A simple vista
by Hikari Blossom
Summary: Las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen y la vida da giros inesperados. De eso trata esta historia, que tiene como protagonista a los ocho elegidos, diez años después de su primera aventura. ¡Muchas parejas! FIC TERMINADO.
1. Al descubierto

**DISCLAIMER: Digimon pertenece a Akiyoshi Hongo. **

* * *

><p><strong>Al descubierto<strong>

* * *

><p>Yamato Ishida abrió la boca para probar un bocado de la cena que se había preparado. De pronto, un fuerte portazo lo hizo detenerse y levantar la mirada. Confundido, vio como un enfurecido individuo acababa de ingresar a su departamento.<p>

Frustrado, Takeru Takaishi tiró las llaves del automóvil junto con su chaqueta, a una silla cercana. Un insulto escapó de sus labios y a continuación se dejó caer sobre el sofá. Miró hacia el techo y emitió un profundo suspiro.

—No te esperaba tan temprano —comentó Yamato, al tiempo que se acercaba al joven.

—La cita con Hikari no salió del todo bien —se limitó a decir.

Al ver que su hermano y compañero de apartamento no estaba de ánimos para conversar sobre el tema, Yamato decidió volver a su comida.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio, sólo se escuchaba el sonido que los cubiertos provocaban cada vez que tocaban el plato. Cuando el rubio mayor terminó sus alimentos, limpió sus labios con una servilleta y tomó su teléfono celular.

Finalmente, Takeru se puso de pie y se dirigió a su habitación. Suspiró una vez más y buscó en su armario, quería sacarse el incómodo traje que se había puesto especialmente para la ocasión. Optó por usar una simple remera blanca y un pantalón deportivo. Cuando terminó de cambiarse, volvió a la sala principal.

—… De acuerdo, pasaré por ti en diez minutos —estaba diciendo Yamato, al tiempo que se colocaba su abrigo.

—¿Saldrás con Mimi? —preguntó su hermano.

El rubio mayor tragó saliva y dejó su celular arriba de la mesa. Al no recibir respuesta, Takeru sabía muy bien por donde venía la mano.

—Otra vez Sora, ¿eh? —dijo con un tono de desaprobación, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Pero hoy será la última vez que… —se justificaba el portador de la amistad.

—No, Yamato. Siempre dices lo mismo. Esto no está bien, Mimi es tu novia y antes que nada es tu amiga —lo retó Takeru—. Nuestra amiga —aclaró.

—Tienes razón —respondió el rubio mayor evitando el contacto visual—. Hoy le explicaré a Sora que ya no podremos vernos.

Takeru giró los ojos y decidió no decir nada más. Hacía algunas semanas que esta situación se había vuelto una costumbre y ya lo tenía bastante fastidiado. Además, por lo general él tenía que cubrir a su hermano, lo cual lo obligaba a mentir; cosa que Takeru detestaba.

—Haz lo que quieras —dijo finalmente—, pero si Mimi llama no le diré nada.

—Por favor, Takeru. Es únicamente por hoy, te lo prometo. Dile que como llegaste temprano, me fui a practicar con la banda.

—No —le respondió cruzándose de brazos.

—Por favor —reiteró Yamato, juntando sus manos en señal de súplica.

—Si ese teléfono suena, no contestaré.

Yamato soltó un bufido y miró su reloj.

—Bueno, ya tengo que irme. Gracias por nada —le dijo a su hermano, mientras agarraba las llaves del auto y se retiraba del apartamento.

Takeru arqueó una ceja y se quedó un rato mirando hacia la puerta. Sabía con certeza que esta no sería la última vez que su hermano mantendría uno de estos encuentros y eso lo ponía de mal humor. Aparte su noche no había sido la mejor, tampoco. Despeinó un poco su cabello, y se giró hacia la cocina. Recordó que como su cita se vio frustrada, no había podido comer nada. Decidió que se prepararía algo rápido y luego se recostaría a ver alguna película.

* * *

><p>El insistente sonido del celular rompió el silencio de aquel hogar. Takeru estaba terminando de comer, inclinó un poco su cabeza hasta visualizar al sonoro aparato.<p>

_Mimi llamando._

Maldición. El joven estiró su mano, pero se detuvo a los pocos centímetros. No. No contestaría. No deseaba seguir mintiéndole a la Tachikawa y ya le había advertido a su hermano que no lo cubriría más. Era el colmo, Yamato se comportaba como adolescente de quince años, y era Takeru quien parecía mayor.

Cuando el ruido hubo cesado, el muchacho rubio levantó su plato y lo colocó en el fregadero. Acto seguido, se dirigió al baño para lavar sus dientes.

Finalmente, se tumbó en el sillón y encendió el televisor. Permaneció unos minutos haciendo zapping y nada. Era casi increíble que un viernes por la noche no hubiera ninguna película interesante o que no tuviera vista ya. No le encontró sentido a que pagaran televisión por cable, le parecía prácticamente un robo. Emitió un profundo suspiro, esta noche no podría empeorar.

TOC TOC.

Takeru levantó la mirada y rascó su cabeza. ¿Quién podría ser? Se incorporó de mala gana y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Sin mucho ánimo, la abrió.

Sus azules ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver a quién tenía en frente. Se quedó estático, no esperaba que ella se apareciera.

Mimi Tachikawa le saludó con una sonrisa, mientras lo miraba expectante.

—¿No vas a invitarme a pasar, cuñadito? —le preguntó, sonriendo.

Takeru pareció reaccionar y asintió levemente, invitándola al interior del apartamento.

—Supongo que tu hermano no está —adivinó la joven, mientras él cerraba la puerta.

—Eh… —balbuceó Takeru, no tenía alternativa, debía mentir otra vez. ¡Rayos!

—Veo que olvidó su celular —notó Mimi.

—¡Sí! —exclamó él, ella lo miró algo confundida—. Llegué temprano y Yamato se llevó el automóvil para ir a practicar con la banda.

—Ya veo… —ella bajó la mirada, luciendo desilusionada—. ¿Y tú que hacías?

—Eh, estaba por mirar una película.

Mimi rió ante la respuesta. Takeru no comprendió.

—No eres el tipo de chico que no tiene planes un viernes a la noche —le dijo, mientras su sonrisa re aparecía.

Él desvió la mirada.

—Tuve una cita con Hikari y no salió muy bien que digamos.

El rostro de Mimi se tornó preocupado y ella se acercó.

—¿Pero qué pasó? —preguntó, apenada.

Takeru se encogió de hombros. No tenía ganas de tocar el tema, además Mimi y Hikari eran muy amigas, no sería buena idea desahogarse justamente con ella.

La joven castaña tomó asiento en uno de los sillones. El joven hizo lo mismo. Ella tomó aire y se giró para enfrentarlo.

—Takeru, ¿cuántos años tienes? —inquirió de pronto, mirándolo fijamente.

—Eh, dieciocho —contestó él, algo desconcertado.

—Exacto. Eres muy joven para estresarte por cosas del amor —expresó Mimi, sonriendo.

Él no pudo evitar reír también, la joven Tachikawa era el tipo de persona que parecía contagiar la felicidad a su paso.

—Fue una tontería en realidad —sin notarlo, Takeru había comenzado a hablar sobre el asunto que lo tenía tan fuera de sí—. Esta noche decidí ir con Hikari a cenar a un lugar elegante, porque cumplíamos dos meses de novios.

Mimi tocó su corazón y ablandó su mirada, era de lo más tierno escuchar al pequeño Takeru hablando de una cena con su pareja.

Él se puso serio.

—Hace algunos días que me siento algo raro respecto a nosotros, es como… no sé explicarlo. Desde que éramos niños siempre sentí un cariño especial hacia Hikari y sé que ella también hacia mí. O sea la quiero, no tengo duda de eso. Pero como que me cuesta distinguir si la quiero por cómo es ella o simplemente porque es mi amiga desde hace tantos años. Además, siempre todos nos decían que estábamos destinados a estar juntos o que seríamos la pareja perfecta, entonces a fin de cuentas no estoy seguro si yo dejé que esos comentarios me influyeran de alguna manera o si de verdad ella es para mí.

—Guau —a Mimi le tomó un tiempo digerir toda esa información.

—Y hoy todo iba bien, hasta que ella mencionó su deseo de que algún día próximo fuéramos a comer con sus padres y presentarnos formalmente como pareja ante ellos… —él se detuvo un momento—. Entré en pánico, yo estaba por aconsejar que nos tomáramos las cosas con más calma y ella me habla de formalidades con sus padres. Hikari lo notó enseguida y se molestó mucho, antes de que me dejara decir algo más, ya se había marchado —concluyó Takeru y se giró para ver la reacción de la castaña, para su sorpresa, ésta le sonreía—. No entiendo qué es lo divertido —le dijo él, con seriedad.

—Discúlpame, no quise reírme. Sólo que es extraño escucharte hablar de estas cosas, yo no puedo evitar seguir viéndote como un niño, cuando claramente ya no lo eres —le explicó Mimi.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—No, perdona por contestarte mal. Es que eres la primera persona a la que le cuento esto —confesó el joven, acomodando su cabeza hacia atrás.

—Es normal tener dudas, ¿sabes? —comenzó ella—. Las relaciones son complicadas, tienes que esforzarte cada día y no todo siempre es color de rosas.

Takeru giró su cabeza para mirarla, Mimi continuó.

—No es malo vacilar, pero tampoco puedes esperar que las cosas se resuelvan por arte de magia. Si te sientes incómodo con algo házselo saber, Hikari te adora, estoy segura que ella será capaz de comprenderte.

—Muchas gracias, Mimi —agradeció él, sonriendo.

Ella se acercó y le revolvió el pelo cariñosamente, Takeru notó que era observado con nostalgia.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Sí que has crecido… —se le escapó en un susurro. Era la primera vez en su vida que no veía a Takeru como niño, sino que cayó en cuenta que el tiempo había pasado y aquel pequeño asustadizo se había convertido en todo un adulto—. Será mejor que me vaya —anunció, poniéndose de pie.

—¿Quieres que te llame un taxi? —ofreció el joven.

—Nah, hay una linda noche, caminaré —sonrió Mimi, acercándose a la puerta.

Takeru se puso de pie.

—Dile a tu hermano que vine —pidió ella.

Él asintió, fingiendo una sonrisa.

—Gracias de nuevo.

—Gracias a ti por confiar en mí —le respondió ella, abriendo la puerta—. Ah, y Takeru…

Mimi se giró para verlo, él levantó la mirada.

—Llama a Hikari —le aconsejó, haciéndole una guiñada.

—Lo haré —le aseguró el muchacho, asintiendo.

Ella se despidió con la mano y salió del apartamento.

Un par de horas después de la partida de Mimi, Takeru decidió acostarse. Se tumbó en su cama y sonrió. Le había hecho bien hablar del tema de Hikari y sí, mañana intentaría arreglar las cosas.

* * *

><p>El despertador sonó, haciendo que el joven Takaishi abriera los ojos. Se incorporó, para luego desperezarse. Eran las ocho de la mañana y la razón por la cual se despertó tan temprano en sábado, era porque tenía un partido de baloncesto en el parque.<p>

Después de vestirse y aprontar su mochila, se dirigió a la cocina. Allí, Yamato se encontraba preparando el desayuno.

—Buenos días —lo saludó el rubio mayor.

Takeru guardó silencio mientras se sentaba en la mesa.

—¿Sigues molesto por lo de anoche? —quiso saber Yamato.

—Mimi estuvo aquí y no me quedó otra que mentirle.

Yamato se sorprendió bastante, terminó de servir la comida y tomó asiento frente a su hermano.

—Lo siento, Takeru. Sé que no te gusta mentir, pero te dará gusto saber que hablé con Sora. No volveré a verla.

—¿Dónde he oído eso antes? —interrogó el joven en voz alta, girando sus ojos.

—Es verdad. Mimi no se merece que la lastime, y sí estaba confundido, pero ya resolví las cosas.

—Si tú lo dices…

—Es cierto, Takeru. Esta noche la invitaré a cenar, quiero compensarla.

El menor decidió no decir más nada y terminó su desayuno, en silencio.

—¿Ya te vas a trabajar? —preguntó, cuando hubo acabado de comer.

—Eh… sí —contestó Yamato, mirando su reloj.

—Bien, puedes dejarme de paso en el parque.

—De acuerdo —asintió el rubio mayor, poniéndose de pie y tomando las llaves del auto.

* * *

><p>—¡Takeru, estoy libre! —le exclamó uno de sus compañeros de equipo, al tiempo que sacudía las manos en el aire.<p>

El rubio le pasó el balón, y éste, encestó.

El joven secó el sudor de su frente con la muñequera que llevaba en la mano; el partido estaba por terminar. De pronto, en una de las tarimas que tenía la cancha para que la gente se sentara, le pareció ver una conocida figura. Entrecerró los ojos para ver mejor. ¿Acaso era…?

—Takeru, ¡concéntrate! —exigió el entrenador, y el muchacho volvió a concentrarse en el juego.

Uno de sus camaradas le pasó la pelota y el Takaishi se encargó de meterla en la canasta.

—_¡Muy bien, Takeru!_

El susodicho giró la cabeza y pudo ver a Mimi dedicándole una radiante sonrisa. ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí?

El partido terminó. El equipo de Takeru resultó vencedor, y éste con bastante curiosidad, se acercó a la joven.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Mimi? —preguntó, al momento que tomaba un sorbo de su botella de agua.

—Hola, ¿no? —bromeó ella—. Todas las mañanas salgo a correr por aquí y cuando pasaba, me acordé de tu juego.

El joven arqueó una ceja. ¿Cuándo le había mencionado a Mimi de su partido?

—¿No lo recuerdas, verdad? Se lo contaste a Yamato hace una semana más o menos, yo estaba presente cuando lo hiciste —informó ella.

Takeru sacudió su cabeza.

—No quise ser grosero, es que de verdad me sorprendiste.

Mimi guardó silencio y simplemente, sonreía.

—¿Esperas a que me duche y nos vamos juntos? —propuso él.

Ella asintió gustosa.

* * *

><p>Hacía unos cuantos minutos que ambos jóvenes se encontraban caminando por aquel bello parque de Odaiba, hablando de todo un poco. Era una hermosa mañana de primavera, las flores que provenían de los árboles de cerezo se encargaban de decorar todo el paisaje con su rosa color. El clima era cálido, faltaban unos pocos días para que el verano comenzase.<p>

—Extrañaba esto —comentó Mimi, de pronto.

—¿Qué cosa? —Takeru la miró algo confundido.

—Estar contigo.

Al oír esa frase, el joven se desconcertó.

—¿Eh? —fue lo único que pudo pronunciar.

—Claro, charlar los dos solos. Siempre que estamos juntos, Yamato también está. Obvio, porque es mi novio y es tu hermano. Pero de verdad estoy disfrutando esta caminata, sino pareciera que sólo nos viéramos por él, y eso no me gusta. O sea yo fui tu amiga antes de ser su novia, ¿no?

—Ah sí, tienes razón. Yo también te extrañaba, la verdad desde que estoy con Hikari no le he prestado demasiada atención a mis amigos —diciendo esto, se entristeció un poco.

—Hablando de eso, ¿la llamaste?

El joven negó con la cabeza.

—Aún no, lo haré más tarde.

—Takeru…

Mimi iba a decir algo más, pero fue interrumpida por el sonido de su celular.

—Disculpa un momento —dijo, mirando su teléfono—. Es tu hermano —anunció.

El Takaishi asintió y tomó asiento en una banca cercana. Dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás y suspiró. El aire olía tan bien y la luz de la mañana se colaba por entre las flores de los árboles. Podría pasarse las horas simplemente sentado allí, era en verdad relajante.

De pronto, su rostro se volvió serio. No pudo evitar pensar en Hikari. Para ser sincero, mientras más hablaba del tema, menos ganas tenía de llamarla. ¿Por qué se sentía así?

—¿Takeru? —era la segunda vez que Mimi decía su nombre.

El joven volvió a la realidad.

—Perdona, estaba pensando. ¿Qué pasó?

—Yamato me invitó a cenar con él esta noche. La verdad que últimamente lo he notado bastante distraído y algo… desatento —decía, mientras se sentaba a su lado.

Takeru desvió la mirada, su hermano era pésimo cuando se trataba de disimular y Mimi no era ninguna tonta.

—Supongo que quiere compensarme —adivinó.

Él intentó sonreír y asintió, comenzando a sentirse incómodo con la conversación.

—¡Tengo una idea! —exclamó ella, de pronto—. ¿Por qué no invitas a Hikari y vamos los cuatro? —sugirió.

—No sé… —respondió él, rascando su cabeza.

—¡Anda! Creo que sería una buena manera de arreglar las cosas —dijo Mimi, sonriendo.

—Bueno… —comentó Takeru, inseguro.

Ella asintió, emocionada.

—¡Hazlo! La hará feliz.

* * *

><p>Unos momentos luego de que Mimi se marchara, Takeru seguía sentado en esa banca. Tenía tanto en qué pensar y no había lugar mejor que ese para hacerlo.<p>

Quería arreglar las cosas con Hikari, de verdad que sí. Pero por algún motivo había algo que hacía que no estuviese completamente convencido. Tal vez porque por estar con ella, descuidaba a sus amigos.

No.

Eso era problema de él y no de Hikari. Era él quien no sabía cómo administrar su tiempo, no podía culparla, aunque ella a veces fuera absorbente… Takeru tenía que admitir que él mismo era así en algunas ocasiones.

Entonces a lo mejor era porque sabía que ella quería avanzar en la relación, lo contrario a él, quien deseaba tomarse las cosas con más calma; sin tantas presiones, o sea, sólo hacía dos meses que estaban saliendo, ¿por qué Hikari quería apresurar las cosas?

Sí.

Esa era una de las razones por las cuales se rehusaba a marcar su número telefónico. Ambos anhelaban cosas diferentes, y eso era una dificultad.

De cualquier manera, Hikari seguía siendo su novia. No podía dejar las cosas como estaban, ya fuere para bien o para mal, tenía que hablar con ella…

* * *

><p>Takeru terminó de almorzar y la vista se le fue a su celular. Bien, ya era hora de llamarla. Tomó una gran cantidad de aire, para luego expulsarlo lentamente.<p>

Se recostó en el sillón y discó el número de Hikari.

* * *

><p><strong>Buenas, este es mi primer fanfic de Digimon en casi diez años. Sentí nostalgia al ver la serie nuevamente y se me ocurrió esta historia. Advierto que no esperen de ella la típica historia feliz y con las parejas de siempre. De eso creo que hay demasiado (sin desvalorizar el fanfic de nadie, o sea a mí misma me encanta el Mimato y el Taiora, por poner un ejemplo) y personalmente me parece que a veces está bueno hacer algo diferente.<strong>

**Así que me entusiasma este proyecto, ojalá resulte como espero y que lo hallen entretenido. También será la primera vez que escriba algo de Digimon que incluya a los ocho elegidos de Adventure, posiblemente aparezca alguien de Adventure 02 también.**

**Espero con ansias sus comentarios, ¡anímense! Las críticas constructivas también son bien recibidas =)**

**Por cierto, los main characters irán cambiando según el episodio. Por eso éste tiene a Mimi y Takeru.**

**Saludos, ¡hasta el próximo capítulo! ^^.**


	2. Sorpresas

**Sorpresas**

* * *

><p>—<em>¿Aló?<em>

—Hikari, hola.

—_Eres tú… Al fin te dignas a llamar, por un momento pensé que la pelea iba en serio, me preocupé. _

—No exageres, no llevamos ni un día de no hablarnos.

Ella río.

—_Tienes razón, no sé por qué me puse mal. Sabía que me llamarías. _

—Sí… Oye, sobre lo de anoche, yo…

—_Ah eso, no te preocupes. No quise presionarte, es que entre nosotros siento que todo ha sido demasiado lento… O sea, hemos sido amigos por casi diez años, pero recién te me declaraste hace dos meses. Entonces quise acelerar un poco las cosas, lo siento. No estaba pensando con claridad, es sólo que esperé tanto a que me dijeras que me querías…_

Takeru se sintió algo mal. Bastante mal, mejor dicho. Hasta ahora había sido puramente egoísta, no se había detenido a pensar cómo se sentía Hikari.

—Discúlpame tú. Mi reacción fue exagerada, aunque de verdad creo que podríamos esperar un poco más antes de la cena con tus padres…

—_¡Yo también lo creo! De veras. Quise apresurar las cosas, pero sé que no debe ser así… _

—Está bien, estamos aprendiendo. Además me gustaría que administremos mejor el tiempo, disfruto mucho de estar contigo, pero también extraño pasar el rato con mis amigos.

—_Totalmente de acuerdo, para ser sincera yo también extraño a mis amigas. _

Takeru sonrió.

—_Entonces, ¿cuándo nos vemos? _—preguntó ella, emocionada.

—Pues… —comenzó a decir él, cuando recordó la invitación de la joven Tachikawa—. Mi hermano y Mimi van a cenar esta noche, ¿quieres ir?

—_¡Seguro! Llamaré a Mimi, así nos alistaremos juntas. _

—¡Genial! Pasaremos por ustedes en la noche.

—_¡OK! Nos vemos, entonces._

* * *

><p>Yamato bostezó y se fregó un poco los ojos. Había llegado bastante tarde a su apartamento la noche anterior y no consiguió dormir lo suficiente.<p>

Giró la vista a su alrededor, para ser un sábado a la tarde la tienda de discos estaba medianamente tranquila, poca gente que entraba ocasionalmente y más que nada se dedicaba a mirar.

Aprovechando la falta de clientes, el rubio decidió salir por un momento a fumar un cigarrillo. Lo encendió y le dio una larga pitada.

En eso, un sonido proveniente de su celular lo hizo "despertarse". Tomó el teléfono, tenía un mensaje de texto enviado por Takeru.

"_Yamato, invité a Hikari a cenar esta noche contigo y Mimi, espero que no te moleste."_

El joven sonrió, le alegró saber que su hermano estaba intentando arreglar las cosas con su novia. Terminó el cigarrillo y volvió a su puesto detrás del mostrador.

—Yamato…

El corazón del susodicho empezó a latir con más velocidad cuando escuchó esa voz, acto seguido levantó sus ojos, sorprendido.

—Sora, ¿qué haces aquí?

* * *

><p>Hikari Yagami abrió de par en par las cortinas de su sala de estar. Dejó que el sol entrara y se regocijó con él. Su castaño cabello brillaba con intensidad al sentir los fuertes rayos y poco a poco una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.<p>

—¿Hablaste con Takeru?

Su hermano mayor, Taichi Yagami, fue quien le hizo la pregunta. El joven acababa de ingresar a la habitación y lucía como listo para salir.

La muchacha se giró para verlo.

—¡Sí! —exclamó, contenta.

—Sabía que todo se arreglaría, me alegro por ustedes —dijo Taichi, haciéndole una guiñada.

Hikari rió para sí, al notar ese cambio de actitud en su hermano. Cuando éste se enteró de su relación con Takeru, había pegado el grito en el cielo. ¡Literalmente! Ella había tenido que evitar que el celoso y protector Taichi golpeara sin conciencia al pobre Takeru.

Y luego de varias horas de charla por parte de ella y Yamato, parecía que lo habían hecho comprender un poco. De cualquier manera, nunca se le vio demasiado feliz con la situación, hasta hoy. Raro… pero no importaba. Hikari se sentía bien al sentir el apoyo de su hermano.

—¿Vas a salir? —inquirió ella.

—Sí, iré a ver algunos apartamentos que están para rentar y luego pasaré por lo de Koushirou —explicó él.

—Ya veo, no puedo creer que vayas a independizarte —expresó Hikari con una sonrisa—. Por cierto, ¿sabes si le pasa algo a Koushirou? Las últimas veces que lo vi no se veía muy bien…

—Lo sé, por eso voy a visitarlo. Ha actuado bastante extraño los últimos meses, sin dudas hay algo que le molesta o preocupa.

—Es verdad, bueno mándale mis saludos. Si cuando regresas no estoy, es porque fui a lo de Mimi. Nos aprontaremos juntas para salir con los chicos esta noche.

—De acuerdo, cuídate mucho. Nos vemos —diciendo esto, el joven Yagami salió del apartamento.

* * *

><p>—¿Qué haces aquí, Sora? —el muchacho de ojos azules reiteró su pregunta.<p>

La Takenouchi bajó la mirada, la verdad que ni ella misma sabía con certeza qué hacía allí. Había salido a caminar para despejar su mente y cuando cayó en cuenta, se encontraba frente al lugar de trabajo de Yamato y sin pensarlo demasiado, había ingresado.

—No sé —susurró—, supongo que quería saber cómo estabas.

—He estado mejor… De cualquier manera creo que no deberías estar aquí, lo haces más difícil de lo que es.

La pelirroja levantó la vista del piso.

—Perdón, creí que íbamos a seguir siendo amigos —le dijo, mirándolo con intensidad.

—Eres mi amiga y eso no va a cambiar, pero todo es muy reciente, ¿no crees? Lo de anoche fue muy complicado… Tendríamos que dejar que las aguas se calmen.

—Está bien —aceptó ella —. ¿Cómo está Mimi? —quiso saber.

Yamato desvió la mirada y negó con la cabeza.

—No se lo dije…

Los ojos de Sora se abrieron bastante más de lo normal y puso las manos sobre su cadera.

—¿Cómo que no se lo contaste? Acordamos que terminaríamos todo y que seríamos sinceros con ella —lo retó la muchacha.

—Sé lo que hablamos. Pero no pude contarle… sería lastimarla en vano, ella no se merece saber lo que le hicimos.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡Por supuesto que tiene que enterarse! No puedo creer que seas tan cobarde.

Yamato se apoyó sobre el mostrador para acercarse a ella.

—Este es mi lugar de trabajo, baja la voz por favor —pidió.

Sora frunció los labios, claramente molesta.

—No me retes como si fuera una niña.

—Pues no actúes como una —dijo él, alejándose—. Hablaré con Mimi, sólo necesito un poco de tiempo…

—Espero que no sea mucho, de lo contrario, yo misma le contaré todo —diciendo esto, la joven Takenouchi se retiró del lugar.

Yamato suspiró resignado, vaya problema en el que se había metido…

* * *

><p>Koushirou Izumi bostezó, mientras desviaba la vista de la computadora. Ya hacía un par de horas que había terminado su trabajo del día, pero aun así no se movía del ordenador.<p>

Siempre era igual, más últimamente. Más en los pasados dos meses…

Suspiró, se sentía tonto por estar de esa manera. No sabía muy bien ni cómo ni cuándo empezó todo, era algo totalmente nuevo para él que no estaba seguro de nada.

Eso también era novedoso para sí, no saber algo y no tener un modo para hallar la respuesta, el pelirrojo se sentía abrumado.

TOC TOC.

Un golpe a su puerta lo obligó a regresar a realidad. ¿Quién podría ser? No esperaba a nadie. El joven abandonó su habitación y caminó por el pasillo, hasta llegar a la sala en penumbras y abrió la puerta.

La luz proveniente del exterior hizo que sus ojos se entrecerraran. Pudo divisar una figura con cabellos desordenados.

—¿Hace cuánto que no abres las cortinas?

Koushirou parpadeó.

—Ah, hola Taichi, ¿cómo estás? —saludó, invitando al moreno a pasar.

—Mejor que tú seguro —respondió.

El pelirrojo rió un poco ante el comentario.

—No esperaba a nadie, por eso…

—No importa, te ayudaré —diciendo esto, Taichi comenzó a abrir las cortinas del apartamento, dejando entrar los fuertes rayos de sol.

Koushirou entrecerró los ojos nuevamente. El moreno tomó asiento.

—Estoy preocupado por ti —le dijo sin más.

—¿Sí? ¿Por qué? —el Izumi rascó su cabeza.

—¿Cómo que por qué? Hace unos meses que actúas extraño, casi no sales y estás más callado que de costumbre —explicó Taichi.

—He tenido mucho trabajo —se justificó el pelirrojo.

—Sí, pero hoy es sábado y hay un día espléndido.

Koushirou se encogió de hombros.

—Vamos, te invito un helado —sugirió el moreno.

—No sé… —dudó el joven de ojos negros.

—¡Vamos! —diciendo esto, Taichi tomó a su amigo del brazo y lo arrastró fuera del lugar.

* * *

><p>—¡Ah! —exclamó el Yagami contento, dejando que los rayos de sol lo bañaran.<p>

Koushirou simplemente suspiró y observó el helado que tenía enfrente, sin muchos ánimos.

—¿Vas a decirme qué rayos te pasa?

El pelirrojo negó con la cabeza y alzó la vista.

—No me ocurre nada, ya te dije que he estado con mucho trabajo…

—A mí no me engañas.

El corazón del Izumi comenzó a acelerarse y su respiración se agitó, desvió la mirada y probó un bocado de su mantecado.

—No sé de qué hablas… —comentó, lo más disimulado que pudo.

—¿Acaso es una chica?

Al oír esto, Koushirou se atragantó con su helado y comenzó a toser.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó preocupado Taichi, acercándose a él.

El joven de ojos negros hizo un gesto con su mano, indicando que no había problema. El moreno volvió a su asiento.

—Entonces sí se trata de una chica, ¿eh? —dijo, con picardía.

El pelirrojo intentó calmarse, ¿cómo Taichi se había dado cuenta? Él no era muy bueno mintiendo, pero se había esforzado al máximo intentando simular que todo estaba normal. Efectivamente no hizo un buen trabajo. Pronto, un fuerte calor comenzó a subirle y sintió que ocupaba el área superior de sus mejillas.

Maldición.

—¿La conozco? —inquirió su amigo.

Los ojos de Koushirou se pusieron como platos y negó con la cabeza, frenéticamente. Taichi alzó una ceja, incrédulo. Sabía muy bien que el pelirrojo trabajaba desde su casa, por consecuencia, no podía ser alguien del ambiente laboral. Pensó en otras actividades, pero Koushirou no practicaba ningún deporte ni frecuentaba bares o algo similar como para conocer mujeres. No había duda, era alguien que conocía.

—No tiene caso que me mientas, apestas para eso —comenzó a decir—. Veamos, ¿quién puede ser? Mimi está con Yamato así que supongo que no, a Sora no le he visto últimamente, entonces puede ser… o, ¿acaso será…?

Gotas de sudor comenzaron a deslizarse por la frente del joven menor. Acto seguido, tragó saliva, aterrorizado.

—¿Podría ser…?

Koushirou cerró los ojos con fuerza, ¡rayos!

—¿Miyako? —Preguntó Taichi, haciéndole una guiñada—. Pero ella está con Daisuke…

El pelirrojo abrió los ojos lentamente, ¡uf, eso había estado cerca! Demasiado…

—Taichi, yo… preferiría no hablar de esto ahora —expresó.

El moreno se sorprendió bastante ante tal especie de "confesión".

—Está bien… pero no me gusta que estés mal, cualquier cosa que necesites hablar o lo que sea avísame, ¿sí?

Koushirou asintió, mientras seguía disfrutando de su helado.

—Ya tengo que irme —anunció Taichi, mirando su reloj—. Debo ir a ver unos apartamentos que están para rentar.

El pelirrojo sonrió.

—Está bien, ¡qué tengas suerte!

—Gracias —agradeció el joven de ojos marrones, al tiempo que se ponía de pie.

—Nos vemos —se despidió Koushirou.

—Sí… ah, casi lo olvido. Hikari te manda saludos. ¡Adiós! —diciendo esto, Taichi se retiró.

El Izumi cerró los ojos y limpió su frente. Agradeció que su amigo no haya nombrado a su hermana hasta ese momento, de lo contrario, se hubiera dado cuenta enseguida…

* * *

><p>Las gotas de agua tibian rodaban por su cuerpo, haciéndola sentir reconfortada. Mimi adoraba bañarse, era una de las mejores sensaciones para ella. La joven se encontraba tarareando una alegre canción, mientras terminaba de enjuagarse. A los pocos minutos, cerró los grifos, para luego colocarse su bata y una toalla en el cabello. Caminó hacia su tocador y comenzó a buscar su secador, al tiempo que pensaba qué usaría esa noche.<p>

Hacía ya algunas semanas que Yamato actuaba extraño, distante, hasta a veces indiferente. Y a Mimi no había cosa que le molestara más que no ser tenida en cuenta. Bueno, a la antigua Mimi. Con el tiempo, la Tachikawa había madurado considerablemente y muchos años habían pasado desde que dejó de ser esa niña caprichosa y consentida. Por supuesto que le seguía disgustando ser ignorada, pero había aprendido a ser más paciente y considerada. De cualquier manera, lo que importaba es que Yamato quería compensarla. Por eso necesitaba verse deslumbrante, para que nunca jamás el joven no le diera la atención que ella se merecía.

Sonrió. Antes de que entrara a bañarse, había recibido un llamado de su amiga Hikari, quien estaría allí en más o menos una hora. Así, se arreglarían juntas.

Sonrió más, mientras comenzaba a secarse el pelo. Le arreglaba saber que Takeru había tenido la voluntad de arreglar las cosas. Esos dos hacían la pareja ideal, era obvio que no iban a dejar todo por una simple diferencia de opinión.

¿Verdad?

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, hasta acá el capítulo dos. Ya hicieron su aparición Sora, Hikari, Taichi y Koushirou.<strong>

**Gracias a todos los que leen y a los que dejan su opinión, se agradece de verdad =)**

**Por cierto, soy mala para los títulos, este es provisorio. Se aceptan sugerencias ;)**

**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	3. El amor no es suficiente

**El amor no es suficiente**

* * *

><p>—Yamato, ¿te falta mucho? —preguntó Takeru, terminando de ponerse su chaqueta.<p>

—_¡Ya voy!_ —se escuchó desde el interior del apartamento.

Mientras tanto, el joven Takaishi se paró frente al espejo del pasillo del edificio y acomodó un poco su camisa. Aunque pareciera extraño, se sentía nervioso; casi tanto como la vez que se le declaró a Hikari.

Se observó detenidamente, llevaba puesto un jean oscuro, camisa blanca, una chaqueta verde musgo y zapatos negros. El lugar al que iban a cenar era formal, pero no tanto como el del día anterior. Por eso omitió la corbata, ¡las detestaba! Sólo las usaba cuando era estrictamente necesario y hoy no era el caso.

Yamato no tardó en aparecer y empujó suavemente a su hermano, para él también poder verse en el espejo. Estaba vistiendo pantalones y camisa negra, chaqueta gris y zapatos marrones oscuros.

—¿Tú también estás nervioso? —quiso saber el rubio menor.

El mayor se encogió de hombros.

—¡Qué va! —dijo, desinteresadamente.

—Te conozco… —susurró Takeru, en un tono divertido.

—¡Sí! —exclamó Yamato de pronto, sorprendiéndolo—. Y no sé por qué, pero lo estoy.

—Trata de ser más atento con Mimi —aconsejó el portador de la esperanza—. No sé si debería decirte esto, pero ella siente que has estado algo ausente…

—¿En serio? Pues no me ha dicho nada, pero en fin, el propósito de esta noche es precisamente eso, hacerla sentir bien. ¿Nos vamos?

Diciendo esto, ambos bajaron hasta la calle y se subieron en su automóvil, para dirigirse a lo de Mimi.

* * *

><p>—¿Y cómo están las cosas con Takeru? —inquirió la Tachikawa, mientras se colocaba unos zarcillos de perla rosa.<p>

—Supongo que bien, hoy sólo hablamos por teléfono. Lo bueno es que ambos queremos solucionar las cosas —explicó Hikari, quien se encontraba sentada en el tocador, pasándose un alisador por el cabello, el cual le llegaba a los hombros.

—Me alegro mucho —comentó Mimi.

—Eh, ¿y tú cómo sabes que teníamos problemas? No recuerdo habértelo dicho… —notó la menor.

—Takeru me lo contó.

Hikari pareció sorprendida.

—Te explico, ayer en la noche fui a buscar a Yama, pero no estaba, entonces me quedé un rato charlando con Takeru. Él no quería hablar del tema, sin embargo se encontraba tan agobiado que simplemente las palabras comenzaron a salir.

—Oh —asintió la Yagami, luciendo disconforme.

—Oye, ¿no estás celosa de mí o sí? Takeru es mi amigo de la infancia y además es mi cuñado, por favor —se justificó Mimi, no pudiendo controlar la risa ante tan descabellada idea.

Hikari también comenzó a reír y golpeó su cabeza con la palma de la mano.

—Tienes toda la razón, no sé por qué soy tan celosa.

—No pasa nada… Pero no debes ser desconfiada, Takeru jamás te engañaría —dijo Mimi.

—Lo sé, no tiene sentido que me sienta así. Takeru nunca me ha dado una razón para sospechar de él y menos tengo que dudar de ti, que eres una de mis mejores amigas.

—No te preocupes, incluso si viviera en un universo retorcido donde no existieran tú ni Yama, aún así creo que no podría estar con Takeru. Sé que ha madurado y todo, pero yo no puedo evitar seguir viéndolo como un niño, siempre lo sentiré de ese modo.

—Lo sé —dijo Hikari, extendiéndole la mano para poder ponerse de pie—. Por cierto, ¿has sabido algo de Sora? No la he visto desde el cumpleaños de Yamato.

Mimi negó con la cabeza, tristemente.

—No sé nada de ella, estamos bastante distanciadas desde hace tiempo. Las últimas veces que la vi estaba muy rara conmigo… y ni idea porqué —dijo la joven, al momento que se colocaba rímel.

—Ya veo… ¿y notaste quién está muy extraño también?

—Koushirou. No he tenido oportunidad de hablar con él, pero un día de estos iré a visitarle.

—Hoy mi hermano fue, pero como no lo vi, no sé si habrá conseguido sacarle algo.

—Quién sabe, Koushirou es tan reservado… Y dime, ¿Taichi ya consiguió apartamento?

Hikari se encogió de hombros.

—Hoy iba a ver algunos, ojalá haya encontrado algo. Ya quiero quedarme con su habitación —comentó la menor, riendo.

—Yo también estoy pensando en irme a vivir sola, ¿por qué no te vienes conmigo? —sugirió—. Sería genial que viviéramos juntas.

—Sí, lo sería. Pero mi hermano se está por ir, mis papás se pondrían muy mal si los abandono también, quizás el próximo año, si no te mudas a Estados Unidos otra vez…

Mimi hizo una mueca de espanto.

—No lo digas ni de broma, con lo que me costó convencer a mis padres para regresar a Odaiba.

—¿Extrañas Nueva York? —quiso saber la menor.

—Algo —respondió Mimi, encogiéndose de hombros—, extraño algunos amigos que hice allá y las tiendas de ropa —rió—, pero no hay nada mejor que estar aquí y poder tener cerca a mis verdaderos amigos. Nunca pude tener con nadie la relación que formé con ustedes siete.

Hikari sonrió.

—Me pregunto qué pensaría Yamato si me voy a vivir con Taichi —pensó la castaña mayor en voz alta, cambiando bruscamente de tema.

—¡Oye! —protestó Hikari.

—No es cierto, aunque sí tengo que conseguir a alguien, no puedo pagar un alquiler yo sola.

—Pero si eres rica —notó la portadora de la luz.

—Mis padres con ricos —corrigió Mimi—. Me ayudarán, pero no quiero que paguen por todo. Además sólo será temporal, hasta que termine de estudiar y pueda pagar algo decente.

—Y ahí sí me iré a vivir contigo —bromeó Hikari.

—¡Seguro! ¿Cómo me veo? —preguntó la joven de ojos miel, haciendo una fingida pose. Estaba luciendo un mini vestido rosa coral, medias caladas negras y zapatos de taco del mismo color.

La joven Yagami le hizo una guiñada, mientras le tomaba una fotografía.

—Mírate tu misma —le dijo, enseñándole la foto desde la pantalla de su cámara digital.

Mimi se acercó para verla.

—Mmm, ¿no crees qué luzco demasiado…?

—Estás hermosa —le aseguró su amiga.

—Igual lo mejor es lo que llevo debajo —susurró Mimi, juguetonamente.

Hikari se sonrojó.

—¡Eres tan descarada! —le recriminó.

—Es que hoy será una noche especial…

—_¡Mimi! Yamato y Takeru están aquí _—se escuchó a lo lejos.

La susodicha sonrió, mientras se miraba al espejo por última vez y se acomodaba los bucles que tenía hechos en las puntas del cabello.

Hikari tomó su cartera, la cual combinaba con su vestuario. Lucía un vestido sin mangas amarillo, hasta las rodillas y sandalias de igual color.

—¿Estás lista? —preguntó la joven de ojos miel.

Su amiga asintió y ambas abandonaron la habitación.

—Ya nos vamos mamá —anunció Mimi.

La señora Satoe Tachikawa le dedicó su habitual sonrisa y despidió a ambas jóvenes.

La mayor se sentó al lado de Yamato, quien iba en el asiento del conductor. Mientras, Hikari se subió a la parte trasera del automóvil, sentándose junto a Takeru.

El trayecto pasó sin más y los cuatro no demoraron en llegar al restaurante. Era un bello local, no muy grande, con mesas al aire libre iluminadas por pequeñas velas.

Una joven mesera los guió a su lugar, tomaron asiento y se dispusieron a ojear el menú. Yamato ordenó pollo asado con papas al igual que Hikari, Takeru pidió una pizza y Mimi optó por una ensalada mixta.

La cena transcurrió tranquilamente, los cuatro conversaban y reían en confianza. La castaña mayor se alegró al ver que todo parecía bien entre Hikari y Takeru. De cualquier manera, pensó que lo mejor sería dejarlos solos en algún momento, así ella también podría hablar con su novio.

Cuando finalizaron de comer, Yamato se dispuso a encender un cigarrillo.

—¿Nos vamos? —preguntó Mimi de pronto, poniéndose de pie.

—¿Ya te quieres ir? Al menos deja y termino de fumar —dijo el Ishida—. Además, ni siquiera terminaste tu ensalada…

—¿Qué te parece si nosotros dos nos adelantamos a pie? Tengo ganas de estirar las piernas.

—Pero… —tartamudeó Yamato.

—Takeru y Hikari se pueden ir después en el auto —propuso ella, haciéndole una guiñada a sus dos amigos.

El mayor de los hermanos comprendió qué era lo que pretendía la joven y accedió.

—Está bien —dijo, sacando las llaves del vehículo de su chaqueta y entregándoselas a Takeru, junto con el dinero para pagar lo consumido por él y Mimi—. No vengas muy tarde.

El Takaishi sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—¡Nos vemos! —exclamaron Mimi y Yamato al unísono y ambos se marcharon del lugar.

—Espero que puedan arreglar las cosas —comentó ella.

—Sé que lo harán, ambos se quieren mucho.

—Sí, pero a veces el amor no es suficiente… —susurró la joven con cierta tristeza.

—¿Eh? —él la miró extrañado.

—Nada, nada. No me hagas caso —dijo ella, simulando una sonrisa.

Yamato se detuvo de pronto y tiró su cigarrillo, al poco tiempo Mimi se giró para mirarlo.

—¿Está todo bien? —quiso saber.

—Eso es lo que me intriga, ¿está todo bien, Mimi?

Los ojos miel de ella se abrieron de golpe.

—¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

—Sé que hace algunas semanas he estado algo desatento contigo, pero tú pareces como si nada… y no sueles ser así, antes cuando algo te molestaba me lo hacías saber de inmediato.

Ella bajó la mirada y se acercó a él.

—Es verdad que has estado algo raro últimamente, sé que a veces soy un poco ida, pero no soy tonta. No dije nada porque… porque… para ser sincera estaba esperando que tú me contaras lo que te pasa —diciendo esto, Mimi levantó la vista y buscó encontrarse con los ojos de él.

—Perdóname —Yamato se acercó para abrazarla—. Tienes toda la razón del mundo, algo ocurría y debí habértelo contado, pero ahora ya todo está bien. Prometo no volver a descuidarte.

Mimi cerró sus ojos y correspondió el abrazo. ¿Pero qué era lo que había pasado? Ella se mordió la lengua para no preguntar, no quería arruinar el momento. Ya podrían hablar de todo en otra ocasión.

* * *

><p>Hikari apoyó el vaso de agua nuevamente en la mesa. Acababa de bebérselo por completo y aun así, su garganta permanecía seca. No entendía por qué razón estaba tan nerviosa. Takeru le sonreía en silencio.<p>

—¿Quieres alguna otra cosa? ¿Algo de postre, tal vez? —preguntó él.

La joven negó con la cabeza.

—No gracias, estoy bien. Oye, sobre lo de que pasó anoche quiero decirte que…

—Está bien, Hikari. Ya hablamos de eso hoy por teléfono, creo que me aclaraste todo.

—Sí, pero he pensado y tienes toda la razón. Yo también quiero que nos tomemos las cosas con calma, por eso quería proponerte que nos fuéramos de vacaciones los dos solos.

Takeru no pudo evitar reír ante la idea. Ella lo miró con seriedad.

—¿Qué es lo gracioso?

—Asumo que se trata de una broma, ¿verdad? A ver, me estás diciendo que quieres tomar las cosas con calma y al segundo propones unas vacaciones, no te entiendo…

—¿Qué es lo que no entiendes? Creo que nos hará bien pasar un tiempo juntos y despejar nuestra mente de….

—Hikari, en los últimos dos meses lo único que hemos hecho es estar juntos. Hasta descuidamos nuestros estudios y amistades. De verdad no puedo comprenderte.

La castaña comenzó a perder la paciencia.

—Y yo no entiendo por qué no quieres que estemos bien –dijo, frustrada.

Él la miro confundido.

—Es que, es lo que parece Takeru. Todo te lo tomas a mal, tal vez puedo llegar a admitir que lo de la cena con mis padres fue algo apresurado, pero de verdad no puedo pensar nada negativo en tomarnos unas vacaciones.

Takeru suspiró. Esto era precisamente lo que quería evitar. Intentó relajarse, no tenía caso que él también se alterara.

—¿Por qué tienes que proponer que hagamos cosas? Todo marcha bien así. ¿Quién te apura? Padres, vacaciones. Parecemos una de esas parejas que están hace años y no es así.

—¡Yo lo siento así! —exclamó ella, desconcertándolo—. Demoraste demasiado tiempo en confesarte, hace tantos años que somos amigos y yo siempre te quise. Siempre me gustaste Takeru —ella bajó la mirada e intentó contener sus lágrimas—. Nunca fue fácil para mí verte con otras chicas y hasta ya había perdido cualquier esperanza, pero entonces esa mágica tarde llegó y yo pensé que…

—No lo sabía, no tenía idea que yo te gustaba.

Ella levantó la vista y alzó una ceja, en señal de molestia.

—La razón por la cual demoré en pedirte que fueras mi novia, fue porque no estaba seguro si te quería como amiga o algo más… el tiempo parecía no sacarme la duda, así que supuse que si estábamos juntos, lo podría descubrir.

Hikari cerró los ojos y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

—Presumo que ya lo descubriste, entonces… —murmuró ella, tristemente.

—Lo siento —él acercó sus manos a las de ella y las apretó—. Todos siempre nos decían que estábamos destinados a estar juntos y yo te quiero mucho pero, hace falta más que eso para que una relación perdure.

Hikari le soltó las manos para poder limpiarse las lágrimas.

—Por favor no llores —le pidió él.

—Me quiero ir —expresó ella cortante, al tiempo que se ponía de pie y empezaba a alejarse de la mesa.

Takeru se paró rápidamente, fue hacia el mostrador para abonar la cuenta y acto seguido corrió hasta alcanzar a Hikari.

—¿A dónde vas? Dejamos el auto del otro lado.

—Tomaré un taxi —anunció la joven sin mirarlo y apresurando sus pasos.

—Hikari… —murmuró él, tomándola del brazo. Ella hizo un movimiento brusco y se zafó de su agarre.

—Déjame la poca dignidad que me queda —pidió la muchacha, sin mirarlo.

—No digas tonterías, no dejaré que te vayas sola —le dijo Takeru, con firmeza.

* * *

><p>El automóvil se detuvo frente al edificio donde moraba la familia Yagami. Hikari y Takeru permanecían sin mirarse, en silencio.<p>

—¿Seguiremos siendo amigos? —preguntó él, para romper el hielo.

—No creo que sea el mejor momento para hablar de eso —enunció ella.

—Por favor, Hikari. No quiero perderte, eres mi amiga y te quiero —expresó el joven, girándose para mirarla.

—¡Dije que ahora no quiero hablar de eso! —exclamó Hikari, abriendo la puerta del auto.

—¡Espera!

La portadora de la luz se bajó del vehículo, suspiró profundamente y levantó la vista para observar el hermoso cielo estrellado. Al poco tiempo se giró y clavó la mirada sobre Takeru.

—Nos vemos —se despidió en un tono monótono.

Antes de que él pudiera decir algo, ella azotó la puerta del auto con bastante agresividad y subió corriendo las escaleras del edificio.

Takeru recostó su cuerpo en su asiento y cerró los ojos. Un nudo se le formó en la garganta y no pudo evitar preguntarse si había hecho lo correcto…

* * *

><p>Hikari sacó la llave de su cartera y abrió la puerta lentamente. Rezó para que su familia ya estuviera durmiendo; se asomó despacio. Todas las luces estaban apagadas y había un gran silencio. Bueno, al fin algo que le salía bien. Se sacó las sandalias y entró apenas apoyando la punta de sus pies, rápidamente se dirigió a su habitación. Cerró la puerta y se dejó caer sobre su cama. Las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer. Hundió su rostro en la almohada para hacer el menor ruido posible. Lo último que quería era despertar a alguien, pero de verdad necesitaba desahogarse. Su novio acababa de dejarla y ella todavía no entendía bien por qué. Todo había ocurrido tan rápido… ay, el amor era algo demasiado complicado. Bah, el amor… precisamente Takeru había dicho que eso no era suficiente y tal vez tenía razón. Ella lo quería sin duda y él a ella también, pero faltaba más que eso para poder estar juntos. Tenían cabezas diferentes, pensaban muy distinto, no iban a llegar a nada y en el fondo, aunque le doliera en el alma, Hikari lo sabía… Poco a poco el llanto se fue apagando y el cansancio acabó por vencerla.<p>

* * *

><p>Cuando llegó a su apartamento, Takeru se sacó la chaqueta de mala gana y tiró las llaves del auto sobre la mesa de la cocina. Se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Ensimismado en sus pensamientos, no notó que era observado por alguien que se encontraba en uno de los sillones.<p>

—_¿Takeru? _

El susodicho levantó la vista. Mimi le observaba con cierta inquietud.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Acaso pasó algo con Hikari? —preguntó preocupada.

El joven caminó hacia la muchacha y se sentó a su lado.

—Ella y yo terminamos —le dijo, agachando la cabeza.

Los ojos miel de Mimi se abrieron de par en par al escuchar esa frase. Takeru permaneció inmóvil. La Tachikawa se llevó una mano a la boca, no encontraba las palabras para consolar a su amigo. Miró hacia todas direcciones y ya sin dudarlo, se acercó más a él para darle un fuerte abrazo. Él lo correspondió de inmediato, era precisamente lo que necesitaba en ese momento. Ni siquiera estaba seguro qué estaba haciendo Mimi en su apartamento, igual era lo de menos. Agradeció que hubiera alguien "esperándolo" para consolarlo.

—Mimi, ¿aún estás en el baño? —se escuchó a Yamato, quien acababa de ingresar a la sala.

Al oír la voz de su hermano, casi por instinto Takeru soltó a la joven. Ella miró a su novio e hizo un gesto de que iría en un momento. El rubio mayor, algo confundido, optó por regresar a su dormitorio.

—No hay ninguna regla que diga que no podemos abrazarnos, ¿sabes? —comentó ella, riendo.

Takeru sonrió, no sabía por qué había tenido esa reacción. Había actuado como si se encontrara haciendo algo indebido, cuando nada estaba más lejos de la realidad.

—Entonces, ¿quieres hablar de lo que pasó? —dijo ella, poniéndose seria.

—No... Ve con Yamato si quieres.

—Él no se marchará a ningún lado y no puedo simplemente ir a acostarme, sabiendo que no estás bien.

—Bueno, la verdad es que no hay mucho para contar, Mimi —comenzó él—. Simplemente terminé por darme cuenta que no somos compatibles. Queremos cosas diferentes.

—Ya veo… —susurró ella, bajando la vista.

—A veces el amor no es suficiente —dijeron ambos al unísono.

Ante este hecho, los dos se quedaron mirando en silencio por largo rato. Al cabo de unos minutos, Takeru fue el primero en volver a hablar.

—Gracias por escucharme, otra vez… —agradeció él.

—Cuando quieras —le sonrió ella—; espero que puedan salir adelante, ya sea como amigos o… lo que sea mejor para los dos.

—Sí, yo también lo espero.

—_¡Mimi! Ven a acostarte _—se oyó a lo lejos, era Yamato nuevamente.

—¡Ya voy! —respondió la susodicha—. Será mejor que vaya, creo que se tomó muy en serio eso de no descuidarme.

Takeru asintió.

—Nos vemos mañana, cualquier cosa que necesites me avisas —le dijo ella dulcemente y acto seguido se retiró al dormitorio de su novio.

El joven Takaishi suspiró y se puso de pie. Lo mejor sería irse a dormir también. Caminó hasta el baño, abrió el grifo del lavabo y se apoyó en él. Dejó el agua correr unos momentos para luego inclinarse y mojar su rostro.

—¿Te sientes bien, Takeru? —preguntó Yamato, desde la puerta del baño.

El susodicho levantó la cabeza y asintió.

—Supongo que al final no pudiste arreglar las cosas con Hikari. Lo siento.

Takeru asintió nuevamente y tomó una toalla para secarse la cara.

—¿Entonces estás bien?

—Lo estaré —aseguró el rubio menor.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! Aquí se fue el tercer capítulo. Lo lamento por los fans del Takari =(, pero como aclara el summary, este fanfic es sobre parejas poco comunes. Así que ojalá puedan abrir su mente y darle una oportunidad, nunca se sabe ^^.<strong>

**Quiero agradecer de verdad a toda la gente que deja un comentario, con algo que sólo toma un minuto, me dejan todo el día sonriendo =) y como mencioné en el capítulo uno, si sientes que hay alguna incoherencia o tienes alguna sugerencia para que mejore, también es MÁS que bienvenida.**

**¡Hasta el capítulo cuatro!**


	4. Panqueques y café

**Panqueques y café**

* * *

><p>—<em>¡Takeru, espérame! <em>—_pedía Hikari, mientras se apresuraba para no perder al rubio de vista._

—_¡Date prisa, es por aquí! _—_le gritaba él, a lo lejos. _

_La joven apuró sus pasos por aquel amplio bosque, esquivando ramas y demás. _

—_¡Ven! _

_Ella se guiaba por el sonido de la voz de su mejor amigo, hasta que finalmente, lo alcanzó. Tuvo que inclinarse para poder respirar mejor, el muchacho la había hecho correr demasiado. Cuando levantó la vista, las palabras no le salieron. El lugar que tenía enfrente era simplemente hermoso: una cascada desembocaba en un estanque de agua cristalina, sólo se oía el sonido de la misma y el cantar de algunos pájaros, como de cierta manera dándole la bienvenida oficial a la ya instalada primavera. _

—_¿Qué te parece? _—_preguntó Takeru, acercándose a ella. _

—_Es… es increíble _—_balbuceó Hikari. _

—_Sabía que te gustaría, ayúdame a armar el picnic _—_pidió él, mientras se agachaba. _

—_¿Por qué nunca habíamos venido? _—_quiso saber ella. _

—_Bueno es que… ven siéntate _—_dijo Takeru, invitándola a su lado. _

_Hikari tomó asiento junto a él y lo miró algo confundida._

—_Hikari, hace mucho que somos amigos, ¿verdad? _—_comenzó a decir, tomándola de la mano y mirándola fijamente._

_Ella asintió, levemente sonrosada. _

—_Te traje aquí hoy porque quería saber, eh… me preguntaba si te gustaría que intentáramos formar algo, ser más que amigos... _

_Los ojos de la joven se iluminaron de inmediato. No podía creer que finalmente Takeru le hacía la pregunta que ella hacía tanto tiempo anhelaba escuchar. Sin dudarlo, se acercó más a él y lo abrazó con fuerza. _

—_¡Claro que sí! _—_respondió, con una amplia sonrisa._

* * *

><p>Hikari abrió los ojos lentamente. La luz del amanecer se abría paso entre las cortinas de su ventana. Ella bajó la vista, se había quedado dormida con el vestido que llevaba puesto la noche anterior.<p>

Suavemente se incorporó, rascó su cabeza y bostezó. Al poco tiempo, volvió a acostarse. No tenía ganas de levantarse, no quería enfrentar la realidad. Sólo deseaba quedarse en su cama, con sus recuerdos y nada más.

* * *

><p>Koushirou terminó de servirse el desayuno que acababa de prepararse: un par de tostadas con mermelada, acompañadas con un jugo de naranja. Tomó asiento y comenzó a comer.<p>

No demoró en acabar, pero en vez de juntar todo, simplemente se quedó allí sentado y empezó a frotar el borde del vaso de jugo con uno de sus dedos.

Necesitaba hablar con alguien, ya no podía disimular más. A lo mejor si se desahogaba, podría seguir pretendiendo que todo estaba bien o tener alguna noción para saber cómo actuar.

La cuestión era con quién. Por obvias razones Takeru, Yamato y Taichi estaban descartados. Tal vez sería buena idea comentarlo con alguna de las chicas, Sora parecía la indicada, después de todo era la portadora del amor. Sin embargo, no la veía desde el cumpleaños de Yamato y no le parecía apropiado llamarla sólo para eso, así que no. Quizás podría discutirlo con Mimi o Miyako, pero tampoco le convencía demasiado.

¿Qué hacer? Se le estaban agotando las opciones. Pensaba, pensaba y su dedo seguía recorriendo el borde del vaso. De pronto, se detuvo. Bien, ya sabía a quién recurrir.

* * *

><p>Un exquisito aroma se introdujo por sus fosas nasales, haciendo que se despertara. Takeru inhaló profundamente, ¿de dónde provenía aquel agradable olor?<p>

Tenía curiosidad, así que se desperezó, para luego levantarse. Comenzó a caminar por el pasillo y sus pasos lo llevaron a la cocina. Cuando llegó, pudo ver a Mimi de espaldas, usando el delantal de Yamato, quien ya se encontraba sentado en la mesa.

—¿Qué huele tan bien? —preguntó, mientras se sentaba junto a su hermano.

—Son mis panqueques especiales —respondió Mimi, volteándose y dejando ver una pequeña mancha de harina en su nariz.

Takeru rió al verla.

—¿Y qué tienen de especiales? —quiso saber.

Yamato no contestó, pues se encontraba disfrutando del desayuno recién servido por su novia.

—El truco es probarlos con soya fermentada —respondió la única joven presente, al tiempo que le entregaba a Takeru un plato con una gran montaña de panqueques.

Éste, observó dudoso la comida que estaba frente suyo. No podía negar que aquello tenía un aroma delicioso y también se veía suculento. Sin embargo, la idea de combinarlo con salsa de soya fermentada no sonaba demasiado tentadora.

Para nada, de hecho.

—Si no te animas, puedes probarlos con miel, igual que Yamato. Aunque eso les resta lo especial… —dijo Mimi, sentándose frente a ellos.

—Vaya que eres rara —notó Takeru.

—No puedo evitarlo. Quiero que mi cocina sea original, lo heredé de mi mamá —sonrió ella.

—Es verdad, olvidé que estudias para ser chef. Tal vez deba darles una oportunidad —diciendo esto, el joven Takaishi tomó la botella de soya fermentada que estaba sobre la mesa y dejó caer un poco sobre su torre de panqueques.

Tanto Mimi como Yamato, se sorprendieron ante la actitud del muchacho.

Takeru cortó un pequeño trozo y se dispuso a probarlo. Poco a poco la expresividad de su rostro fue cambiando, sus ojos se abrieron más de lo normal y acto seguido, sonrió.

—Tienes razón, saben muy bien así —reconoció.

Una gran sonrisa se apoderó de Mimi. Yamato también sonrió, pero siguió disfrutando de sus panqueques acompañados con miel.

—¿Tú no vas a comer? —le preguntó el rubio mayor a la castaña.

—Ya lo hice —contestó ella, rápidamente—. Antes que te levantaras.

—OK… cuando termine los panqueques, te dejaré en tu casa de camino al trabajo, ¿sí?

Mimi asintió.

* * *

><p>TOC TOC.<p>

—Hikari, ¿no vas a desayunar? —preguntó Taichi, asomándose a la habitación de su hermana.

Ella, se encontraba recostada -aún con el vestido- abrazando el oso de peluche que Takeru le había regalado en su primer mes de noviazgo.

Al verla, el joven ingresó al cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

—¿Pasa algo? —quiso saber, al tiempo que se sentaba a los pies de la cama.

Hikari negó con la cabeza.

—No tengo hambre —se limitó a decir.

—¿Acaso ocurrió algo anoche?

Hikari asintió levemente.

—Takeru terminó conmigo —susurró, hundiendo su rostro en el oso de felpa.

Los ojos de Taichi se abrieron de par en par y se puso de pie bruscamente.

—No puedo creerlo, justo cuando empezaba a aceptar lo de ustedes. Tal vez si le hago una pequeña visita, recapacite —diciendo esto, el Yagami se aproximó a la puerta y salió de la habitación.

—¡Taichi, no! —exclamó Hikari, al tiempo que se levantaba e iba tras él.

—Voy a hacer que se arrepienta —murmuraba Taichi, mientras estaba por abrir la puerta principal.

—¡Detente! —pidió la joven, colocándose frente a él, impidiéndole el paso.

El moreno se detuvo y su semblante se puso serio.

—No pienso perdonar a los que hagan sufrir a mi hermanita. No me importa si se trata de Takeru.

Hikari miró hacia un lado e intentó contener las lágrimas.

—Aprecio que te preocupes por mí, Taichi. Pero no, no le hagas nada, por favor. Takeru terminó conmigo porque se dio cuenta que no somos compatibles y aunque me duela, sé que tiene razón…

El portador del valor se cruzó de brazos, suspiró y se volteó.

—Está bien —bufó, no demasiado conforme.

—Por cierto, ¿encontraste apartamento? —preguntó Hikari, acercándose a él.

Taichi intentó sonreír y asintió.

—¿Quieres ayudarme a empacar unas cosas y después te invito a almorzar?

—De acuerdo, deja que me cambie y te doy una mano.

* * *

><p>—Koushirou, ya llegaste. Pasa por favor.<p>

El pelirrojo asintió y acto seguido ingresó al apartamento de su amigo, Jou Kido. Miró a los alrededores, en la sala principal había un escritorio con algunos libros y junto a éste, una biblioteca repleta de los mismos. En el centro, se encontraba una pequeña mesa con dos sillones a los lados.

—Siéntate por ahí, ¿te apetece un café? —ofreció Jou.

—Sí, está bien —aceptó Koushirou, sentándose en uno de los sillones.

—Disculpa que esté algo desordenado, la verdad no tengo tiempo de limpiar demasiado —se disculpó el dueño de casa.

—Si estás ocupado, puedo venir en otro momento.

—No, no. Sinceramente, prefiero pasar mi tiempo libre con alguno de mis amigos, que aseando la casa —sonrió Jou, sirviendo el café y sentándose frente al Izumi—. Bueno, ¿qué es lo que sucede?

Koushirou le dio un pequeño sorbo a su taza y a continuación emitió un profundo suspiro.

—Una mujer, ¿eh? —adivinó el Kido.

El joven de ojos negros se sorprendió bastante, ¡rayos! De verdad que era malísimo disimulando. Sin otra alternativa, asintió, agachando la cabeza.

—Bien, presumo que es alguien que conocemos.

Koushirou asintió nuevamente. Jou puso la mano en su mentón y guardó silencio un momento. El pelirrojo le dio otro sorbo a su café.

—¿Es Hikari?

Koushirou tuvo que llevarse la mano a la boca para impedir que el líquido negro se le escapara. ¿En qué momento Jou se había convertido en adivino?

—Por esa reacción, asumo que sí.

—Espera, espera —pidió el Izumi—. ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? —quiso saber.

—Pues, Mimi está con Yamato hace un año, Miyako y Daisuke también están muy bien. Entre Sora y Hikari, asumí que se trataba de la última porque… no sé, sólo le atiné.

—Vaya —comentó Koushirou rascando su cabeza—. Sí que soy malo para disimular, ¿eh?

—La verdad supe que era Hikari porque has actuado extraño en los últimos dos meses. Coincide con la fecha en que ella y Takeru se pusieron de novios —admitió Jou.

—Ya veo…

—No te culpo por estar triste, pero ¿por qué nunca le dijiste nada? Mira que Takeru demoró en dar ese paso.

—Es que, esto nunca me había pasado. No sabía lo que sentía hasta que los vi juntos y creo que fue ahí cuando caí en cuenta —contó Koushirou.

—¿Eso fue en el cumpleaños de Yamato, verdad?

—Sí, luego supe que se habían vuelto novios esa misma tarde.

—Esa fue la última vez que estuvimos todos juntos… —susurró Jou, con melancolía.

—Es verdad, entre el trabajo y los estudios hemos estado algo distanciados —reconoció el pelirrojo.

—Este primero de agosto se cumplen diez años —dijo el mayor, terminando su café.

—Guau, el tiempo vuela… Oye, ¿cómo va la carrera? —preguntó Koushirou.

—Muy bien, de hecho ya terminé. Me queda aprontar mi tesis para recibirme, pero ya estoy trabajando en el hospital —dijo con orgullo el futuro médico.

—¡Genial! Bien hecho Jou, todos tus esfuerzos pronto darán frutos —lo felicitó el joven de ojos negros.

Jou acomodó sus gafas, algo avergonzado.

—Creo que nos fuimos de tema. ¿Qué piensas hacer con Hikari?

Koushirou aflojó los hombros y se recostó en el sillón.

—En realidad, nada. ¿Qué puedo hacer? Ella está con Takeru, jamás me atrevería a interponerme entre ellos.

—Entonces, ¿para qué me llamaste? Creí que querías un consejo.

—No, no. Te agradezco mucho por escucharme. De verdad necesitaba eso, sacarlo de mí… para poder fingir que todo está bien lo más que pueda frente a los demás.

—Pero Koushirou… —decía Jou.

—Es lo mejor —aseguró éste, incorporándose—. Muchas gracias por oír lo que tenía que decir —sonrió—, y gracias por el café.

—Eh, está bien. No hay problema, pero… bueno, si algún otro día quieres que hablemos, sólo bastará una llamada, ¿sí?

Koushirou asintió, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

—Nos vemos.

* * *

><p>—Mimi, ¿estás lista? Ya nos vamos —decía Yamato, desde el comedor, con las llaves del auto en sus manos.<p>

—_¡Voy, voy! _—se escuchó desde uno de los cuartos.

Takeru se desperezó. Estaba acostado en uno de los sillones, frente al televisor, mirando un partido de baloncesto.

—¡Te espero abajo! —anunció Yamato.

Al poco tiempo, Mimi apareció usando el vestido de la noche anterior y con los zapatos de taco negros en su mano.

—Takeru.

El joven alzó la vista.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó ella.

—Sobreviviré —aseguró él.

Mimi le sonrió y luego se desvaneció tras la puerta.

—O al menos hasta mañana cuando me la tenga que cruzar en la Universidad… —susurró Takeru para sí.

* * *

><p>—Parece que está por llover —comentó Taichi, mirando por la ventana de la cafetería.<p>

Hikari asintió y acto seguido le dio la última mordida a su sándwich. El joven la contempló un momento, con nostalgia.

—De verdad voy a extrañarte, tal vez debería posponer mi mudanza hasta que te sientas mejor.

Hikari rió por primera vez en el día.

—No digas tonterías, además estaremos a diez cuadras, no es como tenerte una puerta a la izquierda, pero tampoco estarás en China.

Taichi no contestó. Su cara se tornó en una mezcla de desconcierto y sorpresa. Acto seguido, se puso de pie y empezó a caminar hacia otra de las mesas del lugar.

—¿Qué sucede? —quiso saber Hikari.

—Esa persona es…

Ante esto, la joven se volteó. Unas mesas detrás, había alguien sentado tomando un té helado, una persona a la cual ambos conocían muy bien.

—¡Sora! —exclamó Hikari.

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí el capítulo cuatro, ¡espero que les haya gustado!<strong>

**Mil gracias a los que se toman un momento para dejarme un comentario, quiero agradecer a quienes lo han hecho: vere31, CherryMurder, kazeminami y a mis amigas Mor y Juli ^^.**

**Ya aparecieron los ocho =) y Hikari y Taichi encontraron a Sora, o eso parece jeje.**

**¡Saludos!**


	5. Encuentros y confesiones

**Encuentros y confesiones**

* * *

><p>La pelirroja levantó la vista al oír que alguien exclamó su nombre.<p>

—¿Taichi? ¿Hikari?

Los dos hermanos se hicieron paso a su encuentro.

—Tanto tiempo, Sora —saludó el joven.

—Es verdad, ¿cómo han estado? Siéntense —invitó ella.

Ambos aceptaron.

—¿Cómo has estado tú? ¡Estás desaparecida! —expresó Hikari.

—Sí, lo siento. Es que la tienda de flores que pusimos con mi mamá nos está dando mucho trabajo, ahora que es primavera —explicó Sora.

—Ya veo, ¡qué bueno encontrarte! ¿Qué es de tu vida? —preguntó el único hombre presente.

—Bueno, verán…

Sora y Taichi no demoraron en ponerse al corriente. Hikari se limitaba a observar y cada tanto comentaba algo, pero la verdad era que esos dos se habían apoderado de la conversación completamente. Mientras los miraba, Hikari recordó la vez que ellos habían intentado salir y –al igual que en su caso- tampoco había funcionado. Había que verlos ahora, hablando como siempre, como si nada. Seguían siendo los mismos amigos de antes. Inevitablemente, la joven comenzó a pensar en Takeru. ¿Ellos también podrían recuperar la relación que tenían? Desde que se reencontraron a los once años, habían sido los mejores amigos. Takeru sabía todo de ella, y Hikari todo de él. Tal vez por eso tampoco funcionó, se conocían demasiado… La portadora de la luz sacudió su cabeza. No quería pensar más en Takeru, no le hacía bien.

—Iré a tomar algo de aire —anunció, poniéndose de pie.

—¿Estás segura? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te acompaño? —Taichi comenzó a bombardearla con preguntas.

—Estoy bien, quiero caminar un poco sola, nada más. Te veo en casa —dijo—. Sora, fue un placer verte, cuando no estés tan ocupada avísame y hacemos algo.

—Seguro —le sonrió la pelirroja.

Hikari se despidió y salió a caminar sin rumbo, por las calles de la ciudad. No tenía ánimos para volver a su casa, todo lo que estaba en su habitación le hacía recordar a Takeru y eso era precisamente lo que quería evitar. De pronto, sintió una gota sobre su cabeza, Hikari miró el cielo nublado. Rápidamente, cientos de gotas comenzaron a caer. No le importaba mojarse, hacía calor. Así que siguió caminando, hasta que encontró una banca y tomó asiento, dejando que la lluvia la empapase.

* * *

><p>—Ya empezó a llover —comentó Koushirou en voz alta, abriendo su paraguas—. Menos mal que estoy cerca.<p>

El joven continuó con sus pasos. De pronto, le llamó la atención ver a una chica sentada, completamente despreocupada por estarse aguando.

Se fue acercando, al poco tiempo no tardó en reconocerla. Hikari levantó la vista al sentir que las gotas de lluvia ya no se estrellaban en su cuerpo. Pudo ver un paraguas y enseguida notó a Koushirou, quien lo sostenía con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí sola, Hikari? —preguntó el chico.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Solamente quería no pensar.

Él alzó una ceja, en señal de que no había comprendido.

—No tiene importancia, ¿tú que hacías?

—Estaba volviendo de visitar a Jou —explicó él.

—Ah, con que era…

Pero las palabras de la joven fueron interrumpidas por un estornudo.

—Hikari, si te quedas aquí te vas a resfriar. Mi apartamento está a una cuadra, ¿por qué no vamos y te presto ropa seca? —sugirió Koushirou.

Ella dudó un momento, pero al poco tiempo aceptó la invitación. Comenzaron a caminar, ambos cubriéndose con el paraguas. Las pulsaciones de Koushirou aumentaron, aunque le deprimía desconocer por qué Hikari lucía tan abatida.

Como lo había dicho él, al cabo de una cuadra llegaron. Subieron las escaleras, el Izumi vivía en el segundo piso. Hikari se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó él, desde el interior de su apartamento.

—Si entro así, voy a mojar todo —dijo ella, apenada.

Koushirou rió y a continuación se agachó frente a un armario. Tomó una toalla y se la alcanzó a la castaña, la cual se secó lo más que pudo y una vez que lo hizo, ingresó.

—¿Por qué no te das un baño caliente? —propuso Koushirou—. Te enfermarás si te quedas con esa ropa.

—No es necesario… —decía Hikari, pero otro estornudo le impidió seguir hablando.

—Te puedo prestar ropa limpia y poner la tuya en la secadora, mientras si quieres le escribiré a Taichi.

—De verdad te agradezco, acepto lo del baño… pero por favor no le escribas a mi hermano —pidió.

Koushirou parpadeó confundido.

—No quiero preocuparlo…

—Está bien, entonces mientras te duchas te preparo un té caliente —ofreció el pelirrojo.

* * *

><p>—¿Qué? ¿Takeru terminó con Hikari? —preguntó Sora, más que sorprendida.<p>

Taichi asintió y cerró uno de sus puños con fuerza, intentando controlarse.

—No sé bien lo que pasó, Hikari mencionó algo como que fue Takeru quien le planteó que ellos no eran compatibles.

—Igual que nosotros… —susurró Sora.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Me extraña que no puedas comprenderlo, Taichi. A nosotros nos pasó lo mismo —le recordó la pelirroja.

—No es igual, Sora. A ti y a mí nos tomó cuánto darnos cuenta, ¿una semana? Ellos eran novios desde hacía dos meses.

—Cada pareja es un mundo. Entiendo que te preocupes por tu hermana, pero no debes enfadarte con Takeru. Todo pasa por algo… —reflexionó ella.

Taichi asintió de mala gana y acto seguido tomó su celular.

—¿Le estás escribiendo a Hikari, verdad? —adivinó Sora.

—Es que se fue muy triste y como empezó a llover, quiero asegurarme de que se encuentre bien —explicaba Taichi, mientras tecleaba en su teléfono. Pocos segundos después de que envió el mensaje, un sonido agudo comenzó a escucharse. El joven miró al asiento junto al suyo—. Hikari olvidó su móvil, qué despistada…

Sora sonrió, su amigo nunca cambiaría en ese sentido.

—¿Y vas a decirme lo que te pasa? —preguntó él, guardándose el celular de su hermana.

—¿A mí? —la muchacha no comprendió.

—Sora, actúas extraño y estás distraída. No pareces tú misma, no puedes engañarme.

Ella agachó la cabeza.

—¿Dije algo indebido?

—No, sí me ocurre algo, pero… es muy complicado.

—Vamos, sino puedes contármelo a mí, entonces ¿a quién?

—No sé… —dudó Sora.

—No entiendo qué puede ser tan difícil para que no me lo puedas decir.

—Es que… —la pelirroja tomó aire—, en las últimas semanas, yo…

—¿Sí…? —Taichi la animó a continuar.

—Yo —Sora se fue sonrojando—, he estado viéndome con Yamato —dijo al fin.

—¿Y qué hay de malo en eso? Después de todo… ¡No! —exclamó Taichi, entendiendo a qué se refería ella—. No me digas que… ustedes…

Sora asintió apenada.

—Pero… tú, Yamato… ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Y cómo? ¿Mimi lo sabe? —tartamudeaba el moreno.

—Pasó algunas semanas después de su cumpleaños, nos encontramos y comenzamos a hablar y, una cosa llevó a la otra. Luego de eso, admitimos que había sido un error. Sin embargo, unos días después nos volvimos a ver y cuando me di cuenta, se había vuelto una costumbre.

—Oh por Dios… —fue lo único que pudo articular Taichi.

—El viernes pasado él vino a verme y acordamos que terminaríamos todo y le diríamos a Mimi. Pero ayer pasé por su trabajo y no lo noté muy convencido, él quiere hacer de cuenta que no pasó nada y seguir como siempre… sin contarle a Mimi.

—Ese Yamato es de lo peor… —murmuró el joven—. Y tú Sora, no puedo creer que lo hayas hecho. Digo, sé que tú y Mimi no son las amigas que eran antes, pero aun así…

—¡Lo sé! ¡Ya lo sé! ¿Crees que estoy feliz con esto? ¿Qué me gusta lastimar a los demás? No, yo no soy así… no tengo idea por qué lo hice, pero no puedo retroceder el tiempo. Sólo quiero hablar con Mimi, la he estado evitando porque hasta que no lo sepa no me da siquiera para mirarla… —confesó Sora, apenada.

—¿Alguien más lo sabe? —preguntó Taichi, serio.

—Takeru nos vio una vez… desde ese día, casi no me dirige la palabra y su relación con Yamato ha cambiado mucho. Nada bueno ha resultado de todo esto… No sé qué hacer —se lamentó, hundiendo el rostro en sus manos.

El moreno suspiró.

—Bueno… detesto admitirlo, pero estoy de acuerdo con Yamato.

—¿Eh? ¿De acuerdo en qué? —preguntó ella, levantando la mirada.

—Mimi no debe saberlo. O sea, sólo piénsalo. Si se entera, lo más probable es que termine con Yamato y que a ti no te hable más, ¿es eso lo qué quieres?

—No, pero…

—Entonces dime, ¿qué hay de bueno en decirle la verdad? Lo único que conseguirás será lastimarla y alejarla de ti. Si me dices que tú y Yamato no están más juntos, en serio que no le veo el caso en contarle a Mimi. Ése es mi consejo. Ah, y habla con Takeru para asegurarte que él tampoco se lo diga.

Sora se mordió el labio inferior y desvió la mirada. No le gustaba cómo sonaba lo que decía Taichi, pero sinceramente no se le ocurría nada mejor. Tal vez él y Yamato tenían razón y no tendría caso decirle a Mimi, ahora que todo había terminado entre ella y Yamato…

* * *

><p>Koushirou escuchaba el ruido de la ducha, mientras terminaba de calentar agua para el té. Sus manos le temblaban ligeramente y también estaban algo transpiradas. Era entendible, después de todo quien estaba desnuda en su baño, no era otra que Hikari.<p>

Se sentó frente a la mesa de la cocina y emitió un profundo suspiro, intentando controlar sus nervios.

En eso, la puerta del baño se abrió y la castaña apareció. Llevaba una camiseta verde lima y un deportivo gris, los cuales al ser de Koushirou, le quedaban algo grandes.

Él la invitó a sentarse y comenzó a servirle el té recién preparado, sus manos seguían temblando.

—Muchas gracias —dijo ella, sonriendo.

Él asintió, haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para tratar de no sonrojarse.

—Oye…

Él levantó la mirada.

—¿No vas a preguntarme por qué estaba afuera mojándome?

—Dijiste que era porque no querías pensar.

—Sí, pero no te preguntas ¿por qué? —insistió Hikari.

—Bueno, algo pasó y sin dudas te afectó. Pero te repito, como mencionaste que no querías pensar, no creí que fuera buena idea preguntarte sobre el tema —dijo él, tomando un sorbo de té.

Ella permaneció en silencio.

—Claro que si quieres hablar sobre lo que te ocurrió, con gusto te escucharé.

—Takeru y yo terminamos —susurró ella, cerrando los ojos—. Bah, para ser sincera, él me dejó a mí…

La taza de té que sostenía Koushirou golpeó el piso, rompiéndose en decenas de trozos. Hikari se apresuró para juntarlos, él se quedó estático.

—¿No te lastimaste, Koushirou? —preguntó ella preocupada, levantando la mirada.

Él pareció reaccionar.

—Eh, no. Deja, yo los recogeré, no sé qué me pasó… —dijo el pelirrojo, agachándose para limpiar el desastre.

Cuando terminaron, Koushirou se sirvió más té y Hikari continúo.

* * *

><p>—¿Qué se te ofrece, Sora? —quiso saber Takeru, parado junto a su puerta.<p>

Ella desvió la mirada, no encontrando las palabras adecuadas.

—Mi hermano está trabajando —informó él, volviendo a recostarse en el sillón.

—En realidad, quería hablar contigo —aclaró la joven.

Takeru se extrañó.

—Bueno, pasa entonces.

Sora asintió e ingresó al apartamento. Tomó asiento en otro de los sillones que había, el Takaishi tenía su vista puesta en el televisor.

—Takeru… —comenzó ella, él bajó el sonido del electrodoméstico—. Sé que desde que te enteraste lo que pasaba entre Yamato y yo, has estado molesto y lo entiendo.

Él la miró, mas permaneció callado.

—También sé que a pesar de saberlo, no le has dicho nada a Mimi…

—No porque no quiera; y no sólo he guardado silencio, sino que he tenido que mentirle para cubrir a Yamato —dijo, con una seriedad que Sora nunca le había visto.

—Sí, me imagino que no ha sido fácil.

—Ajá… ¿adónde quieres llegar con todo esto?

—Bueno… —la pelirroja tomó aire— todavía no se lo has contado a Mimi… ¿por casualidad tienes pensado hacerlo?

Él alzó una ceja y acto seguido sonrió con algo de malicia.

—Conque a eso viniste… ahora entiendo. No se lo he mencionado, porque, aunque creo que comete un gran error, Yamato es mi hermano. Además, me ha asegurado que no volverá a estar contigo.

—Crees que estar conmigo es un error… —murmuró ella, bajando la mirada.

—No es por ti, Sora. Quiero aclarar esto. No tengo nada personal contigo, si la situación fuera al revés y Yamato te engañara con Mimi, tomaría la misma posición —aseveró él—. No le diré nada a Mimi, siempre y cuando, Yamato y tú no se vean más. Y sí lo hacen, sea porque Mimi y él ya no estén juntos.

—Está bien —aceptó Sora, asintiendo—, me parece justo y tienes razón.

* * *

><p>Luego de varios minutos, Hikari finalmente terminó su historia. Koushirou se sirvió su tercera taza de té, mientras intentaba asimilar toda la información.<p>

—¿No vas a decir nada? —preguntó la muchacha.

El pelirrojo desvió la vista.

—No estoy seguro de qué decir, no soy muy bueno para estas cosas… —confesó él, con algo de pena.

—No, perdona, ya bastante has hecho con escucharme y dejar que me bañara y prestarme ropa y convidarme con este delicioso té —agradeció ella, sonriéndole.

Koushirou sonrió también, no había sido capaz de decirle nada, pero estaba más que satisfecho con haberla hecho sonreír.

—En fin, ya hablamos suficiente de mí. ¿Tú cómo has estado? —quiso saber ella, él se tensó.

—Nada, mi vida es aburrida. Trabajar y no mucho más —dijo el Izumi, riendo nerviosamente.

—Es verdad, hoy cuando estaba ayudando a Taichi a empacar algunas de sus cosas, me contó que estás raro por una chica —mencionó ella, pícaramente.

Koushirou sintió que se quedaba sin aire. ¡Por los mil demonios! ¿Por qué Taichi se lo había tenido que contar precisamente a ella?

¿Qué hacer? Si le costaba tanto disimular frente a los demás, hacerlo justamente con Hikari iba a ser imposible. No podía dejar que la conversación continuara.

—Eh, ¿cómo están tus padres? —preguntó lo primero que se le cruzó por la mente.

—Bien, bien. Pero háblame sobre ella, vamos yo te conté lo mío —insistió la castaña.

Koushirou comenzó a sentir un intenso calor subiéndole por la espalda, desabotonó los primeros botones de su camisa, intentado que su temperatura bajara.

—Hikari, de verdad no apetezco hablar del tema —dijo él, mirándola seriamente.

—¿Por qué no? ¿No confías en mí?

—En serio que no quiero hablar sobre eso —susurró el pelirrojo, poniéndose de pie.

Ella también se levantó y se acercó a él.

—¿Es alguna de las chicas? Si me cuentas, tal vez yo podría ayudarte a…

—¡No! —exclamó él, más fuerte de lo que hubiera querido.

Ella retrocedió.

—Disculpa… iré por mi ropa y te dejaré tranquilo —anunció la joven, volteándose.

—No puedes ayudarme, Hikari… —dijo Koushirou, calmadamente.

Ella giró para mirarlo.

—No puedes ayudarme, porque… la que me gusta eres tú —admitió él, cerrando los ojos.

* * *

><p><strong>¡CHAN!<strong>

**Hasta acá llegamos =) jejeje. Qué mal título, lo sé… -_-**

**Koushirou finalmente se declaró, ¿cómo reaccionará Hikari? También más detalles sobre cómo comenzó lo de Sora y Yamato. ¿Guardará Takeru el secreto?**

**En fin, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER. =D **

**Y gracias por los reviews del cap anterior: CherryMurder (sobre la soya fermentada, sí, efectivamente me inspiré en el episodio de los huevos ;) jeje), Sybilla's song (ya te mandé MP ^^) y mis amigas, Mor y Vivi. (L) **

**¡Hasta el capítulo seis!**


	6. Un paso adelante

**Un paso adelante**

* * *

><p>Hacía ya varios segundos que Hikari permanecía inmóvil, sin expresión. Koushirou se maldijo, ¡no le tendría que haber dicho nada! Y sin embargo, lo hizo…<p>

La joven continuaba estática, él estaba cada vez más espantado.

—Hikari, yo… —balbuceó.

—Creo que debería irme —murmuró ella, volteándose. Fue hasta el cuarto de baño y tomó su ropa—. Nos vemos —dijo, aproximando su mano al picaporte de la puerta de entrada.

—Hikari, por favor no te enfades conmigo, yo no sé…

—Descuida, es sólo que… ahora no es el mejor momento, ¿sabes? —Explicó la castaña, abriendo la puerta—. Ya nos veremos… —fue lo último que pronunció, antes de marcharse.

Koushirou agachó la cabeza y guardó silencio.

"¡Rayos!" –era lo único que corría por su mente.

* * *

><p>—¡Ah! ¡Qué cansado estoy! —decía Yamato, desperezándose, al tiempo que ingresaba a su hogar.<p>

—¿Mucho trabajo? —preguntó Takeru, desde el sillón.

—Sí, como todos los domingos —respondió el rubio mayor, sentándose frente a su hermano. —¿Tú hiciste algo productivo o sólo miraste televisión?

—Sí, estuve estudiando un poco, ah y Sora estuvo aquí.

Yamato se tensó un poco, pero intentó controlarse lo más que pudo. Takeru lo notó.

—Vino a asegurarse que tu secreto y el de ella esté a salvo.

—¿Eh? —el Ishida no comprendió.

—Quería saber si yo tenía pensado mencionarle a Mimi lo que pasó entre ustedes.

—Ah, ¿y qué le dijiste? —quiso saber Yamato, con bastante curiosidad.

Takeru desvió la mirada.

—No voy a decir nada. Siempre y cuando tú y Sora no se vean más… ¿Te parece bien?

—Sí, gracias Takeru. Sé que desde todo lo de Sora has estado molesto, pero te agradezco que guardes el secreto.

El Takaishi rodó los ojos.

—De nada… —susurró.

—Además, he estado pensando. Mimi me ha comentado que tiene ganas de independizarse, ¿qué te parece si la invito a vivir con nosotros? —preguntó Yamato, con una sonrisa.

El menor permaneció en silencio.

—¿Qué me dices? —insistió el Ishida.

—No sé, será algo raro. Pero supongo que no hay problema y que si eso te sirve para mejorar las cosas entre ustedes, está bien… —aceptó Takeru.

* * *

><p>Un minuto más y la clase habría finalizado. Era la última semana escolar, antes de las vacaciones de verano. Takeru suspiró y miró por la ventana del salón, afuera había un bello y caluroso día, lo cual hacía que tuviera más ganas de salir. Aunque tenía que admitir que la lección de literatura había sido bastante entretenida, después de todo, era lo que le gustaba y lo que precisaba para llegar a ser un gran escritor algún día.<p>

La clase terminó y Takeru comenzó a caminar por los pasillos de aquella inmensa Universidad. Se detuvo un momento frente al aula de fotografía, donde estudiaba Hikari. Miró a los alrededores, pero no había rastro de la castaña. A lo mejor no había asistido, quién sabe. Takeru reanudó sus pasos y no tardó en estar fuera del edificio. Se desperezó y una cálida brisa lo envolvió.

—_¡Qué bien, llegué a tiempo!_

El joven volteó al escuchar la familiar voz y justo frente a él pudo ver a Mimi, sosteniendo una bolsa de papel con ambas manos y respirando algo agitada.

—¿Mimi? —Takeru pestañeó confundido.

—Hola —saludó ella con su habitual sonrisa—, ¿acabas de salir, verdad? ¿Has visto a Hikari?

El rubio negó con la cabeza.

—No, pasé por su salón pero no la vi. Quizás no vino…

La Tachikawa hizo un puchero y aferró la bolsa contra sí.

—¿Qué es eso? ¿Es para Hikari? —preguntó Takeru.

—Sí, es una tarta que preparé en mi clase de cocina y pensé en traérsela para hacerla sentir mejor… pero parece que tendré que ir hasta su casa para dársela.

—Así parece, igual creo que es muy tierno de tu parte —le sonrió él.

Mimi rió.

—Pues claro, Hikari es mi amiga, es natural que me preocupe. Oye, ¿estás ocupado ahora?

Takeru miró su reloj.

—No, tengo práctica de baloncesto, pero en un par de horas.

—¡Genial! Entonces puedes acompañarme.

El rubio rascó su cabeza.

—Bueno, supongo… mientras no me pidas que entre.

—No, no. Sólo guíame, para ser sincera no me acuerdo muy bien dónde es —admitió Mimi.

—Sí que eres distraída… —murmuró Takeru, riendo.

* * *

><p>—¡Vamos, equipo! —exclamó Taichi, al momento que aplaudía.<p>

Los niños a los cuales entrenaba, se dejaron influenciar por sus palabras de aliento y comenzaron a jugar con más entusiasmo.

Taichi sonrió. Hacía poco más de dos años que se dedicaba a dirigir un equipo infantil de fútbol soccer. Siempre le habían gustado los niños, lo hacían olvidar los problemas de la vida diaria. Eran tan alegres y puros, no como él y sus amigos. En realidad, le hacían acordar a la maravillosa infancia que tuvo y a la cual extrañaba enormemente.

Mientras pensaba en todo esto, suspiró con algo de nostalgia. Dentro de poco se cumplirían diez años de aquel día…

De pronto, su fugaz viaje al pasado se vio frustrado. Detrás de la cancha, pudo ver a un joven rubio al cual conocía muy bien, junto a una chica con un gran sombrero y un vestido demasiado corto para su gusto. Caminaban tomados del brazo, riendo.

No, ¡aquello era el colmo! El sábado le había roto el corazón a su hermanita y ya andaba con otra mujer, esto no iba a quedar así.

Taichi se apresuró a dar la práctica por terminada y comenzó a correr hacia Takeru y la figura femenina.

* * *

><p>—Ajá, ¿y luego qué pasó? —preguntó el rubio.<p>

—Miyako apretó el brazo de Daisuke así y comenzó a gritar como loca —terminó de contar ella y ambos rieron, Mimi aún lo sujetaba.

¿Qué pensaría Yamato si los viera?

El joven rubio no tuvo tiempo de responderse.

—Qué bien, Takeru. Mientras mi hermana llora por ti, tú te paseas con otra mujer… ¡Qué poco hombre resultaste ser!

Al oír esto, el susodicho se volteó.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar y asimilar la situación, ya se encontraba tirado en el suelo, a causa de un fuerte empujón que le había proporcionado el enfurecido Yagami.

—¡Taichi, espera! —suplicó, desde el piso.

—¡Cállate! ¡No pienso perdonarte, Takeru Takaishi! —exclamó el moreno, enervado, agachándose para tomar al muchacho de ojos azules por la camisa.

—¡Detente! —chilló la única chica presente.

—¡Tú no te metas, mujerzuela! —gritó el portador del valor, que debido a su enorme ira, no reconoció la voz de aquella muchacha.

—¿Cómo me llamaste, Taichi Yagami? —vociferó Mimi, roja de la furia.

El encolerizado joven se detuvo en seco y soltó a Takeru.

—¿Mimi? —inquirió, mirándola.

—¡Claro que soy yo! ¿No me reconoces? —exclamó ella, quitándose el sombrero, dejando su cabello suelto.

—Eh, entonces tú, él, ustedes… —balbuceaba Taichi.

—¡No puedo creer que reacciones así, por Dios! —continuaba Mimi, al tiempo que ayudaba a Takeru a ponerse de pie.

—Está bien, Mimi. Taichi se confundió… —intentó justificar el muchacho agredido.

—Lo siento… —murmuró el moreno—, los vi de lejos y sólo reconocí a Takeru. Creí que ya estaba riendo con otra y simplemente no pude soportarlo.

La Tachikawa negó con la cabeza, desaprobando la explicación. Mientras, el rubio terminó de incorporarse y limpió un poco su ropa.

—No pasa nada —dijo.

—Bueno, ya debo irme y perdón, en serio… —susurró Taichi, pasando por delante de ellos.

—¡Espera! —pidió Mimi, él se volteó—. ¿Vas a tu casa?

Taichi asintió.

—¡Bien! Iré contigo, tengo algo para Hikari —anunció ella, mostrando la bolsa que llevaba en sus manos.

—Oh, de acuerdo.

—Nos vemos más tarde en tu casa, Takeru —se despidió la castaña.

* * *

><p>—No debiste molestarte, Mimi —decía Hikari, al tiempo que cortaba un trozo de tarta y lo colocaba en un plato.<p>

—Para nada, no es molestia. Lo preparé esta mañana en clase.

—Ya veo… ¿y cómo está Takeru? —quiso saber la menor.

Mimi se encogió de hombros.

—No estoy segura, hoy no me dijo nada, pero lo noté algo triste, lo cual es de esperarse.

Hikari guardó silencio, mientras probaba el pastel de manzana relleno con gelatina -otro de los típicos inventos de la Tachikawa-. Mimi le había contado de su encuentro con Takeru unos momentos antes, pero a pedido de Taichi, no le había mencionado el pequeño mal entendido ocurrido.

—¡Está delicioso! —exclamó Hikari, sonriendo.

—Gracias —agradeció Mimi—, tú y Takeru son de los pocos que se animan a degustar mis creaciones.

—Deberías probarlo hermano —sugirió la Yagami, girándose a Taichi, quien se encontraba cerca de la puerta, poniéndose su mochila.

—Ya tengo que irme, pero guárdame algo —dijo él, ya desde el pasillo—. ¡Hasta luego!

—Taichi sí que se ha vuelto responsable —notó Mimi.

—Ni que lo digas, nunca imaginé que podría interesarse en la política… ¿Te sirvo un poco? —ofreció Hikari, refiriéndose a la tarta.

—No gracias, ya almorcé —explicó la castaña mayor—. En fin, ¿tú cómo estás?

—Como puedo, pero mejor que ayer, supongo. Aunque, pasó algo que me confundió, cuando te lo diga no me los vas a creer… —estaba diciendo Hikari, pero el sonido de su celular la interrumpió—. ¿Aló? —dijo, respondiéndolo.

—_Hola Hikari._

—Ah, hola Sora. ¿Cómo estás?

—_Bien, bien. Quería saber cómo te encontrabas, Taichi me contó lo de Takeru…_

—He estado mejor, pero bueno, intentando salir adelante.

—_¿Sí? Me alegro…_

—Sí, estoy con Mimi que me preparó una deliciosa tarta. Oye, ¿estás muy ocupada? ¿Por qué no vienes un rato? Hace mucho tiempo que no estamos las tres juntas…

—_Eh, me encantaría pero estoy con mucho trabajo en la tienda, tal vez en otra ocasión…_

—Oh, OK.

—_Igual me pone contenta que intentes salir adelante, además estoy segura que Mimi te hará buena compañía. Nos vemos _—diciendo esto, Sora dio por terminada la comunicación telefónica.

—Mucho trabajo, ¿no? —adivinó Mimi.

—Sí, parece que es lo único que hace últimamente.

—Quizás sea idea mía, pero siento que Sora me evita…

—¿Eh?

—Nada, nada. Dime qué es eso tan increíble que te pasó.

—Bueno, ¿recuerdas la última vez que hablamos, cuando dijimos que Koushirou ha estado algo extraño?

Mimi asintió, algo desconcertada.

—Bien, ayer salí a caminar para despejar mi mente, al poco tiempo comenzó a llover y él apareció. Me invitó a su casa, para bañarme y me prestó ropa.

—Ajá… —dijo Mimi, aún confundida.

—Y yo sé, porque me contó Taichi, que él ha actuado raro porque le gusta alguien.

—¿En serio? Guau, nunca me hubiera imaginado que era por eso, creo que sí soy muy distraída…

—Mimi, él me dijo quién es la que le gusta.

* * *

><p>Sora suspiró, mientras abrazaba uno de sus almohadones. Se encontraba tirada sobre su cama, pensando. La verdad era que no estaba ocupada en absoluto, pero no quería ver a Mimi. Menos después de haber decidido no decirle nada. No podía, simplemente le era imposible mirarla. Qué gran problema había causado, todo por Yamato…<p>

El rubio siempre le había gustado, desde que eran niños. Sin embargo, pensó que sólo se trataba de un capricho infantil, después de todo, le pasaba lo mismo con Taichi. Si tan sólo hubiera tenido el valor de confesarle a Yamato lo que sentía antes… pero siempre había algo que se lo impedía.*

Temor al rechazo, Taichi, el trabajo y Mimi…

Cuando finalmente se había decidido a decirle, la Tachikawa le llamó para contarle la nueva noticia: novios.

Jamás se la vio venir, Yamato y Mimi nunca fueron demasiado unidos. No obstante, tenía que admitir que en los últimos años, después de que Mimi se mudase para Odaiba nuevamente, se habían vuelto bastante amigos. Pero eran sólo eso, a-m-i-g-o-s. Vaya portadora del amor que era, o a lo mejor no lo había querido ver…

En fin, el tema es que ahora estaba metida en un enorme rollo.

Dicen que el tiempo lo cura todo y Sora sintió que tal vez era eso lo que necesitaba. Ahora que no estaba más con Yamato, quizás al cabo de los días iría olvidando y eventualmente, las cosas volverían a ser las de antes con Mimi y el rubio. Así que por el momento lo mejor era evitarlos… por lo menos hasta el primero de agosto.

* * *

><p>—¿Qué? —exclamó Mimi con toda su fuerza, casi cayéndose de la silla.<p>

Hikari se sonrojó y bajó la mirada.

—Te lo juro, fue con esas palabras "la que me gusta eres tú".

—¡Oh, por Dios! —chilló la Tachikawa.

—Lo sé… ¿qué opinas?

—Koushirou… vaya. ¡Me parece de lo más dulce! ¿Y tú qué le respondiste? —preguntó, emocionada.

—¿Dulce? Eh, bueno le dije que no era el mejor momento y me marché.

—¿Qué? Ay, no. Pobrecito Koushirou.

—¿Y qué esperabas que le dijera? Si a ti te sorprendió, imagínate a mí…

—¿Pero no sientes nada por él? —quiso saber Mimi.

—No lo sé, nunca pensé en él de ese modo. Además, lo de Takeru es muy reciente y mi hermano se moriría…

—Yo creo que deberías darle una oportunidad —opinó Mimi.

—No estoy segura…

—Hikari, piensas demasiado en los demás. Al diablo Takeru, él terminó contigo, ¿no?

—Mimi, creí que él era tu amigo —manifestó la menor, sorprendida.

—¡Y claro qué lo es! Pero no puedo ponerme de su parte en esta situación, él te dejó, punto, ya no puede arrepentirse; y con respecto a Taichi, creo que es hora que vaya aceptando la realidad, ya casi cumples dieciocho años…

—Tienes razón, pero…

—Sin peros. Llama a Koushirou —dijo Mimi, tomando el celular de Hikari y entregándoselo.

—¿Qué? ¡No! —protestó la dueña de casa.

—Bueno, lo haré yo —anunció Mimi, discando el número del pelirrojo.

—¡Mimi, no! —suplicó Hikari, intentando arrebatarle el teléfono.

—Muy tarde, ya está sonando, toma —avisó la portadora de la pureza, colocando el auricular en la oreja de Hikari.

—Te odio… —susurró la Yagami, tomando el celular.

—_¿Hola? ¿Hikari eres tú?_ —se escuchó, la susodicha se tensó completamente.

—Eh, sí. Hola Koushirou… —tartamudeó.

—_¿Pasó algo? ¿Está todo bien? _—preguntó el pelirrojo, preocupado.

—Todo está bien, yo… quería saber si, ¿estás ocupado mañana por la tarde? —dijo ella rápidamente, cerrando los ojos.

—_¿Mañana? _—Balbuceó el Izumi—_. Eh, no, no estoy ocupado. _

—Bueno, porque estaría bien que habláramos y además tengo que devolverte tu ropa… ¿a la una de la tarde puedes ir por mí a la Universidad de Bellas Artes? —inquirió ella con algo de inseguridad, mientras Mimi le sonreía ampliamente y le mostraba sus pulgares levantados.

—_Seguro, ahí estaré._

—Qué bien, te espero entonces, adiós… —diciendo esto, Hikari dejó su celular sobre la mesa y emitió un profundo suspiro—. ¿Ya estás contenta? —le preguntó a la Tachikawa, la cual le respondió con un cálido abrazo.

—¡Sí! Contenta y orgullosa. Te mereces ser feliz, Hikari y creo que Koushirou tiene el potencial para hacerlo.

—¿Tú crees?

—Por supuesto —aseguró Mimi, soltándola—. Él es tierno, educado, inteligente, independiente, trabajador… Sin mencionar que se ha vuelto bastante atractivo.

Hikari se sonrojó.

—Bueno, debo admitir que lo que dices es cierto… quien sabe. Igual de momento, no le menciones nada a Taichi sobre esto —pidió.

—Prometo que seré una tumba. Bueno, será mejor que me marche, tengo que ir a buscar trabajo —dijo Mimi, sin muchos ánimos.

—¿Trabajo? ¿Por qué?

—Esta es la última semana de clases y no puedo estar sin hacer nada todo el verano, además empezaré a juntar dinero para mudarme de mi casa —explicó la castaña mayor.

—Ya veo, que tengas suerte y gracias de nuevo por la tarta.

—Mañana tienes que contarme con lujo de detalles lo de Koushirou —pidió Mimi, haciéndole una guiñada, mientras se dirigía a la puerta y se colocaba su sombrero.

—Serás la primera en enterarte —dijo Hikari—. Ya que tú me metiste en esto… —susurró, rascándose la cabeza.

* * *

><p>Hikari miró el reloj, que colgaba sobre el pizarrón de su clase, por enésima vez en lo que iba del día. Faltaban cinco minutos para que fueran la una de la tarde. La castaña suspiró e intentó concentrarse en el trabajo de edición que estaba realizando. No entendía por qué se encontraba ansiosa, después de todo se trataba de Koushirou y jamás se había sentido intranquila con él. Claro que ahora las cosas eran diferentes, luego de aquella confesión, no estaba muy segura de cómo comportarse junto a él.<p>

Tres minutos para la una.

¡Basta, tenía que dejar de mirar la hora! Sacudió su cabeza y prosiguió con la tarea que estaba haciendo.

* * *

><p>Koushirou suspiró nervioso y observó el reloj que llevaba en su muñeca. Ya faltaba poco para que Hikari apareciera. Él intentó calmarse, después de todo, había sido ella quien lo había llamado el día anterior para verse.<p>

Rezó para que simplemente le devolviera su ropa y no mucho más, la verdad era que no tenía idea ni de cómo mirarla. Había pasado por situaciones complicadas en su vida, pero jamás algo así. Las mujeres lo aterraban, eran demasiado impredecibles para su gusto, aun así, Hikari había sido capaz de conquistarlo.

Él ni siquiera estaba seguro por qué, simplemente lo supo el día que la vio con Takeru y desde allí, todo había sido una tortura.

Y apenas Hikari le hizo saber que ellos ya no estaban juntos, se lo dijo… ¿por qué? También lo ignoraba. Era otra más de las tantas preguntas que tenía sobre el tema, de la cual, desconocía la respuesta.

—Hola… —saludó ella de pronto, intentando guardar la calma. Koushirou dio un pequeño salto y bajó la mirada. Se encontraba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos, que no había notado cuando Hikari apareció frente a él.

—Hola —pudo decir, balbuceando, sintiendo como el rostro se le iba enrojeciendo.

—Tengo tu ropa —dijo Hikari, casi de un tirón, entregándole una bolsa de nylon.

Él lentamente levantó la vista y tomó el paquete que contenía sus prendas, las que ella había usado.

Luego, un silencio se hizo presente algunos segundos que parecieron eternos, haciendo que ambos se sintieran incómodos.

—Entonces… —comenzó la castaña—, ¿quieres ir a caminar? —propuso.

Él asintió, ella sonrió levemente y giró su vista hacia el edificio.

—¿Esperas a alguien? —preguntó el pelirrojo.

—No, no —contestó la joven, rápidamente—, vámonos.

"¿Acaso hoy no habrá venido?" –pensó.

* * *

><p>Takeru se sacó los amarillos guantes de hule y se dejó caer sobre una de las sillas de la cocina. Al fin había terminado de hacer la limpieza, la cual también incluyó lavar todos los platos, vasos y cubiertos.<p>

El que presenciara eso, seguro pensaría que allí vivían mínimo cuatro personas y si fuera por Yamato, la montaña de trastes hubiera sido mayor aún.

El joven rió y levantó la vista, aprovechó que había salido más temprano de la Universidad, para arreglar un poco la casa, porque en poco tiempo, ya no serían sólo ellos dos…

La noche anterior, Mimi había ido a cenar y Yamato le había propuesto que viviera con ellos. Ella había aceptado encantada, de inmediato.

Takeru había dudado algo al principio, pero se le pasó rápido. En realidad, no tenía nada de malo que la novia de su hermano viviera allí. Además, era su amiga y cocinaba bastante bien.

¿Qué podría resultar mal?

Miró el reloj del comedor, lo mejor sería ir saliendo ya…

* * *

><p>—¡Voy a extrañarte tanto, bebé! —lloraba la señora Tachikawa, al tiempo que abrazaba a su hija con toda su energía.<p>

—Mamá, me estás avergonzando… —murmuraba Mimi, casi sin oxígeno.

Takeru no pudo evitar reír ante la situación, hacía pocos minutos que había llegado a la casa de la muchacha. Yamato se encontraba trabajando y le había pedido de favor al Takaishi que fuera por la castaña y parte de sus cosas. ¡Menos mal que le había dejado el automóvil! Fue el inmediato pensamiento del portador de la esperanza, al ver la considerable cantidad de valijas que Mimi tenía junto a ella.

—Jovencito —los pensamientos del rubio se vieron interrumpidos por el llamado del señor Keisuke Tachikawa, quien se aproximó a él—, cuida mucho a nuestra hija.

—¡Papá! —protestó Mimi, de inmediato— No tienes que pedirle eso a él.

El susodicho se extraño y a continuación bajó sus oscuras gafas de sol hasta la nariz, para poder ver mejor.

—¿Qué no es Yamato a quién tengo delante? —preguntó.

Ante la confusión, Takeru no demoró en echarse a reír efusivamente. Mimi, por otro lado, rodó sus ojos y negó con la cabeza, sus padres eran todo un caso…

—No, papá. Es Takeru, el hermano de Yamato, ni que fuera la primera vez que lo ves… —explicó ella.

—¿Takeru? ¿El pequeño? ¡Pero cuánto has crecido!

Mimi hizo un gesto de resignación y las risas del rubio continuaron.

Luego de acomodar todo el equipaje en el automóvil y de despedirse de sus padres unas cuántas veces más, el dúo emprendió el viaje.

—¿Cuándo estará listo tu auto? —quiso saber el rubio.

—En un par de semanas, creo. Perdona por todo esto, Takeru. Mis papás nunca cambiarán… —se disculpó ella, emitiendo un profundo suspiro.

—Por favor, no tienes que decir nada. Al contrario, me parecieron muy divertidos y se nota que te aman mucho —le sonrió él, sin despegar los ojos del camino.

—Gracias por ser tan comprensivo… —susurró Mimi, mirándolo con ternura.

* * *

><p><strong>Y así concluye el capítulo seis =). Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. A partir de éste, los capítulos serán un poco más largos. <strong>

**Sobre el * que agregué, es porque le hice una pequeña modificación a la trama original: Sora nunca tuvo el valor para declarársele a Yamato. Me pareció necesario hacerlo para que las cosas se den cómo yo lo imaginé. **

**Como siempre, MIL GRACIAS a los que leen y gracias por sus comentarios del capítulo anterior: Mariam H, Mor y Vivi ^^. **

**¡Hasta el capítulo siete! **


	7. Inseguridades

**Inseguridades**

* * *

><p>Takeru acomodó su almohada y acto seguido, apoyó la cabeza sobre ella. Necesitaba descansar, ya que al día siguiente tenía una entrevista de trabajo. Las clases en la Universidad habían terminado y fue su madre quien le consiguió un puesto de administrativo en una oficina. La entrevista era una mera formalidad, pues si no ocurría ningún imprevisto, el lunes de la semana entrante comenzaría. No era algo que le fascinara, pero la paga era bastante buena y además no podía estar todo el verano simplemente jugando baloncesto.<p>

Giró su cuerpo hacia la derecha, todavía se estaba acostumbrando a su "nueva" cama, o más bien, a la que alguna vez perteneció a Yamato. Un par de días atrás, Mimi había mandado traer su amplia cama de dos cuerpos y así, Takeru había heredado la cama de cuerpo y medio de su hermano.

A decir verdad, las cosas habían cambiado en los últimos diez días. Mimi ahora vivía con ellos, era agradable tener una presencia femenina en la casa. Takeru estaba acostumbrado a ello, luego de haber vivido casi toda su infancia y adolescencia con su madre.

En ese aspecto no tenía quejas; Yamato mantenía su promesa de estar alejado de Sora y mientras siguiera así, por más que le pesara, Takeru guardaría el secreto.

Respecto a Hikari, no todo iba tan bien. La semana anterior, notó que Koushirou había ido por la castaña a la Universidad en más de una ocasión. Le llamaba la atención, sí, pero pensar que había algo entre su ex y el pelirrojo, era una idea demasiado descabellada como para siquiera considerarla.

De cualquier manera, no tenía cómo sacarse la duda. Hikari aún no le dirigía la palabra y le parecía un tanto inapropiado preguntarle a Koushirou. Además, si llegara a haber algo entre ellos, Takeru no tenía ningún derecho a decir nada, después de todo, había sido él quien decidió dar por terminada la relación con la joven Yagami.

Sin embargo, ¿y si era cierto? ¿Qué pasaría si efectivamente Hikari y Koushirou tenían algo? Takeru lo meditó. Sabía que no podía hacer nada si así fuere, pero, si era totalmente sincero, todavía no estaba listo para ver a la castaña con otra persona y menos con Koushirou, quien era su amigo.

Estos pensamientos le sacaron el sueño por varios minutos, que a la larga, se convirtieron en horas. Necesitaba sacarse la duda, entonces decidió que al día siguiente, luego de la entrevista, de alguna forma averiguaría qué pasaba entre esos dos.

* * *

><p>Hikari sonrió satisfecha frente a su laptop, al ver que las fotografías que había tomado esa tarde, resultaron como ella esperaba. A pesar de que ya hacía unos días que las vacaciones se hicieron presentes, la castaña había salido a estrenar la nueva cámara semi-profesional, obsequiada por sus padres.<p>

De pronto, sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente. En una de las fotos estaba ella, sentada en una banca, junto a Koushirou, quien tenía su mano sobre uno de los hombros de la joven.

Ya había transcurrido una semana y media, desde aquella primera vez en la que él fue a buscarla a la puerta de la Universidad. A partir de ese martes, se había creado una especie de rutina: cada día, luego de la una, Koushirou y ella se encontraban para caminar. De lo bien que lo pasaban, las horas se iban sin que lo notaran. En contraste con la primera vez, en la cual todo había sido extraño, tenso, casi incómodo. Hikari no se sentía muy segura de cómo actuar con el pelirrojo y notaba que a él le pasaba lo mismo.

Poco a poco, la situación se fue volviendo cada vez más agradable para ambos. Sin darse cuenta, habían comenzado a abrir su corazón el uno al otro.

Hikari sonrió. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que las cosas darían tal giro? Ella se sentía tan a gusto con Koushirou, que prácticamente ya ni siquiera pensaba en Takeru.

La verdad era que sus intenciones en un principio, habían sido de darle celos al Takaishi, pero casi de inmediato olvidó esa idea, al notar que con el pelirrojo la pasaba mejor de lo que jamás hubiera creído.

De pronto, cerró su computadora y se recostó sobre la cama de su nueva habitación, pues Taichi ya se había mudado. El haber visto la fotografía y pensado en Koushirou, hizo que lo extrañara y esperaba ansiosa al día siguiente para poder verlo nuevamente.

* * *

><p>El Izumi bostezó sentado frente a su ordenador y observó la hora.<p>

"Será mejor que me vaya a domir" –pensó y un cosquilleo se presentó en su abdomen. Sonrió. Mientras más rápido se acostara, más rápido pasaría el tiempo para que llegara el día siguiente, y con él, poder estar con Hikari nuevamente.

Koushirou casi sentía ganas de pellizcarse. La situación le parecía tan irreal…

Siempre había sentido cariño por la castaña, pero no era diferente que con el resto de sus amigas.

Hasta que ese día llegó; y desde el momento que la vio con Takeru todo cambió: una sensación incómoda y desconocida se había apoderado de él. Luego de eso, empezó a ponerse nervioso cada vez que hablaba con ella y ahí sospechó que algo en su interior había cambiado. Ya no se sentía igual junto a la joven que con el resto de las chicas, y en el instante que en el cumpleaños de Yamato presenció cómo el Takaishi besaba sus labios, lo comprendió: le gustaba Hikari.

¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? Lo ignoraba. Simplemente había pasado. Al principio, no podía concebir tener esa clase de dudas, su curiosidad como principal motor lo habían llevado a pasar horas buscando una explicación, mas ninguna le satisfizo en absoluto. A la larga comprendió que el amor no es una ciencia formal, como la matemática o la lógica y que por más que le pesara no poseer un porqué, acabó por aceptar que no lo encontraría. Con eso aprendió que por más que existiesen maneras de estudiar los sentimientos, hay ciertas cosas que ocurren porque sí y no es algo que uno pueda elegir o controlar.

Y eso era lo que había ocurrido con él. ¿Cómo algo tan simple podía ser a la vez tan complicado? Sacudió su cabeza. Ya no tenía sentido pensar en todo eso, ahora sólo quería disfrutar cada segundo que compartiera con Hikari; porque esa sensación desagradable de la que fue preso cuando la vio con Takeru, ahora había sido reemplazada por una completamente opuesta y él únicamente deseaba regocijarse con ello y agradecer por ser tan afortunado.

* * *

><p>—¿Cómo estuvo la entrevista? —preguntó Mimi, ingresando a su nuevo hogar y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.<p>

—Todo salió bien —respondió Takeru, recostado sobre el sillón—, el lunes comienzo.

—¡Qué bueno! —Lo felicitó la joven— ¿Ya comiste?

—No, ayer no pude dormir bien y hasta hace un rato estaba recuperando el sueño.

—Ya veo, ¿quieres qué te cocine algo en especial?

—No te molestes, mejor te invito a almorzar, ¿te parece? —propuso él.

—Me comí un sándwich de camino hacia aquí, pero te acompaño.

—De acuerdo —dijo Takeru, poniéndose de pie.

—Igual me gusta la idea, hay algo de lo que debo hablar contigo… —susurró ella.

Takeru se extrañó un poco, pero casi de inmediato asintió.

Luego de que Mimi se cambiara de ropa -pues llevaba puesto su uniforme de trabajo- ambos emprendieron el viaje a pie, hacia un restaurante de comida rápida que quedaba a unas pocas cuadras.

* * *

><p>—¿Cómo va tu labor en la tienda de ropa? —quiso saber el Takaishi, mientras se servía algo de agua.<p>

Mimi se encogió de hombros.

—Está bien, me agrada atender a la gente y además tengo el veinte por ciento de descuento en cualquier prenda que quiera —sonrió ella, él hizo lo mismo—. Takeru…

El susodicho levantó la mirada, dejando los palillos que tenía en las manos junto al plato de ramen*. Mimi continuó.

—Hace mucho tiempo que somos amigos y últimamente nos hemos acercado bastante.

El Takaishi asintió, todavía sin comprender demasiado.

—Creo que la clave de la amistad es siempre ser sinceros el uno con el otro, ¿cierto? —dijo ella con seriedad, clavándole la mirada.

Takeru sintió que su corazón se detenía por un leve instante, para luego empezar a latir con rapidez; a su vez, la garganta poco a poco se le secaba. Intentó mantener la calma. No, no era posible que Mimi supiera lo de Yamato y Sora, ¿verdad? Pero, ¿y si era eso? ¿Por qué otra razón ella empezaría una conversación así? ¿Acaso los habría visto? Takeru cada vez entraba más en pánico, disimuladamente secó el sudor que empezaba a asomarse por su frente y le dio un gran sorbo a su vaso de agua.

—A lo que voy es, siempre hay que ir con la verdad, por más que ésta no sea agradable…

Él asintió nerviosamente y desvió la mirada. ¡Rayos! No estaba listo para esto, nunca se imaginó que Mimi lo confrontaría con ese tema. ¿Por qué le tenía que pasar a él? ¡Maldición!

—Le estoy dando demasiadas vueltas… quiero que sepas que yo fui quién le insistió a Hikari para que esté con Koushirou —confesó Mimi, intentando mantener la mirada en alto.

Takeru no comprendió.

—¿Qué? —tartamudeó.

—Sí, fui yo… lo siento, Hikari lucía tan angustiada ese día que fui a llevarle la tarta y me contó que Koushirou se le declaró, luego de saber que ustedes habían terminado y como fuiste tú el que la dejó, yo comenté que me parecía que ella tenía que seguir adelante y prácticamente la obligué a que hablara con él. Desde ese día, siempre salen a caminar juntos y creo que ya son algo más que amigos…

El rubio permaneció en silencio por unos momentos, le costó un poco asimilar lo recién pronunciado por la novia de su hermano, pues se esperaba algo totalmente distinto. Mimi se mordió el labio inferior y continuó disculpándose.

—Conque era eso… —murmuró el Takaishi, finalmente—. La verdad es que estaba por preguntarte si sabías qué había entre ellos, pero creo que ya no es necesario. Están juntos…

Mimi asintió, cerrando sus ojos miel.

—Lo siento… —susurró ella, nuevamente.

Takeru bajó la mirada y emitió un profundo suspiro.

—No te preocupes.

Ella levantó la vista, sorprendida.

—No es tu culpa, Mimi. Hikari debe saber lo que hace… que ya esté con otra persona no es la mejor noticia del mundo, pero no hay nada que yo pueda hacer. Ella decidió salir adelante y está bien, no tengo derecho a juzgarla siendo yo quien la dejó ir.

—Pero…

—Sólo querías verla sonreír de nuevo. Lo comprendo, sé que no debe ser fácil para ti mantener una amistad sólida con nosotros dos.

—No lo es… aunque tal vez debería habértelo dicho antes, pero como no estaba muy segura qué había entre ellos, yo…

—Mimi —pronunció él, poniendo su mano sobre uno de los brazos de la joven—, no pasa nada, en serio. Está todo bien —aseguró Takeru, sonriendo.

La castaña asintió algo insegura y acto seguido suspiró aliviada.

—Te agradezco por entender, Takeru. Me siento mucho mejor ahora que te lo dije.

El Takaishi mantuvo su sonrisa un rato más, luego tomó los palillos y se dispuso a comer de su plato de ramen. Acababa de pasar por un momento de verdad tenso y el hambre se había apoderado de él. Si bien la confesión de Mimi no fue eso tan temido que él esperaba, tampoco había sido una demasiado feliz. Finalmente, Takeru lo había confirmado: Hikari y Koushirou estaban juntos.

Ni siquiera sabía bien qué pensar sobre eso. No se lo vio venir, nunca notó los sentimientos del pelirrojo hacia la Yagami. ¿Y ahora qué? No había mucho por hacer, en realidad, más que aceptarlo…

Mientras comía, el joven levantó la vista. Mimi se encontraba hablando alegremente por su celular, lo más seguro que con Yamato. Él sonrió por un breve instante, pero casi enseguida su rostro se volvió serio. Le incomodaba de sobremanera el hecho de que Mimi había sido sincera con él, sabiendo que no podía hacer lo mismo. Cada día que pasaba se le hacía más difícil, sobre todo porque ahora la castaña vivía con ellos. Ya no estaba seguro por cuánto tiempo más podría guardar el secreto…

* * *

><p>—¡Sonríe! —exclamó Hikari, al tiempo que oprimía el botón disparador de su cámara fotográfica.<p>

Koushirou obedeció, no le agradaba demasiado que le tomaran fotos, pero menos le gustaba negarle algo a su "amiga" Hikari. Ese pensamiento lo dejó meditando unos instantes, ella no lo notó, pues se había puesto de pie y comenzado a sacar fotografías a algunas plantas cercanas a ellos.

—¡Por allá hay unas flores hermosas, vamos! —dijo la castaña, interrumpiendo los pensamientos del Izumi y tomándolo de la mano, mientras se dirigían al lugar mencionado.

Koushirou bajó la mirada para observas las manos entrelazadas de ambos. No pudo evitar sonrojarse, aunque pareciera insignificante, era un gran paso ir agarrados en público. O eso creía él…

—Hikari.

La aludida se volteó.

—¿Qué somos? —preguntó él, comenzando a ponerse nervioso y temiendo la respuesta.

Ella abrió un poco la boca en señal de asombro y su vista se fue al suelo.

—Somos amigos, Koushirou —afirmó, intentando sonar convincente.

—¿Sólo eso? —inquirió él, claramente desilusionado y soltando la mano de la joven.

Ella de inmediato sintió cierto remordimiento, volvió a tomar la mano de él y lo guío a la sombra de un árbol cercano, donde se sentaron.

—Escucha Koushirou —comenzó Hikari, girándose para verlo y sin soltar su mano—, estos últimos días han sido increíbles. La paso mejor contigo de lo que jamás imaginé y ya prácticamente no pienso en Takeru, pero…

—Hay un pero —musitó él.

—Escucha y después opina —pidió ella—. Una de las razones por la cual Takeru terminó conmigo fue porque yo quise apresurar las cosas y ahora me doy cuenta que no tiene que ser así. Estamos tan bien como estamos, ¿de verdad hay necesidad de ponerle un título a esto que nos pasa? Ya lo arruiné con Takeru, no quiero hacer lo mismo contigo…

Koushirou suspiró y ablandó la mirada. Obviamente su inmediato pensamiento fue "no soy como Takeru", pero decidió intentar comprender y aceptar las condiciones de ella.

—Y hace un momento me expresé mal, sí somos más que amigos, pero dejémoslo así por ahora, ¿de acuerdo?

Koushirou asintió y le dedicó una sonrisa. Hikari lo imitó y acto seguido, se acercó más a él, para acomodar su cabeza contra la suya.

—Gracias por entender… —susurró ella, cerrando los ojos.

Él asintió nervioso, sus rostros estaban demasiado cerca. No pudo evitar bajar la mirada para contemplarla. Lucía tan reconfortada y pacífica, Koushirou haría cualquier cosa con tal de verla así cada día. De pronto, Hikari abrió los ojos, sorprendiéndolo. A continuación, acercó sus labios a la mejilla del pelirrojo y le depositó un tierno beso.

* * *

><p>Yamato estiró cada músculo de su cuerpo, desperezándose. Luego, comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente y se puso de pie. Desplegó completamente las cortinas de su habitación, dejando entrar el sol de la mañana. Sonrió, al fin sábado; y la razón por la cual seguía en su casa, era que finalmente su jefe le había dado un fin de semana libre, después de mucha insistencia y trabajo duro por parte del rubio.<p>

Se dirigió a la sala principal y rompió el silencio del apartamento, encendiendo la radio. Miró a su alrededor, no estaba acostumbrado a que todo estuviera tan tranquilo. Takeru se encontraba en un partido de baloncesto y Mimi en su nuevo trabajo en la tienda de ropa.

Cuando hubo acabado su desayuno, Yamato tomó el estuche que contenía su bajo y lo abrió. Sujetó el instrumento y comenzó a tocar algunas notas. Todavía era temprano, luego de la hora del almuerzo, Mimi llegaría y ambos irían al cine.

Siguió moviendo sus dedos sobre las cuerdas, ese sábado se lo dedicaría completamente a su novia, pero el día siguiente lo aprovecharía para practicar con la banda. Pues dentro de algunas semanas, se presentarían en vivo después de algunos meses de no hacerlo.

Al cabo de tocar por algunos minutos, decidió dejar el bajo a un lado y se puso de pie para encender la radio nuevamente. Casualmente, una canción bastante familiar para él estaba sonando. Era una que hablaba sobre el cielo y con esto, la figura de Sora no tardó en ocupar sus pensamientos.*

Suspiró, era la primera vez en días que la imagen de la pelirroja se hacía presente en su mente. No la había visto desde aquel sábado en el que ella se había aparecido en su trabajo. Y así, ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente. Mientras continuara alejado de ella, estaba seguro que podría mantener la promesa hecha a Takeru. Además, no quería arruinar el momento que estaba pasando con Mimi, pues desde que la castaña vivía allí, las cosas se encontraban mejor que nunca entre ellos dos.

Todo estaba marchando sorprendentemente bien.

* * *

><p>—Mimi, ¿a dónde vamos? El cine queda para el otro lado —dijo Yamato, al notar que estaba ciento casi arrastrado por su novia.<p>

La Tachikawa sonrió, como siempre lo hacía y siguió caminando de la mano de él.

—Aún falta para que empiece la película y pensé que podríamos pasar por un lugar primero —explicó ella.

—¿Eh? —Expresó él, sin comprender— ¿Qué lugar?

Finalmente, Mimi detuvo sus pasos. Yamato le apretó la mano y pasó saliva, intentando permanecer en calma.

Sora se encontraba detrás del mostrador de su tienda de flores, haciendo algunas anotaciones y levantó la vista al oír sonar las campanillas colgadas en la puerta.

—¡Hola! —saludó Mimi, aproximándose a ella junto con Yamato.

La pelirroja dejó caer el bolígrafo que sostenía, al descubrir quienes eran las personas frente a ella.

—Yamato… Mimi, hola —saludó, tratando de mantenerse tranquila—. ¿Qué están haciendo por aquí? —preguntó, mirando al rubio.

—Estábamos yendo al cine, cuando noté que nos encontrábamos cerca de tu tienda y como hace bastante que no nos vemos… —justificó Mimi, con su habitual sonrisa.

—Ya veo… —murmuró Sora.

En ese momento, las campanillas de la puerta volvieron a sonar, indicando que un cliente acababa de ingresar a la tienda.

—Me da gusto verlos, pero tengo que trabajar —anunció la pelirroja, agradeciendo para sí tan oportuna interrupción.

—Sora, no te preocupes yo me encargo —dijo la mamá de la joven, Toshiko, apareciendo de pronto—. Vayan para casa, hace mucho que no pasan un rato juntos —sugirió sonriendo y en ese momento Sora se arrepintió de sobre manera no haberle contado a su madre todo lo ocurrido con Yamato.

Envuelta en esta situación, no tuvo más opción que invitar a la parejita a su casa, la cual quedaba junto a la tienda.

Cuando ingresaron, el trío tomó asiento frente a la mesa ratona de la sala principal y Sora les sirvió un vaso con jugo y hielo, pues era la hora más calurosa de la tarde.

—¿Y qué hay de nuevo? —quiso saber Mimi.

—No demasiado —respondió la dueña de casa—, bastante trabajo, sí y no tengo tiempo para mucho más—dijo, no pudiendo evitar mirar a Yamato, quien desvió la vista y le dio un largo sorbo a su vaso con jugo.

—¿Esos amores? —interrogó Mimi repentinamente, haciendo que el corazón de Sora, así como el de Yamato, comenzaran a latir con considerable rapidez.

—Nada, cero, ninguno, negativo, no —contestó la pelirroja rápidamente, no pensando demasiado en lo que decía. Sabía que tenía que evitar ese tema como fuere.

—Está bien… —rió la castaña, algo desconcertada.

—¿Y ustedes qué cuentan? —preguntó Sora, moviendo sus ojos en todas direcciones, intentando no mirar fijamente a ninguno de los dos.

—Bueno, hace algunos días que Yamato me invitó a vivir con él y Takeru —comunicó la Tachikawa.

Sora no pudo evitar apretar el vaso que tenía en una de sus manos, con toda su fuerza. Sin embargo, enseguida recapacitó; sacudió la cabeza e intentó sonreír.

—Los felicito —dijo, y su mirada terminó en el piso.

—¿Puedo pasar al baño? —pidió Mimi, la pelirroja asintió.

Yamato y Sora permanecieron en silencio y sin dirigirse la mirada. El tic tac del reloj cucú colgado en la pared junto a ellos, parecía retumbar en aquella habitación.

—Así que están viviendo juntos —susurró ella, manteniendo su posición.

—Sora yo…

—Ay, por favor, no tienes que darme explicaciones. Mimi es tu novia y está bien, me alegro por ustedes, en serio.

Yamato comenzó a acercar su mano a una de las de ella, pero se retractó al escuchar que la puerta del baño se abría.

—¿Vámonos? —pidió el rubio, poniéndose de pie.

Mimi miró su reloj de pulsera.

—Pero todavía falta…

—Sí, pero aún tenemos que comprar las entradas, los dulces y eso. Si fuera por ti, siempre llegaríamos tarde a todos lados —dijo Yamato, fingiendo una risa.

Mimi se encogió de hombros y finalmente, asintió. Ante esto, Sora se puso de pie y acompañó a ambos hacia la puerta. Una vez que se fueron, la pelirroja se apoyó sobre la misma, dejándose caer y suspiró profundamente.

Juntos.

Yamato y Mimi estaban viviendo juntos, ¡JUNTOS! Eso sí que era un gran paso… ¡maldición! ¿Por qué habían tenido que aparecer? Todo iba tan bien hasta ese momento, pero ahora, al haber visto a Yamato nuevamente, había sido más difícil de lo que ella nunca hubiese esperado.

La pelirroja maldijo su suerte y mordió su labio inferior. Sin que se percatara, una lágrima solitaria rodó por su mejilla.

* * *

><p>—¿No te gustó la película? —Preguntó Mimi con cierta preocupación—. Haz estado muy callado desde hace rato…<p>

Yamato detuvo su caminata y negó con la cabeza.

—Estoy bien —aseguró, dándole un beso en la mejilla a su novia.

—Oye, hace tiempo que quiero saber algo…

—Dime.

—Algunas semanas atrás estuviste actuando bastante distante y ahora como que por un momento lo hiciste de nuevo… ¿ocurre algo? O, en ese entonces, ¿pasaba algo?

—No, Mimi —aseguró él, intentando permanecer calmado—. Estoy algo cansado, eso es todo.

—¿Y antes? ¿También era por qué estabas cansado? —cuestionó ella, sorprendiéndolo.

Él guardó silencio por un momento, necesitaba pensar alguna excusa y rápido; desafortunadamente nada parecía venir a su mente. Mimi comenzó a perder la paciencia.

—Quiero saber qué sucede —exigió, cruzándose de brazos.

—¡Nada! —exclamó él, haciendo que la castaña retrocediera.

—Mientes —murmuró ella, mirándolo fijamente—, sé que lo haces porque te contradices. Hace un tiempo dijiste que algo te ocurría, pero que habías podido superarlo. Yo dejé pasar los días como si nada, esperando a que me lo contaras… A ver, hace más de un año que somos pareja, ahora estamos viviendo juntos, si no confías en mí, yo no…

—Claro que confió en ti —interrumpió el rubio—, es sólo que, lo que pasó fue…

Yamato se sentía acorralado. Una parte de él deseaba ser sincero con Mimi y contarle todo. Pero no podía hacerlo, esa decisión no dependía solamente de él. Sora no quería que la castaña supiera nada, igual que él, en un principio. Sin embargo, ahora los roles se habían invertido, y la cuestión era qué hacer.

—Estoy algo estresado —dijo, finalmente.

Mimi parpadeó confundida.

—Tú sabes, con el trabajo y la banda, no estoy acostumbrado a tener mucho tiempo libre y cuando lo tengo, no lo sé aprovechar bien, disculpa…

—¿Y antes también era eso?

El rubio asintió. Mimi lo miró son seriedad por unos instantes y luego comenzó a caminar nuevamente.

—Está bien… —susurró, no sonando demasiado convencida.

Yamato se apresuró para alcanzarla, la tomó por la cintura y le dio un apasionado beso en los labios, desconcertándola.

—Perdóname —le dijo, luego de soltarla, mirándola intensamente con sus profundos ojos azules—, soy un tonto. A veces no sé apreciar lo que tengo delante.

Mimi negó con la cabeza.

—No pasa nada, no me gusta verte mal. Sólo quiero que confíes en mí… —pidió, abrazándolo.

Yamato correspondió el abrazo y emitió un profundo suspiro. Eso había estado demasiado cerca.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, hasta acá el séptimo capítulo =). Como anticipé, a partir de ahora los episodios van a ser más largos que los primeros, espero que no les resulten tediosos.<strong>

**Sobre los *: el primero está en la palabra "ramen" que es un plato típico japonés, el cual es la versión nipona de la sopa de fideos chinos y que es muy común en lugares donde sirven comida rápida. **

**El otro está en la parte que Yamato escucha la palabra "cielo" en una canción y recuerda a Sora. Es porque Sora significa cielo en japonés. **

**Como siempre digo, MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS a los que leen ^^ y agradezco por los comentarios del capítulo anterior a Mor, Vivi y **a . son . do . mar ** (gracias por tu crítica ;)**

**¡Felices fiestas a todos! Hasta el capítulo que viene. **


	8. Descubrimiento involuntario

**Descubrimiento involuntario**

* * *

><p>—Aquí tienes, Hikari —expresó amablemente Koushirou, alcanzándole una lata de gaseosa y sentándose frente a ella.<p>

La joven dejó a un lado la revista que estaba contemplando y a continuación, exhaló con fuerza.

—¿Ocurre algo? —quiso saber el pelirrojo.

—¡No sé qué usar para el primero de agosto! —contestó ella, haciendo un puchero y cruzándose de brazos.

—Ya veo… —dijo el pelirrojo, apoyando la cabeza en una de sus manos y con la vista posada en la ventana de su sala de estar—. Yo tampoco estoy seguro de qué me pondré, no sé por qué Mimi quiere que sea una fiesta de disfraces.

—La idea me sonó divertida cuando me la comentó, pero ahora me siento frustrada. ¡No tengo idea qué disfraz luciré!

—Más allá de lo que nos pongamos, hay otra cosa que me preocupa, Hikari —comentó él, mirándola—. Hace ya un mes que nosotros… que estamos, eh, que somos… —Koushirou tenía dificultades para poder expresarse.

Hikari alzó una ceja.

—Bueno, que compartimos cada día —dijo, finalmente.

Ella asintió, no muy segura si le gustaba la dirección que había tomado la conversación.

—Y los únicos que lo saben son Jou, Mimi y Sora. El día de la fiesta estarán todos, ¿has pensado en decirles a Takeru y Taichi? —preguntó, algo temeroso.

Hikari bajó la vista y se mordió el labio inferior. Ya sabía que ese día llegaría, pero la verdad es que ocurrió más rápido de lo que nunca imaginó. Todo iba tan bien entre ella y Koushirou… no quería arruinarlo, era lo último que deseaba. Sin embargo, en el fondo sabía no tenía opción. Era obvio que no se podían ocultar para siempre.

—En realidad no sé bien qué decirles… —confesó, apenada—. No es que seamos novios o algo parecido.

El pelirrojo rodó los ojos, algo molesto.

—No porque yo no quiera… entiendo que no te sientes cómoda poniéndole un título y todo eso, pero sinceramente, Hikari, si lo piensas por un momento, no hacemos nada que no sea propio de una pareja —destacó Koushirou, sonrojándose.

Hikari también se sonrojó. ¡Diablos! Odiaba cuando él tenía razón.

—Ya lo sé… —admitió ella, causando una gran sorpresa en el dueño de casa—. No hay nada que me gustaría más que ser tu novia y que todos los sepan, pero…

—Siempre pones excusas, Hikari. A mí también me encantaría que seamos novios —confesó él, tomándola de la mano.

—Pero…

—No soy como Takeru —afirmó él, seriamente—. Lo que estamos haciendo no es apresurado, simplemente creo que es lo correcto.

Ante estas palabras, Hikari relajó los hombros y no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Yo también, por un lado estoy aterrada, pero siento que contigo no tengo nada que temer —dijo, apretando la mano de él y mirándolo fijamente.

—¿Entonces es un sí? —interrogó inseguro.

Hikari apoyó su torso sobre la mesa y con la mano que tenía libre, tomó el rostro del pelirrojo y le dio un dulce beso en los labios.

—¿Eso responde a tu pregunta? —inquirió juguetona, luego de romper el contacto y volviendo a sentarse.

Koushirou asintió, con el rostro tan rojo como su cabello. La Yagami sonrió nuevamente, le divertía la reacción de él; Koushirou sí que se avergonzaba con facilidad.

—¿Y qué pasa con Takeru y Taichi? —preguntó él, al cabo de unos momentos.

La castaña lo meditó.

—No creo que mi hermano deba enterarse todavía; no lo entenderá, es muy pronto. Sobre Takeru, creo que podría hablarlo con él; sí, le mandaré un mensaje para vernos mañana —dijo, y acto seguido tomó su celular.

* * *

><p>Takeru sacó su teléfono móvil que estaba en el bolsillo su pantalón, para asegurarse de estar a tiempo. Suspiró algo aliviado al ver que faltaban varios minutos para que fuera la hora acordada, quizás Hikari no habría llegado todavía. De cualquier manera, el joven decidió ingresar a aquella cafetería y se pidió un mantecado de fresa, para refrescarse. El verano ya estaba más que instalado y los días se presentaban cada vez más calurosos y húmedos.<p>

Comenzó a disfrutar de su helado, cuando pudo notar que Hikari acababa de entrar al local y ahora se dirigía hacia donde estaba él. Takeru se tensó un poco, la verdad le había sorprendido bastante recibir un mensaje de ella el día anterior, solicitándole que se vieran. Él había aceptado enseguida, pues desde que terminaron, la castaña había procurado evitarlo y era entendible. Sin embargo, Takeru tenía la esperanza de que pudieran recuperar su amistad. Después de todo, antes de ser novios, habían sido los mejores amigos por siete años.

—Hola —saludó ella, e inmediatamente tomó asiento frente al rubio.

Él había estirado su mano para que la estrecharan, pero al notarla indiferente, tuvo que disimular rascándose la cabeza. Tal vez la conclusión de que volverían a ser amigos, fue algo apresurada, pensó.

—Hola —dijo él, algo resignado—, ¿quieres algo de tomar o…?

—No, gracias. ¿Cómo has estado? —quiso saber Hikari.

—Bien, trabajando de administrativo, gracias a mamá; y jugando al baloncesto, como siempre. ¿Tú qué has hecho?

—No mucho en realidad, disfrutar de las vacaciones y tomar muchas fotografías con mi nueva cámara.

—Oh, qué bien.

Un incómodo silencio hizo acto de presencia. Afuera, las nubes se empezaron a acumular cada vez más y gotas de lluvia no tardaron en golpear el suelo; poco a poco aumentando su intensidad.

—¿Has estado viendo a alguien? —preguntó ella, desconcertándolo por completo.

Él intento contener la sorpresa y la incomodidad, ante esa oración. Le pareció un descaro que Hikari le preguntara eso, más porque él sabía lo de ella y Koushirou. El Takaishi negó con la cabeza.

—¿Y tú? —le retrucó.

Ella se echó un poco hacia atrás, tomó aire y clavó sus castaños ojos en los azules del rubio. Lentamente, su cabeza se movió de arriba abajo, asintiendo.

—Es Koushirou, ¿verdad? —inquirió él, haciendo que la mandíbula de Hikari casi tocara la mesa.

—¿Cómo…? —balbuceó ella.

—Mimi me lo dijo —informó él—. En realidad lo sé hace bastante.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —Hikari no comprendió del todo.

—Ella se sentía culpable por haberte convencido para estar con Koushirou, entonces me lo contó. Bah, lo que me dijo fue que creía que eran más que amigos, pero no estaba muy segura. Me diste a entender que se han estado viendo, ¿acaso son novios?

La castaña guardó silencio unos segundos, no se esperaba eso. Su primera reacción fue molestarse con Mimi, sin embargo, enseguida se le pasó. Sabía que no era fácil estar en su posición, siendo amiga tanto de ella como de Takeru y que si se lo dijo, fue porque tenía remordimientos… no, Hikari no tenía derecho a enojarse con la Tachikawa.

—Mimi y tú se han hecho muy amigos últimamente, ¿eh? —dijo, traicionando sus pensamientos; simplemente se le escapó.

Takeru hizo una mueca de desconcierto y arrugó su nariz.

—¿Qué tiene que ver? Además no me respondiste.

—Sí, Koushirou es mi novio —aseveró Hikari con firmeza, cruzándose de brazos.

Takeru se sintió extraño. Una mezcla de alivio y ¿felicidad?, eso creía, se apoderó de él. Para ser franco, pensó que escuchar esa frase de Hikari, iba a ser difícil, pero no. Ahí comprendió que se sentía feliz por Hikari, su amiga, y no triste por Hikari, su ex pareja. Eso lo hizo sonreír genuinamente.

—Me alegro mucho —expresó, con absoluta sinceridad.

Hikari descruzó sus brazos y no pudo evitar sonreír también.

—Gracias… —susurró, mirándolo tiernamente.

—Espero que él pueda hacerte feliz, Hikari, porque te lo mereces.

Ella asintió.

—Sé que lo hará… y disculpa lo que dije de Mimi, si te lo contó supongo que fue porque se sentía mal consigo misma. Además, si no fuera por ella, nunca me hubiera atrevido a hablar con Koushirou en primer lugar.

—Descuida.

—Entonces, ¿estamos bien? —quiso saber la joven.

—Seguro —afirmó él—, me gustaría que seamos amigos nuevamente.

—¡Claro! —exclamó ella—. Y cuando consigas novia, salimos los cuatro —bromeó.

Takeru rió con ganas ante el comentario. Novia… él sí que estaba alejado de eso y es que prácticamente no tenía contacto con mujeres; tanto sus compañeros de trabajo, como los de baloncesto, eran hombres. Ahora que lo pensaba, con la única mujer que trataba últimamente era con Mimi y ella era la novia de su hermano.

_¿Y si no lo fuera?_

Takeru sacudió su cabeza de inmediato tras esa auto-pregunta. ¡Por Dios! ¿En qué estaba pensando?

—Ya debo irme —el anuncio de Hikari lo devolvió a la realidad—. Me complace mucho que todo esté bien entre nosotros, Takeru.

—A mí también.

—Ah y por favor, no le digas nada a Taichi de lo mío con Koushirou —pidió ella, poniéndose de pie.

—Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo —aseguró él, también incorporándose.

Se dirigieron en silencio hacia la puerta de la cafetería; una vez que salieron, Hikari abrió su paraguas y se despidió del joven, no sin antes darle un apretón de manos, símbolo del sellamiento de paz.

Takeru emprendió la marcha en dirección opuesta a la de ella. Caminaba lentamente, evitando que la lluvia lo mojase demasiado gracias a los techos que sobresalían de los comercios.

Sonrió. Se sentía bien, como si se hubiera sacado una pesada mochila.

Liberado.

Esa era la palabra que buscaba y se lo atribuyó a la charla que había mantenido con Hikari. El saber que ella estaba feliz, que con el tiempo recuperarían su amistad y que sentía que ahora podría estar con quien quisiese, sin remordimientos.

Recordó la broma de la Yagami respecto a la cita doble y la imagen de Mimi volvió a hacerse presente en su mente. La castaña y él se habían vuelto muy unidos desde que vivían bajo el mismo techo. Sin embargo, por más bien que se llevaran y por más bella que fuera la Tachikawa -porque tenía que admitir que en verdad lo era-, Takeru nunca podría mirarla con otros ojos. A ver, ¡era la novia de su hermano!

_¿Y si no lo fuera? _

Takeru se detuvo en seco. Otra vez ese pensamiento descarado aparecía inconscientemente, ¿por qué?

Él decidió desafiar a su cerebro, contestando la pregunta: y si no lo fuera, ¡nada! Igual no haría nada. ¿Feliz?

_¿Estás seguro?_

¿Qué rayos? ¡Por supuesto que estaba seguro! Además de ser su cuñada, Mimi era su amiga, su mejor amiga. Y los amigos son sólo eso, AMIGOS, valga la redundancia.

_Hikari también era tu mejor amiga. _

¡Eso es diferente!

_¿Por qué?_

Para comenzar, Hikari y él se conocieron por muchos años, antes de empezar a salir.

_A Mimi la conociste primero…_

¡No es igual! Ella estuvo lejos tanto tiempo, recién ahora la relación entre ellos se parecía a la que tenían de niños… además Mimi era dos años mayor, sin mencionar muy unida a Hikari.

_La edad es irrelevante y Hikari está con Koushirou. _

…¿Y qué? Aún así… él, Mimi… eso no.

_No suenas convencido._

…

_Te duele que esté con Yamato, porque sabes todas las veces que la engañó. _

…

_Sufres al no poder ser sincero con ella, cuando ella siempre lo es contigo. _

…

_Y sobre todo, te carcome por dentro el hecho de que sea todo lo que siempre quisiste en una mujer, pero que dada las circunstancias, esté totalmente prohibida. _

—¡Basta! —exclamó Takeru con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que varias personas de la calle se detuvieran a mirarlo. El joven dio unos pasos más y se apoyó contra una columna, respirando agitadamente.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estaba pensando en esas cosas? ¿Habría sido por la conversación con Hikari? En realidad, el porqué no importaba… la cuestión era, ¿todo eso era cierto? ¿De verdad tenía sentimientos más que de amistad hacia Mimi? No podía ser en serio…

De pronto, un fuerte bocinazo lo hizo levantar la vista y dirigirla a la carretera. Allí, la joven de sus pensamientos le saludaba desde su camioneta tipo sport y lo llamaba para ir con ella.

Mierda.

Takeru se cubrió con ambas manos para mojarse lo menos posible, y corrió hacia el vehículo.

—¡Hola! —le saludó Mimi, tan animada como siempre.

—Hola… —murmuró él, con la cabeza gacha.

—¡Qué casualidad encontrarte! Justo estaba volviendo de hacer unas compras, fui a conseguir los ingredientes para preparar sukiyaki* —informó ella, poniendo el auto en marcha nuevamente.

—¿Pero eso no lleva más de una hora para hacer?

—Sí, pero es la comida preferida de tu hermano y pensé que sería lindo sorprenderlo con eso cuando llegue del trabajo.

Takeru sonrió y volteó a mirar la cantidad de bolsas que ocupaban el asiento trasero. ¿Algún día Mimi cocinaría algo exclusivamente para él? Bueno, en realidad ya lo había hecho muchas veces, pero no era lo mismo. Nunca de _esa_ manera. Esa manera especial para la persona que ella amaba… su hermano.

"Yamato no sabe valorar lo que tiene"-pensaba Takeru, mirando a Mimi.

¿Por qué? Era lo único que cruzaba por su mente. El joven suspiró resignado; y es que no lo podía entender. ¿En qué estaba pensando su hermano? ¿Qué podía tener Sora que Mimi no tuviera? En ese momento, comenzó a molestarse. Si tan sólo él hablara… pero no lo haría. Por mucho que quisiese, se lo había prometido a Yamato. Se maldijo por hacerlo. Cada vez era más difícil guardar silencio y ahora, que estaba empezando a descubrir sus sentimientos por la Tachikawa, peor.

—¿Te pasa algo? Luces preocupado —preguntó ella, observándolo por el rabillo del ojo.

Takeru negó con la cabeza.

—¿Seguro? ¿Pero hablaste con Hikari, verdad?

—Sí… y me lo confirmó: ella y Koushirou son novios —respondió él, con tranquilidad.

—Vaya… —murmuró Mimi, al tiempo que ingresaba la camioneta al estacionamiento del edificio—. ¿Y estás bien con eso? —inquirió ella, mirándolo con preocupación. Hikari ya le había comunicado que estaba con Koushirou, aunque no le había mencionado que eran una pareja con título.

—Yo la dejé, Mimi. Hikari puede hacer lo que guste.

—No contestaste mi pregunta.

Takeru rió y se giró para enfrentar a la castaña.

—Sinceramente, pensé que iba a ser más difícil, pero luego de que Hikari me lo confesara, la verdad me sentí feliz… tanto por ella como por Koushirou.

—Bueno, si es así, me alegro. Creo que significa que de verdad sólo tienes sentimientos de amistad hacia Hikari.

—Sí, exactamente —aseguró él, descendiendo del vehículo y abriendo la puerta trasera para cargar con algunas bolsas.

—Qué bueno que te encontré, no podría haber subido todo eso yo sola —dijo Mimi, tomando el resto de las compras.

Mientras caminaban hacia el ascensor, un fuerte trueno se escuchó desde afuera.

—Parece que la tormenta está empeorando —notó él—. ¿También fuiste al centro comercial? —preguntó, percatándose que uno de los paquetes no se parecía al resto.

—Sí, fui a comprar mi disfraz —respondió Mimi, ingresando al ascensor y presionando el botón de su piso.

—Oh, qué bien. ¿De qué es?

—Es sorpresa, sólo puedo decirte que te traerá nostalgia. ¿Tú ya tienes el tuyo?

Takeru negó con la cabeza. La verdad que si no fuera porque Mimi se lo recordaba casi a diario, se habría olvidado todo el asunto del disfraz.

En una semana más, sería primero de agosto y todos volverían a estar juntos. Eso lo ponía feliz y lo entristecía al mismo tiempo. Es que, era increíble que ya hubieran pasado diez años desde que se conocieron y las cosas eran tan diferentes en aquel entonces… Ahora, con todo el asunto de Yamato, Mimi y Sora, también el de Hikari y Koushirou; y él, que estaba en el medio de todo guardando los secretos, descubriendo sus nuevos sentimientos por su cuñada y para colmo, no sabía qué rayos usar como disfraz. Últimamente cada cosa que acontecía en su vida no era más que un nuevo problema.

En eso, el celular de Mimi sonó, sacando a Takeru de sus reflexiones.

—Es Yama —sonrió ella y se dispuso a leer para sí el mensaje recién recibido.

El rubio pudo notar cómo su sonrisa se desvanecía de a poco y de que cierta tristeza se reflejó en sus ojos miel.

—¿Ocurrió algo? —quiso saber el joven.

—Yamato vendrá más tarde de lo esperado. Cuando salga del trabajo, ensayará con la banda —replicó ella, seriamente, guardando su teléfono.

—¿Qué? ¿Va a ensayar con este día?

—Sí… supongo que es porque falta menos de una semana para que toquen —suspiró ella, bajando la mirada y apretando las bolsas que cargaba—. Ya compré todo esto así que, parece que sólo seremos tú y yo.

Takeru tragó saliva y asintió. Acto seguido, observó a Mimi, preocupado. Sintió lástima por ella… todo lo que había comprado únicamente con el propósito de complacer a Yamato. Nuevamente pensó que su hermano no la valoraba lo suficiente, siempre el trabajo y la banda eran una prioridad para él. Mimi no se merecía ser tratada así. Siempre, y más en el último tiempo, se estaba esforzando para que él la tuviera en cuenta y Yamato no se daba por aludido. Takeru suspiró, si Mimi fuera su novia él jamás la haría sentir dejada de lado. Ese pensamiento lo hizo sonrojarse, de verdad había comenzado a quererla más de lo que debía. ¿Cómo pasó eso?

El ascensor se detuvo y ambos se dirigieron a su apartamento, el cual hacía más de un mes que compartían. Takeru abrió la puerta y encendió la luz, cuando lo hizo, su vista se dirigió hacia el sillón frente al televisor y sus ojos no dieron crédito a lo que vieron: el bajo de Yamato se encontraba reposado sobre el mismo. Rápidamente miró a Mimi, quien no lo había notado y cerró la puerta en sus narices. La muchacha pestañeó confundida. Takeru dejó las bolsas que cargaba sobre la mesa, y tomó el instrumento para llevarlo a su habitación, donde lo escondió debajo de su cama. Luego volvió a la sala lo más deprisa que pudo y abrió la puerta nuevamente.

Mimi arqueó una ceja.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó, mirando alrededor.

—Eh, bueno… es que… vi que había ropa interior mía sobre el sofá —mintió, riendo nerviosamente.

Mimi también rió.

—Ah, pero no tienes de qué avergonzarte, Takeru. He visto tu ropa interior muchas veces en el baño.

El joven guardó silencio y se dejó caer en una de las sillas de la cocina. Mimi colocó las bolsas sobre la mesada y buscó un delantal para comenzar a preparar la cena.

Cuando el nerviosismo se le pasó, Takeru empezó a enfadarse y mucho, pues había tenido que mentirle a ella nuevamente por culpa de Yamato. Si su bajo estaba allí, quería decir que él no se iría a ensayar. Y eso sólo significaba una cosa: Sora. El joven apretó los párpados con fuerza, intentando controlar su ira. No podía creer lo que Yamato estaba haciendo, era demasiado. Intentó razonar, a lo mejor había decidido ensayar cuando se encontraba en el trabajo y por eso su bajo estaba en casa.

No, qué justificación más tonta. Él sabía muy bien que Yamato le tenía un considerable aprecio a ese instrumento, pues no solamente era el único que poseía, sino que previamente había pertenecido a su padre, por consecuencia, Takeru estaba casi convencido de que su hermano nunca ensayaría sin él. Entonces seguramente, su primera suposición sería la correcta. ¡Mierda! ¿Y ahora qué haría?

—Takeru, ¿estás bien?

La pregunta de la castaña lo devolvió a la realidad, él exhaló profundamente.

—Sí, Mimi, no pasa nada —aseguró él, mirándola.

Mimi le sonrió dulcemente y acto seguido volvió a depositar su atención en los ingredientes.

"Estás bien". Ella siempre le preguntaba si estaba bien, siempre tan cordial… dispuesta a hablar todas las últimas veces que él lo necesitó. Ahí cayó en cuenta: cada vez que estaba mal o triste, Mimi estaba para él. Cuando simplemente tenía ganas de conversar, Mimi estaba allí. Si hasta iba a verlo a jugar baloncesto… oh, por Dios. Entonces pasó en todo ese tiempo; poco a poco y sin darse cuenta, Mimi se había convertido en la única persona con la cual Takeru podía contar, pues las cosas con Yamato no eran iguales desde lo de Sora y la situación con Hikari recién ese día pareció dar señales de mejora. Finalmente, estaba más que seguro de lo que sentía. Maldición…

Takeru sacudió su cabeza. Pensar en esas cosas ahora no tenía caso más que sólo seguir frustrándolo, así que decidió ayudar a Mimi a preparar la cena, gesto que ella agradeció, y luego de que terminaran, ambos se sentaron frente a frente en la mesa de la cocina.

—Está delicioso —comentó el joven, después de tragar su primer bocado—. Yamato de verdad se perdió un gran platillo.

—No es la gran cosa. Además si no me hubieses ayudado aún estaría cocinando, gracias —le sonrió ella, intentando ocultar su tristeza.

El Takaishi lo notó enseguida y simplemente no pudo evitar preguntarle.

—Mimi, ¿eres feliz?

La susodicha dudó un momento qué responder.

—¿A qué viene eso? Claro que lo soy —aseguró ella, finalmente.

—Me refiero a… ¿Yamato te hace feliz?

La interrogante la tomó por completa sorpresa, Mimi no comprendía.

—Sí, Takeru. ¿Por qué me preguntas estas cosas? —quiso saber, mirándolo fijamente.

—Por nada, es sólo que… no me hagas caso —dijo él, concentrándose en su plato.

Unos momentos después, el joven notó algo inusual.

—¿Tú no vas a comer, Mimi?

—No, me siento algo mal del estómago, creo que paso —dijo ella, poniéndose de pie—. Iré a recostarme un poco —anunció.

Takeru iba a hablar, pero decidió guardar silencio y continuar con su comida. Cuando terminó, recogió su plato y prosiguió a encender la televisión. Comenzó a pasar los canales y para variar, no había nada interesante. Su vista se posó en el pasillo que daba a las habitaciones. Esperó que lo de Mimi no fuera nada serio, últimamente la notaba algo pálida y muy delgada.

_Demasiado _delgada.

En ese momento, el control de la TV que descansaba en su mano impactó el suelo y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Ahora que lo pensaba, eran pocas las veces que veía a Mimi comer, siempre decía que no tenía hambre o que ya había comido, y en las ocasiones que lo hacía, sólo probaba lo mínimo indispensable. ¡Oh, por todos los cielos! ¿Acaso sería posible…? Nunca lo notó porque la castaña sonreía todo el tiempo y además estudiaba cocina. Sin embargo, todas las situaciones lo llevaban a la misma escalofriante conclusión: Mimi sufría de anorexia.

Una mezcla de sentimientos se hicieron presentes en Takeru; angustia, preocupación, y sobre todo, incredulidad. ¿Sería capaz de ayudarla? ¿Yamato lo sabría? Unas ganas incontenibles de verla se acumularon en su ser. Él no esperó más y se puso de pie, dispuesto a dirigirse a la habitación que ocupaba Mimi.

Mientras iba, un grito desgarrador lo hizo detenerse abruptamente. Su corazón se aceleró, ¡el chillido había sido de ella! El joven apresuró sus pasos y abrió la puerta del cuarto bruscamente.

—¡Mimi! —exclamó.

La castaña levantó la mirada, desde la cama, y apoyó la mano sobre su pecho.

—Takeru… —susurró.

—¿Qué pasó? —quiso saber él, sentándose junto a ella en la amplia cama.

—Sólo tuve una pesadilla… gracias por venir tan rápido.

Takeru suspiró aliviado.

—De nada, me tranquiliza saber que sólo se trató de eso —dijo, poniéndose de pie.

—Oye…

—¿Sí? —preguntó el rubio, volteándose para mirarla.

—Si no estás muy ocupado, ¿podrías quedarte hasta que me duerma?

Takeru asintió, susurrando un leve "ajá" y volvió a acomodarse junto a Mimi. Agradeció que la habitación estuviera lo suficientemente a oscuras, porque lo más probable era que se encontrara sonrojado.

—¿Vas a dormir vestida? —preguntó, notando que la joven aún llevaba puesta la falda rosa y la camiseta blanca que estaba usando anteriormente.

—Sólo quiero descansar un poco antes que vuelva Yama… hoy cuando salí del trabajo me junté con Miyako para que me echara una mano con lo del sábado. Estuvimos varias horas buscando un lugar adecuado para el festejo, eligiendo la comida y todo eso.

—Ya veo, me parece bien que hayas solicitado ayuda, era demasiado para que te encargaras tú sola.

—Sí… quería hacerlo con Sora, pero para variar ella estaba ocupada así que… Takeru —murmuró Mimi.

—Dime.

—¿Por qué hace un momento me preguntaste si era feliz? —cuestionó ella, alzando la vista para mirarlo.

Takeru se mordió el labio inferior. ¡Rayos! ¿Tendría que mentir nuevamente? Era obvio que no podía contarle la verdadera razón por la cual se lo preguntó…

—Bueno, yo… —tartamudeaba él, intentando pensar en algo.

—Yamato te ha hablado de nuestras dificultades, ¿no es así?

El rubio permaneció en silencio por unos segundos, eso sí que no se lo esperaba.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Tu hermano no confía en mí.

—¿Eh?

—No sé cuál es el problema. Yo siempre intento hacer mi mayor esfuerzo, por eso quise cocinarle algo especial hoy y por eso fue que acepté vivir con ustedes en primer lugar —comenzó Mimi y a cada palabra pronunciada, su voz se iba quebrando más y más—. Todo el tiempo me preocupo por arreglarme para que me vea bonita, pero aun así, él…

Takeru cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza. Yamato ciertamente era un imbécil.

—¿Por qué dices que no confía en ti?

—Porque es la verdad. Es muy poco comunicativo y no me cuenta sus cosas. No se ha abierto conmigo y hace más de un año que somos pareja. Creo que prefiere estar con su banda o en el trabajo a que estemos juntos y cuando lo estamos, a veces siento como que él no estuviera allí. No entiendo qué es lo que no estoy haciendo bien… —fue lo último que pudo decir, antes de empezar a sollozar.

Takeru se sentía cada vez peor.

—Mimi, por favor no llores —dijo él, colocando su mano sobre uno de los brazos de la castaña.

—¿Qué está mal en mí, Takeru? —preguntó ella en llanto, apretándole la mano.

—¡Nada! Eres perfecta, Mimi. Mi hermano es un idiota.

El resplandor de un relámpago iluminó brevemente el dormitorio, dejando ver a Takeru la mirada de dolor y desconcierto de la Tachikawa.

—Eh… lo que quise decir es que no es tu culpa. Yamato siempre ha sido bastante reservado cuando se trata de lo personal y lo sabes.

—Sí, pero…

—Él no es extrovertido como tú, no le gusta andar contando sus cosas. No es que no confié en ti, ni mucho menos, sólo es su forma de ser… —expresó Takeru. Una vez más, el pellejo de Yamato había sido rescatado por él.

Mimi soltó una risita sofocada.

—Sé que lo que dices es cierto, es más, la razón por la cual me empezó a gustar Yamato fue precisamente por ese aire misterioso que lo envuelve. Yo siempre había tenido una excelente relación con todos, pero con él era diferente, era más callado, tan distinto a mí… por eso me atraía —contó ella—. Gracias, Takeru —susurró, acariciando la mano de él que seguía en su brazo, y luego volvió a recostarse.

—No hay de qué…

—Gracias por estar, siempre… —murmuró Mimi, cerrando los ojos.

Takeru rascó su cabeza con brusquedad y literalmente se tuvo que morder la lengua para contenerse. Quería decirle tantas cosas, ¡quería ser sincero con ella! Pero sabía que no podía hacerlo y eso lo estaba consumiendo por dentro.

Él no pudo evitar mirarla y contemplar su pequeña figura, cada vez que un relámpago alumbraba el cuarto. Se veía tan frágil, de verdad que estaba delgadísima y el rubio se maldijo una vez más por no haberlo notado antes…

Permaneció en silencio, intentado ordenar sus ideas, hasta que notó que la Tachikawa dormía.

—Yo te ayudaré, Mimi… —susurró para sí y acto seguido abandonó la recámara.

* * *

><p>Takeru decidió apagar la computadora, cuando escuchó unos pasos provenientes del pasillo del edificio. Tomó asiento en el sofá cerca de la entrada y apagó las luces. La puerta comenzó a abrirse poco a poco y tras ella, un sigiloso Yamato se iba adentrando al apartamento.<p>

—Es un poco tarde, ¿no? —cuestionó Takeru, encendiendo la lámpara junto a él.

El rubio mayor dio un pequeño salto y a continuación, empezó a reír.

—Takeru eres tú… me diste un susto de muerte.

—¿Cómo estuvo el ensayo? —preguntó tranquilamente el rubio menor, desde su lugar. Antes de confrontarlo, tenía que estar completamente seguro. Así que decidió darle a su hermano el beneficio de la duda.

—Eh, todo bien, como siempre. Estuvimos decidiendo qué canciones tocaremos el viernes y practicándolas.

Y eso fue todo.

Takeru se puso de pie y fue en busca del instrumento que descansaba bajo su cama. No hubo falta más palabras. Yamato observó con terror a su preciada posesión en las manos de Takeru y supo que había sido descubierto.

—Creo saber lo que está pasando aquí, pero necesito escucharlo de ti —pidió el Takaishi, desviando la mirada.

Yamato agachó la cabeza y comenzó a respirar agitadamente.

—Eh…

—¡Eh nada! —Exclamó Takeru, dejando el bajo sobre la mesa—. No puedo creerlo Yamato, ¡lo prometiste!

El acusado abrió la boca, pero ninguna palabra salió de ella.

—¡Eres de lo peor!

—¿Dónde está Mimi? —logró articular el rubio mayor, al cabo de unos momentos.

—Te estaba esperando, pero se quedó dormida. Se encontraba cansada por tener que organizar la fiesta del sábado y por haber pasado no sé cuánto tiempo comprando los ingredientes para prepararte sukiyaki, que terminé comiéndolo yo. En fin, ¿cómo pudiste? —exclamó, nuevamente.

—No grites, la despertarás.

—Bien —dijo Takeru, aproximándose al perchero y tomando su chaqueta—, entonces vamos afuera.

—¿Qué? Pero está lloviendo a cántaros…

—¡Afuera ahora! —gritó el rubio menor, abriendo la puerta y obligando a su hermano a seguirlo.

Ambos descendieron por las escaleras a un ritmo apresurado. Cuando llegaron al primer piso, se colocaron bajo el pórtico. Takeru cruzó sus brazos y miró a Yamato, inquietantemente serio. El Ishida pasó saliva y a continuación, se dispuso a encender un cigarrillo.

—De verdad me decepcionas… —pronunció el portador de la esperanza.

—¿Qué quieres que diga, Takeru? Me atrapaste.

—¿Cómo puedes decirlo tan tranquilamente? —vociferó el Takaishi.

—¿Y a ti por qué te molesta tanto? —preguntó Yamato, expulsando el humo de su cigarro.

—¡Porque estoy en el medio! Y por tu inmadurez, el que tengo que mentir soy yo.

—Sí, pero, esto ya había pasado varias veces y jamás te habías puesto así.

—¡Es que estoy harto, Yamato! De las mentiras, los engaños… esto tiene que terminar.

El rubio mayor arqueó una ceja, incrédulo y arrojó su tubo de nicotina.

—No creo que sea eso… si así fuera hubieras explotado mucho antes. Me parece que estás molesto por otra razón y la única que se me ocurre es…

Al oír esas palabras, Takeru retrocedió, temblando ligeramente.

—Odias a Sora.

El Takaishi casi se cae de espaldas.

—¡Por supuesto que no odio a Sora!

—Entonces… —comenzó Yamato, poniéndose de pie, quedando a una corta distancia de su hermano—, te gusta Mimi.

Takeru bajó la mirada.

—No… —susurró, algo ruborizado.

—Oye, mira que no lo dije en serio, ¿por qué…? —y en ese instante, el Ishida comprendió todo—. ¿Te gusta mi novia, Takeru? —preguntó, al tiempo que su cara se iba retorciendo.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Chan! Sí, hasta acá llegamos jeje. Varias cosas para destacar de este capítulo. Primero, el asterisco junto a la palabra sukiyaki; se trata de otro típico plato japonés.<strong>

**Bien, sobre lo que pasó, vayamos de a poco. Sobre los sentimientos de Takeru, puede que a algunos les haya parecido algo apresurado y repentino, no los culpo por sentirse así. Pero la verdad es que, a veces, cuando nuestra mente está despejada y nuestro cuerpo relajado, son los momentos en que nos sinceramos con nosotros mismos y bueno, algunas veces uno no controla lo que siente, pero tampoco puede evitar que así sea. Eso es lo que le ocurrió a Takeru. **

**Sobre la enfermedad de Mimi, desde el primer capítulo aclaré que este fic tocaría temas fuertes, y si fueron atentos, también desde el comienzo ella se limita mucho con las comidas. ¿Cómo y por qué llegó a eso? Será revelado más adelante. **

**Y eso es todo por ahora, ojalá les haya gustado y hasta la próxima.**

**Como siempre, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER! =) (y gracias extra por tomarse unos minutos para comentar ^^) **


	9. Cruda realidad

**Cruda realidad**

* * *

><p>Al no recibir respuesta por parte de su hermano, Yamato alzó el tono de voz.<p>

—¿Te gusta Mimi? ¡Respóndeme! —exigió.

Takeru se mordió el labio inferior y acto seguido levantó la mirada. Yamato lo observaba expectante.

—¿Y qué si así fuera? ¡Yo nunca sería como tú! —acusó Takeru, apuntándolo con su dedo índice.

El Ishida soltó una risa irónica y luego se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos.

—No puedo creer lo que escucho… ¿Desde cuándo y por qué?

—Me di cuenta hoy, no estoy seguro desde cuándo… y por qué… no lo sé, por todo. Especialmente porque en los últimos tiempos, ella es la única persona que ha estado ahí para mí —explicó el rubio menor.

Ante esto, Yamato tuvo la necesidad de sentarse en las escaleras y encender otro cigarrillo.

—Ahora yo quiero preguntarte un par de cosas —dijo Takeru, sentándose a su lado—. ¿Por qué sigues con Mimi?

—Porque… la quiero, Takeru —respondió Yamato, expulsando una densa bocanada de humo.

—¿Y entonces por qué hoy volviste a buscar a Sora? —interrogó, indignado.

—No lo hice adrede, lo que ocurrió fue…

_La pelota de tenis amarilla rebotó fuertemente contra el suelo y picó por algunos metros. Sora respiró agitada y entrecerró los ojos; a continuación volvió a golpear con furia otra de sus esferas, creando un tiro al blanco mental. ¿El objetivo? La imaginaria cabeza de Yamato._

_¡Cretino! Después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos, se había osado a aparecerse por la casa de ella junto con Mimi, anunciando que ahora vivían juntos._

_¡Desgraciado! Ni siquiera había tenido el valor para mirarla a los ojos y mucho menos para explicarle mínimamente lo que ocurría._

_Infeliz. Cobarde. Embustero. Hipócrita._

_Sora continuó con sus golpes, cuando de pronto el rostro de Yamato fue transformándose, hasta quedar irreconocible; pues ya no se trataba de él. En su remplazo, la pelirroja comenzó a divisar su propia imagen reflejada en el suelo de aquella cancha y allí comprendió que Yamato no era el responsable de su frustración. Tampoco lo era Mimi. Se trataba de ella misma. Pues había sido ella quien había caído rendida ante los encantos de su "amigo"._

_Sora era la persona a la cual sus allegados solían recurrir en busca de consejo o para desahogar sus penas cuando algo los afligía. Sin embargo, a la hora de hablar de sus inquietudes, ella no se sentía cómoda contando sus cosas, así que se las guardaba. Sus dificultades y las ajenas. Todo quedaba en su interior. Hasta que un día, simplemente no aguantó la carga y explotó._

_Aquella tarde hacía ya algún tiempo, en la que se encontraron por casualidad, Sora no soportó más el peso de llevar toda esa angustia consigo y se desahogó en él: Yamato, su amigo incondicional. ¿Quién mejor? Pues él era quien siempre la escuchaba, la comprendía y jamás la cuestionaba. Su confidente. Su perdición. Ella sucumbió ante la tentación de la situación y lo había besado. Tremenda sorpresa se llevó cuando notó que era correspondida._

_Sora fue siempre alguien sumamente responsable y consciente de sus acciones. Sin embargo, todo cambió ese día. No le importó nada más que sentirlo, a él y a sus labios. Las consecuencias de sus actos la tenían sin cuidado, la euforia era demasiada como para detenerse. Una cosa llevó a la otra y así, estuvieron varias semanas. Sora se sentía iluminada._

_Sin embargo ahora, todo se había nublado. Oscurecido, mejor dicho. Ella sabía que lo suyo con Yamato había llegado a su fin y por un lado se sentía aliviada, pero por el otro… incompleta. El saber que ya no estaría más con él, que no sentiría aquellos brazos envueltos en su cintura, esos deliciosos labios sobre los suyos…_

_Emitió un gruñido y prosiguió a golpear con su raqueta a otra desdichada pelota._

_¡Qué tonta había sido! Todo fue tan desprolijo, y Sora sabía más que nadie que las cosas así nunca salen bien._

—_Me alegra no ser esa pelota…_

_La pelirroja volteó lentamente al sentir esa voz. Su corazón no demoró en acelerarse. Ella trató de calmar su agitada respiración._

—_¿Cómo estás? —preguntó Yamato, por inercia._

—_Perfectamente —aseguró Sora, desviando la mirada._

—_Me alegro… sabes yo, pasaba por aquí de casualidad y te vi… No —el joven detuvo sus palabras por unos instantes—. La verdad tenía la esperanza de encontrarte, desde que pasó lo de aquel día no me he sentido bien. Debí decirte lo de Mimi antes._

_La Takenouchi encogió sus hombros._

—_Ya te dije que no tienes por qué darme explicaciones._

—_Pero quiero hacerlo —afirmó él, acercándose._

_Sora volvió a inquietarse._

—_¿Por qué? —cuestionó, mordiéndose los labios y entrecerrando los ojos._

—_Porque… —comenzó Yamato—, no lo sé. Sólo lo siento así, ¿de acuerdo? —informó, abrazándola._

_Sora se lo permitió. Hacía unos momentos creyó que jamás volvería a sentirlos y ahora, esos brazos en su cintura nuevamente… Ella permaneció inmóvil. Un abrazo no dañaba a nadie._

—_Entonces déjala… —susurró, casi sin querer._

—_¿Qué?_

—_Me escuchaste, no puedes tenernos a ambas. No es bueno para ninguno de los tres. Sé que Mimi sospecha de algo, la conozco._

—_No puedo hacerle eso. Ella… no se lo merece, se esfuerza tanto en todo._

—_Lo sé, pero, ¿y yo qué? ¿Cómo crees que me siento al saber que Mimi te tiene cada vez que quiere? Que recurre a ti cada vez que puede. ¿Cómo rayos te piensas que me sentí cuando dijo que estaban viviendo juntos? El saber que ahora se despierta a tu lado cada mañana… ¡No seas tan egoísta por favor! —suplicó Sora, sosteniendo las lágrimas._

—_Lo siento, Sora… pero nada de lo que pasó fue planeado. Nunca quise engañar a Mimi y tampoco lastimarte. Esto se nos fue de las manos —sentenció él, cerrando uno de sus puños, pero sin dejar de abrazarla._

—_¿Entonces? —quiso saber la pelirroja, mirándolo fijamente._

_Yamato pasó saliva, ella mantuvo su mirada._

—_Tal vez, una última tentación… —murmuró, tomando la barbilla de la joven y apoyando sus labios contra los de ella, al tiempo que una repentina lluvia los cubrió por completo._

* * *

><p>—Y básicamente eso fue lo que pasó… —terminó de contar Yamato.<p>

Takeru exhaló con fuerza.

—Pero aún no termino de comprender, ¿por qué le haces esto? ¿Qué te da Sora que Mimi no?

Yamato dejó que su mirada se perdiera en el exterior, donde la lluvia seguía cayendo ferozmente.

—No lo sé… ella es diferente. Estoy muy consciente de todo lo que Mimi hace por mí, pero nunca fui capaz de abrirme con ella. Con Sora es distinto, puedo hablarle de mis problemas e inquietudes. Tal vez porque siento que ella me comprenderá mejor, hemos pasado por cosas similares… cosas que quizás Mimi no entendería, ya que su vida siempre ha sido fácil —explicó, tirando su cigarrillo.

Cuando finalizó de hablar, Yamato vio cómo Takeru se puso de pie bruscamente y se alejó unos pasos.

—Fácil… —murmuró—. ¿De verdad crees que su vida es fácil? Dices que ella no te comprende, pero, ¿acaso tú la comprendes a ella?

—No entiendo de qué estás hablando, Takeru.

—Déjame preguntarte algo, Yamato, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que viste a Mimi comer? Y me refiero a comer de verdad, no sólo una ensaladita o una fruta.

El Ishida se extrañó ante la pregunta, pero de cualquier manera intentó recordar. Poco a poco, su rostro se fue poniendo extremadamente serio.

—Nunca —dijo, no dando crédito a su propia frase—. Por lo general dice que no tiene hambre o que ya comió, y cuando lo hace, es mínimo… Qué me parta un rayo —articuló, llevándose las manos a la boca.

—¿Sigues pensando que su vida es fácil?

—Estaba tan ocupado pensando en mí… nunca noté por lo que pasaba Mimi. Necesito compensarla, ¡tengo que hacer las cosas bien a partir de ahora! —exclamó, palmeando su cabeza un par de veces e incorporándose.

—Sí, sólo hay un pequeño problema, rompiste tu promesa —le recordó Takeru.

—No puedes hablar en serio.

—¡Claro que sí! Ya no quiero tener que mentirle, no lo soporto más. Voy a decirle toda la verdad, Yamato.

—Takeru, por favor recapacita, te juro que esta vez… —suplicó el rubio mayor.

—¡Esta vez nada! Ya tuviste tu oportunidad y hasta acá llegó mi límite.

—¿Y qué esperas conseguir, eh? ¿Qué me abandone y corra desamparada a tus brazos?

—¡Yamato por qué no lo entiendes! —chilló Takeru, frustrado—. Esto va más allá de lo que me pasa con ella; teníamos un trato, y tú y Sora no lo respetaron. Así que lo quieras o no, iré a decirle la verdad —anunció, dirigiéndose hacia el interior del edificio.

—Espera —pidió el Ishida.

Takeru detuvo sus pasos y se giró, mirando a su hermano en una forma tan severa que Yamato pocas veces le había visto.

—Nada de lo que me digas va a impedir que se lo diga.

—Yo se lo contaré —aseguró Yamato—, sólo, necesito un tiempo.

—Se te acabó el tiempo —dijo Takeru, reanudando su marcha. Sin embargo, Yamato se adelantó y se colocó frente a él—. Muévete —espetó, molesto.

—Hablaré con ella después del primero de agosto, Mimi ha trabajado duro y está muy entusiasmada al respecto, ya le he hecho suficiente daño, no quiero arruinarle esto también… y además, seguramente será la última vez que estemos todos juntos, porque después que lo sepa, ella… Va a pasar mucho tiempo hasta que volvamos a reunirnos, si es que volvemos a hacerlo algún día… —expresó Yamato, con tristeza.

Takeru se volteó y apretó los dientes. Sabía que su hermano tenía razón, así que una vez más, por mucho que le pesara, guardaría silencio.

Agobiado, comenzó a caminar, Yamato le gritó algo que la intensidad de la lluvia le impidió oír. No importaba, sólo quería irse; andar, despejar su mente. El agua no tardó en mojar cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Él se detuvo unos instantes y cerró sus ojos. Emitió un prolongado suspiro; habían pasado demasiadas cosas en muy poco tiempo. Los abrió, al hacerlo, vio que se encontraba frente a un bar y no supo por qué, pero decidió entrar. Tomó asiento en una de las mesas del fondo y se ordenó una cerveza. Él no acostumbraba a beber alcohol, pero en ese momento sintió una necesidad tremenda de hacerlo.

El vaso no tardó en vaciarse, así que se pidió otra. Y luego otra. Aun así, no dejaba de pensar en Mimi. En ella y en todo; la charla con Hikari, la confrontación con Yamato, y especialmente, en su inesperado descubrimiento. Por lo poco que pudo leer en la red, antes que su hermano llegara, la enfermedad de Mimi no era algo despreocupante, sino todo lo contrario. A medida que leía cómo se comportaban las personas que la padecían, no pudo creer como no lo notó antes. Y lo peor, no podía entender el porqué. Mimi siempre había sido una chica esbelta y saludable, sabía que le preocupaba su apariencia física, pero, ¿qué la habría llevado a llegar tan lejos? ¿Sería la falta de atención de Yamato? Deseaba con toda su alma que no se tratara de eso. Quería hablar con ella, pero, sabía que no podía… ¿cómo enfrentarla luego de todo lo que había pasado? ¿Cómo hablar con ella sin decirle toda la verdad? De momento, era imposible y eso le dolía mucho más. Porque le dolía. Ahora ya no tenía caso negarlo. Le dolía quererla, porque sabía que ella quería a su hermano, y que Yamato la quería, pero también quería a Sora.

En pocas palabras, todo era una reverenda…

—¡Mierda! —exclamó, apoyando violentamente el vaso contra la mesa. Lo siguiente en golpear la misma, fue su cabeza. Todo le daba vueltas, los rostros de las personas en aquel bar cada vez se volvían más y más difusos.

* * *

><p>Yamato abrió un poco la puerta de su habitación para asomarse. En efecto, como le había dicho Takeru, Mimi se encontraba dormida. Tomó asiento junto a ella, soltó un suspiro y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello.<p>

—¿Takeru? —musitó la castaña.

Yamato abrió los ojos notablemente y retiró su mano de la cabeza de la joven.

—¡No! Soy yo.

—Ah, hola. Takeru estuvo aquí hasta hace un rato, por eso supuse que se trataba de él —explicó Mimi, encendiendo la luz de la portátil.

—¿Estuvo aquí acostado contigo? —preguntó Yamato, incrédulo.

—¿Eh? No, sólo le pedí que se quedara sentado hasta que me durmiera. ¿Por qué te pones así? —quiso saber ella, incorporándose.

Yamato sacudió su cabeza y acto seguido se dispuso a abrazarla.

—No ocurre nada, perdón por llegar tarde.

—No importa… ¿estás bien? —inquirió Mimi, separándose lo suficiente como para poder verle la mirada—. Te ves algo extraño…

—No es nada… —susurró él, aferrándola a su cuerpo. Ahí comprendió cuánto la quería y que de verdad ella lo conocía mejor de lo que él pensaba. Siempre notaba cuando algo estaba diferente, aunque él no le dijera nada. Apretó con fuerza su delgado cuerpo, aprovecharía cada minuto para pasarlo con ella, porque cuando llegara la hora de la verdad, sabía que iba a extrañarla de sobre manera…

* * *

><p>Mareado y harto de pensar, Takeru decidió pedir la cuenta y acto seguido abandonó aquel bar. Su andar era tambaleante, al no estar acostumbrado a beber, el alcohol ingerido había afectado una habilidad motora esencial: el equilibrio. Sus torpes pasos hicieron que tropezara un par de veces. Por fortuna, en poco tiempo llegó a su edificio. Caminó hacia el ascensor y más rápido de lo que hubiera querido, un sonido agudo le indicó que ya se encontraba en su piso. Expulsó todo el aire que contenían sus pulmones y tanteó la puerta, para su suerte, estaba sin seguro. Como era de esperarse, el interior del apartamento se encontraba a oscuras. Ingresó lo más en silencio que pudo, teniendo excesivo cuidado de no llevarse nada por delante. Desafortunadamente, debido a su estado, su cuerpo no parecía moverse en la dirección que él deseaba y antes de que pudiera evitarlo, se llevó por delante la mesa ratona, causando un chirrido significante que pareció retumbar por todo el apartamento.<p>

Takeru cerró los ojos con fuerza y dejó escapar un insulto. Luego, esperó unos momentos, pero nada ocurrió. Bien. Suspiró aliviado y como pudo, arribó a su habitación. Encendió las luces, se sacó su chaqueta con dificultad y finalmente, se dejó caer boca abajo sobre su cama, la cual encontró más cómoda que de costumbre. Lo único que deseaba era dormir lo más posible.

—Hola.

El joven se exaltó y, aún atontado, levantó la cabeza hasta poder divisar la puerta de su recámara. Apoyada en el marco de la misma, Mimi le observaba sonriente. Llevaba puesto su pijama, el cual consistía de una camiseta sin mangas verde pálido y un short bastante corto del mismo color. Takeru permaneció inmóvil, sin dejar de mirarla. Rayos, se veía tan… sexy. Él hundió la cabeza en su almohada e hizo un gesto de saludo con una de sus manos.

—¿Estás bien? —quiso saber ella, acercándose.

Otra vez esa maldita pregunta, como siempre. No, no estaba bien, ¡nada estaba bien!

Él asintió con pesadez, lo cual provocó que se mareara nuevamente.

—Pues te ves terrible —comentó Mimi, sentándose a su lado.

—Perdón por despertarte —murmuró él.

—En realidad estaba despierta… —comunicó la joven.

Takeru asintió levemente. No quería estar con ella, le costaba demasiado guardarse todo lo que quería decirle y el alcohol alojado en su interior sólo se lo dificultaba más.

—Luces tenso —comentó ella, colocando su cuerpo junto a él.

Takeru resopló. Esto iba a estar difícil.

—Te dije que estoy bien —aseguró con firmeza, pero sin ser grosero.

Mimi insistió.

—Te conozco… y creo que necesitas ayuda —dijo, y a continuación se acercó más para apoyar sus manos en la espalda de Takeru, donde comenzó a moverlas lentamente de arriba abajo, masajeando la parte posterior del joven, el cual de inmediato sintió un escalofrió recorrerle el cuerpo entero. Podía sentir el calor de las manos de Mimi a través de su camiseta, sus finos dedos presionando firmemente su rígida espalda.

—Mimi, detente… —expulsó entre jadeos.

—No quiero —articuló ella.

—Esto está mal. No me encuentro precisamente en mi mejor estado y además, Yamato…

—¿Qué con él? ¿Crees que cuando se acuesta con Sora también siente culpa? —le susurró ella al oído, haciéndolo incorporar de golpe.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó, inquieto.

Mimi se echó para atrás y rodó sus ojos.

—Sé lo que está pasando, Takeru, no soy ciega —dijo, observándolo con seriedad.

El rubio se quedó sin habla.

—Y… para que lo sepas, también he notado cómo me miras últimamente —le hizo saber la castaña, acercándose otra vez.

Takeru abrió los ojos a toda su capacidad y tuvo que aferrarse de la sábana para no perder el equilibrio.

—Sé lo que sientes y está bien… —murmuró Mimi en un tono sensual, colocando ambas manos en su camiseta y aproximándolo a ella.

Takeru no razonó más. Tomó el rostro de la joven y comenzó a besarlo con desesperación. Primero sus labios, los cuales resultaron como él lo esperaba: suaves y carnosos. Mimi le correspondió. Luego fue el turno de sus mejillas y lóbulos, hasta bajar a su cuello, donde continuó aún con más intensidad. Lo siguiente fueron sus hombros y brazos. Ella buscó su rostro y besó sus labios nuevamente, con insistencia y pasión. Él le retribuyó, igual.

Permanecieron así un tiempo, explorando con sus lenguas cada milímetro permitido. Takeru no tardó en tener la necesidad de sentirla más cerca, así que tomó a la joven con suavidad por sus caderas y la hizo sentarse sobre sus piernas. Mimi se separó de sus labios y expulsó una risita. Los besos siguieron. Ella mordió su boca, delicada, pero pícaramente y le sonrió. Él la imitó.

Mimi encorvó la espalda y poco a poco empezó a levantarse su camiseta. Takeru previamente había notado que no llevaba nada debajo de la misma, cosa que lo hizo estremecerse.

Lo primero que ella le permitió observar fue su plano vientre, donde detuvo su acción unos momentos que a Takeru le parecieron eternos. A continuación, Mimi realizó unos exóticos movimientos, una especie de baile en cámara lenta, al ritmo de una melodía inexistente. Todo el tiempo mirando al joven con los ojos entrecerrados, irradiando deseo a través de los mismos. Takeru expulsó aire entrecortado, excitado por completo. Ella nuevamente comenzó a despegar su camiseta de su cuerpo. Sus delicadas manos subían cada vez más. El rubio mordió su labio inferior, ansioso por lo que estaba por presenciar.

—Ya cerramos por hoy —dijo Mimi de pronto, bajándose su camiseta y desconcertándolo.

—¿Eh? —balbuceó Takeru.

—Ya cerramos por hoy —reiteró el mesero, sacudiendo al rubio por uno de sus brazos.

Takeru abrió sus azules ojos gradualmente y frente a él, apenas pudo distinguir una silueta masculina vestida de negro.

—Cerramos por hoy, joven. Por favor, retírese.

* * *

><p>Un sueño.<p>

¡Todo había sido un maldito y condenado sueño! Takeru río con ganas, ante la ironía de la situación. Por supuesto que eso no podía ser real. ¿Mimi insinuándosele así? ¡Ja! Nunca ocurriría algo semejante.

Siguió caminando con cierta inconstancia, el efecto del alcohol todavía no se le iba por completo, aunque ya comenzaba a ser reemplazado por un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Ahora recordaba por qué no acostumbraba a beber. Para peor, observó con resignación que el sol empezaba a asomarse por el horizonte. Tanteó sus bolsillos, pero sólo dio con su billetera. Al haber salido tan repentinamente del apartamento, ni se le cruzó por la cabeza agarrar su celular. Rezó porque Mimi y Yamato estuvieran dormidos, lo que menos quería en ese momento era un interrogatorio.

Luego de tomar el elevador y llegar a su piso, Takeru contempló su aspecto en el espejo del pasillo. Menos mal que así lo hizo, pues se veía tan fatal como se sentía. Su cabello estaba grasoso, su frente húmeda y unas grandes ojeras oscuras caían por debajo de sus apenas visibles ojos. Hizo su mejor esfuerzo por lucir lo más presentable posible y acto seguido golpeó repetidamente sus mejillas con ambas manos. Bien, la hora de la verdad.

* * *

><p>—No, no te preocupes. Te haré saber en cuanto sepa algo y disculpa por despertarte —pronunció Yamato, dejando su celular sobre la mesa—. Hikari tampoco lo vio.<p>

Mimi, quien se encontraba sentada en uno de los sofás del living, con los brazos cruzados y la mirada perdida, se puso de pie de inmediato al escuchar a su novio.

—Deberías ir a acostarte, ya aparecerá —dijo él, con tono sereno.

—Iré a buscarlo —anunció la castaña, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

—¿Eh? —balbuceó Yamato, sorprendido no sólo por la decisión de sus palabras, sino porque notó que la joven únicamente llevaba puesto una camiseta gris, hasta por la mitad de sus muslos, que había utilizado para dormir—. No digas tonterías, mira cómo vas vestida.

Mimi se detuvo en seco y se giró hacia él, indignada.

—¿Cómo puedes decir una cosa así? ¿Crees que en este momento me preocupa algo tan banal como eso? Takeru no ha vuelto en toda la noche, no lleva su teléfono y tampoco nos ha avisado nada. Él jamás había hecho algo semejante y tú estás de lo más tranquilo.

Yamato rodó sus ojos e intentó guardar la calma.

—No es cierto, yo también estoy preocupado. Pero así de alterada como estás no podrás hacer nada.

Mimi negó con la cabeza, frenéticamente.

—¡No digas eso! Creo que ir a buscarlo es mejor idea que simplemente quedarnos aquí esperando. No sabemos si le ocurrió algo, quizás nos necesite, Yamato. ¿De verdad es tan irracional lo que digo? —expresó ella angustiada, con ambas manos en el pecho.

Yamato retrocedió.

—No, es sólo que…

—¿Qué?

—Le estás dando demasiada importancia —dijo finalmente entre dientes, haciendo rodar sus ojos y cruzándose de brazos.

Mimi observó su actitud. No entendía por qué Yamato se comportaba de esa manera y dadas las circunstancias, no tenía tiempo de averiguarlo. Así que chasqueó su lengua en señal de molestia y se dirigió hacia la puerta, la cual abrió con brusquedad.

Takeru se quedó paralizado, al igual que Mimi al verlo. Permanecieron algunos segundos estáticos, mirándose. Finalmente, la primera en reaccionar fue la castaña.

—¡Takeru! —exclamó, abrazándolo.

Yamato se asomó al escuchar el grito y suspiró aliviado. El rubio menor continuaba sin moverse. Cerró sus ojos e inhaló profundamente; el cabello de Mimi olía exquisito. Una mezcla de aroma a cítricos con un algún tipo de flor que no logró distinguir.

—¿Dónde te habías metido? —preguntó la joven, más preocupada que molesta y dejando de abrazarlo para tomarlo por los hombros—. Estaba por ir a buscarte, llamamos a todos pero nadie sabía nada…

Mimi continuó hablando y exigiendo respuestas. Takeru sólo se limitaba a observarla. Se veía adorable incluso en ¿pijama? Esa playera se le hacía conocida…

—¿Acaso huelo a alcohol? —inquirió ella de pronto, olfateándole el rostro. Takeru pareció despertar y la tomó de la cintura para alejarla. Mimi lo miró extrañada.

—Eh… —titubeó él—. ¿Esa es mi camiseta?

La muchacha bajó la vista.

—¿Lo es? Lo siento, la tomé del baño, creí que era de Yamato… —dijo apenada, mirando a su novio.

—No, no, no es para preocuparse —expresó Takeru, sacudiendo sus manos restándole importancia al asunto—. Luego me la devuelves.

—Me alegra que estés en casa —fue la primera oración de Yamato, desde que su hermano había aparecido.

Takeru asintió y sintiendo presión por las miradas recibidas, decidió emprender la retirada sin dar explicaciones. Pasó por al lado de la castaña y caminó hacia la puerta de su habitación.

—Iré a acostarme, perdón si los alarmé —dijo con calma, cerrando la puerta de su recámara donde se dejó caer sobre su cama.

Yamato y Mimi posaron su vista sobre el cuarto de Takeru, confundidos por la actitud del menor. Acto seguido, intercambiaron miradas y se encogieron de hombros. El rubio bostezó y se dirigió al baño para ducharse, pues ya se acercaba la hora para ir a su trabajo. Por otro lado Mimi, quien tenía el día libre, decidió volver a la cama; ya podría hablar con Takeru más tarde y también lo haría con Yamato, recordando esa absurda escena de celos que le hizo momentos antes que apareciera el Takaishi.

* * *

><p>Todo le daba vueltas y si cerraba los ojos, sólo conseguía empeorar. Debido a eso era que hacía más de una hora que intentaba conciliar el sueño, sin éxito. Como si fuera poco, el aroma del cabello de Mimi se había impregnado en sus fosas nasales y parecía marearlo todavía más. Takeru se maldijo por haber bebido tanto. La buena noticia era que ya nada podría hacerlo sentir peor; o eso creía, hasta que comenzó a sentir cómo sus encías se aguaban y sus pasos lo llevaron estrepitosamente hacia el baño, donde su cabeza aterrizó en el inodoro.<p>

Cuando terminó, enjuagó su boca y rostro y luego volvió a recostarse. Quizás ahora que había expulsado todo el alcohol de su cuerpo, podría dormir un poco. Apretó sus sábanas y se erizó al recordar el sueño que había tenido, todo había ocurrido en esa misma cama. La misma cama que había pertenecido a Yamato y en la cual Takeru sabía que él había hecho suya a Mimi tantas veces. Al pensar en eso, tuvo otra arcada y se levantó. Caminó por el pasillo y vio que la castaña todavía dormía plácidamente en el cuarto de su hermano –y todavía con su camiseta-. Suspiró y sin muchas opciones, optó por acostarse en el sillón. Ya ni siquiera podía estar a gusto en su cuarto, tenía que hacer algo. Pensaba y pensaba y justo antes de que el sueño lo venciera, se le ocurrió la única solución que creía posible.

* * *

><p>Mimi sonrió, observando el techo.<p>

Extrañaba quedarse recostada hasta altas horas de la mañana; por eso los días que no trabajaba se le hacían tan amenos. Nunca había sido alguien con facilidad para levantarse temprano, aunque estaba consciente de que así aprovechaba mucho más el día.

Giró su vista hacia la ventana, la cortina se encontraba entreabierta, por lo que fue capaz de notar que la lluvia había regresado.

Domingo lluvioso; no podía pensar una situación mejor para descansar. Sonrió nuevamente; hasta que un inusual sonido la hizo ponerse seria. La joven tocó su vientre con ambas manos, y puso sus ojos en blanco, molesta. Sabía muy bien qué era lo que su cuerpo le estaba pidiendo. Se destapó de mala gana y apoyó los pies en el suelo, para luego incorporarse. Sintió un ligero mareo cuando lo hizo, debería comer algo o empeoraría. Caminó hasta la cocina y tomó una manzana, la cual cortó e ingirió sólo la mitad de la misma; eso sería suficiente por el momento. Acto seguido, se bebió tres vasos llenos de agua uno atrás del otro. Al hacerlo, recuperó su sonrisa, sintiéndose satisfecha y purificada.

Takeru abrió poco a poco sus ojos, al sentir ruidos provenientes de la cocina, más específicamente, del triturador de basura. Mimi se encontraba de pie frente al mismo, dándole la espalda al rubio; todavía llevaba su camiseta.

El joven apretó los párpados con rapidez, al notar que ella se daba vuelta y que se dirigía al sillón que él ocupaba. Permaneció lo más quieto que le fue posible y para su sorpresa, sintió cómo Mimi se sentaba a su lado, en el pequeño espacio libre del sofá.

Varios minutos pasaron y nada, ella mantenía su posición. ¿En qué estaría pensando? Takeru podía sentir que su mirada le atravesaba la piel y cada vez le costaba más permanecer sin moverse. Finalmente, Mimi se puso de pie. Takeru acababa de comenzar a exhalar aliviado, cuando sintió la mano de ella revolverle el cabello con suavidad y ternura, como quien acaricia el pelo de su mascota. Al sentirla, recordó la última vez que la castaña había tenido ese gesto para con él. Fue la noche en la que él había tenido su primera discusión con Hikari y la misma en la que Mimi había aparecido buscando a Yamato. Recordó también la charla que mantuvieron, cómo él le contó de sus problemas sin ningún reparo; en cambio ella, no había hablado de los suyos. Nunca lo hacía. Era irónico, porque, si bien era muy extrovertida e incluso a veces solía protestar por cosas absurdas, a la hora de hablar seriamente era muy diferente. Desde que se habían vuelto mejores amigos, sólo una vez Mimi había hablado de sus problemas. Eso fue la noche anterior, y Takeru sabía que si él no le hubiera cuestionado su felicidad, ella jamás se habría desahogado en la forma que lo había hecho. Se quejaba del silencio de Yamato, pero, ella era igual en ese aspecto.

El joven detuvo sus pensamientos, al no sentir más la cálida mano de Mimi en su cabeza. Permaneció quieto unos instantes, hasta que escuchó la puerta del baño cerrándose; y finalmente, se incorporó. Sus ojos permanecían cerrados, y era mejor así, pues abrirlos significaba encontrarse con la realidad y eso era lo que Takeru menos quería. Sabía que no tenía caso escapar de los problemas, desafortunadamente estos eran demasiados como para enfrentarlos a todos de golpe, y sabía que si se quedaba allí tendría que hacerlo. Apretó los párpados y dejó de pensar unos momentos. El sonido de la ducha proveniente del baño se mezclaba con el de la lluvia que caía en el exterior. Takeru dejó que lo envolviera, era tranquilizador, pero a su vez casi trágico. Inhaló con fuerza y abrió los ojos.

* * *

><p>Mimi abrió la puerta del baño, al tiempo que secaba su cabello con una toalla. Miró a su alrededor y notó que Takeru ya no se encontraba en el sillón. Debido a los acontecimientos de la noche anterior, la joven decidió ir hasta la habitación del rubio menor, para ver si se encontraba allí. Para su sorpresa, no había rastro del Takaishi. Mimi caminó apresuradamente hasta la cocina y, alterada, comenzó a tamborilear la mesa con sus uñas. ¡Otra vez Takeru había desaparecido! ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? A ver, calma. A lo mejor no tenía que ser algo malo, quizás se estaba encontrando con amigos o hasta con alguna chica. Mimi relajó los hombros, pero permaneció seria. Si te trataba de algo de eso, no entendía por qué el silencio por parte de Takeru. Bien, tenía todo su derecho a ser reservado, pero Mimi sabía más que nadie que el rubio hablaba abiertamente de sus problemas, sobre todo con ella. Siguió meditando, hasta que su vista se posó sobre un papel apoyado en la mesa del living. Extrañada, caminó hacia la misma y lo tomó. Suspiró aliviada al descubrir que era una nota del joven prófugo, diciendo que había salido a caminar, que no se preocupara. Mimi arrugó el papel y lo aferró a sí.<p>

—¿Qué te está pasando, Takeru? —murmuró con angustia en voz alta, mirando por la ventana.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola!<strong>

**Ufff, lo que me costó hacer este capítulo... y es que pasan demasiadas cosas. La escena de Yamato y Sora... ¡Ay por Dios! Si les digo que NO me gusta el Sorato para nada, no me van a creer xD pero es así. Ni yo misma puedo concebir lo que escribí, pero bueno, así quedó.**

**Sobre el ligero lime... ¡Fue MUY difícil! Nunca había escrito algo así antes, pero el resultado me satisfizo bastante. ¿Alguien se lo creyó? ¿O se dieron cuenta que ESO no podía estar pasando? Jejeje.**

**¿Qué más? Mucha narración, cosa que me gusta, aunque me cuesta. Y no mucho más para agregar, aunque debo decirles que este año seguramente lo tenga cargado por lo que me demoraré más en acutualizar (o no), pero es una posibilidad. Aunque JURO que NO, por nada del mundo, abandonaré la historia. Además, ya sé cómo va a terminar desde que empecé escribirla, así que, don't worry ;)**

**Por último, quiero agradecer (como siempre) a quienes leen =) significa mucho para mí. Y GRACIAS por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior: Mor, Vivi, taty2112, asondomar, ****Blueflower21, ****Sybilla's song y ****mag. Gracias por tomarse el tiempo para escribirlos y sacarme una sonrisa al leer cada uno =).**


	10. Sobrevivir

**Sobrevivir**

* * *

><p>Takeru observó desganado el vapor que desprendía su café.<p>

Su desazón, agobio y preocupación se reflejaban sin tapujo en sus ojos azules. Suspiró y tomó su celular con ambas manos, clavándole la mirada. Hacía no más de un minuto, había hecho lo único que creía podría aliviarlo levemente de sus penas. ¿Qué diría Yamato? ¿Y Mimi…? Y en ese momento, como si la llamara con la mente, su teléfono vibró en sus palmas, indicándole la llegada de un mensaje de texto. Era _ella_.

"_Leí tu nota. Sabes que estaré aquí si quieres hablar, cuídate". _

Takeru rodó los ojos. Esa actitud sólo le indicaba que Mimi ya estaba sospechando que algo no era normal, y era obvio, después de todo la castaña lo conocía, y mucho.

El rubio revolvió su café y le dio un sorbo; le haría bien para el dolor de cabeza. Acto seguido, masajeó su sien y asintió para sí. Sin lugar a dudas, su decisión había sido la más apropiada.

* * *

><p>Mimi bostezó, recostada sobre el sofá, mirando la TV. Desde que había hallado la nota de Takeru, había permanecido allí; pues no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Cada tanto su vista se desviaba hacia el reloj de la cocina o a la puerta, pero no había rastro del rubio menor. Aunque al juzgar por la hora, pues ya eran casi las dos de la tarde, Yamato no tardaría en aparecer, dado que ese domingo sólo trabajaría medio turno.<p>

En realidad, era una suerte que Takeru no se encontrara en ese momento, ya que Mimi deseaba hablar con Yamato, por su inusual actitud de esa mañana. La desconcertó por completo. Mimi arrugó su nariz, haciendo un gesto de fastidio. No sólo tenía que soportar las indiferencias y actitudes extrañas por parte de su novio, sino que ahora también le hacía injustificadas escenas de celos, ¡era el colmo! Sí, definitivamente su paciencia se estaba agotando, ella y el Ishida tendrían una larga conversación…

* * *

><p>Yamato abrió la puerta de su apartamento con una sonrisa en los labios. Se sacó la chaqueta y apoyó unas cuantas bolsas del supermercado sobre la mesada de la cocina.<p>

—Tardaste más de lo usual —masculló Mimi, desde el sofá.

El rubio se volteó y caminó hacia ella, manteniendo su sonrisa.

—Pasé a hacer unas compras. Como ayer te esforzaste tanto cocinando, pensé en prepararte algo delicioso para almorzar —dijo él, dulcemente, recordando la charla mantenida con Takeru; tenía que comprobarlo él mismo…

—No tengo hambre —declaró Mimi, fijando su vista en el televisor.

Yamato sintió un escalofrío. ¿Era coincidencia o después de todo Takeru tenía razón?

—¿Te ocurre algo? —preguntó inseguro.

Ella se encogió de hombros y apagó la TV.

—Tú dirás… —murmuró, mirándolo y cruzándose de brazos.

Yamato retrocedió un par de pasos y arqueó una ceja.

—¿Perdón?

—Que a mí no me pasa nada… Y creo que a ti sí.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—A ver, ¿por dónde empiezo? —acotó ella con cierta ironía, colocando su dedo índice en el mentón— Tus actitudes extrañas, tus indiferencias… y llámame loca, pero ayer sentí que me hacías una escena de celos por demostrarme preocupada por Takeru.

El rubio pasó saliva. Ya bastante difícil era disimular lo de Sora, y ahora lo de Takeru… Yamato sabía que tarde o temprano Mimi comenzaría a cuestionarle cosas; y desafortunadamente para él, ese momento había llegado.

Caminó hacia otro de los sillones y tomó asiento frente a ella, haciendo tiempo para ordenar sus ideas.

—Ya hablamos de esto —dijo finalmente, juntando sus manos y bajando la mirada—. Siento no poder ser más atento o abierto contigo, pero de verdad lo estoy intentando, por eso hoy quisiera prepararte el almuerzo y…

—Hum —para su sorpresa, ella bufó—. ¿Qué me dices de tus celos? Y no lo digo sólo por esta mañana; ayer a la noche también te sobresaltaste porque creí que eras Takeru.

—Eh… —Yamato lo meditó, antes de responder. Era obvio que no podía decirle que estaba en lo cierto—. Ya regreso —se excusó, dirigiéndose al baño.

Mimi observó con seriedad cómo su novio se desvanecía tras la puerta del servicio. A intentar idear una excusa seguramente, pensó ella y su mirada acabó en el suelo, el cual poco a poco fue haciéndose borroso. La castaña limpió con su antebrazo las tibias gotas que comenzaban a escapar por sus ojos miel. ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan complicado? ¡Sólo deseaba ser feliz con el chico que quería! ¿Eso era mucho pedir?

Una vibración proveniente de la cocina la hizo abandonar sus pensamientos. La Tachikawa se puso de pie y caminó hacia donde provenía el sonido. Era el celular de Yamato, anunciando la llegada de un nuevo mensaje de texto. Mimi miró el teléfono, que reposaba sobre la mesa, con atención y lentamente acercó su mano al mismo. Pero retrocedió de inmediato. ¿En qué clase de persona se había convertido? La inseguridad, la paranoia; no quería pasar por todo eso otra vez… no lo soportaría. Decidida a no inmiscuirse en la vida privada de Yamato, abandonó la idea de leer el mensaje; por desgracia, esa postura le duró hasta que vio el remitente: Sora.

Mimi frunció los labios. ¿Por qué Sora le escribiría a Yamato? Se suponía que estaba ocupada, o esa era el pretexto que ponía cuando respondía uno de cada veinte mensajes que Mimi le enviaba… Algo olía mal.

Ignorando sus buenos instintos previos, la castaña tomó el celular y leyó el mensaje a velocidad récord.

"_Acabo de encontrarme con Takeru y me ignoró por completo, ¿acaso le dijiste lo que pasó ayer?"_

La última frese rebotó en la cabeza de Mimi como una pelota de pinball. ¿¡Lo que pasó ayer! Mimi soltó el aparato y tomó asiento lentamente. Intentó inhalar la mayor cantidad de aire posible, para tranquilizarse. Lo más probable era que Yamato tuviera una explicación perfectamente racional y lógica para todo esto.

_¿Racional y lógica? ¿Cómo las explicaciones de su indiferencia y ausencia? _

Mimi se mordió el labio inferior y su mentón comenzó a temblar. En ese momento, Yamato salió del baño y se rascó la cabeza al presenciar la escena ante sus ojos. ¡Mierda!

—Mimi, escucha, no estoy celoso de Takeru… —comenzó él, arrodillándose frente a ella.

—¡Me puedes explicar eso! —interrumpió la castaña, señalando el celular del rubio.

Algo desconcertado, el Ishida se acercó a la mesada y tomó el aparato. El corazón le dio un vuelco en el pecho y los ojos casi si le salen de sus órbitas al leer el mensaje de la discordia. Aterrado, observó a Mimi, quien se encontraba sollozando, con sus manos cubriéndole el rostro. Ahora **sí** que estaba en problemas.

—Mimi —susurró, apoyando una de sus manos sobre la cabeza de ella, quien se corrió por completo al sentirla.

—¡Quiero saber ya mismo lo que está pasando! —exclamó, mirándolo llena de rabia y confusión.

—No… no lo sé, quizás Sora se equivocó al enviar el mensaje y…

—¡No quiero más mentiras! ¡Por supuesto que no se equivocó! ¿A quién más le pondría algo así sobre Takeru?

—Mimi…

—Así que por favor dime, ¿qué pasó ayer? —dijo ella, intentando serenarse.

—Está bien —comenzó él—. Ayer vi a Sora… —confesó; Mimi sintió cómo su estómago se revolvía—. Me la encontré cuando salía del trabajo y conversamos. Nada más.

—¿Y por qué…?

—Ella y Takeru han dejado de hablarse, no sé por qué razón —mintió—. Mi hermano se enteró que estuve charlando con ella, por eso está tan molesto y probablemente por eso no la debe haber saludado.

Mimi desvió la vista, intentando asimilar la nueva información. Por más extraño que pareciera, tenía que admitir que todo encajaba perfectamente; mas cuando iba a decir algo, la puerta de entrada se abrió.

—Hola —saludó Takeru, distraído.

Mimi y Yamato permanecieron estáticos.

—¿Interrumpo algo? —Preguntó, dudoso— ¿Estás bien, Mimi?

La susodicha asintió y disimuladamente secó sus últimas lágrimas. Takeru tomó asiento junto a la mesa de la cocina y bajó la mirada.

—Bien, si les parece, tengo un anuncio que hacerles —informó con seriedad, desconcertando a la pareja.

* * *

><p>Sora suspiró, llevando la vista a su celular y luego hacia la ventana, donde notó que la lluvia comenzaba a caer nuevamente.<p>

Volvió a mirar su teléfono, ignorando todo el conflicto que había generado el mensaje enviado hacía pocos minutos. Le pareció extraño que Yamato no le contestara, pues siempre era así, aunque a lo mejor, por la hora, estaría almorzando. Al pensar en él sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda. Se recostó en su cama mirando al techo, recordando que allí mismo, la noche anterior, había podido disfrutar del rubio. Sonrió por unos instantes, para luego ponerse extremadamente seria. Sabía muy bien que Takeru desaprobaba sus encuentros con Yamato, pero que ni siquiera la hubiera saludado… en un primer momento le pareció algo exagerado. No obstante, era consciente que el Takaishi estaba en lo correcto; la situación se les había ido de las manos y Sora estaba convencida que lo de anoche había sido la despedida perfecta.

Quería avanzar. Estar con Yamato significaba sacrificar demasiadas cosas, cosas que no quería seguir perdiendo. La indiferencia de Takeru la había hecho reaccionar de una vez por todas. No quería pasar el resto de sus días así, escondiéndose y sintiendo culpa. Sólo deseaba que todo volviera a ser como antes, cuando Mimi era su mejor amiga, Yamato su confidente y Taichi… Si bien se había visto comprensivo en el momento que Sora le contó su secreto, y él mismo la había convencido de no decirle nada a Mimi, después de eso ella lo había sentido distante… No, no valía la pena perder todo eso por lo que, había comprendido finalmente, no era más que un sentimiento pasajero. Además, estaba más que confiada en que Yamato no dejaría a Mimi y la verdad ya estaba cansada de ser _la segunda._

* * *

><p>—Te estaba esperando —murmuró Hikari, sensualmente, desde la puerta de su apartamento. Koushirou se ruborizó al instante, al observar cómo su novia iba vestida; si bien tenía el cuerpo cubierto por una bata de seda, al estar la misma entreabierta él logró entrever el torso de Hikari luciendo un conjunto de ropa interior lila, semi-transparente. El pelirrojo pasó saliva, tenso.<p>

—¿Estás completamente segura que tus papás no volverán? —inquirió él, inquieto, mirando alrededor.

Hikari no respondió. Sin previo aviso, tomó al pelirrojo del cuello de la camisa y lo arrastró hacia el interior de su vivienda, pasando por el pasillo, hasta llegar a su habitación, donde no esperó para comenzar a besarlo repetidamente. Permanecieron así un tiempo, hasta que Koushirou volvió a inquietarse.

—Oye, mejor podríamos ir a mi apartamento… —sugirió, en un momento que la joven liberó sus labios.

—Shhh, no pasa nada, sólo relájate —expresó ella, recostándolo sobre su cama y dándole suaves caricias en el pecho.

Koushirou exhaló con fuerza, intentando obedecerla. Hikari sonrió. Le gustaba tener el control de la situación, sus deseos solían ser complacidos por el Izumi y esta vez no sería la excepción.

De un solo movimiento, la castaña se deshizo de la bata que cubría su cuerpo, haciendo que Koushirou suspirara, al ver su hermosa silueta tapada por tan pocas y provocadoras prendas. Hikari comenzó poco a poco a desabotonar la camisa azul que llevaba el pelirrojo. La Yagami pronto se ruborizó, al sentir aquellos profundos ojos negros que rara vez demostraban expresión alguna, observándola con tanta pasión y pidiéndole que no se detuviera. Ella así lo interpretó y prosiguió con su tarea. Cuando acabó, se recostó sobre el joven y nuevamente se apoderó de sus labios con tal insistencia como si no hubiera un mañana. Koushirou le retribuyó igual, a pesar de que hacía poco más de un mes que estaban juntos, él todavía encontraba todo irreal, sobre todo ese tipo de situaciones. Ni en sus más profundos deseos se hallaba el momento que le estaba tocando vivir. Así que sólo deseaba sacarle el máximo provecho…

Al cabo de unos minutos, Hikari se detuvo, acarició el rostro de su novio con delicadeza y prosiguió a darle pequeños mordiscos en el cuello.

—_¡Hola familia, ya llegué! _—se escuchó la voz de Taichi, desde la puerta de entrada. Hikari emitió un pequeño chillido y cayó al piso debido a que Koushirou se había incorporado tan rápido como oyó pronunciar la letra "o"—. _¡Hola!_ —reiteró el moreno.

Hikari —desde el suelo— y Koushirou intercambiaron miradas, aterrados. El pelirrojo comenzó a tantear el piso, en busca de su camisa. La castaña se puso de pie y sólo atinó a tomar al muchacho por los hombros y guiarlo hasta el guardarropa, donde azotó la puerta en sus narices, encerrándolo. A continuación, giró por sobre la cama y tomó su bata; al momento que terminó de envolverse en ella, Taichi apareció en el umbral de la puerta.

—Hikari, ¿no me oíste? —inquirió él, extrañado.

—Eh… —tartamudeó ella— Es que… estaba durmiendo —mintió—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—¿No puedo venir a mi casa? —preguntó, arqueando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos.

El corazón de Hikari latía a una velocidad preocupante; si no se calmaba, Taichi podría comenzar a sospechar que algo no era normal.

La joven cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

—Disculpa, quise decir que por qué viniste ahora, sabes que mamá y papá están en lo de la abuela.

—¿Ah sí? —El joven rascó su cabeza, mirando el techo— No me di cuenta, creí que habían ido ayer.

—Pues no, era hoy.

—Ya veo… Bueno, pero ya estoy aquí así que… ¿quieres que haga algo de comer?

Hikari asintió levemente y sonrió de lado, al tiempo que su vista se dirigía a la pequeña mesa junto a su cama, donde dentro de la misma, descansaba lo que iba a ser su _almuerzo_ de ese domingo: chocolate amargo líquido, servido en el pecho Koushirou. Menos mal que no habían llegado a esa parte…

—Bueno, iré a la cocina a preparar algo —anunció Taichi.

La joven suspiró aliviada.

—De acuerdo, deja que me vista y te acompaño.

El moreno sonrió, mas cuando iba a abandonar la habitación, Hikari notó una mirada inusual en él.

—¿Qué pasa? —cuestionó, insegura.

—¿Qué es eso? —inquirió él, señalando el piso.

Hikari sintió un intenso calor subirle desde el vientre hasta el rostro, ¿acaso habría descubierto algo? Para su desconcierto, Taichi avanzó unos pasos y se agachó para recoger algo del suelo. Hikari no se tranquilizó al ver que se trataba de la camisa de su Koushirou…

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó, sosteniendo el objeto con la punta de los dedos y observándolo con suspicacia.

—Eh… es que estaba probándomela porque no sé qué usaré en la fiesta de disfraces del sábado, así que pensé en ir de chico —explicó ella, arrebatándole la prenda.

Taichi no se convenció y entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Y de quién es?

—Es… es… es tuya, ¿ves? Recuerda que este solía ser tu cuarto, se te debe haber quedado de cuando te mudaste.

—Hikari, solamente tengo dos camisas y son blancas. Así que reitero, ¿de quién es?

¿Por qué tantas preguntas? Hikari se sentía como en un interrogatorio policial y si Taichi no se detenía, la joven podría desmayarse de un momento a otro. Por su parte, Koushirou en su escondite no estaba mucho más tranquilo, después de todo, si Taichi los descubría en esa situación seguramente barrería el piso utilizando su pelirrojo cabello de escoba, y eso era pensar en positivo…

—¿No es tuya? —Interrogó Hikari, haciéndose la desentendida— Entonces debe ser de papá. Ya, ve a la cocina que me muero de hambre —ordenó ella, dejando la camisa sobre su cama y delicadamente empujando a su hermano fuera de la habitación.

—Espera —pidió él, volteándose. Hikari se estremeció por enésima vez—. No debes preocuparte por el disfraz, ya sé qué puedes usar —dijo, sonriendo. La joven rió nerviosa y asintió. Finalmente, Taichi abandonó la recámara.

Hikari exhaló como si hubiera estado aguantando la respiración por minutos y Koushirou abrió la puerta del armario, despacio.

—¿Y ahora qué? —quiso saber.

—Nada, tendrás que quedarte aquí hasta que se vaya —expresó ella, cerrando la puerta del guardarropa nuevamente.

—Sabía que deberíamos haber ido a mi apartamento… —murmuró el pelirrojo para sí, desganado.

* * *

><p>—¿Cómo que te vas? —preguntó Mimi, atónita.<p>

Yamato permaneció inmóvil, conteniendo la respiración. Takeru rascó su cabeza e intentó evitar la mirada de ambos.

—Sí, ya hablé con mamá…

Mimi se aproximó a él.

—Pero, ¿por qué? —interrogó, confundida.

Takeru se encogió de hombros, la verdad era que no había planeado bien qué razón iba a dar para irse, su desesperación era tal por hacerlo, que no tuvo tiempo de inventar algo creíble. Tras algunos segundos de silencio, dijo lo primero que se le cruzó.

—Mamá me extraña, creo que se siente un poco sola… además estaré más cerca de mi trabajo. Será algo temporal.

Sí. Marcharse de aquel apartamento fue lo único que se le había ocurrido a Takeru para aliviar levemente todo lo que le acongojaba. Al menos por el momento le pareció su mejor opción.

Mimi volvió a tomar asiento en el sillón y permaneció en silencio. Ella siempre tenía una opinión para todo, pero en esta oportunidad se había quedado muda. Y cada vez que creía entender la situación, ocurría algo inesperado que la hacía volver nuevamente a cero.

Yamato también se quedó callado, aunque no por las mismas razones que Mimi. Él estaba bien informado sobre el motivo de la decisión de su hermano, y poco podía hacer para persuadirlo a cambiar de opinión. Además, si lo analizaba, en realidad la idea no era tan mala, después de todo, el rubio deseaba aprovechar al máximo lo que sabía eran sus últimos días con Mimi y si Takeru estaba allí, iba a ser demasiado incómodo para ambos.

El trío permaneció en sus respectivas posiciones por algunos instantes que se hicieron eternos, hasta que Takeru se puso de pie.

—Bueno, me iré hoy mismo así que mejor voy a empacar —dijo, levantándose de la silla y dirigiéndose hacia su dormitorio.

Yamato observó a Mimi e intentó comprenderla, pues suponía que para ella la situación era demasiado confusa; así que se sentó a junto a su lado y pasó el brazo alrededor de su espalda.

—¿Estás bien?

Mimi lo observó. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que su novio le había hecho esa pregunta?

—No quiero hablar ahora —expresó cortante y se puso de pie. Dio un par de vueltas por la habitación y finalmente, avanzó hacia el cuarto de Takeru donde cerró la puerta tras de sí. Yamato se agarró la cabeza y exhaló con fastidio.

Takeru volteó al sentir el sonido de la puerta y dejó de guardar su ropa en la maleta sobre su cama.

—No te vayas… —susurró la castaña, con la vista en el suelo.

Él cerró los ojos y reflexionó. ¡Se tendría que haber marchado sin nada e ir a buscar sus cosas cuando Mimi no estuviera! Tonto, tonto, tonto… se repetía a sí mismo. La joven continuó hablando.

—Oye, no sé bien lo que está pasando, pero creo que si alguien debe irse tengo que ser yo…

—¿Pero qué dices?

—Escucha —pidió, levantando la mirada—, no sé qué se traen tú y tu hermano, pero los dos han actuado muy raro últimamente y tampoco sé si tiene que ver conmigo o no, sólo… siento que de verdad debo marcharme.

Takeru tomó aire y se acercó a ella.

—No digas tonterías —dijo, dulcemente—. Ya te expliqué que iré a hacerle compañía a mamá por un tiempo.

—De acuerdo…Pero, ¿no tiene algo que ver con Sora? —preguntó Mimi, haciendo sobresaltar a Takeru.

—¿Qué tiene que ver Sora?

—Yamato me contó… —masculló la joven, causando un efecto sorpresivo en el rubio—… que tú y ella ya no se hablan, y que estás molesto porque Yamato y ella estuvieron conversando ayer.

Ante esto, Takeru no pudo evitar arquear una ceja. Con que esa era la "explicación" que había provisto su hermano. Muy astuto de su parte, por cierto.

—No, no tiene que ver con Sora, ni contigo, ni con él —mintió, por mucho que le pesara hacerlo nuevamente—. Pasaré un tiempo con mamá y ya, no le des más vueltas al asunto.

Mimi ladeó la cabeza, no demasiado convencida.

—Está todo bien —le aseguró Takeru, rozándole levemente el rostro con los dedos y volviendo a juntar su ropa.

—Te voy a extrañar…—insistió ella. Él sonrió por fuera, pero por dentro estaba llorando. Y gritando. Y explotando.

—No es para tanto, el sábado nos veremos en la fiesta —la animó.

La fiesta… pensar que hace unos meses lo único que quería era que ese día llegara, y ahora haría cualquier cosa con tal de evitarlo.

—¿Pero irás al concierto de Yamato el viernes, no?

¡El concierto! Eso sí que lo había olvidado por completo.

—Eh, sí supongo —respondió, dudoso.

Mimi sonrió. Permaneció en silencio algunos segundos más y luego dejó la habitación. Takeru suspiró aliviado; mientras más pronto abandonara ese lugar, mejor.

* * *

><p>—¿Te pasa algo? —preguntó Taichi, terminando de masticar su arroz. Hikari no contestó—. ¿Hikari?<p>

—¿Eh? Sí, lo siento. ¿Qué decías? —respondió la joven, finalmente.

—¿Ocurre algo? Siento que estás muy distraída —notó él.

La Yagami le proporcionó un gran bocado a sus alimentos y negó con la cabeza. ¡Claro que estaba en otro mundo! Y no era para menos, pues su novio se encontraba encerrado y sin camisa a tan sólo unos cuantos metros de distancia.

—Creo saber lo que está pasando aquí… —expresó el moreno, causando que Hikari casi se atragantara con la comida—. ¿Es por Takeru, verdad?

La castaña no pudo evitar comenzar a reír.

—Claro que no —aseguró—. Es más, ayer lo vi… y reafirmamos que su decisión fue correcta; ambos estamos mejor sin el otro.

—¿Ah sí? —Taichi pareció sorprendido— ¿Entonces?

—No me pasa nada, estoy algo cansada, supongo…

—¡Ah ya sé! —exclamó él de pronto, golpeando la mesa con una de sus palmas— No sabes qué usar para el sábado.

Hikari asintió despacio. Aunque era cierto que no tenía la más pálida idea de qué ponerse.

—Te verías hermosa de ángel —aseguró él, mirándola fijamente.

—¿De ángel?

—Ajá. No puedo pensar en un disfraz mejor para ti, hermanita —expresó con ternura, causando sonrojo en la susodicha.

—Si tú lo dices… —comentó Hikari, rascando su cabeza.

* * *

><p>Mimi salió del cuarto que compartía con Yamato, luciendo lista para irse. Su novio, quien se encontraba en la cocina terminando de almorzar, la observó inquieto.<p>

—¿Adónde vas? —quiso saber.

—Saldré con Miyako, iremos al centro comercial —informó ella. Aunque si era sincera, ese domingo no ameritaba para otra cosa que no fuera descansar… sin embargo, con todo lo vivido en las últimas horas, Mimi necesitaba salir. Y no había nada mejor que hacerlo a su lugar favorito con una de sus mejores amigas.

En ese momento, Takeru hizo aparición con un bolso grande el cual llevó consigo hasta el bañó, donde empezó a buscar los objetos que le pertenecían. Todo estaba listo para marcharse. No obstante, cuando procedía a abandonar el cuarto, su vista se fijó en la pila de ropa para lavar. En ella, se encontraba la camiseta de él que Mimi había utilizado de pijama. Sin pensarlo, la tomó y la guardó con el resto de sus cosas. Ahora sí, todo estaba preparado para su partida.

—Bueno, ya me voy —anunció junto a la puerta, aferrando su bolso.

Yamato se acercó a él y le palpó la espalda.

—Cuídate.

Takeru asintió por inercia. Mimi se arrimó al encuentro, extrañamente sonriendo.

—Te llevo —ofreció.

—No es necesario…

—Vamos, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer. Tú me trajiste hasta aquí cuando me mudé y además está lloviendo.

Ante las palabras de Mimi, la situación se volvió todavía más tensa. La incomodidad de ambos hermanos era fácilmente perceptible; aun así, la castaña no se dio cuenta. Takeru permaneció en silencio, deseando desaparecer. Miró al Ishida, al cual notó no demasiado feliz. Aunque Yamato sabía que no correspondía enojarse, ya que Mimi no tenía idea de nada… Por lo cual le dio a entender que estaba bien apenas ladeando la cabeza. La castaña mantuvo su sonrisa y desapareció tras la puerta principal, seguida por Takeru. Ambos mantuvieron silencio en el ascensor; él continuaba sintiéndose incómodo y sabía que seguiría así hasta que se alejara de ella. Le estaba haciendo daño y cada segundo que transcurría, no hacía más que alargar su sufrimiento.

Cuando llegaron hasta el estacionamiento, subieron a la camioneta de Mimi donde la susodicha no demoró en poner el vehículo en marcha. "Ya falta poco", se repetía Takeru una y otra vez para darse fuerzas.

—Oye… —Mimi decidió acabar con el perturbador silencio— Me di cuenta que no tienes muchas ganas de hablar, pero, me llamarás si necesitas algo, ¿verdad?

El rubio asintió, sin mirarla. Ella continuó.

—Sabes que puedes contar conmigo en todo momento, ¿cierto?

Takeru repitió su accionar anterior y el silencio retornó. Mimi tomó la carretera principal y siguiendo un par de indicaciones por parte del Takaishi, no demoró en detenerse frente al apartamento de la madre del joven, el cual él había ocupado por varios años, antes de decidir irse a vivir con su hermano.

—Bueno, gracias por traerme —agradeció, abriendo la puerta del auto—. Nos vemos.

—Espera.

_Mierda_.

—¿Sí?

Mimi abrió la boca para hablar, pero algo la hizo detenerse. Así que simplemente volvió a cerrarla y negó con la cabeza.

—No, no es nada. Cuídate mucho —le sonrió ella. Esa sonrisa tan pura e inocente, contagió a Takeru y lo hizo sonreír genuinamente después de tanto tiempo.

Vio cómo el auto se alejaba de él y una mezcla de sentimientos lo invadió, siendo alivio e impotencia los principales. Dio media vuelta, avanzó hacia el departamento y subió hasta su antiguo piso donde su madre le esperaba literalmente con los brazos abiertos. Takeru correspondió aquel abrazo con fuerza, lo necesitaba. Luego caminó hasta su vieja habitación, en la cual le aguardaba también su anterior cama donde se echó sin más, dejando a un lado el pesado bolso con sus cosas. Sólo quería dormir…

* * *

><p>—Creí que nunca se iría —comentó Hikari, abriendo la puerta de su guardarropa. Koushirou salió del mismo y se recostó en la cama—. Lo siento...<p>

—No es tu culpa… aunque te dije que deberíamos haber ido a mi apartamento, por lo menos ahí tenemos la certeza que nadie nos interrumpirá.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Perdón —reiteró Hikari, acostándose a su lado y abrazándolo—. Al menos ahora sé de qué me disfrazaré.

Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del pelirrojo y correspondió el abrazo.

—¿De chico? —bromeó.

—Ja ja —rió ella con sarcasmo—. De ángel.

Koushirou lo meditó un momento.

—¿Qué te parece? —preguntó ella, al no recibir comentarios.

—Creo que no hay disfraz que te sienta mejor —replicó el joven, acariciándole la mejilla.

* * *

><p>El sonido del limpiaparabrisas moviéndose de un lado a otro, era el único acompañante de Mimi. La lluvia había retornado y ahora ella se encontraba conduciendo hacia el centro comercial para encontrarse con Miyako. Aunque su humor no era el mejor… Se sentía algo deprimida, melancólica, pero sobre todo, confundida. Ya suficiente era tener que lidiar con las excéntricas actitudes de Yamato y ahora Takeru se había comportado como un total extraño de la noche a la mañana. La joven intentó repasar en su cabeza los últimos acontecimientos. Todo le había parecido normal hasta la noche del sábado, lo primero que notó levemente fue la actitud de Yamato y luego más, cuando ella había insistido en que buscaran a Takeru. Después, el Takaishi llegando al amanecer con olor a alcohol y sin avisar nada, sólo para desaparecer igual a las pocas horas y regresar con la noticia de que se iría con su madre un tiempo. Tampoco podía olvidar el mensaje de Sora… ¿Cómo se había complicado todo tan de repente? Mimi podía ser algo distraída, pero no era tonta y estaba más que convencida que algo no andaba bien con esos tres. Que para colmo no eran cualquier persona, sino que nada menos que su novio, su cuñado y mejor amigo, y Sora, quien era su… ¿amiga? Ya no sabía ni cómo llamarla.<p>

Entre todos estos pensamientos, el tiempo pasó y Mimi no tardó en encontrarse casi frente a la tienda departamental Kiyuki, lugar donde sabía Miyako la estaría aguardando. Y así era. La castaña divisó a la joven de pelo violeta entre la multitud típica de un domingo lluvioso, saludándole con la mano.

—Hola, perdón si te hice esperar —se excusó Mimi, dándole un abrazo.

—Descuida, ¡me alegró mucho que me llamaras! Verás, necesito tu ayuda con los zapatos para el sábado —expresó Miyako, con su usual voz chillona. Mimi sonrió. No podía pensar en alguien mejor para distraerse.

Sin más, comenzaron a recorrer el interior del lugar, deteniéndose en cada zapatería donde la Inoue intentaba encontrar el par perfecto que combinara con su disfraz comprado el día anterior. Al cabo de un tiempo, observó detrás de una colorida vidriera decorada con flores, lo que estaba segura eran los indicados. Luego que Mimi le diera el O.K., pues Miyako confiaba ciegamente en el buen gusto de su amiga, decidieron sentarse a descansar un poco en una de las tantas confiterías del recinto. Ambas ordenaron sólo té.

—¡Muchísimas gracias Mimi! —Exclamó efusiva la joven de lentes—. No podría haberlo hecho sin ti.

—No digas eso, los elegiste tú misma.

—Sí, pero si no fuera porque sé que tienes un gusto excepcional para estas cosas, quizás nunca los hubiera comprado y además…

Miyako continuó halagando a Mimi, como normalmente lo hacía. La susodicha la escuchaba y sonreía, aunque poco a poco comenzó a perderse en sus pensamientos nuevamente y su vista se fue hacia una mujer joven que se encontraba sentada en la mesa de al lado, con un bebé en brazos y otra niña de unos dos o tres años junto a ella.

—¿Estás bien, Mimi? —la pregunta de Miyako la hizo reaccionar.

—Sí, es sólo que… Últimamente han sucedido algunas cosas extrañas.

—¿En serio? ¿Qué ocurre? Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea —dijo Miyako, luciendo preocupada.

—Dime, ¿alguna vez dudaste de estar con Daisuke? Digo, ustedes son tan diferentes.

La Inoue se extrañó un poco ante la interrogante, pero se dispuso a contestar. Pues debería haber una buena razón para que Mimi le hiciera tal cuestionamiento.

—No… o sea al principio fue algo extraño, sí. Nunca me imaginé que terminaría con él, pues más que nada discutíamos casi siempre, pero en algún momento dentro de todo eso comencé a ver la maravillosa persona que es y que siempre ha estado ahí para mí.

Mimi asintió, sonriendo levemente.

—¿Y dime alguna vez piensas en Ken? —interrogó, bajando la voz.

Miyako se sobresaltó.

—¿Mimi acaso me estás diciendo que piensas en otro hombre que no es Yamato?

La castaña se echó hacia atrás.

—No lo sé, en realidad no, pero… quiero mucho a Yamato, de verdad que sí. Y desde que empecé a estar con él estaba convencida que se trataba del amor de mi vida. Aunque últimamente las cosas no están del todo bien, ¿sabes? Yo intento convencerme de que es normal o una etapa; sé muy bien que no todo puede ser color de rosas siempre, pero… siento que esas diferencias que en algún momento nos acercaron están haciendo que nos distanciemos y cada vez más…

La confesión de Mimi hizo que la mandíbula de Miyako casi tocara la mesa.

—Mimi, no tenía idea. Creí que todo iba de maravilla entre ustedes —comentó, apenada—. ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Intentaste hablarlo con él?

—Sí, ¡claro que sí! Sabes que cuando me ocurre algo lo tengo que expresar. Siempre le dije todo, amiga. Intenté todo, ser la mejor novia para él por eso cuando me pidió que viviéramos juntos acepté sin dudarlo, pero… quizás no sea suficiente. Tal vez simplemente no alcance con amar —expresó, recordando que había tenido palabras similares para con Takeru no mucho tiempo atrás—. En el fondo presiento que nunca funcionará… —dejó escapar, derramando algunas lágrimas. Miyako se sentó junto a ella y la abrazó. Mimi secó las gotas que resbalaban por sus mejillas y su vista se fue nuevamente a la mujer con el bebé. El crío también la observaba, curioso, al tiempo que soltaba algo de saliva por el costado de su boca. Tachikawa intentó sonreír.

—Mimi… —susurró su amiga, preocupada.

—Estaré bien —aseguró ella, tratando de auto convencerse—. Oye, ¿qué te parece si comemos algo?

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola!<strong>

**Pensé que me iba a demorar más, pero no, acá está el capítulo diez recién salido del horno. **

**Algunas cosas para destacar: Mimi ya se está comenzando a dudar seriamente de su relación con Yamato, el cual siempre tiene algo para decir, nunca quedándose sin palabras. Un buen remador jeje. Takeru, pobrecito soy mala lo sé :( pero ahora le he dado un respiro. Sobre Sora, parece que finalmente se dio cuenta de que lo de Yamato y ella no funcionará o eso parece... Lo de Hikari, Koushirou y Taichi me pareció divertido incorporar una situación de rigor. Y... más nada, de a poco se va acercando el final, que aún no escribí pero supongo que quedarán tres capítulos más. **

**Y last but not least, GRACIAS por sus comentarios: Vivi, Sybilla's song, mag, asondomar y Mor. Y también MUCHAS GRACIAS a los que leen, agregan a favoritos o alertas. Significa mucho ^^. **

**¡Saludos! **


	11. Frustraciones

**Frustraciones**

* * *

><p>Cuatro.<p>

No parecía demasiado, ¿verdad? Claro, todo dependía de la perspectiva.

Era el número de las tazas de café que había tenido que tomar para poder despertar por completo esa mañana. A su vez, eran los minutos que le quedaban para irse a su práctica de baloncesto y probablemente, también sería la cantidad de cervezas que se tomaría al llegar. Pero lo más importante, era el número de días que habían transcurrido desde su mudanza. Cuatro días sin ver a Mimi. Cuatro días que pasaron desesperadamente despacio y que le indicaban que lo más difícil estaba por venir.

Takeru suspiró con pesadez, terminando de aprontar su bolso deportivo. Sabía que tenía que intentar concentrarse, pues el sábado en la mañana jugaría uno de los partidos más importantes de la temporada. Observó el reloj que colgaba en la pared de la elegante y amplia cocina de su casa maternal; ya era hora de partir.

* * *

><p>La pelota parecía rebotar en cámara lenta. Todo pasaba en cámara lenta en la vida de Takeru últimamente. A pesar de ello, la misma le pasó por el costado del cuerpo, saliendo del área de juego. Sus compañeros le llamaron la atención; el Takaishi levantó la mano, en señal de disculpas y se frotó los ojos. ¡Tenía que concentrarse!<p>

No había sido su partido más memorable, pero al menos había dado lo mejor de sí; de esa manera, pudo conseguir ahorrarse el discurso del entrenador que ya había escuchado más que suficientes veces en las últimas prácticas. Luego de salir de la ducha y vestirse, recogió sus cosas para encontrarse nuevamente en el soleado día exterior. Buscó su celular para asegurarse de no llegar tarde a su cita con el alcohol, pero una frase en el mismo lo desconcertó. Tenía varias llamadas perdidas de Yamato, incluido un mensaje de voz. Extraño; más considerando que su hermano no se había comunicado con él en los últimos días. Sin pensarlo, el joven colocó el aparato cerca de su oído y procedió a escuchar el mensaje: _"Hola, Takeru escucha con atención. Mimi está cada día más preocupada por ti y viene porfiando con verte. Yo he tratado de persuadirla para que no lo haga, pero ella insiste e insiste, sabes cómo es… En fin, hoy salió temprano de trabajar y me llamó para decirme que piensa a ir a buscarte a la práctica. Así que era para avisarte, supongo que no querrás verla… ¡Ah! Casi lo olvido, creo que después de todo tu teoría no era cierta, pues en los últimos días ella ha…" _

—¡Hola! —la inconfundible y alegre voz de Mimi le impidió seguir escuchando el mensaje de Yamato. Takeru retrocedió y apartó el celular de su oreja, completamente desconcertado—. ¿Cómo has estado? —le preguntó ella, con su entrañable sonrisa. Esa sonrisa que Takeru había extrañado tanto, pero que aun así, no esperaba ver. No quería ver.

A pesar de la inusual situación, el rubio intentó guardar la compostura. No obstante, cuando creyó que así era, ella lo apabulló nuevamente, esta vez abrazándolo. Él permaneció estático.

—Te extrañé… —musitó con ternura, la muchacha—. Estuve muy preocupada por ti, todavía lo estoy.

Takeru se sintió mareado y se tuvo que apoyar en la joven para no perder el equilibrio. Pocas veces había deseado que la tierra se lo tragase, tanto como lo anhelaba en ese momento. Pero no podía enfadarse con ella, nunca podría. Después de todo, su impulsividad era una de las tantas distintivas características de la Tachikawa y otra de las muchas que adoraba de ella. Al cabo de unos segundos eternos, la susodicha lo soltó, sin dejar de sonreírle.

—Estoy bien —comenzó él—, perdón por preocuparte, no fue mi intención. Mucho trabajo y después practicar todos los días; he estado bastante cansado —explicó, obviando ciertos detalles, claro. Por ejemplo, como que casi no dormía o que sus únicos acompañantes eran el café y la cerveza. O que lo único que hacía era pensar en ella. En preocuparse por ella. En imaginarse en todo momento esa radiante sonrisa que ahora tenía frente a él.

—Bueno, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer, ¿eh?

—¿Y tú cómo has estado? —preguntó él, desviando el tema, mientras comenzaban a alejarse del campo de juego.

Ella encogió los hombros.

—No me quejo, trabajando y organizando los últimos detalles para el sábado.

Él asintió.

—Oye, el parque está muy lindo y todo pero, ¿quieres ir a comer algo? ¡Me muero de hambre! —dijo Mimi, causando sorpresa en el rubio.

—Sí, claro… Podemos ir a donde quieras.

* * *

><p>Takeru pestañó confundido varias veces al notar la intensidad con la que Mimi estaba comiendo, o más bien devorando, su hamburguesa. De por sí le pareció extraño la sugerencia para ir a comer y más cuando observó el menú elegido por la muchacha. Y ahora, viéndola comer así, no entendía nada. ¿Se habría equivocado? ¿Todas las otras ocasiones no habrían sido más que meras coincidencias? Nada parecía tener sentido… Ella se sintió observada y comenzó a masticar con más lentitud. Él desvió la mirada.<p>

—Lo siento —se excusó la joven—, ¡es que hacía tanto que no comía una de estas!

—Eh no, no te disculpes. Perdona por quedarme viéndote así…

Ella rió con ganas y le dio un sorbo a su soda.

—Y dime algo, ¿cómo se encuentra tu mamá?

—¿Mi mamá? —reiteró él, sin comprender.

—¡Sí! Dijiste que irías con ella un tiempo porque se sentía sola o algo así.

¡Cierto! Takeru se llevó un puñado de papas fritas a la boca. Mimi lo observó, expectante.

—Sí, está bien. Lo que ocurre es que vivimos mucho tiempo juntos y a veces me extraña, por eso me fui con ella, eso es todo. De cualquier manera, ahora se encuentra en un viaje de negocios y no volverá hasta el domingo.

—Ya veo… Oye, no quiero hacerte sentir incómodo y sé que ya te lo he preguntado pero, ¿esa fue la única razón por la que te fuiste?

Takeru bajó la mirada. ¡Odiaba tener que seguir mintiéndole! Pero tenía que hacerlo, lo único que lo consolaba es que estaba seguro que le podría decir todo, en su debido momento. O al menos quería convencerse de que así sería. Era el único pensamiento que lo mantenía en pie. Se negaba a que la esperanza lo abandonara.

—Como te dije antes, así es —respondió, calmado.

Mimi continuó comiendo, casi luciendo decepcionada por la respuesta. Takeru se preguntó qué estaría pensando en ese momento; sabía que la razón de su insistencia era que para ella nada de lo ocurrido últimamente había tenido demasiado sentido. No podía culparla por sentirse así. Si las cosas fuesen al revés, él seguramente se comportaría igual. O peor.

—¿Ese reloj es nuevo? —quiso saber el rubio, para cambiar de tema y romper el silencio, que parecía querer apoderarse de la ocasión a como diera lugar.

—Sí, Yamato me lo regaló y también estos aros —indicó ella, retirando un poco de su castaño cabello hacia atrás de las orejas para que él pudiera apreciarlos mejor—. A decir verdad, ha estado muy atento estos últimos días. Me ha comprado cosas y llevado a pasear. Es extraño, ¿no crees? Una semana está raro, otra parece el novio ideal. Ya no sé qué pensar…

Takeru tampoco supo qué pensar ante las palabras de la joven y su inquietud se transfirió a su rostro.

—Pero no te preocupes, no es nada —Mimi le restó importancia al asunto, tapando todo con su sonrisa, como siempre lo hacía. Ella era consciente de la particularidad de su situación actual con su pareja, pero aunque se tratase de su mejor amigo, Takeru seguía siendo el hermano de Yamato y ya bastante le había contado la última vez. No quería hablar de sus desdichas, por eso fue a verlo en un primer lugar. La presencia de Takeru solía hacerla olvidar de sus problemas.

El silencio retornó a la mesa que ocupaban ambos, esta vez con más intensidad. En el fondo, ambos deseaban hablar de tantas cosas, pero por diferentes motivos, ninguno estaba dispuesto a tomar la iniciativa.

—Vendrás mañana, ¿verdad? —preguntó Mimi, mirándolo con bastante insistencia.

Takeru cerró los ojos algunos segundos. Era más que obvio que asistir al concierto de Yamato no haría más que ponerlo peor, pero era ella quien se lo estaba pidiendo; por algún motivo desconocido, necesitaba que él estuviera allí. Takeru lo notó en sus ojos miel, los cuales rogaban por una respuesta afirmativa.

—Claro que asistiré…

* * *

><p>Mimi cerró tras sí la puerta del apartamento y se recostó sobre la misma, mirando el techo. Yamato, al notar su presencia, bajó el volumen del televisor y se acercó a ella.<p>

—¿Todo bien? —cuestionó, inseguro.

La joven pareció volver a la realidad y lo miró fijamente. Acto seguido, encogió los hombros y caminó hacia él.

—Está raro, muy raro y no pude conseguir que me dijera nada.

Yamato se sintió aliviado al escuchar eso. Puso su mano en uno de los hombros de ella y la miró con ternura.

—Takeru puede ser muy terco, pero sea lo que sea estoy seguro que se le pasará.

—¿Acaso habré hecho algo que le molestó? —preguntó Mimi a sí misma, en voz alta, observando el techo nuevamente.

—Vamos, no digas eso —intentó animarla su novio—. Todo va a estar bien, ya verás.

Mimi clavó sus ojos en los del joven, con una expresión dudosa. Yamato estaba seguro que ella sospechaba que algo no era normal. Aunque claro, decirle la verdadera razón de la partida de Takeru estaba completamente fuera de discusión. Luego de eso, la joven se excusó para ir a recostarse un rato. Todo era tan inusual y misterioso. Ya no se sentía a gusto ni con su novio, ni con su mejor amigo. Algo había pasado, sin duda y por algún motivo desconocido, ellos la excluían. Mimi estaba casi segura que también tenía algo que ver con Sora. ¿Qué podría ser? Sabía que aunque se rompiera la cabeza pensando, no llegaría nada. ¿A qué conclusión podría llegar basada en cero? Ni siquiera tenía caso intentarlo. A pesar de que se moría de ganas por confrontar a los tres y exigir explicaciones; dada su situación particular, lo mejor sería dejar todo como estaba, al menos por el momento… Concluyó, bajando la mirada y observando su cuerpo.

* * *

><p>Una botella de cerveza a medio terminar frente a sus ojos. Dos más vacías haciéndole compañía. No demoraron en ser tres.<p>

No. No iría. ¿Por qué había tenido que decir que sí? ¿Por qué su fuerza de voluntad era tan débil? ¿Por qué no podía decirle que no? A ella… Cuatro días sin verla fue su récord. No aguantaba más. Explotaría en cualquier momento. Hoy habría sido el quinto… pero ella lo sorprendió. ¿Qué había hecho para merecer tal castigo? Quería verla, lo anhelaba más que nada, pero verla con Yamato lo enfermaba, era lo último que deseaba. Desafortunadamente, así sería, pues, ¡oh sorpresa, Takeru! Te has enamorado de la novia de tu hermano.

¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! No le bastaban todos los insultos del mundo para describir lo que sentía en esos momentos. Bajó la cabeza e inhaló hasta que sus pulmones se lo permitieron; todavía le parecía sentir el dulce aroma del cuerpo de Mimi en la camiseta gris que ahora llevaba puesta. La que no se había vuelto a sacar desde que la había visto. La que la joven había usado como piyama por accidente, solo porque creyó que le pertenecía su novio… Sonrió de lado, con la vista ida. ¡Al diablo! Nada podría empeorar ya. Tomó su billetera y caminó los seis pasos que lo separaban de la puerta. Sin pensar más, emprendió el viaje.

La noche era cálida y agitada; simplemente una típica noche de verano de Odaiba. Los carteles luminosos y la diversidad de comercios abundaban en la ruidosa metrópolis.

Takeru caminaba despacio, con las manos en los bolsillos, admirando el paisaje urbano. De pronto, sus pies se detuvieron frente a un local de comida rápida y la imagen de Mimi del día anterior apareció en su mente al instante. No recordaba jamás haberla visto comer con tal intensidad y menos un alimento lleno de calorías como lo era una hamburguesa. Si bien la muchacha era conocida por sus actitudes impredecibles, aquel comportamiento desconcertó a Takeru de sobre manera. ¡Pues no tenía ningún sentido! El joven suspiró con cierta resignación y apretó los puños en sus bolsillos; cuando lo hizo, una de sus manos estrujó su celular y en ese segundo lo recordó: no había podido terminar de escuchar el mensaje de voz que Yamato le había dejado el día anterior. Sin esperar más, tomó el aparato, buscó el mensaje y aproximó el auricular a su oído. Poco a poco, su expresión nerviosa intercambió lugar con una de sorpresa total. Las palabras de su hermano le informaban que Mimi había tenido un apetito considerable desde que él se había mudado.

Ahora sí que se encontraba en el medio del laberinto. Miles de hipótesis comenzaron a inundar su mente, como un tsunami llegando a la costa, arrasando con todo a su paso. ¿Por qué Mimi habría tenido ese repentino cambio de comportamiento? ¿Todas las ocasiones anteriores fueron puras coincidencias? ¿Acaso tendría algo que ver con su partida? ¿Él estaría perdiendo la razón? Sacudió su cabeza. De cualquier manera, ¿de qué le servía pensar? Hasta el momento solo había conseguido confundido y traído problemas. A la mierda con pensar. Decidió que lo mejor era seguir caminando y distraer su mente con el panorama frente a él. Pasó por un quiosco, donde compró algunas pastillas de menta, pues en su apuro había olvidado lavar sus dientes y, por lo tanto, necesitaba ayuda externa para disimular su aliento a alcohol. Caminó algunas cuadras más y no tardó en estar a unos cuantos metros del pub donde Yamato y su banda se presentarían.

A pesar de la distancia, no tardó en identificar al par de figuras recostadas contra la pared externa del local.

* * *

><p>Sora caminaba a paso rápido, algo distraída y nerviosa. Sus intentos por calmarse eran en vano; aun así, había tomado una decisión y estaba comprometida a llevarla a cabo. A lo lejos, pudo divisar a Taichi, quien la esperaba en la puerta de un Café, con su típica sonrisa.<p>

—Hola, lamento el retraso —se disculpó Sora.

—Descuida, acabo de llegar. ¿Nos vamos?

Sora asintió, algo tensa y mordiéndose con insistencia el labio superior. Taichi notó enseguida que su amiga se encontraba intranquila. Se acercó a ella y la tomó delicadamente por los hombros.

—Tu decisión fue la más acertada, Sora. Todo va a estar bien, no temas —le susurró dulcemente, mirándola fijo.

La pelirroja sonrió de lado y asintió nuevamente, con más seguridad. Acto seguido, ambos comenzaron a caminar. Taichi lucía muy tranquilo y confiado, Sora sonrió con mayor amplitud. Aquellas palabras le habían hecho bien; esa noche tomaría prestado un poco del valor característico de Taichi y llevaría a cabo su plan. Si todo salía bien, al fin podría seguir adelante como hacía tanto tiempo lo anhelaba. Un punto a favor era que finalmente sentía que había recuperado a su mejor amigo.

* * *

><p>No esperaba verlo allí. Por eso no pudo evitar su sorpresa cuando se acercó y se colocó frente a él.<p>

—Hola, Takeru —saludó, algo incómodo, encendiendo un cigarrillo.

El Takaishi también lo saludó a la distancia, moviendo su mano.

—Oye, Yamato, mejor voy a entrar a terminar de armar la batería —informó el otro hombre allí presente.

—Sí, está bien. Yo iré en un momento —Yamato despidió el humo de su cigarrillo—. ¿Y cómo has estado? —le preguntó a su hermano, evitando hacer contacto visual.

—¿Cómo crees? —Contestó Takeru, algo hostil—. No demasiado bien, no.

—Tienes razón, fue una pregunta tonta. Me sorprende verte, sinceramente no creí que vendrías.

Takeru abrió la boca para objetar, pero en ese momento, la razón por la cual había asistido apareció justo frente a ellos.

—Hola —saludó la castaña, sonriendo.

—¡Hola chicos! —exclamó Miyako, quien había llegado junto a Mimi.

Yamato sonrió y saludó haciendo un gesto con la cabeza. Takeru lo imitó. La joven de cabello violeta comenzó a hablar animadamente haciendo que el ambiente fuera más ameno.

—¿Daisuke no va a venir? —quiso saber Takeru.

Miyako ladeó la cabeza, indicando una respuesta negativa.

—Se sentía algo mal. Prefirió quedarse y así estar mejor para mañana —explicó.

—Ya veo… —comentó Yamato—. ¿Sabes si alguno de los chicos vendrá?

—Sí, Jun.

—¿Qué cosa? —gritó el Ishida.

Miyako explotó de la risa y se mantuvo así por algunos segundos. Mimi y Takeru también rieron al observar la reacción de Yamato. ¡Que no era para menos! La hermana de Daisuke había sabido ser muy "persistente" en el pasado, demasiado…

—Solo bromeaba. No te preocupes, hace años que no se aparece por tus conciertos. Ya, hablando en serio, vendrá Taichi, por lo que tengo entendido…

—Con Sora —completó Mimi, causando absoluta sorpresa en ambos hermanos, quienes intercambiaron miradas.

—¿A sí? —Miyako también se sorprendió—. Vaya, qué bien. Hace mucho que no la veo.

Mimi asintió y guardó silencio al igual que el resto de los presentes. Miyako pudo sentir que algo no estaba del todo bien.

—Oigan, será mejor que entre a ayudar a los chicos —informó Yamato, rompiendo el silencio y apagando su cigarrillo—. Tomen estas cintas —indicó, sacando unas tiras de papel color verde fluorescente, igual que el cartel luminoso del local—. Con ellas podrán entrar gratis y tomar lo que quieran.

Todos se aproximaron para agarrarlas y Yamato le dio dos extras a Miyako para que más tarde se las entregara a Taichi y Sora. Luego, se adentró en el lugar.

Takeru, Mimi y Miyako se quedaron afuera un rato más, conversando del clima y cosas banales, aunque más que nada era la chica de anteojos la que parloteaba. Poco a poco, la gente comenzó a llegar y ya se podía escuchar algunos acordes del bajo de Yamato.

—¡Ya va a comenzar! Será mejor que entremos —sugirió Miyako—. Le escribiré a Taichi para que me avise cuando estén por llegar así salgo a darle las cintas —comunicó, sacando su teléfono celular.

—Vas a entrar, ¿verdad? —cuestionó Mimi en un susurro.

—Sí, claro. ¿Ya estoy aquí, no? —contestó Takeru, intentando sonreír.

—¡Listo! ¿Vamos, Mimi? —dijo Miyako.

—Sí, enseguida. Adelántate.

Miyako se extrañó un poco, pero entró sin más.

—¿Me ayudas a ponerme esto? —preguntó la castaña, aproximándose a Takeru e indicándole su mano.

—Seguro —él se acercó más y tomó la cinta verde. La ató cuidadosamente alrededor de la delgada muñeca de Mimi y la miró a los ojos. Ella también lo estaba observando, irradiando gratitud, pero Takeru estaba seguro que no era por lo de la cinta. Inesperadamente, Mimi apretó una de sus manos.

—Gracias… por haber venido —expresó, sin despegar la vista de los ojos azules de Takeru.

El rubio se estremeció un poco al sentir su cálida mano sosteniendo la de él.

—De nada —atinó a pronunciar y ella lo soltó. Le dedicó una fugaz sonrisa y lo invitó a ingresar al local.

El cambio de ambiente fue notorio para ambos. El pub estaba iluminado con luces de colores que colgaban de las paredes y una canción de rock británico estaba sonando no demasiado fuerte. El lugar no era grande, pero tampoco muy pequeño. Tenía unas cuantas mesas, una barra de bebidas en uno de los lados y al fondo, el escenario, donde Yamato y su banda estaban probando los últimos detalles para comenzar el show. Había bastantes personas, jóvenes en su mayoría. A lo lejos, en una de las mesas más cercanas al escenario, Mimi y Takeru pudieron divisar a Miyako haciéndoles seña para que la acompañaran. El dúo se aproximó a ella y tomó asiento. Pocos minutos después, la música de fondo se desvaneció y el concierto dio inicio. Luego de presentarse, la banda decidió comenzar con un tema algo movido para animar al público a acercarse y por qué no, a bailar un poco. Para su dicha, dio resultado. Al concluir la canción, Mimi y Miyako aplaudieron animadas y esta última le susurró algo a la castaña, haciéndola reír.

—Iré a buscar algo de tomar —anunció Takeru—. ¿Ustedes quieren?

—Yo quiero una gaseosa dietética, gracias —pidió Mimi.

—Y yo un _daikiri_ de frutilla, por favor —dijo Miyako.

—De acuerdo, enseguida regreso.

—¿No es genial que podamos tomar lo que queramos? Yamato fue muy amable al conseguirnos estas tiras —comentó alegre, la chica de pelo violeta.

Mimi asintió, sonriendo.

—¡Oh! Debe ser Taichi —habló Miyako de pronto, sacando su celular—. Sí, es él. Está afuera con Sora. Iré a llevarle las cintas, ya vuelvo —notificó, poniéndose de pie.

Mimi la vio marcharse y suspiró, cerrando sus ojos un momento. La banda comenzó a tocar otra canción movida.

—Aquí tienes —La voz de Takeru la hizo reaccionar y frente a ella, pudo observar su vaso con gaseosa y algunos hielos—. ¿Dónde está Miyako?

—Fue a llevarle las cintas a Taichi y Sora —explicó Mimi, dándole un sorbo a su bebida. Takeru hizo lo mismo con su vaso de _sake_.

—¿Me pediste que viniera porque sabías que asistiría Sora? —preguntó el joven repentinamente, apoyando su bebida en la mesa.

Mimi lo miró confundida e hizo un gesto indicando que no había podido escuchar bien por el volumen de la música. Takeru se sentó a su lado, dispuesto a reiterarle la pregunta.

—¡Ya volví! —exclamó Miyako, tomando asiento en el lugar disponible.

Takeru guardó silencio y observó con cierto recelo cómo Sora y Taichi los saludaban de lejos y tomaban asiento en una mesa ubicada un par de metros al costado. De inmediato, su vista se posó sobre Mimi, quien también los observaba de manera peculiar. Takeru se sintió molesto. ¿Qué pretendía Sora yendo ahí? ¿Cómo si quiera le daba el rostro para aparecerse?

La susodicha sintió las miradas posadas sobre sí y agachó la cabeza. Si bien para evitar malos ratos, se había encargado previamente avisar de su asistencia tanto a Yamato como a Mimi, la estaba pasando mal, peor de lo que había previsto. Sobre todo porque no se esperaba que Takeru se encontrara allí.

Taichi lo notó e intentó calmarla.

—Vamos, no dejes que el hecho de que Takeru esté aquí te afecte.

—No es él, es la manera en la que me mira. Con tanta desaprobación. Y Mimi… Sé que ella piensa que algo raro está pasando.

—Sabías en lo que te estabas metiendo, Sora y que no sería fácil salir. Entiendo cómo te sientes, pero debes afrontar la situación. Ahora ya estás aquí y no permitiré que te vayas sin que cumplas con lo que viniste a hacer —habló con firmeza Taichi, demostrando una madurez casi desconocida para Sora.

Ella levantó la vista y observó la seriedad en los ojos del moreno. Se acercó a él y lo abrazó con fuerza, sintiendo que de alguna manera le impregnaría algo de su valor y determinación.

—No te preocupes —le dijo él al oído—. Pase lo que pase yo estaré aquí para ti.

Sora intentó contener las lágrimas que querían asomarse y abrazó más fuerte a su amigo.

Yamato contaba con una vista preferencial desde el escenario y estaba al tanto de todo lo que ocurría. Si bien había sabido disimularlo frente a Takeru, tenía conocimiento de que Sora iba a asistir, pues se lo había comunicado previamente tanto a él como a Mimi —por separado, claro estaba—. Cuando se enteró, no le había parecido una mala idea, después de todo, quizás sería una oportuna ocasión para recobrar su amistad. Sin embargo, ahora viéndola abrazada con Taichi y las miradas incisivas que le dirigían Mimi y Takeru, se preguntaba qué tan buena idea había sido después de todo. Lamentablemente, dada su posición, por el momento no había nada que pudiese hacer, así que decidió concentrarse en disfrutar y proseguir con el concierto.

* * *

><p>Luego de terminar su tercer vaso de <em>sake<em>, Takeru comenzó a marearse. El bullicio de la música y las luces multicolores que tintineaban no ayudaban a mejorar su condición. Tampoco el hecho que se había tomado tres cervezas antes de salir y que no había comido nada desde el almuerzo.

Debería detenerse… pero, ¡al diablo! Además, comenzaba a gustarle le sensación de que tenía dos Mimi sentadas a su lado. Mientras no se transformasen en cuatro, estaría bien.

—Les quiero agradecer a todos, por estar con nosotros esta noche —comenzó a hablar Yamato—. Vamos a tocar el último tema, el cual quiero dedicárselo a mi novia —indicó, señalando a Mimi—. Te amo, linda.

La acción de Yamato, sobre todo la última frase, causó una reacción diferente en cada una de las personas allí presentes que lo conocían, con un sentimiento en común: conmoción. Mimi se sintió halagada y su rostro se enrojeció; no recordaba la última vez que su novio le había declarado su amor frente a tanta gente, ¡y quizás era porque nunca lo había hecho antes! Sora se vio notoriamente incómoda y desvió la mirada. Taichi actuó similar. Miyako aplaudió emocionada y abrazó a su amiga, felicitándola.

Takeru se sintió enfermo. En ese momento, todas las cosas malas que había tenido que hacer para cubrir los engaños de su hermano, le golpearon en la cabeza como un martillo a un clavo. No podía creer tanta hipocresía. Alzó las cejas y se mordió el labio inferior. Acto seguido, se puso de pie y se pidió otro _sake_, el cual decidió tomar en la barra.

Finalmente, el concierto terminó y Yamato junto con sus compañeros se retiraron tras bambalinas.

De pronto, entre el movimiento de gente, Takeru pudo observar que Mimi se ponía de pie y la perdió de vista. También, alcanzó a ver que Sora hacía lo mismo, pero su dirección fue diferente: se dirigía al _backstage_. Inmediatamente dejó su trago sobre la barra y se abrió paso entre la gente hacia Miyako.

—¿Dónde fue Mimi? —le preguntó, agitado.

—Al baño.

—Oh… —Takeru observó a Taichi y pudo notar que este disimuladamente vigilaba que nadie más se acercara hacia donde se había marchado Sora—. Miyako, necesito un favor.

—¿Qué se te ofrece?

—Ve a hablar con Taichi.

—¿Eh? —la joven no comprendió.

—Solo ve y entretenlo. Es importante, por favor, luego te lo explico.

Miyako permaneció sentada y lo miró raro.

—Por favor —reiteró Takeru, juntando las palmas de sus manos.

—Está bien —accedió ella y se puso de pie—, pero después me vas a contar todo lo que está pasando porque no entiendo nada.

—Te lo prometo. ¡Muchas gracias!

Una vez que Miyako comenzó a charlar animadamente con Taichi, distrayéndolo de su "misión", Takeru avanzó, escabulléndose entre las personas, hacia la puerta detrás del escenario. En el camino, pudo ver al resto de los integrantes de la banda charlando con algunas chicas al costado del mismo. ¡Eso solo quería decir que Yamato y Sora estaban solos! Decidido a descargar su ira, giró el picaporte con brutalidad, pero la puerta no se abrió. Estaba asegurada. ¡Mierda! El joven siguió insistiendo.

—Alguien quiere entrar —notó Yamato—; será mejor que hables rápido.

—Sí, está bien, lo que tengo para decir no llevará demasiado tiempo —Sora tomó una pequeña pausa—. Es que quiero que seamos amigos.

—¿Eh?

—Sí, vine hasta aquí solo para decirte eso y necesitaba que fuese hoy porque no quiero pasarla mal mañana en la fiesta.

—Entiendo —susurró él, mirándola— y quiero que sepas que estoy totalmente de acuerdo.

Sora sonrió, aliviada.

—Lo que pasó entre nosotros fue… no pretendo decir que un error, pero, no era el momento —sentenció él.

—Lo sé y me alegra mucho saber que estás de acuerdo.

—Sí; además, pude darme cuenta de lo mucho que me importa Mimi y luego de la reunión de mañana le diré todo. Si a ti también te parece.

Sora asintió.

—Será como habíamos acordado en un principio: le iremos con la verdad.

Yamato relajó los hombros y suspiró.

—Me alegra que hayamos tenido esta conversación —añadió.

—A mí también —dijo ella y lo abrazó—. Al fin podremos seguir adelante.

Yamato abrió la boca para decir algo, pero fue interrumpido por el estruendo de la puerta abriéndose estrepitosamente y tras ella, un encolerizado Takeru miraba incrédulo la escena ante sus ojos. El rubio mayor soltó a Sora y miró a su hermano.

—Takeru, cálmate; no es lo que parece.

—¿Ah no? —Vociferó este—. Pues yo creo otra cosa, ¡hipócritas! Por Dios, Mimi está aquí, podría haber sido ella quién los encontrara, ¿qué carajo tienen en la cabeza?

—¡Te equivocas! —Chilló Sora—. En serio, no es lo que crees. Solo vine a hablar con Yamato para que seamos amigos y le digamos la verdad a Mimi.

—Oh, vamos, ¿creen que voy a creerles otra vez? No pienso caer en su juego, ya bastantes problemas he tenido por guardar su secretito.

—Sora, apártate —pidió Yamato, haciendo a un lado a la pelirroja.

—Oh, por favor. No juegues al príncipe valiente.

—Takeru, necesitas calmarte. Ingeriste mucho alcohol, lo sé porque te vi. No estás siendo tú mismo, yo sé que no eres así realmente.

El Takaishi se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos y acto seguido comenzó a reír efusivamente. Yamato y Sora lo miraron desconcertados.

—No me vengas con discursos baratos, ni quiero que pretendas que me conoces porque no es así. Ya no —dijo, poniéndose serio de pronto—. Estoy harto de ti y de tus farsas. Siempre te creí todo y… te admiraba. ¡No quiero tener que ver más nada contigo! —exclamó, señalándolo—. ¡Y contigo tampoco! —Espetó, refiriéndose a Sora—. Púdranse, par de falsos… —pronunciando esto, el joven abandonó la habitación.

Yamato agachó la cabeza y cerró los ojos. Eso le había dolido más que cualquier golpe y es que hubiera preferido miles, antes que haber tenido que escuchar palabras tan duras de su hermano para con él. Sora se acercó despacio.

—¿Qué haremos?

—Nada —murmuró Yamato, sentándose—, hay que dejarlo. Además no dijo nada que no fuera cierto…

—¿Crees que irá con Mimi?

—Sí… pero dudo que le diga algo de esto; no querrá lastimarla.

—¿Se han vuelto muy amigos?

—Es más que eso —explicó Yamato, pasando sus manos por su cabeza y rostro—. Takeru la quiere.

Sora lo miró escéptica y luego de que Yamato asintiera, retrocedió un par de pasos, totalmente sorprendida.

—Oh, cielos… —musitó la pelirroja.

* * *

><p><strong>... Sin comentarios jaja. <strong>

**Finalmente, esto está a punto de explotar y bueno, la mentira tiene patas cortas :). Originalmente, este capítulo era más largo, pero se me fue de las manos y quedó demasiado pesado, por eso lo corté y lo que quedó fuera va a pasar para el capítulo 12 (que se viene con dibujito ^^). **

**¡Muchísimas gracias a quienes leen! Y gracias por sus comentarios Mor, Vivi, Cami y asondomar.**

**Sin más, me despido. **


	12. Frenesí

**Frenesí**

* * *

><p>Escapar. Era lo único que corría por la mente de Takeru; por eso no le importó llevarse por delante gente, mesas, sillas y cualquier otra cosa que se interponía entre su camino y el exterior. Cada vez se sentía más mareado y asfixiado.<p>

No supo bien cómo, pero finalmente dio con la puerta del local y salió. El aire fresco de la ya entrada noche pareció devolverle el alma al cuerpo, aunque no por mucho tiempo. Avanzó tambaleante hasta un callejón junto al lugar y apoyó ambas manos contra una pared. Apenas inclinó la cabeza, todo el alcohol en su interior salió despedido mucho más rápido de lo que había ingresado. El joven tosió un par de veces y su garganta comenzó a arderle.

—¿Takeru?

_Perfecto. _

—¿Qué ocurrió? —Preguntó Mimi, angustiada y se acercó con cautela—. Te vi salir corriendo, ¿te sientes bien?

—Todo bien —aseguró él, arrastrando un poco las palabras—. Creo que me pasé con el _sake _—comentó riendo.

Mimi sonrió de lado y se acercó más.

—Bueno sí, nunca te había visto tomar tanto…

Takeru se encogió de hombros y comenzó a caminar hacia la vereda. Mimi observó que el muchacho se movía con cierta torpeza.

—¿Adónde vas? —inquirió, siguiéndolo con la mirada.

—A casa a dormir, mañana temprano tengo que jugar al baloncesto —respondió él, señalando un punto indeterminado.

—No puedes irte así, ven conmigo, te llevaré.

—No, no, no —reiteró con insistencia—. Puedo irme solo, además viniste con Miyako.

—Ella acaba de marcharse y no dejaré que andes en ese estado por la calle.

—¿Y Yamato?

—Él se quedará un rato más con sus amigos y vino en su auto.

Takeru entrecerró los ojos, esforzándose en intentar pensar con claridad, pero debido a su estado, le era imposible.

—No necesito chofer —murmuró de mala gana.

Mimi se cruzó de brazos y lo observó seria.

—No te lo estoy preguntando, te irás conmigo —sentenció y se aproximó al joven para tomarlo del brazo y guiarlo hasta su camioneta.

Takeru no opuso resistencia. ¿Ya qué? En ese momento podría explotar el mundo entero y le daba exactamente lo mismo. Mimi lo acomodó en el asiento del copiloto y tuvo que acercarse bastante para poder abrocharle el cinturón de seguridad.

—Tu cabello huele muy rico… —susurró él; ella lo escuchó y río ante el comentario.

—Ya regreso —anunció, cerrando la puerta.

Takeru giró la cabeza y vio que la joven intercambiaba palabras con Yamato, quien se encontraba en la puerta del pub. Su hermano también giró la vista hacia la camioneta y Takeru lo saludó con un gesto burlón, el cual Yamato decidió ignorar. Acto seguido, le otorgó algo a Mimi y le dio un beso fugaz en los labios. El Takaishi rodó los ojos y la castaña regresó.

—Toma —dijo, entregándole una botella de agua—. Te aliviará un poco —diciendo esto, la muchacha puso el vehículo en marcha.

Takeru observó la botella en sus manos y jugueteó un poco con ella antes de vaciarse su contenido de un solo trago. Luego recordó que todavía le quedaban algunas pastillas de menta y procedió a masticar un par y así, sacarse el mal sabor de boca.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —quiso saber Mimi.

Takeru miró por la ventanilla. Nunca antes había visto las luces de los postes brillar tanto cual estrellas y eso lo hizo reír tontamente.

—¿Eso es un sí? —preguntó ella.

—Te estás preocupando por nada, he estado peor —contestó él, sin despegar la vista del entretenido paisaje nocturno.

—¿Voy bien por este camino? Sabes que tengo mala memoria para las direcciones.

Takeru miró hacia el frente.

—Sí, dobla a la izquierda en la próxima intersección y luego continúa derecho —explicó y volvió a su posición.

Mimi siguió sus indicaciones.

—Oye… ¿por qué me pediste que viniera? —cuestionó Takeru, repentinamente. Hacía rato que quería sacarse la duda y la ebriedad lo llevaba a ser menos inhibido.

Mimi afirmó ambas manos al volante y permaneció en silencio. Esperó a llegar al parque frente a los edificios donde estaba viviendo Takeru y apagó la camioneta. Suspiró profundamente y se giró para mirarlo. Takeru contuvo el aliento.

—No sé —expresó finalmente ella. Él comenzó a reír, incrédulo.

—¿No lo sabes?

—¡No! —Mimi se exaltó y a continuación hizo una breve pausa—. Es que… yo solo…

Takeru la observaba expectante.

—Te extrañaba —susurró y luego añadió—: Además, cuando estás cerca yo, me siento tranquila y olvido mis problemas. Me hace bien estar contigo.

El rubio pasó saliva y sintió cómo su corazón se aceleraba.

—Mimi… —él intentó acercarse.

—En fin, ¿me vas a decir la verdadera razón por la cual te fuiste? —cuestionó la joven, de pronto, extinguiendo inmediatamente la "magia" del momento.

Takeru sintió una especie de empujón invisible que lo obligó a retroceder.

—¿De dónde? —preguntó, pretendiendo que no había entendido.

—De casa —dijo ella con firmeza.

Takeru rodó los ojos.

—Ya te lo expliqué varias veces.

—Bien —enunció Mimi, cruzándose de brazos—. Entonces dime, ¿qué pasó entre tú y Sora?

Él la miró confundido y alzó una ceja.

—Nada.

—¡Bien! —exclamó la muchacha, molesta—. ¿Tampoco vas a decirme por qué de pronto comenzaste a beber? ¿O por qué te desapareciste toda una noche sin decir nada? —quiso saber, mirándolo con intensidad.

Takeru empezó a sentir nauseas otra vez. No, no podía contestar ninguna de las inquietudes de Mimi y eso lo hacía sentir descompuesto, tanto física como mentalmente.

—¿Ya no confías en mí?

—No lo entenderías…—musitó él, saliendo del vehículo y tomando asiento en el respaldo de una de las bancas del parque. Acto seguido, agachó la cabeza y la apoyó en sus manos.

Mimi frunció los labios y permaneció sentada. Su respiración no tardó en acelerarse y su mentón pronto comenzó a temblar. Todos los pensamientos de lo ocurrido en los últimos días la invadieron con furia y salió, golpeando la puerta de su camioneta. ¡Odiaba no entender nada! Y estaba harta de ser ignorada.

—¡¿Qué no entendería?! —cuestionó, a los gritos.

—Nada —replicó él, desde su postura— y puedes dejarme aquí, vete a casa.

Mimi se acercó, frustrada.

—¡No, no me iré! ¿Por qué no puedes ser sincero conmigo? Yo respondí tu pregunta.

—Porque no —murmuró Takeru—, ya te dije que no lo entenderías.

Ella se sintió dolida y cerró sus puños, comenzaba a presentir que no llegaría a nada y eso había hecho que definitivamente perdiera la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

—¡Dime! —chilló con todas sus fuerzas.

—No.

—¿Qué rayos puede ser que yo no comprenda? —siguió insistiendo—. Soy tu mejor amiga, ¿o no?

Takeru se mantuvo en silencio.

—¿Qué te pasó para que comiences a comportarte así? Tú eras diferente... —expresó ella con notada tristeza, relajando sus manos.

Takeru no lo soportó más y se puso de pie, casi de un salto. Comenzó a acercarse a la joven con el semblante serio. Ella retrocedió unos pasos, algo temerosa, hasta golpear con la espalda una de las puertas de su camioneta.

—¿De verdad quieres saberlo? —cuestionó el rubio, apoyando uno de sus brazos a un lado del rostro de Mimi.

Ella no desistió y lo miró desafiante. Estaba decidida a no marcharse sin una respuesta.

—Sí, quiero saberlo. Necesito entender lo que está pasando, me siento totalmente dejada de lado y eso no me gusta, no creo merecerlo…

Takeru se arrimó más a ella.

—¿Estás segura? —le susurró mirándola con intensidad. Mimi jamás había visto aquellos ojos tan azules. Ella entrecerró los suyos y asintió. ¿Qué podría ser tan grave? La castaña estaba preparada para lo que fuera.

Para todo, menos _eso._

Cuando lo vio acercarse tanto, no retrocedió. Primero, porque estaba acorralada y no tenía donde ir; y segundo, porque nunca se esperó lo que sucedió.

Takeru la besó.

No fue un beso de amigos, ni de hermandad, ni de ninguna de las excusas que Mimi intentaba procesar en su mente, mientras el hecho se seguía llevando a cabo. Los labios de ella temblaron ligeramente. Él tomó su pequeño rostro con la mano que tenía libre y al cabo de algunos segundos más, se fue apartando de ella poco a poco.

Mimi instintivamente se llevó una mano a la boca y la otra… a su vientre. Takeru creía saber lo que eso significaba.

—Mimi, yo…

Ella se aproximó y le dio una cachetada que Takeru apenas sintió; tanto por la poca fuerza ejercida por la joven, como por alcohol que seguía en su ser.

—Está bien, me lo merezco —admitió.

Mimi mantuvo su posición y Takeru pudo notar cómo sus ojos miel comenzaban a aguarse. Él se lamentó.

—Por favor, no llores.

Ella negó frenéticamente.

—Tú… tú… estás loco —habló, todavía en estado de shock—. ¡Soy la novia de tu hermano! —chilló con toda su energía.

Takeru cerró los ojos con fuerza, cual niño que recibe un regaño.

—Lo sé, pero…

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —soltó ella en un hilo de voz.

Takeru revolvió su cabello y miró el cielo en busca de una respuesta satisfactoria que sabía de antemano, no encontraría. Mimi lo miraba desolada y él comenzó a balbucear, no pudiendo formular oración coherente alguna.

—Perdón, pero hice lo que sentí para expresarme —pudo elaborar finalmente.

—¿Expresar qué? —cuestionó Mimi, dudosa.

—¡Esto! —exclamó Takeru, extendiendo los brazos hacia delante—. Tú… tú eres…Oh, olvídalo —bufó—, te dije que no lo entenderías.

Mimi caminó unos pasos y tomó asiento en la banca. Se peinó el cabello con las manos denotando cierta ansiedad y su mirada se clavó en la nada. No conseguía entender, no podía pensar. Sin embargo, dentro de todo el caos interno, un instinto sobrevivió.

—¿Por qué me tuvo que pasar esto ahora? —susurró para sí, aferrando ambas manos a su abdomen.

Takeru intentó aproximarse lentamente.

—Mimi, no te preocupes. Sé lo de tu enfermedad —expresó, intentando sonar compasivo.

—¡¿Mi qué?! —Exclamó ella, histérica—. ¿De qué rayos hablas?

—De… tu problema con la comida.

—Estás loco —afirmó Mimi con convicción, poniéndose de pie y alejándose.

—No. Es normal que lo niegues, dada tu condición…

—¡Tú no sabes nada! —gritó, girándose para verlo.

—Sí, lo sé. ¿Por qué más te agarrarías el vientre? —Takeru, aunque algo confundido, intentó permanecer en calma.

Ella frunció el rostro, haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por contener las lágrimas nuevamente y miró el pasto húmedo. Takeru retrocedió.

—Está bien, si no quieres hablar de ello, no te preguntaré más. Solo te pido que por favor no llores, Mimi. Lo último que quiero en el mundo es verte mal.

—No me pidas eso… ¿Que no lo entiendes? No es por mi problema con la comida, Takeru. Es mucho más que eso —explicó ella, mirándolo intensamente con los ojos aguados.

Takeru la observó con cierta confusión, pero de a poco su rostro se fue deformando, hasta terminar en una expresión de completo terror.

—¿Estás embarazada? —tartamudeó, rezando con todas sus fuerzas para que la respuesta fuese negativa.

—No lo sé… —musitó Mimi, mirando el suelo.

—¿Cómo que no lo sabes? ¡¿Lo estás o no?! —preguntó Takeru, alterado.

—¡No lo sé! —reiteró ella, alzando la voz—. No me ha venido...

—Oh, por Dios —Las piernas de Takeru no reaccionaron y en ese momento, cayó al suelo, hincado—. Yo… yo no… lo siento, lo siento. Por favor, perdóname —comenzó a suplicar, agarrándose la cabeza.

Mimi lo observó un momento y luego, se dejó caer también, a su lado y lo abrazó.

—Estoy muy asustada y… —susurró, sollozando.

—¿Cuándo lo sospechaste? —interrumpió él.

—El domingo, un poco antes que te marcharas.

—¿Yamato lo sabe?

—No… eres al primero que se lo digo. En realidad, pretendía contártelo antes, pero, estos días te fuiste y todo ha sido tan extraño que… De cualquier manera no quería preocupar a nadie, hasta no estar segura.

Takeru la escuchó atentamente y luego la aferró a sí. Sus ojos se volvieron acuosos. Ahora entendía la razón por la cual la joven había cambiado sus hábitos alimenticios de manera tan radical y comprendió que no podría haber elegido un peor momento para hacerle saber sus sentimientos.

Permanecieron así hasta que la humedad del piso comenzó a propagarse a sus ropas. Él bajó la vista y observó a Mimi en detalle; lucía indefensa e indecisa.

—Oye… —habló.

Ella alzó los ojos.

—Deberías irte a casa a descansar, Mimi.

La joven hundió la cabeza en su pecho y luego, lo estrujó algunos segundos, hasta que se puso de pie. Takeru también se paró y ambos caminaron en silencio hasta la camioneta. Ella se subió y secó el resto de sus lágrimas.

—Nos vemos mañana en la fiesta, cuídate —se despidió y antes de que Takeru pudiese contestar, ella encendió el vehículo y aceleró.

Mientras la veía alejarse, un nudo se formó en la garganta del rubio, haciéndolo sentir completamente solo y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, desesperanzado.

* * *

><p>Mimi se giró hacia la izquierda de la cama y pudo ver la espalda descubierta de Yamato. Hacía ya algunos minutos se había despertado, luego de haber demorado no sabía cuánto tiempo en dormirse. Suspiró con pesadez y se acercó a su novio para abrazarlo con fuerza. Escondió su rostro entre los hombros de él y contuvo las lágrimas.<p>

—Mimi… —murmuró el rubio, despertando—. ¿Qué ocurre? —quiso saber, girando hasta tenerla de frente.

Ella se mantuvo callada con la cabeza gacha, por tanto esquivar el dolor, este la había encontrado de la manera más inesperada. Yamato aproximó su mano e intentó levantar su rostro. Mimi lo miró casi apenada y se sintió horrible al notarlo tan preocupado. Todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior la invadió al verle los ojos y solo atinó a abrazarlo nuevamente. Él correspondió, sin cuestionar. No quería discutir, ni preguntar nada; únicamente disfrutar de lo que estaba seguro, sería su última vez así con ella. Levantó su rostro una vez más y comenzó a besarla. Mimi le correspondió. Tiernos al principio y luego más y más apasionados. Lentamente fueron despojándose de las pocas prendas que llevaban y los besos y abrazos continuaron, hasta que fusionaron sus pieles y fueron uno.

* * *

><p>¿Unos cien kilos? Esa cantidad más o menos estimaba Takeru. Sí, eso era lo que pesaba su cabeza en ese momento. Su garganta estaba seca; como si hubiesen pasado días desde la última vez que bebió agua. Aún acostado, poco a poco abrió los ojos y se incorporó con dificultad. Limpió de su mentón un hilo de saliva ya añejo y se levantó. Caminó hasta el baño y sin desvestirse, abrió el grifo de la ducha. No pareció ayudarlo demasiado. La cabeza le dolía como nunca. Intentó recordar los eventos de la noche anterior, pero todo le era demasiado confuso. ¿Tanto había bebido? Se sentía horrible y se prometió no volver a hacerlo jamás. Casi se estaba volviendo una costumbre y tenía que cortarla de una vez por todas. Bien. Ahora, ¿qué había ocurrido? Unas imágenes vagaban por su mente, pero parecían no tener demasiado sentido. Yamato, Sora… ¡Mimi! Y cuando su nombre apareció, el joven abrió los ojos como platos y pareció recordarlo todo. Mimi lo había forzado a subirse al auto y luego lo había cuestionado y él, él… ¡Oh, no! La había besado y lo más triste es que esa no era la peor parte. ¿Mimi embarazada de Yamato? Ni en sus peores pesadillas se encontraba esa posibilidad. Ante este pensamiento, reaccionó. ¿Cómo podía pensar así? ¡Un sobrino era la mejor noticia del mundo! Pero claro, dadas las circunstancias miles de sentimientos contradictorios lo invadían, agregando peso a su ya sobrecargada cabeza.<p>

Como pudo, terminó de bañarse y observó el reloj de la cocina. Se vistió y sin nada de ánimos partió hacia su importante partido.

* * *

><p>Mimi acarició la mejilla de su novio y lo besó por última vez antes de levantarse.<p>

—¿Por qué la prisa? —quiso saber el rubio, cubriéndose con las sábanas.

—Hoy tengo un día muy complicado —explicó ella, poniéndose su camiseta—. Iré a darme una ducha rápida y me voy.

—¿Y cuándo regresas?

Mimi giró su muñeca para ver su reloj.

—No creo que lo haga. Para cuando termine va a ser tarde y Hikari y yo arreglamos para alistarnos en lo de Miyako.

Yamato asintió y se mordió la lengua para no preguntar por qué Sora no había sido invitada a la reunión de chicas.

—Estoy cansada de que Sora siempre tenga una excusa para todo, así que no le dije nada —habló Mimi, pareciendo adivinar los pensamientos de su novio—. Aunque es probable que Miyako la invite, después de todo es en su casa —diciendo esto, la muchacha abandonó el dormitorio.

* * *

><p>Takeru caminaba arrastrando los pies, como si cada paso fuese una tortura y es que él lo sentía de esa manera. No tenía ganas de nada… y lo entristecía. Antes, cuando las cosas estaban mal, el baloncesto siempre sabía cómo devolverle la sonrisa, el viento en su cara al correr, la adrenalina de los últimos segundos… pero ahora era todo lo contrario, nada parecía poder sacarlo del pozo en el que se hundía cada vez más. ¿Por qué mierda le había tenido que pasar todo eso? Se sentía la persona más desafortunada del mundo. ¿Por qué a él? Como todo, sabía que estaba lejos de ser perfecto sí, pero se esforzaba en ser lo mejor posible. Mejor persona, sobre todo. ¿Y entonces? Por simple lógica todas esas cosas malas no tendrían que estar pasándole a él. ¿Qué quedaba para Yamato? Su hermano mentía y mentía y siempre lograba salirse con la suya. ¡Al diablo! ¿Tendría que empezar a ser mala persona y que los demás le den lo mismo? La idea no sonaba tan mala; después de todo, ya no tenía nada que perder. Si era sincero, lo único que le importaba en ese momento era Mimi y luego de lo ocurrido recientemente, había altas probabilidades de que la joven no volvería a dirigirle la palabra.<p>

Detuvo sus pasos. Ese pensamiento se había sentido tan real como si ya fuese cierto. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Si era obvio que ella lo rechazaría y él lo sabía sí, ¿y entonces, por qué lo hizo? ¿Fue debido a su estado? No… no había sido por el alcohol, aunque sí obviamente le había proporcionado un empujoncito, la verdadera razón por la cual lo había hecho era esa maldita esperanza que parecía nunca dejarlo. La misma que le había hecho creer que Yamato cambiaría, que volvería a ser el mismo al cual tanto admiraba… ¿De qué le había servido tener esperanza? Solo de desilusionarse y por cosas que sabía no tenían remedio. Como Mimi. La posibilidad de estar juntos siempre la había sentido lejana, pero no imposible. Ahora estaba seguro que nunca se haría realidad.

Su semblante se oscureció y pronto comenzó a sentir unos llantos cada vez con más intensidad. Pero no era él quien lloraba. Buscó a su alrededor alguna pista y su vista no tardó en dar con una empresa fúnebre a unos escasos metros de distancia. Una mujer joven, vestida de luto, derramaba lágrimas con total desconsuelo y no paraba de gritar "¿¡Por qué!?". Takeru pareció despertar de golpe y no tardó en sentirse completamente egoísta. Él no tenía problemas, ¡esa mujer sí! Y ahí recordó que lo único inevitable y sin solución en esta vida, es dejar de existir. Una nueva actitud positiva pareció ir llenándolo de a poco, como si le estuvieran recargando las baterías. Llenó sus pulmones de aire y miró al cielo azul, nunca se había dado cuenta cuánta belleza guardaba algo tan cotidiano y antes de que se diera cuenta, una sonrisa comenzó a dibujársele.

* * *

><p>Sus manos temblaban ligeramente mientras aguardaba sentada en la sala de espera. Su mirada extraviada en el vacío y su mente en blanco, esperaba ansiosa la respuesta que determinaría si su vida estaba por cambiar para siempre. Al oír que pronunciaban su nombre se acercó despacio al mostrador y tomó el sobre con la tan temida respuesta. ¿Estaría lista para ver el contenido? Sin poder hacerlo, salió de aquel lugar donde las paredes blancas y el olor a remedio solo la hacían sentir peor. Caminó desganada hasta el estacionamiento donde ingresó a su vehículo y permaneció estática algunos momentos. Miró el sobre y negó con la cabeza. No importaba cuánto tiempo pasara, nunca tendría las agallas para hacerlo, así que simplemente lo dejó a un lado y puso la camioneta en marcha.<p>

No tenía pensado ir allí, pero alguna razón desconocida la llevó a manejar hasta ese lugar donde descendió de su vehículo y caminó hasta quedar tapada por unos árboles. Pronto se vio a sí misma sonriendo. Por eso había ido, verlo correr y saltar tan alegre le proporcionó una paz interior inmediata. Decidió relajarse, ya lo abriría cuando se sintiera preparada y, dependiendo cuál fuese el resultado, sería el camino que tomaría a continuación.

* * *

><p>La sonrisa pura y sincera de aquella mañana todavía permanecía en el rostro de Takeru, a pesar de que el partido ya había terminado. Lo había hecho bien y eso lo hacía sentirse casi feliz. No tardó en llegar a su apartamento y lo primero que hizo fue tomar las botellas de cerveza que había en el refrigerador y botarlas. Luego, sacó de su bolso el uniforme con el cual había jugado y lo puso en la lavadora. Con todo lo que había pasado no pudo hacerse de ningún disfraz, así que el uniforme de baloncesto era su única salida; no quería ser el aguafiestas que no estuviera caracterizado. Su reciente nuevo amor por la vida, lo llevó a dar unas vueltas sin sentido por su tranquilo hogar, para luego dejarse caer sobre la cama y pensar con la mayor serenidad posible cómo iba a actuar en las próximas horas.<p>

* * *

><p>—¡Hikari! —llamó Mimi, dándose prisa para bajar de su camioneta y llegar junto a la pequeña castaña.<p>

La susodicha, quien se encontraba en la puerta de la residencia Inoue a punto de tocar timbre, volteó y sonrió al encontrarse con su amiga. Poco después, la mamá de Miyako las invitó a ingresar y las escoltó hasta la puerta del dormitorio de su hija. La joven de cabello violeta las recibió con su típica alegría y las invitó a pasar. Las charlas amenas, así como las múltiples carcajadas, pronto llenaron la habitación de Miyako.

—¡Ya! Quiero saber de qué se van a disfrazar —habló ansiosa la dueña de casa.

—En realidad ya deberíamos ir aprontándonos —comentó Hikari, observando el reloj de pared.

Mimi asintió sonriendo y tomó el gran bolso rosa que había llevado consigo. Su sonrisa se esfumó tan pronto lo abrió, pues en su interior se encontraba aquel sobre del cual aún desconocía el contenido. Suspiró con cierta pesadez y con disimulo lo ocultó en su jean.

—¿Ocurre algo, Mimi? —inquirió Miyako.

La aludida negó con la cabeza y se excusó para ir al baño. Una vez allí, se recostó en la puerta y miró el objeto en sus manos con cierto fastidio. Tenía que abrirlo; pasaría toda la noche amargada si no lo hacía y ya tenía demasiadas inquietudes como para agregar otra, aunque claro, dependiendo del resultado, su vida se complicaría aún más. Así que ya no había nada que perder. Inhaló profundo y cerró los ojos, buscó el papel con sus manos y lo estrujó. Sus párpados se fueron levantando paulatinamente y su vista bajó, buscando la respuesta. Sonrió de lado al observarla y un par de lágrimas rodaron por su mejilla. Volvió a guardar el papel en el sobre y se apoyó en el lavabo. Contó hasta diez, levantó la mirada y se lavó la cara para ocultar su estado. Se dio unas palabras de aliento y salió.

—¿Estás bien? —quiso saber Hikari.

—¡Sí! ¡Por supuesto! —respondió la castaña, sonriendo—. Vamos a vestirnos.

—Permiso… —se escuchó desde la puerta del cuarto. Mimi volteó y tanto sus fosas nasales como sus ojos se abrieron más de lo normal.

—¡Sora! —exclamó Miyako, poniéndose de pie—. ¡Qué bueno que ya llegaste! Pasa, pasa.

La susodicha asintió y lentamente se introdujo en la habitación. Miyako la recibió con su natural buen humor y Hikari actuó similar. Sin embargo, la tensión que sentía Mimi era evidente, aunque Sora notó que trató de disimularla lo más posible. Pero bueno, no podía culparla, la noche anterior en el concierto se había comportado de la misma manera y al juzgar por cómo la miraba ahora no estaba segura si Takeru le habría dicho algo o no. Seguramente no, concluyó, pues si lo hubiera hecho Mimi la hubiera increpado tan pronto ella apareciese. Y todo por Yamato. Había puesto en una cuerda floja su relación con sus verdaderos amigos por un hombre. ¿En qué clase de persona la convertía eso? Se sentía tan… zorra. Sora la zorra. Zorra Takenouchi. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo ante tal pensamiento e hizo su mejor esfuerzo por volver a la realidad.

Sin perder más tiempo, las chicas comenzaron a alistarse. Miyako sacó todo el maquillaje del que disponía y lo juntó con el de Mimi, quien también había traído varios polvos, lápices labiales, sombras, etc. Aquello parecía toda una tienda de cosmética. A pedido de la dueña de casa, Hikari le ayudó a pintarse bien, pues la Inoue había decido vestirse de payasa, lo cual iba bastante bien con su personalidad. Al mismo tiempo, Sora comenzó a colocarse su elegante _kimono_ que era la pieza principal de su disfraz de _geisha_ y Mimi ataba su cabello con dos coletas bajas.

—Oigan, no recuerdo la última vez que estuvimos las cuatro juntas —comentó Hikari, amarrándose ambas alas blancas a su igualmente blanco vestido corto.

—Es verdad, pasó demasiado tiempo… —expresó Miyako con melancolía, ajustándose su crespa peluca roja.

Ante lo dicho por sus amigas, Mimi, terminando de abrocharse su short de jean, no pudo evitar mirar a Sora. Recordaba que el distanciamiento había comenzado poco después del cumpleaños de Yamato, la pelirroja cada vez parecía más ausente y al poco tiempo habían dejado de frecuentarse. Para Mimi había sido muy triste, si bien siempre tuvo una conexión especial con las tres, Sora había sido su primera amiga verdadera; aquella que la había apoyado y escuchado cuando nadie más lo había hecho. ¿Quizás ese día tan especial para todos podría ser un nuevo comienzo para ellas? Mimi de corazón esperaba que así fuese.

—Ahora que estamos todas juntas —Miyakó rompió el silencio—, supongo que debería preguntártelo a ti, Hikari, aunque no estoy muy segura. ¿Tienes idea qué le ocurre a Takeru?

Tras esa oración, tanto Mimi como Sora se alarmaron, aunque claro, por diferentes motivos.

Hikari ladeó la cabeza, confundida.

—No. La última vez que lo vi fue la semana pasada y todo parecía bien. Incluso se tomó lo de Koushirou mejor de lo que yo esperaba —tras finalizar su oración, la joven se llevó ambas manos a la boca; había olvidado que Miyako desconocía su relación actual con el muchacho de ojos negros.

—¿¡A qué te refieres con eso?! —exclamó de inmediato. Hikari suspiró y sus mejillas se sonrosaron.

—Bueno, supongo que es tonto que a esta altura no lo sepas. Koushirou y yo somos novios.

Como era de esperarse, Miyako comenzó a gritar y saltar, haciendo cientos de preguntas al respecto, en especial cómo podía ser que no se lo hubiese contado antes.

—Lo queríamos mantener en secreto —explicó Hikari—. Sobre todo por Taichi, yo no sé cómo él se lo pueda tomar así que de momento por favor no se lo digas.

Miyako juró que guardaría el secreto y tanto Mimi como Sora, agradecieron para sí que el tema de Takeru no se tocara más.

* * *

><p>Takeru entrecerró los ojos al sentir la brisa fresca de verano en su rostro. Había tenido que tomarse el autobús, pues el lugar de la reunión quedaba demasiado lejos como para ir caminando y el automóvil se lo había quedado Yamato. Después de meditarlo lo suficiente, había llegado a la decisión de cómo actuaría esa noche: lo principal era pasarla bien, así que intentaría divertirse mucho con sus amigos, ignorar a su hermano y Sora y haría su mayor esfuerzo por tratar a Mimi como si nada, aunque estaba seguro que ella no haría lo mismo. Suspiró y juntó sus manos, pronto llegaría a destino.<p>

* * *

><p>Mimi terminó de ajustarse su sombrero de vaquero rosa y ayudó al resto de las chicas a subir toda la comida al auto. Ellas habían decido encargarse de eso, otros se harían cargo de las bebidas y la música; el salón ya estaría decorado para cuando arribaran.<p>

* * *

><p>Takeru aminoró la marcha cuando vio que había llegado al mismo tiempo que las chicas. Cerró sus ojos e inhaló a toda su capacidad; poco a poco fue expulsando el aire en su interior y avanzó. Tanto Miyako como Hikari le saludaron al verle y él se ofreció a ayudarlas a bajar las cosas de la camioneta. Sora se apresuró a entrar y Mimi apareció justo a su lado. Takeru dudó y la miró de reojo con inseguridad. Ella se giró para verlo y le dedicó su mejor sonrisa. Takeru fue contagiado de inmediato al tiempo que admiraba cómo el sol iba desapareciendo tras el mar.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Ejem, bueno, primero y principal me disculpo de corazón por haber tardado tanto en este capítulo. No tengo excusa, la verdad que simplemente no se me ocurría nada y no sé cuántas veces borré y escribí esto, pero bueno, al fin está listo y eso es lo que importa. =)<strong>

**Ojalá les haya gustado ^^. ¡Ahora todos los elegidos están felices! A partir de esta engrega todo será hermoso y precioso (¡NO!) jajaja. Les di un pequeño respiro porque ya me daban lástima, en especial Takeru, pero en la fiesta van a pasar muuuuuuchas cositas. **

**Como les había dicho, este capítulo viene con dibujito =). Es la escena que Takeru está por besar a Mimi: : / / kairikazu. deviantart Commission-Digimon-Takeru-Mimi-304004050 (saben que ff es pesado con el tema de los links así que junten los espacios y podrán verlo). La hermosa portada del fic es un dibujo de Dralamy ^^ (/ / dralamy. deviantart . c o m)**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer y por su paciencia! ^^ De verdad espero que el capítulo 13 (yeta) no me lleve tanto. Gracias por sus comentarios del capítulo anterior: Mor, Sybilla's song (lo de "Zorra Takenouchi" simplemente lo tuve que poner, qué cosas geniales salen en esas charlas de madrugada), Shanness, IVYMON, MimatoxLove, asondomar, lulu y Llun. Gracias por sacarme una sonrisa =). ¡Hasta el cap que viene!  
><strong>


	13. Proyecto 8-1

**Proyecto 8/1**

* * *

><p>Si alguien le preguntara en ese preciso instante, él podría jurar que casi le parecía sentir el estruendo de aquel gran estallido, seguido por el reflejo anaranjado a sus espaldas.<p>

Ninguna bomba había explotado realmente, no obstante, Takeru era consciente que había sido el detonante para que la situación se llevara a cabo de tal manera y ahora se encontraba caminando solo, pues cuando todo se desató, el resto pareció olvidar su presencia por unos momentos, lo que le había dado el tiempo justo para escabullirse y huir de allí. Mareado, poco a poco intentó recordar los eventos que habían sido los causantes de tal desafortunado desenlace. Su mente era un remolino de imágenes difusas donde solo aquella dulce voz resonaba como un eco eterno.

* * *

><p>—¿Puedes ayudarme con esto, Takeru? —preguntó Mimi y el joven se aproximó a ella para terminar de colgar la última guirnalda.<p>

—Este lugar es hermoso, de verdad lo eligieron bien —comentó Hikari, acercándose a ambos y tomándose un momento para observar el salón. El mismo era totalmente de madera y quedaba al aire libre, frente al mar. Era bastante amplio, con algunas mesas, sillones y suficiente lugar para bailar. También había una barra en un costado, una consola musical y hasta un sitio reservado exclusivamente para karaoke.

—¡Lo sé! —exclamó Mimi orgullosa, dando un pequeño aplauso.

—Ay, Takeru, eres tan aburrido —opinó Daisuke, uniéndose al grupo—. ¿De verdad no pudiste conseguir otro disfraz?

El aludido observó a su amigo y rió. Daisuke tampoco se había esmerado demasiado, su disfraz de ninja consistía de una especie de _karategui _negro, con un cinto rojo y una imitación de _katana_ de plástico colgada en la espalda.

—Daisuke, basta. Ni que tú tuvieras el mejor disfraz —dijo Miyako, apareciendo por las espaldas de su novio.

—¿Por qué me dices eso? —protestó él, haciendo un puchero—. Creí que te gustaría…

Observando su reacción, la muchacha pronto comenzó a reír; Daisuke era demasiado fácil de desestabilizar.

—Pues el tuyo tampoco está tan bonito —comentó el moreno por lo bajo, cruzándose de brazos. Para su infortunio, Miyako le había oído y pronto una de sus divertidas y disparatadas discusiones dio inicio, teniendo de fondo las carcajadas de Takeru, Mimi y Hikari.

—¿Tan temprano y ya se están peleando? —cuestionó una sexta persona, que recién acababa de llegar.

—¡Koushirou! —exclamó Hikari sonriendo, pero retractándose enseguida recordando que Daisuke aún no estaba al tanto de la situación. Miyako lo notó y antes de que su novio tuviera tiempo para reaccionar, se lo llevó lejos de allí.

—Takeru, ¿me ayudas a lavar los vasos? —dijo Mimi, haciéndole una guiñada cómplice a Hikari. El joven comprendió de inmediato y siguió a la castaña hacia la barra de bebidas.

La Yagami se sonrojó un poco y tomó al pelirrojo de las manos.

—Hikari, vaya… te ves realmente hermosa —la elogió él mirándola de arriba abajo, provocando que ella se sonrojase aún más.

—Gracias. Tú te ves increíble, no me esperaba que te animaras a esto —confesó Hikari. Koushirou sonrió ante el cumplido y la luz de uno de los focos iluminó sus colmillos, al tiempo una cálida brisa balanceó su larga capa carmín—. Un ángel y un vampiro, me gusta mucho como suena.

—Y como se ve —completó él, tímidamente. Hikari rió algo juguetona y le dio un fugaz beso en los labios, justo antes que los padres del chico hicieran acto de presencia.

Mimi sonrió con picardía, agazapada tras el mostrador y comentó:

—Siento algo de lástima por Hikari y Koushirou, van a tener que escabullirse toda la noche.

—Sí… —susurró Takeru, detrás de ella.

—¿Tú estás bien con eso? —arremetió la castaña de pronto, incorporándose.

—¿Con Koushirou y Hikari? Sí, por supuesto —aseguró él sin titubear, aunque sintiéndose algo incómodo ante el cuestionamiento. Pensó que a esa altura Mimi ya tendría que tener más que claro lo que él sentía.

—Oh, mira, ahí llegó Taichi —señaló Mimi al muchacho de cabellos alborotados, con un traje de pirata, que acababa de arribar con sus progenitores.

—¿Qué están haciendo aquí? —De improvisto, una voz molesta les cuestionó su presencia y su portadora los miraba con impaciencia—. Creí que habíamos pactado que Shin y yo nos encargaríamos de atender la barra —terminó de decir Jun Motomiya, echando su alborotado cabello hacia atrás y ajustando sus pantalones de cuero negro, de su llamativo disfraz de rockera. Junto a ella, Shin Kido sonrió amablemente, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

—Tranquila, solo estábamos terminando de lavar los vasos —mintió Mimi—. ¿Y tu disfraz? —preguntó, refiriéndose a Shin quien seguía sonriendo.

—Jun quería comprarme uno, pero le expliqué que los familiares no teníamos por qué disfrazarnos.

Mimi iba a replicar, mas las palabras no le salieron y su piel palideció cuando no muy lejos de donde se encontraba vio llegar dos figuras con coloridos y extravagantes trajes.

—¡Ahí está Mimi! —exclamó una de ellas, corriendo hacia su dirección.

—Lo veo y no lo creo… —musitó la susodicha, estupefacta. El resto permaneció estático, aguantándose el expresar su alborozo.

—¡Hija! ¡Te extrañamos tanto! —chilló la señora Tachikawa, envolviendo a Mimi con ambos brazos. Su vestido de princesa rosa y con brillos, irradiaba tanta luz como su rostro maquillado.

—Mamá, papá… ¡¿Qué es esto?! ¿Por qué están vestidos así? —cuestionó Mimi, roja de la vergüenza, observándolos de pies a cabeza.

Sus padres la miraron confundidos.

—Pero si nos dijiste que era una fiesta de disfraces —se justificó el príncipe Tachikawa, enderezando su corona.

—¡No, no, no! —Mimi negó frenéticamente, haciendo balancear sus dos coletas—. Lo que dije fue que yo… que nosotros, no que ustedes… Ay, necesito sentarme —expresó casi entre jadeos, abanicándose el rostro con su sombrero.

Shin amablemente le arrimó una silla y Takeru decidió que podría hablar con ella en algún otro momento de la noche, después de todo, la velada recién estaba comenzando. Mientras los padres de Mimi intentaban calmarla —mejor dicho, sacarle el espanto— un ya-no-tan-pequeño Iori Hida llegaba, junto con su abuelo, luciendo un espectacular maquillaje de zombi. Entre tanto, en el medio de la pista, el pirata Taichi y Daisuke el ninja se batían a duelo con sus espadas de plástico, fanfarroneando con que uno era mejor que el otro y viceversa.

—Cuidado con esas espadas, no quiero tener que curarlos después —dijo sabiamente Jou, acomodando su túnica blanca. Ante sus palabras, Taichi y Daisuke detuvieron el combate y este último lo miró con desgano, alzando una ceja.

—¿De doctor? ¿En serio? Y yo que pensé que Takeru era el del disfraz más aburrido.

Al tiempo que Jou intentaba justificarse por su falta de originalidad, Sora contemplaba la escena con una amplia sonrisa, ¡cuánto había extrañado estar así con sus amigos! Y todavía tenía el plus de poder verlos disfrazados. Hikari y Miyako se encontraban a su lado y reían al igual que ella. Su madre había llegado hacía muy poco y había tomado asiento en una de las mesas junto a los otros padres y familiares. La noche era cálida y despejada, el mar estaba calmo y apenas se podía oír el sonido de las pocas olas, transmitiendo un sentimiento de profunda paz.

—¿Dónde está Yamato? —preguntó Taichi de golpe y la paz de Sora se esfumó—. Hey, Mimi, ¿tu novio a qué hora piensa llegar? —exclamó con fuerza; la susodicha se encogió de hombros, indicando desconocer la respuesta.

Takeru sonrió para sí con algo de malicia, fantaseando en lo genial que sería que Yamato no se apareciera. Mientras lo hacía, caminó hasta uno de los sillones donde solo se encontraba Iori y pronto comenzaron a charlar.

—¿Puedo sentarme? —pidió Koushirou y ambos asintieron—. Iori, ¿nos permites un momento, por favor? —solicitó educadamente y el joven se fue junto con Daisuke y compañía.

—¿Todo bien? —inquirió Takeru, mirándolo con curiosidad. Koushirou jugueteó un poco con el vaso de refresco que sujetaba en las manos, intentando buscar las palabras adecuadas; nunca había sido bueno para iniciar conversaciones no referentes a tecnología.

—Yo… hace tiempo que quería hablar de esto contigo, pero, eh… —No tardó en comenzar a ponerse nervioso y tartamudear. Sus manos transpiraban y decidió dejar el vaso sobre una mesa para así poder revolverse el cabello engominado. ¿Por qué le resultaba tan dificultoso hablar del tema?

Al ver su comportamiento, Takeru no tardó en adivinar adónde quería ir el pelirrojo y decidió adelantarse.

—Oye —comenzó, apoyando su mano en uno de los hombros de él—, estoy muy feliz por ti y Hikari. Ya lo hablé con ella, así que no te preocupes —aseguró, sonriendo.

—Sí, pero… yo siento que tendría que haberlo hablando contigo, antes de confesarle nada a ella —dijo Koushirou apenado; Takeru ladeó la cabeza, negando.

—Sé que no tuviste oportunidad; en serio que no hay rencores —aseguró el rubio. Tal vez en otra ocasión no se lo habría tomado tan bien, pero dadas las circunstancias, él sabía mejor que nadie lo difícil que era ocultar los sentimientos—. Hikari es una gran chica y sé que tú la cuidarás muy bien.

Koushirou sonrió aliviado.

—Sí, ella es maravillosa —suspiró, mirando con ternura a su pequeño _ángel_—. Gracias por ser tan buen amigo, Takeru.

Una vasta sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Hikari y sus ojos brillaron ligeramente. Si bien no había podido escuchar la conversación, era obvio por el rostro de ambos que todo había resultado bien.

—Ay, hermanita… —dijo Taichi, sentándose a su lado y pasando su brazo sobre los hombros de ella—. Ya me di cuenta.

La sonrisa de Hikari desapareció, para ser suplantada por una mueca de horror. ¿Acaso escuchó bien? ¡Taichi lo sabía!

—No puedes ocultarme nada a mí, te conozco demasiado —afirmó con orgullo. Hikari pasó saliva y cerró los ojos. ¿Qué alternativa le quedaba más que confesar? Además, Taichi no sonaba enojado, así que pensó: ¿por qué no? Inhaló profundo y…

—Sé que extrañas a Takeru.

—¿Qué? —La muchacha abrió los ojos y miró a su hermano con sorpresa.

—Es que, ¡es tan obvio! La manera en la que lo estabas contemplando…

Miyako y Sora intercambiaron miradas y acto seguido la apuntaron al suelo para evitar reírse. Hikari arqueó una ceja y se mordió el labio inferior.

—No estaba mirando a Takeru —aseveró con convicción.

—Por favor. —Taichi observó a su hermana, descreído—. No me mientas, ¿te gustaría que hablara con él? Quizás hoy ustedes podrían…

—¡No! —exclamó Hikari decidida, poniéndose de pie—. No quiero que te metas en mi vida, Taichi; te guste o no, ya crecí. —La severidad de su tono hizo a Taichi retraerse. La joven se cubrió los labios, cayendo en cuenta de lo que había dicho y lo más importante, cómo lo había dicho. No obstante, las carcajadas de su hermano de alguna manera la hicieron relajarse.

—¡Qué graciosa eres! —dijo el moreno, levantándose—. Por la manera en la que hablaste casi haces que te crea.

Hikari parpadeó algo confundida y una vez que Taichi se hubo alejado, se dejó caer en la silla.

—Nunca me toma en serio, por eso no le quiero contar lo de Koushirou —expresó cabizbaja.

Sora y Miyako se acercaron.

—Trata de entenderlo, Hikari —habló la pelirroja—, para él debe ser difícil ver que ya no eres una niña y siempre intentará protegerte.

La castaña asintió en silencio y se incorporó.

—Gracias, Sora. Ojalá algún día Taichi y tú vuelvan a estar juntos —expresó con dulzura y la "geisha" agradeció para sí que su maquillaje le cubriera su notable sonrojo.

* * *

><p>—Takeru…<p>

—¿Sí?

—Sé que lo que voy a decir sonará algo raro, pero, ¿te parece si nos tomamos algo? Como para celebrar, no sé…

El rubio dudó. Se había prometido dejar de beber, pero no podía negarle un trago a Koushirou… exacto, después de todo era solo un trago, ¿eso no dañaba a nadie, verdad? Así que decidió aceptar.

Ambos se dirigieron hacia la barra, donde Jun, sin si quiera preguntarles, les sirvió un líquido transparente —presumiblemente vodka— en dos _shots_. Koushirou observó el suyo con cierta desconfianza.

—¡Salud! —exclamó Takeru, vaciando el contenido del vaso de un solo trago. El pelirrojo dudó un momento, pero luego procedió a imitar a su amigo; decisión que lamentó cuando sintió al líquido quemándole sin piedad cada centímetro de su garganta y esófago.

—¿Estás bien? —quiso saber Taichi, uniéndoseles. Koushirou fingió una sonrisa y a continuación se excusó para ir al baño, cubriéndose la boca—. Pobre, se nota que no está acostumbrado —agregó el moreno y a continuación le solicitó a Jun que sirviera más bebida—. También ponle más a Takeru. —La muchacha así lo hizo y nuevamente ambos vasos estuvieron llenos.

El rubio observó los mismos y luego al chico junto a él.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Takeru? —inquirió el joven y el susodicho asintió—. ¿Recuerdas cuando éramos niños y Yamato te sobreprotegía a cada momento? —Antes de escuchar la respuesta, Taichi tomó su _shot_ y se lo bebió entero.

—Claro que lo recuerdo, ¿por qué?

El Yagami sonrió de lado y su mirada se perdió en el vaso vacío. Como si recordara con nostalgia, como si toda su infancia le hubiera pasado por delante en solo pocos segundos.

—¿En qué momento dejó de hacerlo? ¿Te acuerdas cuando todo era diferente y lo único en nuestras cabezas era simplemente salvar el mundo?

Takeru no supo qué contestar. Entendía que dada la situación, la melancolía se encontraba a la vuelta de la esquina y que, por lo visto, Taichi había sido alcanzado por ella.

—Supongo que solo crecimos… —dijo finalmente el basquetbolista, tomándose su vodka.

Taichi encogió los hombros.

—Sí, creo que es tan sencillo como eso. Por suerte mi trabajo con los niños me hace sentir joven, porque aunque crezcan y se vayan siempre vendrán nuevos, además me agrada no tener que ver cuando pegan el estirón y se vuelven más altos que yo, ¡como tú! —comentó riendo, dándole a Takeru un par de golpes suaves en su cabeza—. En fin, ya que nuestro _DeeJay _está retrasado, parece que me toca a mí iniciar esta fiesta —diciendo esto, se puso de pie y se desperezó; siendo seguido por la confusa mirada de Takeru, se acercó al lugar de _karaoke_ y tomó el micrófono.

—Esto va a estar bueno —susurró el rubio para sí, acomodándose en la butaca.

Taichi tomó una gran bocanada de aire y aclaró su garganta.

—¡Buenas noches! —exclamó a todo pulmón, asustando a más de uno y llamando la atención del resto—. Amigos, familia… muchas gracias por estar con nosotros en este día tan importante. —A medida que su discurso avanzaba, los presentes comenzaron a acercarse—. En fin, no los hago esperar más. ¡Que comience la música!

Y con esas palabras el show dio inicio. Una melodía electrizante y pegadiza empezó a sonar a través de los parlantes. Pronto, el público comenzó a aplaudir animado, Taichi hizo un ademán al mejor estilo Elvis Presley y la letra de la canción salió de su boca, sin necesidad de leer el pequeño monitor que la iba mostrando. Nunca había sido el mejor cantante del mundo, pero la mayoría se movía en su lugar al compás de la música y también, agradecieron el gesto del muchacho por ser el primero en "romper el hielo". Hikari tomaba fotografías con entusiasmo y reía cuando se las enseñaba a Sora o Miyako. Takeru observaba todo desde su asiento en la barra y pronto alzó la cabeza para buscar a Mimi. No tardó en encontrarla; la castaña se había apartado un poco del grupo y contemplaba el show desde atrás, contra el barandal. El Takaishi pensó que quizás sería una buena oportunidad para entablar una conversación —ya que los demás estaban más que entretenidos con el "concierto" de Taichi, y Yamato aún no había llegado— así que tras tomarse otro _shot_ de vodka, se apresuró para llegar a su lado.

—¿Qué haces sola? —preguntó para iniciar la charla. Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Nada, solo pensaba… —habló casi susurrando, con el semblante preocupado. Takeru la observaba algo inquieto y con detenimiento, intentando adivinar qué corría por la mente de la castaña.

—Me gusta tu disfraz —comentó él sonriendo, causando que ella hiciera lo mismo. Adoraba verla de esa manera.

—Gracias. Te dije que te traería nostalgia.

—¿Y no vas a decir nada del mío? —inquirió él con ironía—. Lo sé, es patético. —Mimi iba a replicar, pero él se adelantó—. Y sé que me lo recordaste muchas veces, pero… estos días han sido algo complicados para mí.

Ella lo miró, sonriendo de lado.

—Te ves bien.

Takeru se sonrojó ante el cumplido. Inhaló profundo; vio una buena chance para preguntarle alguna de las tantas cosas que lo inquietaban.

—Mimi. —Ella le esquivó la mirada. Sospechaba qué giro estaba a punto de dar la, hasta ese entonces, amena conversación y le fue imposible no sentir cierta tensión. Takeru separó los labios para proseguir, pero fue interrumpido por una capa roja que golpeó su cara. Más que desconcertado, estiró sus manos para despejar su rostro y lo que vio le hizo desear haberse quedado quieto. Yamato, con un ajustado disfraz de Súperman, se encontraba besando a Mimi con mucha soltura; Takeru sintió un calor desagradable que le subió desde el estómago. No tenía más nada que hacer ahí, así que decidió volver con el resto del grupo, no sin antes pedirle a Jun un par de cervezas.

—Para ti y ¿para? —preguntó ella, entregándoselas.

—Para mí.

* * *

><p>—¿Qué haces? —cuestionó Mimi, apartando a su novio y limpiándose el exceso de saliva.<p>

—¿Qué? —Él no comprendió.

—Llegas tarde y me asustas así —dijo ella, poniéndose una mano en el pecho y buscando a Takeru con la mirada. El haber sentido unos labios sobre los suyos de esa manera tan precipitada, la había hecho creer, por una milésima de segundo, que el causante había sido el rubio menor.

—Perdón, el tráfico estaba pesado.

—¿Qué diablos tienes puesto? Prometiste que ibas a venir de vaquero igual que yo.

—Sí, pero, el único traje de _cowboy_ que había me quedaba algo grande. Además, tú eres la vaquera original.

—Ajá —expresó ella cortante, cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—¡Nada! —exclamó Mimi, elevando el tono de voz.

—¿Y por qué estás histérica?

Mimi se echó hacia atrás, irguió el cuello y lo miró fijamente.

—¿Perdón? —Intentó sonar calmada.

Yamato rodó los ojos.

—Nada. Supongo que estás con el mes. —El Ishida no fue consciente de que eso fue lo peor que le pudo haber dicho. Mimi sintió un manojo de sentimientos, agachó la cabeza e intentó serenarse. No fue capaz. Su ira comenzó a esparcirse por su cuerpo como electricidad, hasta concentrarse en una de sus manos. Por fortuna, la canción de Taichi aún continuaba en ese momento; de lo contrario, más de uno se hubiera volteado al escuchar el sonido seco sobre la mejilla de Yamato.

Takeru se encontraba terminando la primera de sus cervezas, cuando le pareció ver a Mimi corriendo hacia el baño. Preocupado, volteó de inmediato buscando con la vista a Yamato, quien estaba solo en el fondo del salón, frotándose el cachete. Decidido a averiguar lo ocurrido, el Takaishi comenzó a caminar hacia el tocador de damas, pasando por delante de Taichi.

—¡Takeru! —exclamó el moreno, haciendo que el rubio se detuviera—. Gracias por ser voluntario para cantar la siguiente.

—¿Eh? No, yo… —Pero antes de que pudiera rechazar el ofrecimiento, Taichi le pasó el micrófono y todos lo aplaudieron. Suspiró resignado, no tenía alternativa.

Cuando finalmente la canción de Takeru terminó, Yamato se dirigió a la consola de música donde se disculpó por el retraso y no demoró en hacer sonar una de las canciones más populares del momento, provocando que la mayoría de los presentes comenzara a bailar. Takeru tomó asiento en uno de los sillones, no tenía ánimo para unirse a la celebración. Desde donde estaba, pudo ver a Mimi saliendo del baño y luego, tomando asiento junto a Sora.

—¿Por qué no estás bailando? —preguntó la castaña.

—No sé, yo…

—¡Oh, por Dios! —exclamó Mimi, mirando hacia la entrada.

—¿Qué? —interrogó Sora, curiosa.

—Ahí está Ken. No pensé que fuese a venir.

—¿Y por qué no?

—¿No lo sabes? —Mimi se acercó más a la pelirroja y miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de no ser oída por nadie más—. Cuando él y Miyako todavía salían, ella comenzó a verse con Daisuke a escondidas —susurró. Sora abrió los ojos como platos—. Y Ken no se ha hablado con ninguno de los dos desde entonces.

—Oh… —balbuceó la_ geisha._

—No lo culpo. ¿Te imaginas? Su mejor amigo y su novia… Sé que Miyako es mi amiga y todo pero, lo que hizo fue horrible. Lo que hicieron.

Sora pasó saliva y su ritmo cardíaco se aceleró notablemente. ¿Por qué Mimi le contaba aquello? ¿Casualidad o una no tan sutil indirecta? Sora estaba tan paranoica que ya no sabía qué creer. Se sentía acorralada, atrapada. Mimi seguía parloteando del tema, pero ella había dejado de oírla hacía rato. Sin aguantar más, se puso de pie y dejó a la castaña hablando sola. Pasó por al lado de Yamato y le hizo una seña para que la siguiera. El rubio no comprendió, pero Sora lucía casi desesperada, así que puso otra canción popular a sonar y se alejó de la consola.

—¿Qué ocurre, Sora? —preguntó, una vez que estuvieron lo bastante lejos de la multitud.

La pelirroja daba vueltas en círculo, pronunciando "no puede ser" una y otra vez.

—¿Qué no puede ser? ¿Qué pasa? —Yamato comenzaba a preocuparse en serio.

—¡Mimi lo sabe! —chilló Sora, deteniéndose frente a él y sacudiéndolo por los hombros. Él se rió.

—¿Qué dices? Por supuesto que no —dijo, despreocupado.

—¡Sí! Ella empezó a contarme de que Miyako había estado con Daisuke mientras aún estaba de novia con Ken y siguió y siguió y reiteraba lo horrible que es ser traicionado así por dos personas tan queridas para uno y… —Sora comenzó a alterarse nuevamente. Yamato permaneció estoico.

—Cálmate —le dijo con firmeza—. Es solo una coincidencia, ¿de acuerdo? Hablé con Mimi hace un rato y la verdad sí la noté algo alterada, pero no puede ser por lo nuestro. Sabes cómo es ella, si lo supiera nos hubiera confrontado, nada de indirectas.

Sora se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos y poco a poco se fue acercando al piso, hasta quedar en cuclillas.

—Tenemos que decírselo. Hoy, ahora. Ya no puedo con esto.

Yamato se agachó y ayudó a la joven a ponerse de pie.

—No estás siendo razonable, escucha, vamos a…

Sora lo miró expectante, no entendía por qué Yamato se había callado de pronto. Hasta que se dio la vuelta poco a poco y lo comprendió.

Takeru se encontraba ahí. Mirándolos con desprecio, ese desprecio que desgraciadamente Yamato ya le había visto más de una vez.

—¿Tan temprano y zorreando?

—Zorra Takenouchi… —susurró Sora, ensimismada.

Takeru la oyó y se echó a reír.

—Guau, ¡qué buen apodo! Ni a mí se me hubiera ocurrido uno mejor.

Yamato miró a ambos y se interpuso.

—Sora, ¿qué dices? Y Takeru, ¡solo estábamos hablando!

—Mira, ¡no me interesa! Quítate que obstruyes la puerta del baño —diciendo esto, el rubio menor pasó por al lado de su hermano, pechándolo por el hombro.

—Zorra… —comenzó Sora nuevamente.

—¡Basta, Sora! Tú no eres ninguna zorra. Ya hablamos de esto, nosotros solo… nos dejamos llevar. Mira, no hablaré con Mimi hoy, lo último que deseo es arruinarle la fiesta por la que tanto trabajó. Pero se lo diré mañana sin falta, quiero que se entere por mí y no por alguien más.

La pelirroja asintió, saliendo de su "trance".

—Está bien, pero a mí también me gustaría estar presente.

—No me parece la mejor de las ideas, pero si es lo que quieres...

* * *

><p>Takeru suspiró con cierto alivio al notar que cuando salió del baño, tanto su hermano como Sora ya no se encontraban allí. Casi sin querer, los buscó con la mirada: Yamato estaba junto a la consola musical, y la pelirroja sentada en la barra con Jou y Taichi.<p>

El rubio volvió al sillón que había ocupado con anterioridad y se recostó en él, sin dejar de observar alrededor. Los padres de Mimi pasaron bailando por su costado, riendo y halagándose mutuamente. Takeru sonrió de lado. Sabía que la castaña se sentía avergonzada por la actitud de sus progenitores, pero, él daría lo que fuera por poder ver a sus padres de esa manera. Era su sueño más profundo: volver a ser la familia que alguna vez fueron. Por desgracia, tenía más que claro que tal cosa no ocurriría jamás y eso lo hacía sentirse compungido demás. Soñar con situaciones así resultaba absurdo, sí, pero al menos era algo que nadie podría quitarle…

—Hola.

Takeru olvidó sus pensamientos y levantó la vista hacia la dirección de aquel saludo; la única persona capaz que hacerlo sonreír con sinceridad le miraba con cierta picardía.

—Hola… —musitó él.

—Ven —dijo Mimi, tomándolo de la mano y guiándolo hacia la pista—. Bailemos —pidió, al tiempo que lo abrazaba; la canción que estaba sonando en ese momento era una melodía lenta. Takeru exhaló profundo, al tiempo que cumplía el capricho de la joven.

Ella pronto se acurrucó en su pecho y comenzó a hablar de cosas triviales, como lo bella que era la tonada o de lo cálida que estaba la noche. Él solamente asentía. ¿Sería posible detener el tiempo? Por un lado, le agradaba que ella actuara como si nada, como si todo fuera igual. Por otro, quería sacudirla y obligarla a hablar, y besarla y que todos lo supieran.

—Eres mi mejor amigo, lo sabes, ¿no? —cuestionó la castaña. Él asintió nuevamente—. Yo… lo último que quiero es perderte y…

Takeru la apartó con delicadeza, tomándola por los hombros y mirándola fijo.

—No quiero que digas eso. Ni siquiera quiero que lo pienses. Nunca me perderás —habló con total firmeza. Mimi sonrió mostrando cada uno de sus dientes y volvió a abrazarlo, fuerte, muy fuerte. Él también lo hizo así y zambulló su rostro en el cabello de ella, embriagándose con ese aroma a cítricos con algún tipo de flor que nunca había podido descifrar. De pronto, un olor a humo opacó su confortable posición; Yamato los observaba con recelo desde la consola musical al tiempo que fumaba un cigarrillo. Takeru iba a decir algo, pero calló. No permitiría que nada arruinara aquel momento con Mimi; aunque ella fuese su novia, aunque él fuese su hermano.

—Quiero que sepas algo más —declaró, aferrándola—. No importa qué pase, o dónde estemos, o, lo que sea… siempre puedes contar conmigo, ¿entendiste? —Intentó que no sonase como una orden, no obstante, fue casi inevitable. Mimi susurró un leve "ajá" y le acarició la espalda.

Continuaron bailando en silencio unos momentos más, hasta que la canción terminó y fue bruscamente sustituida por una estruendosa, energética y eléctrica, cortesía de Yamato. Poco a poco separaron sus cuerpos y sus miradas se cruzaron. Takeru se acercó y le dio un tierno y fugaz beso en la mejilla. Mimi soltó una risita sofocada y acto seguido se dispuso a marcharse, pero él la detuvo y se aproximó a su rostro nuevamente. Ella temió lo peor.

—¿Averiguaste si estás o no embarazada? —Se había contenido de preguntarle desde que la había visto esa noche, pero ya no aguantaba la incertidumbre, ni por un segundo más. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y esperó. Ella lo miró con entereza.

—Sí —dijo sin titubear.

Takeru sintió el suelo a sus pies desvanecerse. Su peor pesadilla se había vuelto realidad… ¿o no? Abrió los ojos de golpe.

—¿Lo averiguaste o lo estás?

Mimi inspiró profundo y pasó saliva, dispuesta a contestar.

—¡Ah! ¡Me encanta esta canción! Mimi, ven a bailarla conmigo. —Los chillidos de Miyako hicieron aparición tan de golpe que antes de que Mimi o Takeru pudieran reaccionar, la Inoue ya había arrastrado a la castaña al centro de la pista.

El rubio masajeó su sien; nuevamente estaba en cero. Resignado, decidió ir por otra cerveza y luego volvió a aquel sillón, donde al menos podría observarla tranquilo, disfrutando de su bebida.

—¿Te importa si te hago compañía un rato? —solicitó Hikari, inclinándose hacia él. Takeru accedió, invitándola a sentarse a su lado. Al parecer, aquella noche todos tenían algo para decirle—. Quería agradecerte por haber hablado con Koushirou.

—No tienes por qué. Además, simplemente le fui sincero.

—Sí, pero, para él fue muy importante poder escucharlo de ti; tener tu "bendición" por así decirlo —explicó ella, riendo un poco al final de la frase.

—De verdad me alegro por ustedes, en especial por ti —afirmó, mirándola—. Y si te hice daño lo siento, pero al verte tan feliz ahora… Dudo que yo pudiera haberte dado esa felicidad.

—Supongo que nunca lo sabremos… —susurró Hikari, acurrucándose en uno de los hombros de él y mirando hacia el frente—. ¿Y qué hay de ti?

—¿Qué hay de mí? —preguntó el rubio, curioso, dándole un trago a su cerveza.

—¿Crees que no lo noté? Te conozco como nadie, Takeru Takaishi —destacó ella, manteniendo su posición.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Takeru de verdad no comprendía.

—¡Pues de Mimi! —exclamó la pequeña castaña, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. La botella de cerveza a medio terminar cayó a un costado y el rostro de Takeru se tornó blanco cual papel—. ¿Estás bien? Parece que hubieras visto un fantasma.

—No, esto es mucho peor… —musitó él, atónito.

—Descuida. No se lo he dicho a nadie y no pienso hacerlo.

Takeru iba a replicar, pero Hikari lo miró alzando las cejas, dando un claro mensaje de "ni siquiera intentes negarlo". El rubio hizo su mayor esfuerzo por volver a sus cabales y respiró profundo, dejándose caer por completo en el asiento.

—Debes estar pensando que estoy demente —mencionó, sujetándose la cabeza.

—Estoy pensando en demasiadas cosas…

—Ni te molestes. Es mucho más complicado de lo que puedes llegar a imaginarte.

—Takeru… —Hikari lo miró afligida—. Recuerda que somos amigos otra vez, si quieres hablar al respecto…

—No puedo —lamentó él, ladeando la cabeza—. Me encantaría contarte, pero, por ahora no. Involucra a muchas personas… y, prefiero tener discreción por el momento.

—Pues, si es tan grave como dices te va a hacer mal guardártelo… —opinó la castaña.

—Te prometo que cuando pueda hablar serás la primera a quien le diga todo —aseguró Takeru.

Hikari intentó creerle y le dedicó una mirada compasiva antes de dejarlo solo, con su torbellino de pensamientos.

—Vaya fiesta… —dijo para sí mismo, antes de ponerse de pie. Caminó hacia la barra con la cabeza gacha y cuando estaba por pedirse otro trago, algo a su lado lo hizo detenerse. Mimi estaba a punto de darle un sorbo a su cerveza, cuando la mano de él se lo impidió, causando que la botella cayera al suelo, rompiéndose en varios trozos.

—¿Qué rayos…? ¿Cuál es tu problema? —lo retó ella, molesta. Él no supo qué contestar y empezó a balbucear. ¿Cómo responderle cuando él mismo no tenía idea de por qué lo había hecho?

—¿Qué ocurre, Mimi? —quiso saber Yamato, haciendo aparición detrás de ella.

—Nada, solo… —dijo, mirando a Takeru— se me resbaló la botella.

—Ah. Miyako mencionó que me estabas buscando.

—¡Sí! Tengo que hablar contigo, ven —manifestó, tomándolo de la mano y llevándolo lejos de la escena.

Takeru permaneció inmóvil hasta que Jun llegó para juntar los pedazos de vidrio.

—Si serás torpe… —musitó ella entre dientes.

—Lo siento, es que… quería evitar que Mimi pasara un mal momento, suele caerle mal el alcohol —mintió.

—Era cerveza sin alcohol, Einstein —resopló Jun con ironía.

La puta madre. Takeru sabía muy bien lo que eso significaba. Ya no quedaban dudas… Buscó a la joven con la mirada y lo último que pudo ver fue cómo desaparecía tras la puerta del baño de hombres junto con Yamato.

¡A la mierda todo!

Aprovechando la distracción de Jun y Shin, el Takaishi hurtó una de las botellas de vodka a la cual le quedaba poco menos de la mitad y bajó las escaleras del recinto para sentarse en la arena de la playa y comenzar a beber, casi sin respirar, aquel licor incoloro de procedencia rusa.

* * *

><p>—¿Qué estamos haciendo en el baño de hombres y por qué le pusiste seguro a la puerta? —inquirió Yamato, mirando en todas direcciones.<p>

—No quiero que nadie nos interrumpa —replicó ella, acercándose.

Yamato sonrió, aún confundido. ¿Qué pervertida idea tenía su novia?

—Tenemos que hablar.

El rubio retrocedió, inseguro. Las tres palabras más temidas para un hombre acababan de ser pronunciadas por Mimi.

—¿De qué?

—Mira, sé que no es el mejor momento para traer esto a colación. Esta noche es tan importante para mí como para todos; pero si no hablo ahora me voy a sentir mal y… sabes cómo soy, no me gusta guardarme las cosas que me pasan.

—Me estás asustando, ¿qué es tan importante que no puede esperar?

Mimi se acercó a él nuevamente, tomó sus manos entre las suyas y lo miró seria. Inhaló a toda su capacidad y prosiguió:

—Necesito un tiempo.

* * *

><p>La botella vacía rodó por sobre sus pies y Takeru la tomó para arrojarla a un cubo de basura cercano. Para su grata sorpresa —ya que a esa altura divisaba al menos tres cubos— la misma entró y él se jactó de ser un gran basquetbolista, aun en esas condiciones.<p>

Con las fuerzas que le quedaban, se incorporó tambaleante y emprendió el corto camino que lo llevaba hacia el local. Al llegar, tosió un poco y comenzó a buscar la salida. Todo marchaba según su recientemente elaborado plan: se iría, buscaría un taxi y dormiría hasta que le fuera posible. Por desgracia, el micrófono del karaoke apareció justo frente a sus ojos y un nuevo plan se puso en marcha. No se iría hasta dejar unas cuantas cosas en claro…

Pronto se escuchó un ruido agudo de acople, al momento que puso el aparato entre sus manos, causando que la mayoría de los presentes dejara de bailar o comer, para prestarle atención. Pensando que cantaría una canción, Koushirou se aproximó a la consola y apagó la música que sonaba en ese momento. Todas las miradas estaban puestas sobre Takeru, quien río tontamente y comenzó a hablar.

* * *

><p>—¿Qué? —tartamudeó Yamato.<p>

—Necesito un tiempo —reiteró Mimi, nerviosa.

—¿Un tiempo para qué?

—¡No lo sé! ¿Para mí? Para pensar, para descubrir realmente lo que sientes… no estoy segura, solo sé que esto así no va más.

Yamato se sintió morir, mas hizo su mayor esfuerzo por guardar la calma.

—A ver si entendí, ¿estás terminando conmigo?

Ella asintió, mordiéndose los labios. El rubio se echó hacia atrás, hasta que su cabeza y espalda chocaron con la pared.

—Lo siento mucho —susurró Mimi, aguantando las lágrimas.

—¿Acaso Takeru te dijo algo? —cuestionó Yamato, recordando las palabras de Sora. Quizás después de todo Mimi sí sabía la verdad…

—¿Tú sabes lo de Takeru? —Mimi estaba atónita. ¡¿Cómo podía ser que Yamato supiera lo que Takeru sentía por ella?! ¿Se habría dado cuenta? ¿Takeru se lo habría dicho?

—¡No puedo creer que te lo haya contado! —exclamó él, dándole un cabezazo a la puerta. Mimi se asustó, ahogando un pequeño grito—. Mimi, yo te lo puedo explicar todo…

—_¡Hola! ¿Hay alguien en el baño? ¿Eres tú, Yamato?_ —Se escuchó desde el otro lado. El susodicho suspiró hondo.

—Sí, Taichi, ¿qué pasa?

—_¡Takeru está ebrio! Más vale que vengas. _

—¡Mierda! —chillaron ambos y se dispusieron a salir del baño. Taichi rió por lo bajo, creyendo que había interrumpido un momento romántico.

—Oh, pero si ahí están —dijo Takeru, aferrando el micrófono. Sus movimientos eran torpes y hablaba arrastrando las letras y alargando las vocales—. Mi hermano perfecto y su novia… Mimi. ¿O no es así? Déjenme decirles, ¿han oído la frase "no hay dos sin tres"? Bien, ahí están los dos, pero démosle un aplauso a la tercera… ¡Sora!

La aludida quedó petrificada. Mimi miró a ambos, descreída. Yamato avanzó.

—¡Voy a matarlo! —amenazó a gritos, pero fue sujetado por Taichi.

—¿Qué les pasa? ¡Aplaudan! —exigió Takeru—. Oh, no no, esperen que aún no les digo la mejor parte, ¿adivinen quién va a ser mamá?

—No… —musitó la vaquera.

—¡Mimi! —anunció el rubio, desplegando sus brazos.

En ese momento, todos los presentes quedaron boquiabiertos. La señora Tachikawa se desmayó y fue auxiliada de inmediato por su esposo y Jou. Yamato aprovechó la conmoción general para zafarse del agarre de Taichi.

—¿¡Estás embarazada!? —le gritó a Mimi en el oído.

—¿¡Me engañaste con Sora!? —preguntó ella llorando, con la voz entrecortada.

Hikari pareció reaccionar y mandó a Koushirou al rescate.

—Takeru, entrégame el micrófono —dijo él, con su típica serenidad.

—¡No! ¡Aún tengo cosas para decir!

—Vamos, dámelo —demandó, intentando arrebatárselo.

—¡No! ¡Hikari dile a tu novio que se comporte!

—¿¡Qué cosa!? —Esta vez fue Daisuke quien tuvo que sujetar a Taichi con todas sus fuerzas. El micrófono golpeó el suelo y Takeru vio la oportunidad perfecta para escabullirse.

Ahora, todo estaba más claro que el agua. El efecto del alcohol se le había evaporado —o eso creía, pues se encontraba empapado en sudor— y Takeru era más que consciente de lo que acababa de ocurrir. Corrió para tomarse el primer autobús que encontró y luego un taxi hasta el apartamento de su madre.

Se sentó en la tina, desnudo, y dejó que el agua fría lo bañase por completo, váyase a saber por cuánto tiempo. Cuando sintió que estaba por padecer de hipotermia, salió y se vistió con lo primero que encontró. Apagó todas las luces y prendió el _stereo_. Sus planes de dormir como piedra se habían esfumado, así que sabiendo que no conciliaría el sueño esa noche, simplemente se quedó sentado en el sofá, con los ojos abiertos.

Algunos momentos después, el insistente sonido del timbre lo hizo incorporarse de mala gana. Quizás se tratara de Yamato, aunque si era así, obviamente no le abriría. Observó por la mirilla de la puerta y retrocedió de inmediato. No, sus ojos y su cerebro le estaban jugando una mala pasada.

—_¿Takeru?_

Podría reconocer aquella voz donde fuera. Abrió la puerta de golpe y tras ella, Mimi Tachikawa, con su rostro casi irreconocible de tanto llorar, aguardaba.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Ahhhh! ¡Estoy feliz porque al fin terminé este capítulo! Que me quedó tan... tan... no sé, ustedes dirán. Y es que, ¡pasaron tantas cosas! Ahora sí toda la verdad fue revelada y no hay vuelta atrás. <strong>

**¿Qué decir? No tengo palabras, estaba esperando escribir esto desde que empecé con la historia (la cual me ha tomado más tiempo del que quisiera) y finalmente lo hice. En fin, esperaré con ansias sus opiniones ^^. Este capítulo también venía con dibujito pero aún no está pronto y bueno, quería subirlo de una buena vez así que cuando esté editaré y subiré el link. **

**Nos acercamos al final; sinceramente, no sé si faltan uno o dos o tres capítulos, eso lo veré mediante escriba y bueno, ver qué deciden hacer los personajes porque a esta altura ya piensan y actúan por su cuenta. En fin, como siempre agradecer sus hermosos reviews del capítulo anterior a: Sybilla's song, Llun, IVYMON, Mor, MimatoxLove, Viviana, Osiris, mag, asondomar, Lilith y Neko-Sandie. GRACIAS MILES :D Saben lo feliz que me hacen. **

**¡Hasta el cap que viene! (ojalá sea antes de año nuevo, pero lo dudo)**

**PD: Sobre lo de Zorra, no, no la odio xD Aunque en su momento no me caía muy en gracia debo admitir, jaja. Es solo que siento que Sora es una persona que se juzga a sí misma todo el tiempo y me pareció un buen apodo que se p****ondría a ella misma, dada la situación.**


	14. Resaca

**Resaca**

* * *

><p>—¡Déjame en paz!<p>

—No me digas eso, ¡hablemos! Ya te dije mil veces que lo lamento.

La chica ignoró la última frase y cerró con brusquedad la puerta tras de sí, una vez que ingresó al apartamento. Sus padres venían haciendo todo lo posible por serenarla, sin éxito. Ella solía ser una persona tranquila, pero cuando se enfadaba… —como era el caso— ¡sálvese quien pueda!

—No puedes ofenderte por siempre —murmuró Taichi, ingresando a su antiguo hogar.

—Pruébame… —musitó Hikari, entre dientes, desde el sillón y con los brazos cruzados.

Los dueños de casa intercambiaron miradas y decidieron dejar a sus hijos a solas para que aclararan sus diferencias.

—Yo también estoy molesto, ¿sabes? Me dolió mucho que me lo ocultaras… —hizo saber él, acercándose con cautela.

—Te aseguro que a Koushirou le dolió más el golpe que le diste.

Taichi rodó los ojos, recostándose contra una pared. A su juicio, su accionar había sido más que justificable. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese pelirrojo pervertido a tocar a su hermanita?

—¡No hagas ese gesto! —chilló la castaña, incorporándose—. ¿Crees que lo que hiciste estuvo bien, no?

Taichi mantuvo su postura e infló las mejillas, cual niño pequeño.

—¡Lo sabía! Me pediste perdón, pero no te arrepientes. —Hikari se quitó las alas y la aureola de su disfraz de ángel y tomó una chaqueta.

—¿Adónde crees que vas? —Taichi no obtuvo respuesta; en su lugar, su hermana le pasó por al lado sin mirarlo y salió del apartamento.

—¡Y ni se te ocurra seguirme! —Se escuchó del exterior.

Hikari bajó las escaleras a toda prisa hasta llegar a la calle, donde su marcha apresurada continuó. ¡Estaba tan molesta! No podía entender a Taichi. ¿Cómo era posible su comportamiento? ¡Ella ya casi cumplía dieciocho! Y él simplemente no podía entenderlo… No quería.

Pronto llegó a destino, intentó recuperar el aliento antes de golpear la puerta.

—¿Hikari? ¿Qué haces aquí? —quiso saber Koushirou, sosteniendo una bolsa con hielo sobre sus labios.

—Vine a ver cómo estabas —informó, ingresando a la casa de su novio—. No puedo creer que Taichi te haya hecho esto —se lamentó, abrazándolo.

—No es tan grave… —justificó el pelirrojo, dejando la compresa sobre la mesa y correspondiendo el abrazo.

—Eres demasiado bueno, Kou…

Al escuchar esa frase, el joven la apartó.

—No deberías estar aquí, es muy tarde.

—¿Qué dices? Ya he venido a estas horas antes…

—Escucha. —Él se puso serio de golpe—. Creo que no deberíamos vernos hasta hablar con Taichi.

A Hikari se le revolvió el estómago.

—¿Qué? ¿Ya no quieres verme?

—¡Claro que sí! Pero… obviamente él no aprueba esto y no me sentiría cómodo viéndonos a sus espaldas.

—¿Es una broma, no? ¡Nos hemos visto a sus espaldas todo el tiempo! Incluso cuando fue a casa de improvisto te escondiste en mi guardarropas.

—Lo sé, lo sé… Pero ahora es diferente. Sigue siendo mi amigo y no puedo estar contigo sabiendo que él no lo quiere.

Hikari ladeó la cabeza frenéticamente. No podía creer lo que le estaba pasando.

—Lamento que te sientas así —espetó de manera entrecortada, intentando que las lágrimas no abandonaran a sus ojos—. Pero ¿sabes qué? Él nunca va a aceptar esto…

Koushirou la miró incrédulo.

—Adiós.

* * *

><p>—¿Mimi? —Takeru repetía su nombre para asegurarse completamente que se trataba de ella.<p>

—¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó la joven en un susurro casi imperceptible. Él asintió y se hizo a un lado para dejarle espacio. Mimi fue derecho al sillón, donde se dejó caer bruscamente, como si su cuerpo le pesara toneladas. Takeru encendió la lámpara de la cocina, pero ella le pidió oscuridad… Él obedeció y la única luz presente era la que provenía de la luna llena que lograba divisarse por el ventanal, acompañada por la melodía de pop local que salía de la radio.

Takeru se quedó estático hasta que Mimi golpeó el espacio libre del sillón, indicándole que se sentara a su lado. Él sirvió un vaso de agua y tomó una caja de pañuelos desechables. Ella se acabó el líquido de un solo trago y secó sus lágrimas con algunos de los pañuelos. Takeru se sentó en cámara lenta, al tiempo que pensaba qué decirle. Demasiadas preguntas recorrían su cerebro a gran velocidad igual que los automóviles en las autopistas.

—Lo siento. —Fue la primera frase que ocupó sus labios—. Perdón por humillarte delante de todos.

—No me humillaste… —musitó la joven, recostando su cabeza en el respaldo del sofá—. No estoy enfadada contigo, no estaría aquí si así fuera… Gracias.

—¿Eh? —Él no entendió.

—Gracias por ser el único en decirme la verdad, aunque fuera de esa forma. Fui tan ciega… ahora todo tiene sentido. Todo lo que no entendía… por qué Yamato a veces se comportaba extraño y por qué Sora se alejó de mí… Cielos, ¿también fue por esto que te fuiste del apartamento? —quiso saber Mimi, volteando la cabeza para mirarlo. Él hizo lo mismo y asintió—. Ya veo, ¿siempre lo supiste? —El cerró los ojos y asintió nuevamente.

—Lo siento —repitió.

—Te dije que no estoy molesta contigo, Yamato es tu hermano… lo entiendo.

—Debí decírtelo antes —se lamentó Takeru.

—No. Ellos debieron hacerlo. ¿Quieres saber algo gracioso? Cuando comenzaste con tu discurso, yo estaba terminando con Yamato.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Nunca sospeché lo que ocurría, pero, algo en mí lo sabía… que él no era para mí, por más esfuerzo que yo hiciera. Además… —Mimi interrumpió sus palabras para tocarse el vientre. Takeru pasó saliva y la tomó de las manos.

—No importa, yo te ayudaré con el bebé. Trabajaré el doble, te daré lo que necesites.

Ella dejó escapar algunas lágrimas más, apretó sus manos y…

—No estoy embarazada —aclaró. Takeru la observó con los ojos desbordados.

—¿Cómo? —tartamudeó.

—Que no lo estoy.

—Pero me dijiste que…

—No te llegué a responder, Miyako apareció y me llevó a bailar con ella.

—Ah, ¿y la cerveza sin alcohol?

—¿Alguna vez me has visto beber? No lo hago, ¿entonces fue por eso que me sacaste la botella?

—Sí, yo… no sé si estar alegre o triste.

—Yo estoy aliviada. No estoy lista para tener un hijo y obviamente Yamato no está preparado para ser padre. Te seré sincera, si el test hubiera sido positivo le iba a dar otra oportunidad… eso fue lo que pensé hasta antes de enterarme de todo lo otro, claro está.

—Mimi…

—Nunca lo perdonaré. Tampoco a ella —dijo temblorosa, observando su mano manchada de pintura blanca. En ese momento su celular sonó—. Es papá, le diré que estoy bien.

Mientras Mimi hablaba con su padre —sin especificarle su paradero, puesto que no quería que fuera a buscarla— Takeru observaba la luna, él también se sentía aliviado.

—Lo apagaré —anunció la muchacha—, no quiero hablar con nadie más.

—Estás hablando conmigo —le recordó él, sonriendo.

Ella dejó el teléfono a un lado y se acomodó en el asiento, cruzando las piernas.

—Luego que te fuiste… no recuerdo demasiado lo que ocurría a mi alrededor. Sé que me senté en algún lado y vi a mi padre, Jou y Shin ayudando a mi mamá. Sora se me acercó, pero no tengo idea de lo que me dijo y la golpeé —confesó, mirando la palma de su mano con restos de la pintura proveniente del maquillaje de la pelirroja.

—¿Y Yamato?

—Hubo un problema con Taichi y él y alguien más lo estaban sujetando —dijo, luego de meditarlo unos momentos.

—Maldición.

—¿Qué?

—Mientras estaba ebrio expuse la relación "secreta" de Hikari y Koushirou.

—Oh, es verdad… Taichi estaba rabioso, casi irreconocible. No estoy segura, pero creo que llegó a golpearlo.

Takeru se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos, acababa de recuperar su amistad con Hikari y ahora lo había arruinado todo. Mimi siguió hablando.

—Mientras pasaba todo eso yo también aproveché para escapar. —Takeru levantó la cabeza—. Tomé mi camioneta y apreté el acelerador. En un momento reconocí el parque en el que tú… me besaste… y quise verte, así que me estacioné y busqué tu apellido y número de puerta en el portero eléctrico. Una mujer iba saliendo y entré.

El rubio sonrió, entre todo el caos ella lo había elegido.

—En verdad necesitaba a mi mejor amigo más que nunca —expresó la castaña, llorando nuevamente y abrazándolo y en ese instante Takeru comprendió que así era como ella lo veía y que eso no iba a cambiar.

* * *

><p>Koushirou se limpió los ojos mientras se incorporaba. Parecía que alguien iba a tirar la puerta abajo. Hikari sí que era obstinada, pensó.<p>

—Ay, Hikari ya te dije que… —comenzó él, abriendo la puerta. Pero no era la joven quien se encontraba allí.

—Hola —dijo Taichi, esquivándole la mirada. Koushirou tambaleó y se echó hacia atrás, temiendo lo peor—. No te asustes, no vengo a hacerte nada —aseguró, el pelirrojo se llevó la mano a su herida—. Bueno, nada más… solo quiero hablar, sé que es muy tarde, pero no podía dormir, ¿puedo pasar? —Sin muchas opciones aparentes, Koushirou accedió. Taichi ingresó y tomó asiento en una de las sillas de la cocina.

—¿Quieres beber algo? —preguntó el dueño de casa, a pesar de las circunstancias seguía siendo un buen anfitrión.

—No, gracias. Iré al grano, Hikari llegó a casa llorando y sé que estuvo aquí. —Koushirou cerró los ojos con fuerza y asintió, preparándose para otro puñetazo—. Relájate, dije que no iba a hacerte nada. Solo quiero que ella sea feliz y veo que tú haces eso posible —habló relajado, Koushirou abrió los ojos despacio y se sentó frente a él—. Cuando Takeru terminó con ella, estaba destrozada y me partía el alma pensar que no volvería a verla sonreír. Pero no fue así, Hikari se veía tan contenta al poco tiempo y ahora comprendo que fue por ti y te lo agradezco.

—No tienes que hacerlo, yo en verdad la quiero.

—Lo sé y ella a ti también. No deseo interponerme entre ustedes, no quiero que ella me odie… —dijo en voz baja, conteniendo la emoción.

—Hikari nunca podría odiarte, Taichi. Solo está molesta porque… reaccionaste mal y fue precisamente por eso que no te lo contamos antes, ¿entiendes? —Taichi asintió, con la vista fija en el suelo—. Y para que te quedes tranquilo: no soy como Takeru, mis sentimientos por Hikari están más que claros.

Taichi se puso de pie y Koushirou volvió a asustarse, para su grata sorpresa, lo abrazó.

—Cuídala por mí, sé que ya no es una niña…

—Lo prometo.

* * *

><p>—Takeru… —Mimi volvió a hablar luego de un largo período de permanecer callada—. No quiero seguir causándote molestias, pero, ¿puedo dormir aquí hoy?<p>

—Claro que sí, ven, te puedes acostar en la cama de mi mamá.

—Gracias… —dijo ella tumbándose, sin utilizar el cobertor; la noche era demasiado calurosa—. ¿Te quedarás conmigo hasta que me duerma? —pidió con voz de súplica, no quería estar sola con un techo desconocido. Takeru dejó los pañuelos en la mesita de noche y se tendió a su lado.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —preguntó, cortando el silencio; ya había apagado la radio.

—Está bien.

—El asunto de la comida… ¿qué hay con eso?

Mimi giró sobre sí misma para quedar frente a él.

—Es verdad, no te equivocaste. —Quiso sonar íntegra—. Comencé a comer de nuevo cuando creí lo del embarazo, aunque mi cuerpo rechazó todo lo que quería incorporarle; falta de costumbre, presumo.

—Pero no entiendo, sé que siempre te preocupó tu aspecto y no creo que eso esté mal, pero además estudias cocina y...

Ella exhaló profundamente, hacía demasiado tiempo que no hablaba del tema.

—Es verdad, siempre me he preocupado por lucir bien y estar a la moda. Eso no es secreto para nadie. Pero cuando llegué a Estados Unidos me fue imposible adaptarme.

Takeru la miró desconcertado. ¿Cómo era posible oír eso de una de las personas más extrovertidas que conocía?

—Allá todo es muy diferente y me sentí ajena, a pesar de encontrarme en la ciudad multicultural por excelencia. Ustedes no estaban. La comida rápida supo consolarme. Fue muy difícil parar, hasta que miré mi reflejo en el espejo y me di cuenta de lo que me estaba haciendo. No pude controlarlo y me fui al otro extremo. Dejé de comer; no soportaba los comentarios de todos mis conocidos susurrando "está más gorda" y tampoco el hecho de que mi preciada ropa no me entrara. Mis padres se preocuparon —sollozó—, fue por eso que volvimos a Japón y funcionó… por un tiempo.

—Hasta que comenzaste a estar con Yamato —concluyó Takeru.

—No fue su culpa… Compartir tiempo con ustedes y estudiar cocina me hizo muy bien, pero no me curó. No sé por qué sigo haciéndolo, sé que no estoy gorda pero ¡no puedo parar! —estalló, buscando consuelo en el rubio nuevamente. Takeru inhalaba con toda su fuerza, intentando no quebrarse también, ella le apretaba la espalda y lloraba y lloraba. Hasta que eventualmente el sueño los venció.

* * *

><p>—¡Fui tan estúpida!<p>

—Hija, por favor deja de torturarte —pidió Toshiko, acostada a su lado, mientras le acariciaba el brazo.

—Estoy tan arrepentida… y Mimi siquiera dejó que me acercara.

—Trata de entenderla, Sora, tienes que ponerte en sus zapatos; seguramente tú hubieras actuado igual.

—Nunca me va a perdonar, mamá… —se lamentó, hundiendo el rostro en la almohada.

—Tiempo al tiempo, querida. Te dejaré para que intentes descansar —dijo, dándole un beso y poniéndose de pie.

Sora se giró y observó el techo de su cuarto. Las lágrimas se negaban a abandonarla. Bajó la vista hasta sus manos y al resto de su cuerpo. Se sentía sumamente sucia y recordó la recomendación de su madre de asistir a un retiro espiritual. Lo necesitaba. Sentía asco de sí misma y tenía que armonizarse internamente para luego intentar enmendar su error.

* * *

><p>Debió haber manejado directo a su apartamento, darse un baño, dormir y por la mañana ir a buscarla. Pero Yamato decidió hacer todo lo contrario. Luego de algunas horas estacionado frente a la casa de Mimi y cuando comprobó que las luces se apagaron, llegó a la conclusión de que la castaña no iba a aparecer por ahí. Puso las manos transpiradas sobre el volante y arrancó el auto, intentando pensar dónde podría estar. Tenía que verla, la ansiedad lo estaba carcomiendo. Olvidando sus buenos modales y sin importarle la hora, fue a cada lugar donde pensaba que podría estar Mimi y luego de recibir regaños por parte de los padres de Hikari y Miyako y también varios insultos de los vecinos, nuevamente se encontró en cero.<p>

A punto de darse por vencido, un último lugar pasó por su mente y su pie se fundió con el acelerador. Pasó varios semáforos en rojo y carteles de "Pare". No tardó en llegar a destino y su rostro palideció al ver la camioneta de Mimi. Bajó de su vehículo y subió las escaleras del edificio estrepitosamente, hasta que se detuvo frente a una puerta y sacó un manojo de llaves. Con dificultad —dado al temblor de su mano— y al cabo de unos segundos, que sintió eternos, pudo abrirla. Recorrió el lugar con la mirada, pero no había rastro de su hermano o de su ex novia. Ingresó sin preocuparse por hacer ruido y comenzó a llamar a Mimi a gritos. La susodicha abrió los ojos lentamente, sintiéndose confundida y creyendo estar teniendo una pesadilla; Takeru también despertó.

—¿¡Qué mierda es esto!? —chilló Yamato, no dando crédito a lo que veía.

Mimi lo miró incrédula y luego observó a Takeru y notó la posición comprometedora en la que se encontraban: los dos… juntos… acostados y abrazados. Su primer instinto fue separarse, pero no lo hizo. ¡No estaba haciendo nada malo! ¿Por qué tenía que justificarse? Por su parte, Takeru se puso de pie.

—Debes irte —le dijo lo más sereno que pudo. Yamato comenzó a gritar nuevamente, descontrolado.

—No tienes derecho… —susurró Mimi incorporándose, llamando la atención de ambos—. ¡No tienes derecho a venir aquí y exigir explicaciones! No te debo nada, ¿me oyes? ¡No quiero verte! —exclamó con todas sus fuerzas y a continuación salió corriendo hacia el baño, donde se encerró.

—¿Ves? Mimi no quiere verte y te aseguro que yo tampoco. Vete —le pidió Takeru, alzando un poco la voz. Yamato frunció los labios y miró hacia donde la joven se había resguardado. Caminó hasta ahí, para hablarte… Tenía que decirle algo, ¡lo que fuera! Pero las palabras no le salieron. Takeru se puso a su lado y una vez más le pidió que se retirara. Un "lo siento" apenas audible escapó de los labios del rubio mayor y finalmente obedeció el pedido de la joven y de su hermano.

Tras cerrar la puerta, Takeru exhaló con pesadez y se revolvió el cabello. Esa visita imprevista e inoportuna a las tres de la mañana lo había alterado.

El llanto de Mimi no tardó en atravesar puertas y paredes, causando que Takeru se acercara al baño y le preguntara si necesitaba algo.

—¿Se ha ido? —Fue la respuesta que obtuvo.

—Sí… y tranquila que no volverá —aseguró Takeru.

Con temor, Mimi abrió la puerta. Él se acercó despacio y la tomó de la mano.

—Vamos a dormir —le musitó dulcemente.

* * *

><p>La luz de un nuevo día había llegado y con ella, la obligación de tener que enfrentar la realidad. A Hikari le tomó un tiempo recapitular los hechos de la noche anterior. Uno de sus mayores temores se había hecho realidad: su relación con Koushirou había terminado y lo peor era que había sido por la injustificable reacción de su hermano. Se sentía triste, sí, pero sobre todo ¡furiosa! No, impotente; ese era el término que la describía a la perfección. Escuchar la voz del culpable del otro lado de la puerta no la reconfortó. ¿Y qué era ese sonido? ¿Acaso se estaba riendo? Hikari pateó la única sábana que la cubría y se puso de pie de un salto, dispuesta a enfrentar a Taichi.<p>

Se quedó muda al ver la escena frente a sus ojos: Koushirou riendo junto a los padres de ella y a su hermano. ¿Qué rayos? ¿Estaría soñando?

—Oh Hikari, ya te levantaste —comentó Taichi, poniéndose de pie—. Ven a saludar.

La chica comenzó a balbucear y miraba en todas direcciones, desconcertada a más no poder. Retrocedió, al tiempo que Taichi se acercaba y sus piernas flaquearon, haciéndola caer. Koushirou se apresuró a ayudarla.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó, sonriendo.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —cuestionó ella, aún temerosa.

—Pasa que te quiero, boba —le hizo saber Taichi, cruzando los brazos.

—¿Qué? —Hikari seguía sin comprender.

—Que Taichi fue a hablar conmigo anoche. Está de acuerdo con lo nuestro y pensó que sería buena idea que hoy se lo contáramos a tus padres, si tú lo quieres claro…

—¿Qué? ¿En serio? —Hikari se puso de pie y abrazó a su hermano muy dulcemente, como no lo hacía en mucho tiempo—. Gracias, ¡gracias!

Taichi le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda, intentando no ponerse sentimental.

—Anda, vístete y ven a desayunar con nosotros.

Hikari asintió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. No podía ser más feliz.

* * *

><p>Al abrir los ojos, lo primero que notó Takeru fue que Mimi ya no se encontraba a su lado. Exaltado, se incorporó del golpe y logró verla a los pies de la cama, observando el suelo.<p>

—¿Qué ocurre?

Ella se giró para mirarlo con los ojos rojos e hinchados, el cabello revuelto y la piel pálida.

—No quiero tocar el suelo —dijo con voz ronca. Takeru no comprendió—. Una vez que lo haga tendré que irme y volver a casa. Y hablar. No quiero.

—Iré contigo.

—Ya has hecho demasiado.

—Iré contigo —reiteró, acercándose.

—Necesito que mi papá vaya a buscar mis cosas a lo de Yamato. ¿Sabes a qué hora trabaja hoy? Así no se cruzan…

—Si quieres lo hago yo.

—No, Takeru. No quiero que hagas más nada por mí. Además, si te llegas a cruzar con Yamato a solas no sé qué podría pasar. Lo último que deseo es que sigan peleando y que pase a mayores.

Takeru agachó la cabeza; era cierto. Si bien la noche anterior se había contenido, no sabía por cuánto tiempo más iba a ser capaz de hacerlo.

—Me voy —anunció Mimi, apoyando los pies en el piso frío. Tomó sus cosas y fue al baño. Takeru esperó y cuando salió la acompañó hasta su camioneta. Mimi cerró la puerta y encendió el vehículo. Él permaneció inmóvil al lado de la ventana. Mimi hizo su mayor esfuerzo por dedicarle una sonrisa, una de esas que Takeru le había visto infinidad de veces y que probablemente era lo que más le gustaba de ella.

—Gracias de nuevo.

—Te llamaré, ¿sí?

—Cambiaré el número de celular —le hizo saber, mirando al frente—. Yo te llamo.

La camioneta se marchó. Takeru permaneció, no supo bien cuánto tiempo, de pie, viendo hacia la dirección en la cual el vehículo había desaparecido.

* * *

><p>Yamato vació su tercera taza de café. Sus ojos azules adornados en la parte inferior por dos oscuras ojeras, observaban el recipiente gris sin contenido. Encendió otro cigarrillo. El cenicero junto a él, repleto de colillas, le hacía saber la disparatada cantidad de tubos de nicotina ingeridos en las últimas horas. No dormir tenía sus consecuencias. No poder dormir. La culpa, la angustia, la incertidumbre, el rechazo… eran demasiado fuertes como para no atormentarlo a cada segundo y, con el pasar de ellos, aquellos sentimientos ganaban presencia, se intensificaban más y más.<p>

Necesitaba salir del reino donde los vicios parecían ser la única cosa que lo mantenía en sus cabales. Huir, como buen cobarde que había demostrado ser. Porque irónicamente aunque su cuerpo se encontrara intoxicado, él veía las cosas con más claridad que nunca: había cometido un error fatal e imperdonable. Por su egoísmo, había lastimado a su novia —ahora ex—, a su amiga y a su hermano. ¿Por qué había actuado de esa manera? En el momento no le había parecido tan terrible y ahora no podía entender cómo había sido capaz de cometer semejante aberración.

Una vibración proveniente de su pantalón lo hizo exaltarse. Sabía que no podía ser Mimi, la había llamado incontables veces toda la noche, pero su celular se encontraba apagado. Se detuvo en medio de la calle y observó el aparato, tenía un mensaje de texto de Takeru. Sin demasiadas ganas lo leyó con rapidez, su hermano le advertía que saliera del apartamento puesto que el papá de Mimi tenía pensado ir a buscar las pertenencias de la muchacha. "Qué gran noticia", pensó con sarcasmo. Lo bueno era que ya se encontraba afuera. Siguió caminando hasta llegar a la casa de la castaña, cruzó la calle y se sentó en el asfalto, a esperar. En algún momento Mimi tendría que aparecer y cuando lo hiciera, iba a tener que escucharlo.

* * *

><p>Takeru suspiró con pesadez, cerrando la puerta de la oficina del gerente. Caminó arrastrando los pies hacia la máquina de café y exhaló con fuerza una vez más. Sabía que el hombre había estado en lo cierto en retarlo, ese día así como el anterior había estado tan distraído pensando en Mimi, que había descuidado por completo su empleo. Era la primera advertencia que recibía… otra más y seguramente lo despedirían, aunque él fuese hijo de Natsuko —quien llegaría de su viaje de negocios esa misma tarde—. Takeru se bebió el café hirviendo, con el objetivo que lo hiciera concentrarse. No era que el trabajo le importara demasiado, pero no quería que su madre quedara mal parada, así que debería esforzarse unas horas más hasta que su jornada laboral acabase por ese día. Para su fortuna, la misma terminó bastante rápido y sin ninguna otra llamada de atención por parte de su jefe.<p>

Pronto, Takeru abandonó el edificio y probó llamar a Mimi una vez más, pero el teléfono de su casa, así como también su celular, le daban fuera de servicio. El rubio intentó entonces ver si la joven se encontraba trabajando en la tienda de ropa. No tuvo suerte. En la misma le informaron que la muchacha había llamado el lunes para avisar que no iría más, pero que aún no había aparecido para firmar su renuncia. Entonces, Takeru tuvo que meditar qué haría a continuación. No quería que ella sintiera que él la invadía o que era un pesado, pero no había sabido nada de ella durante dos días y eso lo estaba volviendo loco. Necesitaba saber que se encontraba bien, solo eso. Aunque ella se molestara, iría a verla.

Una vez frente a la residencia Tachikawa, llamó a la puerta con inseguridad. Yamato lo observó con recelo desde la vereda del frente. Takeru golpeó una vez más; nadie respondió.

—¡Hola! —Decidió probar suerte alzando la voz—. ¡Soy Takeru! —Esperó, pero nuevamente no ocurrió nada. Resignado, estaba por marcharse cuando la puerta se abrió despacio.

—Hola. —La madre de Mimi le saludó con voz ronca y lo invitó a pasar. El Takaishi tuvo que mirarla dos veces para poder reconocerla. Estaba triste, era la primera vez en su vida que veía a esa mujer con un semblante tan pesimista, se veía sumamente agotada y resignada.

—¿Está Mimi? —Él seguía dudando si había hecho lo correcto en ir hasta allí.

—Sí, pero no creo que puedas verla.

Takeru no comprendió el significado de esas palabras hasta que Satoe lo guió hasta la puerta del cuarto de su hija, frente a la cual se encontraba Keisuke, luciendo tan preocupado como su esposa, sosteniendo una bandeja en sus manos. La escena era casi escalofriante. Takeru temía preguntar, pero debía hacerlo.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Mimi ha estado encerrada en su cuarto desde que llegó el domingo —explicó Satoe—. No nos habla y ni siquiera toma la comida que le dejamos en la puerta, solo bebe el agua… a veces —dijo, rompiendo en llanto.

Takeru la miró descreído y luego a Keisuke, quien asintió, abrazando a su señora.

—Por favor, intenta hablarle tú —pidió el dueño de casa—. A nosotros no nos escucha.

Takeru sintió el dolor de aquellos padres desesperados con solo mirarlos. Un gran peso se posó sobre sus hombros, ¿qué haría si Mimi tampoco le hacía caso a él? Con inseguridad se acercó a la puerta y tocó varias veces.

—Háblale —reiteró Keisuke.

—Mimi… soy Takeru —habló tembloroso—. ¿Estás bien? —Qué estupidez decir eso, ¡era obvio que no estaba bien!—. ¿Podrías abrir, por favor?

Nada.

—Mimi. —Siguió insistiendo—. Tus padres están muy preocupados y yo también, abre, solo queremos ayudarte.

Nada.

—Mimi, ¡abre la puerta! —comenzaba a desesperarse alzando la voz y golpeando más fuerte—. ¡Abre! ¡Mimi! ¡No tienes derecho a hacer esto! ¡Tus padres están destrozados! —chilló, a punto de quebrarse.

Aún nada.

—¡Mimi! —Golpeó la puerta con todas sus fuerzas y las lágrimas le comenzaron a caer—. No hagas esto, no vale la pena… no por Yamato, por favor… abre —soltó en un hilo de voz, dejándose caer al suelo. Unos pocos segundos después, sintieron el esperanzador sonido del seguro siendo destrabado. Takeru se puso de pie de un salto y abrió la puerta, los padres de Mimi se aproximaron corriendo, pero ninguno de los tres vio a nadie en la habitación.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola!<strong>

**Vaya, catorce capítulos, ¡me resulta difícil de creer! Esto es, por lejos, lo más largo que he escrito y aún no termina (y tampoco sé cuantos capítulos le quedan, aunque presumo que dos). **

**En fin, ¿qué les pareció? Saben que todas las opiniones son más que bienvenidas. Muchas gracias a todos los que agregan a alertas o favoritos y también gracias por sus hermosos reviews del capítulo pasado a: Taishou, whoiserni, Vivi, Neko-Sandie, mag, Ivymon, asondomar, Shanness, Llun, Sybilla's song, Cami, Mor, MimatoxLove, Ellie77 y Allison Doolin. ¡Qué emoción! Nunca había recibido tantos y tan lindos. =)**

**¡Hasta el capítulo 15!**

**Gracias por leer. Cariños para todos.**

**PD: Ah, si a alguien le gusta el Taiora lo/a invito a que lea mi nuevo fic "No lo soñé". **


	15. Un beso y una flor

**Un beso y una flor**

* * *

><p>La viva imagen de la impotencia se reflejó en su rostro sin piedad. Desesperado y agitado, comenzó a pegarle al volante hasta que sus nudillos se rasparon. No podía creer que su auto le estaba fallando justo en ese momento. Mil escenarios, uno más horripilante que el otro, recorrían su mente más rápido de lo que era capaz de comprender la información.<p>

La ambulancia se alejó cada vez más y pronto desapareció de su vista. Gritó. Y pataleó. Pero el vehículo seguía sin responderle. Nublado, intentó que su respiración se serenara, sin éxito. Tanteó en sus bolsillos y buscó su teléfono celular. Cada tono de espera se le hizo eterno.

—_¿Qué quieres? _—Se escuchó con desinterés del otro lado.

—¡Dime qué ocurrió! —demandó—. ¿Ella está bien? ¿El bebé está bien?

Takeru pasó saliva, no entendía cómo Yamato estaba al tanto de la situación y de cualquier manera no sabía bien qué contestar. Aún no era capaz de digerir todo lo que había acontecido. Había pasado por varias experiencias traumáticas a lo largo de su vida, pero jamás había sentido tanto miedo. Ese miedo que le recorrió cada centímetro del cuerpo al haberla encontrado casi mimetizada con el piso, inmóvil. De solo recordarlo se le revolvía el estómago, mientras que su hermano le seguía exigiendo respuestas del otro lado del auricular.

—No lo sé —atinó a decir—. Te tendré al tanto —mintió, negando con la cabeza y mirando a su acompañante.

—_¡No! ¡Sí que lo sabes! Dime a dónde se la están llevando o te juro que…_

La amenaza no llegó a terminar de formularse. Takeru apagó su celular.

Yamato vociferó con frustración y arrojó el aparato en el asiento junto a él. Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos y finalmente las lágrimas aparecieron. Casi enseguida, encendió la radio —así como un cigarrillo— y le subió el volumen al máximo. La música era lo único que lo podía salvar de la locura.

—¿Era Yamato? —preguntó el padre de Mimi, con la vista al frente. El rubio asintió—. Agradezco tu actitud. No quiero que se acerque a mi hija.

Takeru guardó silencio y su mirada se posó en la misma dirección que el señor Tachikawa. La ambulancia se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de distancia, con las sirenas encendidas. No tardarían en llegar al hospital, donde la internarían y los médicos les informarían qué había acontecido. Takeru cerró los ojos con fuerza; no quería escuchar que se había tratado de un intento de suicidio... Sacudió su cabeza con rapidez, intentando disipar tal hipótesis.

—Tienes sangre en la mano —le informó Keisuke, para luego volver la vista al camino—. Hay papel higiénico en la guantera.

Takeru corroboró que era cierto y procedió a limpiarse lo más que pudo. No se había percatado de que se había herido con algo… seguramente había sido cuando la levantó del piso… y ella lo miró, pálida como papel y con los ojos miel sin brillo. Su voz salió como un susurro ahogado, al contrario a la de él que no paraba de gritar su nombre a todo volumen.

—Al fin llegamos.

Takeru intentó contener su temblor corporal y descendió del automóvil junto con el padre de Mimi. Al ingresar al hospital, el hombre fue a recepción a hacer los trámites correspondientes. Takeru permaneció a su lado, observando los pasillos eternamente blancos e inhalando el olor a gasa mezclado con alcohol. Una vez finalizado el papeleo, les sugirieron dirigirse a la sala de espera. Takeru pensaba que ese nombre era demasiado suave, "sala de tortura" le quedaría mucho mejor. El lugar estaba repleto de asientos, que hacían juego con las paredes insípidas, ocupados en su mayoría por personas con el rostro marcado de incertidumbre, igual que él. Al poco tiempo la mamá de la joven se les unió, llorando en silencio justo a su marido. Takeru decidió rebautizar al lugar con el nombre de "sala donde el tiempo se detiene", ya que los segundos parecían horas y los minutos, días. Tamborileó con los dedos su asiento de frío plástico y al sentir que la camisa se le pegaba a la espalda debido a la transpiración, se puso de pie, necesitaba aire fresco. Una vez en el jardín del hospital su estado de nervios seguía sin mejorar, así que encendió su celular —ignoró todos los mensajes y las llamadas que tenía de Yamato— y marcó. Tenía que hablar con alguien. Del otro lado recibió una respuesta inmediata y afortunadamente, al poco tiempo llegó para abrazarlo.

—Perdón por molestarte —se excusó sin soltarla—. Necesitaba…

—No tienes que explicarme, te oías tan mal por el teléfono… ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Lo siento, yo no… no puedo decirte —se lamentó, inhalando la mucosa producida por sus lágrimas.

—¿Es… Mimi? —preguntó Hikari, con temor a la respuesta. Takeru frunció el rostro y asintió. La chica suspiró hondo e intentó buscar palabras de aliento, sabía que era lo que su amigo necesitaba escuchar en ese momento… y ella también lo necesitaba—. Va a estar bien —intentó sonar convincente, aunque no tuviera idea qué era lo que había pasado.

Luego de permanecer algunos momentos más en esa posición, ambos decidieron tomar asiento en una de las bancas. Qué irónico resultaba observar el día exterior, tan opuesto al interior del lugar. Algunos pájaros se hacían escuchar, al tiempo que la tibia luz del atardecer bañaba los pétalos coloridos de las numerosas especies de flores que adornaban el césped.

—Hikari, lo siento…

—¿De qué hablas?

—Que lo lamento, todo… No poder contarte lo que está pasando ahora. Sé que tampoco fui el novio que te merecías, ni he sido un buen amigo últimamente. No era mi intención delatar lo tuyo con Koushirou.

Ante su sorpresa, la joven río.

—Vayamos por partes. No estoy enfadada por lo de Koushirou, es más, en realidad nos hiciste un favor. Taichi no se lo tomó bien al principio, pero finalmente lo aceptó y ahora todos lo saben, hasta mis padres —comunicó sonriendo. Takeru suspiró aliviado y casi sonrió—. Y sobre lo que está pasando ahora, ¿puedo preguntar si se trata del bebé?

—No. Mimi no está embarazada.

—¿Qué?

—Fue una falsa alarma.

—Ya veo… bueno, en parte me da gusto. Después de lo de Yamato y Sora… ¿lo supiste todo el tiempo?

Takeru asintió con lentitud, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—No me lo recuerdes…

—Debió haber sido terrible para ti, sabiendo eso y sintiendo más que amistad hacia Mimi.

—¡Y siendo el cómplice de Yamato! —gritó frustrado—. Una vez hasta tuve que ocultar su bajo… porque él le había mentido a Mimi, diciéndole que estaba practicando con su banda, cuando en realidad estaba con Sora… Maldito.

Hikari ablandó su mirada y pasó saliva. Generalmente aborrecía a las personas que hablaban mal de su familia, pero dadas las circunstancias solo le quedaba lamentarse por dentro, no podía juzgar a Takeru.

Luego de algunos segundos de silencio y de parecer pensativa, tomó valor y cuestionó:

—Tal vez no sea el mejor momento para preguntarte esto, pero, tengo que saberlo. ¿Decidiste terminar conmigo porque comenzó a gustarte Mimi?

La interrogante tomó a Takeru por total sorpresa.

—¡No! Claro que no —contestó con cierta molestia marcada en el habla.

—Lo siento, pero necesitaba saberlo.

—Perdón —dijo el rubio, acercándose—. Estoy alterado de más por todo esto. Entiendo cómo te sientes, pero no, te juro que no.

—Está bien, te creo. —Hikari habló con su dulce tono de siempre y le acarició la mano.

—¡Takeru! —llamó el señor Tachikawa desde la entrada—. ¡Está consciente! —exclamó sonriendo, despojándose de sus gafas oscuras, dejando que las lágrimas de emoción de sus ojos brillaran por el sol.

El aludido también sonrió ampliamente, agarró a Hikari de la mano y la arrastró corriendo hacia el interior del hospital, solo deteniéndose frente a la puerta que le indicó Keisuke. Sus pulmones liberaron todo el aire en ellos cuando la vio. Acostada sí, delgadísima sí y pálida también, ¡pero despierta! Y lo más importante: sonriendo —o al menos intentándolo—. Junto a ella, estaba su madre, mirándola aliviada a través de sus ojos húmedos, acomodándole la almohada detrás de la espalda. Hikari suspiró satisfecha y creyó que lo mejor sería marcharse en ese momento. Takeru comprendió y la abrazó nuevamente agradeciéndole y pidiéndole que no le contara a nadie la situación de la castaña.

El Takaishi acababa de dar un paso hacia el interior del cuarto, cuando un doctor apareció detrás de él. De inmediato, Satoe se puso de pie y junto con su marido, siguieron al médico para poder hablar a solas. Takeru los vio alejarse y luego volvió a avanzar hasta llegar al lado de la cama.

—Qué bien te ves —dijo Mimi con ternura y Takeru no comprendió, pues lucía cansado, transpirado y seguramente también con ojeras—. Casi nunca te veo vestido elegante.

Entonces él bajó la vista y comprendió: llevaba puesto el "uniforme" de trabajo, era obligatorio usar traje en la oficina.

—Y tú te ves… —Su intención había sido elogiarla, él la veía hermosa, a pesar de que su cabello no estuviera tan brillante como de costumbre y sus suaves labios se encontraran agrietados. Sin embargo, la expresión que la joven puso le hizo callar.

—Ni lo digas, odio que me tengas que ver así. Es humillante —habló cortante, viendo con desprecio su muñeca conectada a un suero.

Takeru ladeó la cabeza y pensó por unos momentos antes de volver a hablar.

—Me alegra mucho que estés bien.

—Estoy muy lejos de estar bien, Takeru…

—¡Estás viva! —exclamó, obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos—. Cuando abrimos la puerta y te vimos inerte en el piso, ¿sabes el susto que nos diste? Tus padres estaban por tener un ataque de nervios y yo jamás había estado tan asustado, lo que hiciste fue…

—Escucha —interrumpió ella—, no estaba intentando… acabar con mi vida —explicó y su vista se perdió en la ventana detrás de Takeru—. Estaba deprimida y me sentía usada y patética. Quise llamarte muchas veces, pero… Y al final me terminaste encontrando tú, yo no quería causarte más molestias y tampoco que pensaras que…

—¿Qué podríamos estar juntos? —completó Takeru, con un nudo en el estómago. Mimi se acurrucó en la almohada y sintiéndose cobarde, cerró los ojos.

—Lo último que quería era que creyeras que te utilizaba o que te daba falsas esperanzas.

—Mimi —él se acercó—, no puedo evitar sentirme de esta manera por ti, no puedo evitar… amarte.

El corazón de Mimi se detuvo por una milésima de segundo y en ese momento entró una enferma para controlar la solución salina.

—Todo parece normal —informó realizando una anotación y casi enseguida se retiró.

Takeru aprovechó para tomar aire y prosiguió.

—Pero no por eso quiero que me saques de tu vida en un momento así, yo quiero estar para lo que necesites, no voy a dejarte sola, ¿entiendes?

Mimi asintió, intentando procesar las palabras, pero era difícil, muy difícil.

—A menos que tú quieras… —susurró el rubio con pesar—. ¿Deseas que me vaya?

—No… —Ella le extendió la mano libre y él la tomó sin titubear.

—Mimi —llamó su madre, ingresando a la habitación con la mirada sobre su esposo, quien estaba a su lado—, tenemos que hablar.

Takeru miró a la castaña con empatía e hizo el amague de soltarle la mano para dejar a la familia Tachikawa a solas, pero ella no se lo permitió. Una idea de lo que estaba por venir le rondaba la cabeza y no estaba en condiciones de soportarlo sola. Apretando la mano de Takeru con la poca fuerza que tenía, se acomodó en las sábanas blancas y sin mirar a nadie, se dedicó a escuchar.

Luego de hablar con el doctor, la decisión que los padres de Mimi habían tomado era radical: una vez que tuviera la fuerza suficiente como para viajar, la llevarían a una clínica especializada en su enfermedad y otras similares, para que le dieran la atención específica que el hospital general en el que se encontraban no podía proveerle. Mimi sabía que eso sería lo mejor, pero no podía evitar llorar. Había tocado fondo y había vuelto a herir a las dos personas más importantes para ella: sus padres. Se había comportado como una princesa Ana…

Los tres días siguientes que permaneció internada, su madre no se separó de ella ni un instante. Ese viernes su padre iba a arreglar en el trabajo para que le adelantaran su licencia y así poder estar con su hija el mayor tiempo posible durante el tratamiento. También, gracias a algunos contactos, había sido capaz de conseguir tres boletos de avión para la mañana del día siguiente: la clínica se encontraba en Kyūshū.

Takeru le había contado a su mamá, quien había regresado de su viaje de negocios, sobre toda la situación. Desde lo de Yamato y Sora hasta la internación de Mimi. Le había costado hacerlo, pero a su vez le había hecho bien desahogar todo ese peso que cargaba —ya que Mimi le había hecho prometer que no le contaría nada al resto de los chicos—. Su madre había sido una buena oyente y su único consejo fue que apoyara a la castaña lo más posible; también había hablado en su oficina y le permitió a Takeru dejar el trabajo. Gracias a ello fue capaz de estar junto a Mimi todo el tiempo que el horario de visita del hospital lo permitía.

—Me iré mañana —informó ella, mirando con tristeza lo quebradizas que se habían vuelto sus uñas.

—¿Tan pronto? —Takeru se sorprendió.

—El doctor dice que me vengo recuperando bastante bien y que ya puedo viajar. Tampoco son tantas horas de vuelo… —hizo saber con inusual tranquilidad. Le parecía como si estuviera hablando de otra persona—. ¿Tú qué vas a hacer?

"Extrañarte con locura", pensó él.

—Nada —dijo—, jugaré todo el baloncesto que pueda y no mucho más. Tal vez pase algún tiempo con Hikari y los demás, para distraerme… —La joven asintió—. Mimi, sabes que todos me preguntarán dónde estás; sé que querías mantener todo esto en secreto pero, ¿qué se supone que diré?

—Solo diles que me fui de vacaciones —soltó sin más; Takeru rió.

—Honestamente, no creo que me crean.

—¿Por qué no? Diles que necesito estar un tiempo lejos de todo, casi no estarás mintiendo… —Takeru no parecía convencido—. Por favor. —Lo miró con súplica; Takeru asintió desganado.

—¿Cuándo te dan el alta?

—Mañana, unas horas antes de que salga el avión. ¿Vendrás conmigo al aeropuerto, verdad?

Takeru suspiró. La idea de ver a Mimi desaparecer tras una puerta sin saber cuándo volvería a verla no lo entusiasmaba en absoluto.

—Por supuesto —aseveró. No estaba en posición de negarle nada.

* * *

><p>—El taxi acaba de llegar.<p>

Sora emitió un profundo suspiro y luego miró el reloj cucú de su sala, ya no podía esperarlo. Algo decepcionada, tomó su maleta y caminó junto a su madre hacia donde el vehículo aguardaba. Toshiko la abrazó, recordándole que debía abrir su mente y aprender a perdonarse. Sora intentó sonreír y asintió, tratando de creerse esas palabras.

—¡Sora! —se escuchó de pronto a algunos metros. Ella sonrió más al reconocer la voz.

—Creí que no vendrías —admitió, soltando a su madre.

—Disculpa, pero es que… no importa, ven —dijo Taichi, acercándose y tomándola de las manos. Ella lo miró esperanzada—. Cuídate mucho y… ay, no soy bueno para las despedidas.

—Está bien —rió ella—, me alegra que vinieras. Nos vemos —dijo dulcemente, dándole un beso en la mejilla y abordando el taxi.

—Te estaré esperando —aseguró él, inhalando con fuerza. Sora le dedicó una última sonrisa y el taxímetro se puso en marcha.

* * *

><p>—Al fin en casa —anunció Keisuke, estacionando el automóvil frente a su vivienda.<p>

—Perdón, pero prefiero esperar aquí —dijo Mimi, quien no había pronunciado palabra en todo el trayecto. Sus padres intercambiaron miradas.

—De acuerdo —habló Satoe—, yo prepararé todo lo que necesites. Takeru, ¿te quedas con ella? —pidió y el joven asintió.

—No quieres estar en tu habitación, ¿verdad? —mencionó el rubio, cuando estuvieron solos. Mimi se mordió sus labios, aún agrietados, y no dijo nada. Takeru hizo un gesto de desaprobación, dándose cuenta que su pregunta había sido inapropiada—. Tal vez debería encender la radio —pensó en voz alta y encendió el reproductor. Para su mala suerte, la melodía lastimosa de la primera estación radial que dejó comenzó a tener un efecto negativo en su acompañante, quien comenzó a llorar—. ¡Lo siento! —se disculpó de inmediato el rubio y empezó a apretar todos los botones a gran velocidad hasta que aquella música ya no se escuchaba. Mimi hundió su rostro húmedo entre sus rodillas y ladeó la cabeza.

—No te preocupes, iba a llorar de cualquier manera; quería esperar a que mis padres no estuvieran, ya bastante mal me han visto —musitó, manteniendo la posición—. Perdón —dijo luego de un tiempo, secándose las lágrimas—, tampoco es muy justo que tú me veas así.

—No te preocupes —Takeru se acercó para abrazarla.

—Soy tan débil… —sollozó la castaña—. ¿Cómo pude permitirme llegar a esto?

—¡No digas eso! —suplicó Takeru, tomándola por los hombros—. ¡Vas a curarte! ¿Entiendes?, ¡vas a salir de esto! —Ella puso una mirada de terror y él no comprendió, hasta que se dio la vuelta…

Un Yamato con la barba crecida, despeinado y aparentemente también sucio, los observaba con incertidumbre a unos escasos metros del auto. Takeru contuvo la respiración y Yamato se acercó corriendo y empezó a golpear la ventanilla con insistencia. Mimi pronto comenzó a gritar, cubriéndose los oídos para no escuchar los sonidos del cristal.

—¡Ábranme, ábranme! —pedía Yamato alzando la voz, sin cesar sus golpes—. ¡Mimi! ¡Por favor! —La susodicha apretó los ojos e hizo más presión contra sus orejas. Takeru había tenido suficiente y se apresuró a bajar. Yamato retrocedió y comenzó a reír.

—¿Por qué siempre estás en el medio? Solo quiero hablar con ella un momento.

Takeru masajeó su sien, tratando de guardar la calma.

—Creo que está más que claro que ella no quiere verte o escucharte.

Yamato volvió a acercarse al auto y siguió llamándola, ignorando a su hermano por completo.

—¡Mimi! Solo escúchame —pidió, intentando sonar calmado. Ella abrió los ojos y aflojó sus temblorosas manos. Yamato sonrió con nerviosismo y buscó algo entre sus bolsillos—. Mira lo que compré —dijo, apoyando contra la ventanilla dos zapatitos de bebé, color amarillo. Mimi pasó saliva y volvió a ocultar su rostro—. Tuve mucho tiempo para pensar mientras esperaba tu regreso.

En ese momento, Takeru miró a su hermano con confusión y luego sus ojos buscaron alrededor hasta que en su campo visual apareció un vehículo demasiado familiar. ¿Acaso Yamato había usado el auto como su casa provisoria aguardando a que Mimi regresara?

—Disculpa si estoy desarreglado —continúo Yamato—, pero ¿verdad que son hermosos? Los compré amarillos porque aún es muy pronto para saber si será niño o niña.

—¡Ya es suficiente! —intervino Takeru y en ese momento Mimi descendió del vehículo para sorpresa de ambos.

—¡No estoy embarazada! —gritó a todo pulmón.

—¡¿Perdiste al bebé?! —cuestionó Yamato, en tono acusativo.

—¡Nunca hubo bebé! Y si estuviera embarazada, ¿piensas que con unos zapatitos me iba a olvidar de lo que me hiciste? ¡No me conoces nada!

—Pero… pero, ¿entonces por qué te llevó una ambulancia? —tartamudeó Yamato, dejando caer los zapatitos y agarrándose la cabeza.

—No tienes que responder a eso —le dijo Takeru a Mimi.

—Como acabo de decirte, Yamato: no me conoces nada —susurró la joven, para luego ingresar a su casa. El Ishida aflojó sus brazos y la vio cerrar la puerta.

—¿Ahora sí vas a dejarla en paz? —interrogó Takeru, cruzando los brazos.

—Eso te haría tan feliz, ¿verdad?

Takeru rodó los ojos ante el tono irónico de su hermano.

—Te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien la engañó.

—Por supuesto, yo soy la mierda aquí, de eso no hay duda. Me lo han dejado bien en claro, gracias.

—¿Y qué esperabas? —Takeru desplegó los brazos, incrédulo—. ¿Que te perdonara como si nada después de todo lo que pasó? ¿Que corriera a tus brazos?

—No, eso es lo que tú estás esperando.

—¿Qué?

—Ahora que estoy fuera de su vida será más fácil para ti poder estar con ella, como siempre quisiste.

Takeru inspiró profundo e intentó contar hasta diez.

—Voy a hacer de cuenta que no te escuché. Estás enojado y supongo que hace varios días no duermes bien.

—¿Y tú qué sabes? —preguntó Yamato, desafiante. Takeru lo miró con pena y decidió alejarse. Tenía unas ganas inmensas de decirle un millón de cosas, pero acababa de darse cuenta que no tenía caso con su hermano estando así de alterado. Y la verdad era que no quería despreciarlo todavía más.

—Adiós, Yamato —dijo con pesar, entrando al auto nuevamente. El rubio mayor lo miró con hastío y Takeru creyó escuchar que le dedicaba un insulto antes de subir a su vehículo.

* * *

><p>El inmenso ventanal vibró levemente ante el despegue de uno de los tantos aviones que abandonaba aquel aeropuerto todos los días. Mimi lo siguió con la vista hasta que su perspectiva se lo permitió. Pronto sería su turno de estar cerca de las nubes. Suspirando una vez más, se removió incómoda en aquel gigante sillón de cuero gris y observó a Takeru, sentado en el otro extremo del mismo. No entendía por qué habían dejado de hablarse desde que ella había vuelto al auto. Tal vez era más fácil así, pensó, a veces las palabras sobraban y no parecía haber nada más que decir.<p>

—Voy a extrañarte —habló él, rompiendo con la teoría de Mimi—, mucho. Sé que ya lo sabes pero, en cualquier momento te llamarán para abordar y solo quería que estuvieras segura.

Mimi hizo un puchero y gateó por el gran sofá hasta que estuvo a su lado y lo abrazó fuertemente por la cintura.

—Yo también… —musitó, llorando. Takeru se cubrió los ojos y ladeó la cabeza.

—No, en lo único que vas a ocupar tu mente va a ser en curarte, ¿entiendes? —dijo el rubio, besándole la frente al tiempo que dos lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos azules y se mezclaron con las de Mimi.

—Hija… ya tenemos que irnos —avisó su madre, acercándose. Mimi aflojó sus brazos y lentamente se incorporó.

—Espera —pidió Takeru, tomándola de la mano—, ten.

Ella bajó la mirada y vio cómo el rubio le colocaba una pulsera de flores azules brillantes.

—Qué linda…

—La compré en la tienda de regalos, pero es un préstamo —aclaró él; la castaña no comprendió—. Me la darás cuando nos volvamos a ver.

* * *

><p><strong>¡FIN! <strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**No, mentira jajaja. Penúltimo capítulo (casi seguro). Algunas aclaraciones:**

**-No estoy segura si en Japón hay algún hospital especializado en trastornos alimenticios, si no leí mal me parece que hay uno en Tokio (o querían poner uno), pero no tenía sentido si lo ubicaba allí porque Odaiba queda demasiado cerca. **

**-Las palabras "princesa Ana" las puse porque las chicas anoréxicas suelen denominarse como princesas y Ana es como algunas de ellas le dicen a la enfermedad (a su "diosa"). **

**-La mini escena Taiora sé que parece de relleno y tal vez fue solo para contentar a algunos. Una especie de mini "fanservice" y también para recordar que Sora se va a intentar perdonarse...**

**-El título es por la canción homónima de Nino Bravo. **

**Muchas gracias a los que todavía siguen la historia y nuevamente me disculpo por la demora en actualizar. Y gracias miles por sus reviews: asondomar, Vivi, Mor, Ivymon, Ahiru-san, ChemicalFairy, SugarCookie, beautiful-sadness, Mimatoxlove, Ellie77, Japific, Sybilla´s song (gracias por los consejos y perdón por la bromita jojo), **Lilithuchiha y **Naruto-Namikaze17.  
><strong>

**¡Hasta el final! **


	16. Más allá de la vista

(No es mi costumbre hacer esto, pero dado que ha pasado bastante tiempo, dejaré un resumen del capítulo anterior:

Mimi se fue a una clínica con sus padres. Takeru la acompañó al aeropuerto y le regaló una pulsera. Yamato no parece arrepentido de nada. Sora se fue a un retiro espiritual y Taichi la espera ansioso.)

* * *

><p><strong>Más allá de la vista<strong>

* * *

><p>Takeru despertó sobresaltado y empapado en sudor una vez más. Le tomó algunos segundos corroborar que se encontraba en su habitación; su reloj de mesa indicaba que eran las siete de la mañana. Exhaló profundo y secó un poco la transpiración de su frente, para luego volver a recostarse. Ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había despertado en ese estado a causa de exactamente el mismo sueño; la misma pesadilla: el universo en el que Mimi lo llamaba y le informaba que no regresaría, jamás. El único aspecto positivo, pensaba el rubio, era que al menos en esos casos había sido capaz de oír su voz…<p>

Observó su calendario: hacía exactamente un mes que Mimi se había marchado y no había vuelto a saber de ella. Ni un mensaje, correo o llamada. Nada; más que silencio e incertidumbre. Sabiendo que no volvería a dormir porque su cerebro no se lo permitiría, acabó por levantarse. Fue hasta el comedor y descubrió que su madre se encontraba desayunando, así que aprovechó para acompañarla.

—¿Otra vez levantado a esta hora? Takeru, estás en vacaciones…

El aludido se encogió de hombros, mientras se servía un poco de café —había descubierto recientemente que era un buen sustituto del alcohol—.

—Me dormí temprano —mintió, lo último que quería era preocupar a su madre—. En un rato iré a jugar baloncesto y luego me juntaré con Hikari y los demás.

—Así que aún no has sabido nada de ella… —susurró Natsuko, cerrando el periódico.

—No —se limitó a decir Takeru, ocultando sus emociones bebiendo de la taza.

—Hijo, Mimi estará bien —intentó asegurarle la dueña de casa—. Y regresará.

* * *

><p>Luego de estar jugando por más de media hora sin parar, Takeru decidió tomar un descanso. Fue por una botella de agua y mientras la vaciaba en su garganta seca, agradecía por haber conocido al baloncesto. Su mente se relajaba totalmente cuando jugaba, aunque fuera solo —como en esa ocasión—. Sus preocupaciones se escurrían en cada gota de sudor que derramaba. En esas oportunidades, Takeru deseaba tener energía ilimitada para jugar todo el día y no pensar. Cerró los ojos y rio, si fuera por desear cosas imposibles…<p>

—Hola.

La garganta de Takeru volvió a secarse.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —cuestionó sin voltear.

—¿Tienes un minuto? —Takeru inspiró profundo.

—Deja que me dé una ducha.

Menos de quince minutos después, Takeru salió de los vestuarios y miró hacia las gradas. Seguía allí. Sin estar muy seguro de lo que le esperaba, avanzó despacio y se sentó a su lado. Ambos con la vista hacia el frente, solo acompañados por el sonido de la brisa cálida batiendo las hojas, y algunos bocinazos y frenadas que provenían de las lejanas calles.

—¿Cómo has estado?

Takeru se encogió de hombros.

—He estado mejor, supongo…

—Pero te hace bien jugar, ¿verdad? Hace días que vengo observándote, pero recién hoy tuve el valor de acercarme.

—¿Qué quieres? —cuestionó Takeru sin rodeos.

—Comprendo que aún estés enojado conmigo… y entiendo que seguramente no me quieras responder, pero… Mimi ¿dónde está? ¿Se encuentra bien?

—No lo sé… Ella tuvo un problema mucho más grave que lo tuyo, pero decidió afrontarlo y está curándose.

—Es lo de la comida, ¿verdad? Al final tenías razón… Notaste algo de lo cual nunca me percaté.

—Hurra por mí —dijo el rubio menor con ironía—. ¿Y… cómo has estado tú? —preguntó, al cabo de unos segundos.

—¿La verdad? Horrible —confesó Yamato, casi riendo. Takeru se giró a mirarlo por primera vez en lo que iba de la conversación—. He estado trabajando mucho, pedí horas extras en la tienda y estoy intentando conseguir algún trabajo mejor. También pensé en volver a estudiar, pero no sé qué…

—Eso está bien.

—Ah, y ayer vi a Sora. —La expresión de Takeru volvió a endurecerse—. Tranquilo —desdramatizó Yamato—, me encontré con ella y con Taichi en la calle; iban de la mano, por cierto. Me contó que estuvo en un retiro espiritual o algo así. La vi bien, quería saber si yo sabía algo de Mimi.

—Pues si vuelves a encontrártela, dile que se fue de vacaciones. Mimi no quería que nadie supiera dónde realmente está.

—Sí, no me extraña de ella. Entonces, ¿de verdad no sabes cómo está?

—No —reiteró Takeru, incorporándose—. Se fue hace un mes y no he sabido nada de ella. A esta altura, ni siquiera estoy seguro de si volverá.

Yamato se sintió culpable.

—Takeru. —El susodicho volteó—. Soy consciente de que me he comportado como un idiota. He pensado mucho en este tiempo, más de lo que te imaginas, y sé que he sido un mal amigo, un pésimo novio y un peor hermano. Y no te digo esto para que me tengas lástima o me perdones. Solo quiero que sepas que reflexioné. Me arrepiento de muchas cosas…

Takeru suspiró y se alejó de las gradas. Yamato asintió con resignación y también se puso de pie. Para su sorpresa, su hermano se detuvo y le dedicó una sonrisa. Yamato también sonrió.

—Nos vemos —le gritó Takeru y se alejó a paso rápido, manteniendo la mueca buena parte del trayecto. Hasta que sus pensamientos y distracción lo hicieron seguir de largo, cuando tendría que haber doblado hacia la izquierda (para llegar a casa de Hikari), e inconscientemente detuvo sus pasos al momento de reconocer a la vivienda frente a su ser.

La residencia Tachikawa nunca se había visto tan gris a los ojos de Takeru. No importaba que estuviera pintada de rosa y amarillo o que su jardín destacara considerablemente de los del resto de la cuadra. El rubio lo meditó un momento y eso le llamó la atención: el césped estaba cortado y las flores lucían sus coloridos pétalos con orgullo. ¿Cómo podía ser eso posible si hacía un mes que allí no vivía nadie?

Con el corazón acelerado y la esperanza creciendo en su interior, corrió hacia la puerta. Contuvo la sonrisa al ver que la misma estaba abierta.

—¿Mimi? —llamó, mirando alrededor con los ojos inquietos. Sin obtener una respuesta, decidió volver a exclamar su nombre. Al poco tiempo, escuchó un ruido proveniente de una de las habitaciones y una figura familiar apareció.

—Ah. Hola, Takeru. —El joven espiró el aire contenido y luego se quedó rígido—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Eh… yo, este…

Keisuke rio.

—Bueno, no te quedes ahí parado y ayúdame. —Takeru asintió y ambos ingresaron a la habitación de Mimi, donde el dueño de casa le pasó un edredón.

—¿Qué pasó aquí? —quiso saber el rubio, asombrado por el radical cambio en la recámara.

—Sé que a Mimi este cuarto le trae muchos recuerdos dolorosos, así que contraté a unas personas para que lo pintaran y redecoraran. Se fueron hace un momento. Solo me queda acomodar unas cosas. Quiero que todo esté perfecto para el regreso de Mimi —informó, tomando el edredón de las manos de Takeru y terminando de tender la nueva cama de su princesa.

—¿Su regreso? —tartamudeó Takeru, incrédulo—. ¿Cuándo?

—¡Hoy! —exclamó el señor Tachikawa, sonriendo—. ¿No te lo dijo? —Una mezcla de angustia y felicidad se instaló en el estómago de Takeru, subiendo a velocidad luz hacia su garganta. Lo único que logró hacer fue ladear la cabeza. Se había olvidado de cómo hablar—. En fin, ya terminé aquí. ¿Tienes algo que hacer ahora? Te invito a almorzar y luego vamos al aeropuerto.

Takeru volvió a mover la cabeza, esta vez asintiendo.

El viaje hacia el restaurant se volvió casi tan tedioso como tener la comida en frente. Pollo con papas, ¿para qué pedir comida cuando es imposible siquiera pasar saliva? Afortunadamente, Keisuke era bastante conversador —aunque no tanto como su esposa y su hija— y gracias a eso, apenas notó que Takeru no había pronunciado una sola frase desde que habían salido de su casa.

—No… no estoy seguro de que Mimi quiera verme —declaró al fin, mirando cómo el pollo se enfriaba. Keisuke paró de comer.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Es que… no sé si usted está al tanto, pero yo no he sabido nada de ella en todo este tiempo. Probé llamarla, pero me dijo que cambiaría su celular y nunca me pasó su nuevo número.

—¿Y? —El hombre no mostraba signos de empatía.

—Que no creo que se alegre demasiado si me ve llegar con usted…

—¡Tonterías! Vamos, come que se enfría. —Y Takeru no fue capaz de decir más nada.

La espera en el aeropuerto fue aún peor. El ensordecedor bullicio de gente feliz por retornar de quién sabe dónde y abrazar a sus seres queridos; turistas curiosos y confundidos, intentando descifrar qué decían los carteles; personas perdidas; equipajes sin reclamar... y el pollo amenazando por subirle por el esófago, era la guinda del pastel.

Todo desapareció cuando la vio. Las personas se volvieron borrones sin rostro, y los sonidos, sordos. Takeru tuvo que pellizcarse para poder asegurarse de que seguía consciente. Mimi, radiante como nunca, corrió a los brazos de su padre y pronto su madre también se sumó al abrazo. Claramente, él era un espectador externo más, y sobraba. Igual ya no importaba, verla así de bien le era más que suficiente. Con el mentón temblando, se dio la media vuelta y se dispuso a caminar hacia la salida.

—¿Takeru? —Y el susodicho dejó de respirar. Aquella voz… dulce y aguda, no había cambiado nada y sonaba como en sus sueños, pero mejor. Mejor porque esta hermosa Mimi que lo llamaba era la real. Rotó en cámara lenta hasta enfrentarla y apenas lo hizo, aquellos brazos ya no tan macilentos le rodearon la espalda con fogosidad; él correspondió de inmediato. Volvía a sentirse vivo luego de todo ese tiempo y no quería soltarla jamás. Eventualmente ella relajó los músculos y se alejó un poco para juntar las manos de él con las suyas. Su sonrisa radiante… los ojos miel resplandeciendo, ¡y su cabello! Nunca más brillante. Takeru deseó detener el tiempo. Sentía la cursilería brotarle por cada uno de sus poros; podría escribirle allí mismo todo un libro de poesía sobre cada labio, cada pestaña, cada cabello. Él apretó sus manos y en ese momento notó que las uñas de ella ya no estaban quebradizas y habían recuperado su tono rosáceo natural. Siguiendo con la vista sus brazos, se dio cuenta de que Mimi no llevaba puesta la pulsera que él le había obsequiado antes de su partida.

—Chicos —interrumpió Keisuke, haciendo que Takeru olvidara la ausencia de su regalo—, no quisiera molestarlos… pero debemos ir por el equipaje y luego a casa, Mimi.

—Sí… quisiera irme caminando, si no les importa.

—¿Estás segura? —manifestó su madre con cierta preocupación.

Mimi soltó a Takeru para acomodarse el cabello.

—No está tan lejos. Además, Takeru puede acompañarme, ¿verdad?

El susodicho asintió y se acercó para tomar el bolso de mano de la castaña, quien pareció alterarse por un momento ante el gesto, pero fue tan fugaz que nadie lo notó. Luego, la recién llegada besó a sus progenitores para transmitirles seguridad.

* * *

><p>—¡Qué día tan hermoso! —chilló Mimi, bajo el resguardo de la sombra de las frondosas copas de las varias clases de árboles del parque, abrazando a la tarde con su cuerpo. Takeru suspiró mientras la seguía desde atrás, no podría estar más aliviado: Mimi se veía fabulosa y de un ánimo increíble; tal cual un infante que sale a la calle corriendo a jugar, luego de varios días de lluvia.<p>

—Bueno, aquí estamos —soltó Takeru con pesadez. El trecho del aeropuerto hasta la residencia Tachikawa se le había hecho demasiado corto, a pesar de que él y Mimi habían intercambiado poco más que algunas sonrisas durante el trayecto.

—Sí —suspiró ella—. Entremos, quiero ver cómo quedó mi habitación.

—¿Estás segura? ¿No quieres descansar o…? —Pero Takeru fue interrumpido por el jalón que Mimi le dio para que ingresara.

—Vaya… ¡me encanta! —expresó eufórica desde la puerta de su recámara, examinando con detenimiento cada rincón de la misma—. ¡Gracias, papi!

Takeru sonrió, dejando el bolso de Mimi junto a la puerta. Ella se arrimó, también sonriente, y lo guardó de prisa en su armario. Luego, el rubio simplemente se quedó contemplándola; una vez más, ella le transmitió ese aire infantil: tal cual un infante que está abriendo los regalos de Navidad o de cumpleaños, sorprendiéndose y maravillándose con cada uno.

—Será mejor que me vaya —informó el espectador; desde que la había visto, tenía una leve sensación de que molestaba.

—¿Por qué? ¿Tienes algún plan?

—No… ¡Sí! —exclamó Takeru de pronto, recordando su compromiso con la joven Yagami y los demás—. Había quedado en ir a lo de Hikari, pero debería haber llegado hace rato… ya no importa, supongo.

—Ya veo… ¿me acompañarías a un lugar, entonces?

* * *

><p>Conejitos, gatitos, cachorritos, corderitos… todos formaban parte de la lista de animales tiernos que Mimi jugaba a distinguir en las nubes. Takeru también creía verlos, al menos a la mayoría.<p>

A los ojos de un extraño, lo que estaba a la vista era un parque, un cobertor, y dos personas tendidas sobre él mirando y señalando el cielo. Para Takeru era mucho más que eso.

—Creo que nunca había hecho esto antes… —comentó, girando la cabeza hacia Mimi.

—Pero es divertido, ¿no crees? Intenta encontrar algo tú… no tiene por qué ser un animal, solo dime lo que ves.

Takeru volvió a fijar la vista a las alturas, pero le era difícil encontrar algo teniendo tan junto a él a Mimi mirándolo expectante. El sonido del canto de las cigarras esperaba pacientemente a que él proporcionara una respuesta. De pronto, le pareció sentir una sombra seguida de un grito y luego, nada… las nubes se convirtieron en estrellas.

—¿¡Estás bien, Takeru!? —cuestionó Mimi conmocionada. El joven abrió los ojos lentamente y le costó darse cuenta de qué había pasado.

—¿Estoy… en el cielo? —tartamudeó ante aquel ángel.

—_¡Taichi!_ —se escuchó cerca y luego una figura femenina, muy conocida para ambos, hizo aparición—. ¡Te dije que no lo patearas tan fuerte!

—Sora… —musitó Mimi, estupefacta.

* * *

><p>—¿Estás seguro de que te encuentras bien, Takeru? —quiso saber Taichi, aún preocupado. El rubio puso sus dedos sobre la frente, donde la pelota le había golpeado.<p>

—Sí, no creo que pase de un pequeño chichón.

—Lo siento. Sora me advirtió que no debíamos jugar en un lugar con tanta gente, pero es que simplemente no me aguanté hasta llegar al campo de futbol. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no jugaba… con ella.

—Me alegro por ti, les irá bien juntos.

—¿Cómo sabes…?

—Me contó Yamato, hoy fue a verme jugar baloncesto —explicó Takeru, sonriendo.

—Ya veo —asintió Taichi—. ¿Cómo estás respecto a…? Bueno, todo.

—No ha sido fácil. Mimi regresó hoy de… sus vacaciones. Yo me enteré de casualidad. Y Yamato, no lo sé; suena arrepentido y quiero creerle. Sigue siendo mi hermano.

—Yamato cometió un error —opinó Taichi y Takeru no parecía estar del todo de acuerdo—. Bueno, uno muy grande que se le fue de las manos y por ello lastimó a muchas personas. Personas que no se lo merecían. Pero le creo que esté arrepentido y tú también deberías… La familia es para toda la vida.

Las últimas palabras de Taichi revolotearon en la mente de Takeru por largo rato y ninguno volvió a hablar hasta que Sora y Mimi regresaron donde ellos.

—¿Nos vamos? —solicitó la pelirroja mirando a su nuevo novio, quien asintió de inmediato y se puso de pie.

—Cuídense —dijo Taichi a modo de despedida y pronto ambos desaparecieron del campo visual de Mimi y Takeru.

—¿Estás bien? —se preguntaron simultáneamente y luego sonrieron.

—¿Cómo está tu cabeza? —quiso saber la joven.

—No fue nada, he recibido peores golpes. ¿Hablaste con Sora? ¿Cómo quedó todo?

—Vamos a casa, ¿sí? Te daré un anti-inflamatorio.

—Ya es algo tarde para eso.

—¿Al menos una bandita?

Y ambos comenzaron a caminar a solo una hora de que el sol se escondiera, recordando la cercanía del otoño.

—Estuvo bien… la charla con Sora. Me dijo que muchas veces quiso contarme lo que pasaba, pero… —habló Mimi finalmente—. Estoy segura de que si hubiera querido hablar conmigo antes, no la habría escuchado. Pero el estar lejos te hace ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva.

—¿Decidiste darle otra oportunidad?

—No sé si eso… pero la extrañé, sabes. Supongo que uno no elige sentirse así.

Takeru asintió y no pudo evitar preguntarse si ella también lo había extrañado aunque fuera una mínima parte de lo que él lo había hecho.

—¿No quieres descansar? —quiso saber, cuando estuvieron nuevamente en la habitación de Mimi.

—Aquí está la bandita.

—¿_Hello Kitty_? —Takeru elevó una ceja.

—Cállate —rio ella, mientras se acercaba a su rostro para colocársela. Takeru desvió la mirada y aguantó la respiración. Mimi se paró en la punta de sus pies para poder alcanzar la frente del rubio—. Listo —informó, pero permaneció en la misma posición. Los ojos azules de Takeru pronto se aventuraron para encontrarse con los de ella—. Yo… recordé que debo hacer algo —susurró la castaña, alejándose.

—¿Ahora?

—Sí.

—Bueno, te acompaño. —Mimi ladeó la cabeza.

—Tengo que ir yo sola. Puedes esperarme, ¿sí? Mira la televisión o algo… no tengo muchos libros.

Sin muchas opciones, Takeru se sentó en el borde de la cama, cubierta por el nuevo edredón, en señal de que esperaría. Mimi sonrió una vez más y se marchó a toda prisa. A poco tiempo de haberse quedado solo, Takeru no pudo evitar recostarse y sus párpados no demoraron en descender. No supo si en realidad llegó a quedarse dormido. Había sido un día muy largo y lleno de emociones en su ser. No así en Mimi, y Takeru frunció el rostro. ¿No se encontraba demasiado bien para alguien que había pasado por un tratamiento de terribles características que él solo era capaz de imaginar? Puras sonrisas, juegos con nubes, la charla con Sora… Mimi no había dicho ni una sola palabra sobre su estadía en la clínica. Tampoco le había explicado por qué no le había escrito, ni llamado, ni avisado de su regreso… ni por qué no estaba usando la pulsera que él le había obsequiado instantes antes de su partida. ¿Y dónde estaba ahora? Takeru se incorporó ante aquella pregunta tan tonta con respuesta más que obvia:

—Yamato —musitó ronco, con los ojos desorbitados. Su mente no tardó en bombardearlo con posibles imágenes de la situación actual. Y cada una era peor que la otra. Pronto, aquellos sonidos de la habitación contigua de los que había sido testigo sin querer cuando Yamato, Mimi y él convivían, se convirtieron en la banda sonora de aquellas lacerantes escenas.

Takeru se puso de pie, tieso, y comenzó a caminar en círculos por la celda de tortura. Tal era su ensimismamiento, que apenas notó el regreso de la protagonista de sus pesadillas.

—Gracias por haberme esperado. Mamá nos preparó unos bocadillos —informó casual la recién llegada, apoyando la bandeja que cargaba en la mesa ratona y sirviendo el jugo en dos vasos largos—. ¿Qué te pasa?

La mirada azul de Takeru pasó desde la alfombra rosa hacia la puerta.

—Me tengo que ir —habló apenas; seguía ronco por la falta de saliva.

—¿Por qué? —Mimi lo miró desconcertada, sentándose en la cama.

—Debo hacerlo.

—¿Para qué esperaste, entonces?

—Porque soy un idiota —rio el rubio con ironía y ladeó la cabeza—. Es… es demasiado, Mimi.

—Lo siento, no creí haber demorado tanto.

—No estoy hablando de eso. Mimi —suspiró, acercándose a ella—, ya no puedo más.

—¿A qué te refieres? —La dueña de casa seguía sin comprender.

—Los últimos meses han sido los más difíciles de mi vida. Y sabes muy bien por todo lo que he pasado en ella —explicó y la caminata alrededor de la habitación volvió—. Estuve a tu lado sabiendo que mi hermano te engañaba, pensando que estabas embarazada de él, conociendo tu problema con la comida, escuchándote y apoyándote siempre. No solo por lo que siento, sino porque antes que nada y antes que todo, eres mi amiga.

Mimi escondió la cabeza sintiéndose regañada. Takeru prosiguió.

—Puedo soportar que no quieras hablar de lo pasó en la clínica; puedo soportar que pretendas que no pasó nada y que todo está bien; puedo soportar que no me hayas hablando en todo este mes que pasaste lejos; puedo soportar que no me hayas avisado que regresarías, y créeme: hasta puedo soportar que no estés usando la pulsera que te regalé —admitió, deteniendo sus pasos—. Pero no puedo soportar que vuelvas con Yamato.

Mimi levantó la cabeza, con los ojos miel derramando una lágrima tras otra, y vio que los ojos de Takeru estaban a punto de seguir su destino.

—No puedo, lo siento —finalizó, abriendo la puerta.

—Yo lo siento —sollozó Mimi, frotándose los brazos—, pero te equivocas.

En ese momento fue el turno de Takeru para estar confundido. Poco a poco volteó. Verla así le hizo temblar el estómago y respirar agitado.

—¿En qué?

Mimi se tomó la cabeza y se echó hacia atrás. Mordió sus labios recién pintados y luego se puso de pie casi de un salto. Takeru no sabía qué esperar.

—¿Quieres saber la verdad? —dijo ella, caminando hacia su guardarropa y sacando el bolso de mano que había llevado consigo más temprano—. Estar internada fue difícil, terrible —confesó, revolviendo el bolso; Takeru solo la observaba estoico—. Luego del tratamiento físico, pasamos al psicológico y seguramente siga con él de por vida o al menos por muchos años. Mi problema no tiene cura; no puedo dejar la terapia porque es posible que recaiga. ¿Necesitas saber más? Toma —habló con severidad, obligándolo a que tomara una pesada caja blanca.

—¿Qué es esto? —balbuceó el Takaishi, retirando la tapa del objeto.

—Ahí está todo y son todas para ti. —Mimi volvió a sentarse en la cama, dándole la espalda—. Hoy más temprano te dije que acepté hablar con Sora porque la había extrañado, porque uno no elige sentirse así y porque la distancia te hace ver las cosas de otra manera. ¿Entiendes? —Su voz había vuelto a quebrarse.

Takeru tomó las treinta y una cartas, con las manos temblorosas y sudadas.

—¿Me entiendes? —Mimi ahogó un grito. No se atrevía a voltearse y mirarlo—. No tienes idea lo que fue estar lejos de ti…

—¿Por qué no me llamaste o escribiste o… ? —Takeru no supo de dónde sacó las fuerzas para hablar.

—Porque… no quería seguir causándote molestias o preocuparte más. La psicóloga del establecimiento me sugirió que te escribiera y así lo hice, cada día, solo que no te las envié… Y no te avisé que regresaba hoy porque necesitaba ordenar mis ideas, sabes. Pero cuando te vi… nunca había estado tan feliz de ver a alguien, jamás.

Takeru apoyó con delicadeza las cartas de Mimi en la mesa y se dejó caer en la alfombra. Escuchaba con atención, pero no podía procesar la información. Simplemente no entendía nada.

—La pulsera me la quité el primer día, pero no se ha despegado de mí. —Y cual mago que saca un conejo de su galera, la mano de Mimi apareció sosteniendo la pulsera de flores azules—. Me prometí que no me la volvería a poner hasta que me vieras bien y que serías tú el que lo haría. —No pudo evitar sonreír para sí, aún sollozando—. ¡Y por supuesto que no voy a volver con Yamato! ¿Qué te hizo pensar eso? —cuestionó, elevando los brazos y dándose la vuelta.

—Entonces, ¿adónde fuiste? —Finalmente los ojos azules volvieron a encontrarse con los miel; los cuatro luceros brillantes y húmedos.

Mimi volvió a morderse los labios y se revolvió en la cama, nuevamente incómoda. Sintió la necesidad de voltearse una vez más, pero la mano de Takeru sobre su hombro se lo impidió. Él se sentó a su lado y la miró con inigualable ternura, expectante.

—Esto es difícil —admitió ella, juntando ambas manos sobre sus labios y soplando repetidamente dentro de ellas. La pulsera bailó al compás de la cálida brisa—. Fui… a hablar con Hikari.

Takeru casi se cae de espaldas al piso.

—¿Qué… qué tiene que ver ella? No estoy entendiendo nada.

Mimi hizo un puchero e infló sus mejillas que estaban coloradas por demás y no solo se debía al llanto. Se sintió mal, había retocado su maquillaje en vano.

—Desde el día que me besaste en el parque cuando volvíamos del bar en el que había tocado Yamato, yo… comencé a sentir cosas. Miento. Seguramente fue antes, no lo sé. No importa realmente. Pero cada vez era peor, me di cuenta de que vivía buscando excusas para estar a tu lado porque me sentía mejor contigo que con tu hermano… mi novio.

Takeru se quedó mudo. Y sordo. Y ciego. Mimi siguió, ahora que había empezado no iba a detenerse.

—Pero estaba mal, por donde lo miraras. ¡Eras mi cuñado! Y yo pensé que estaba embarazada de Yamato. Además, eras dos años menor que yo y… el ex de una de mis mejores amigas. Por eso te aclaré todas las veces que pude que solo te quería como amigo y que eso no iba a cambiar. Cuando en realidad ya había cambiado desde hacía tiempo. Esto es difícil —reiteró, haciendo una pausa, escondiendo los ojos—. Tu silencio no me hace sentir mejor.

—¿Qué? —soltó Takeru en un murmullo. ¡Qué otra cosa podría decir! Estaba seguro de que el golpe de pelota que había recibido en la cabeza lo estaba haciendo alucinar. Mimi continuó.

—Fui a hablar con Hikari porque creí que… aún sentías cosas por ella —confesó apenada, peinando su cabello—. Por eso tampoco te avisé que venía, tenía que verla a ella antes que a ti. Tenía que asegurarme.

—No comprendo.

Mimi rodó los ojos y suspiró con pesadez.

—El día que estaba internada los vi de la mano y luego se abrazaron. Y cuando te pregunté qué harías cuando me fuera dijiste que pasarías tiempo con ella e incluso hoy la ibas a ver y…

—Mimi. —Takeru se acercó—. ¿Es en serio? Todo lo que has dicho.

—¡Por supuesto que es en serio! —exclamó la aludida con exaspero.

—Te ves tan linda en mis sueños.

La castaña entrecerró los ojos en señal de confusión y antes de que pudiera decir o hacer algo más, Takeru la tomó del rostro y no vaciló en besarla. Muy suave y despacio al principio, poco a poco explorando con fervor cada labio. Mimi le correspondió. Se sentía muy real, tanto que Takeru sonrió. Porque sabía que no podía ser. Porque sabía que se había quedado dormido esperando a Mimi, quien había vuelto con Yamato. Porque sabía que ciertas cosas simplemente no suceden nunca, no importa lo mucho que lo desees. Así que intensificó el beso anhelando que nunca lo despertaran.

—Espera —solicitó Mimi, apartándose unos milímetros de aquellos ansiosos labios—. ¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto?

Takeru parpadeó varias veces. Eso no solía pasar en sus sueños. Miró alrededor: la habitación tenía demasiados detalles, cuadros, fotografías y osos de felpa. Los hielos en los vasos de jugo se derretían y la cama se sentía tibia y acogedora. Volvió a clavar la vista al frente y apretó los brazos de Mimi y luego sus piernas.

—¿Qué pasa? —curioseó Mimi. Takeru prosiguió a tocarle el rostro con insistencia. Ella rio—. No estás soñando, cariño. —Y Takeru se espantó, echándose hacia atrás y aterrizando de nalgas en el piso alfombrado—. Ven. —Mimi estiró los brazos y lo ayudó a volver a subir a la cama. Él se recostó y Mimi se acurrucó en su pecho. Takeru aspiró el perfume de su cabello, seguía manteniendo el mismo exquisito aroma: una mezcla de cítricos con alguna flor… Volvió a inhalar, ¡jazmín! Esa era la flor, al fin lo había descubierto.

—Entonces, ¿qué quieres hacer? —quiso saber la dueña de casa, desde su posición, moviendo su dedo anular circularmente creando remolinos en el cabello rubio.

—¿Cómo es Kyūshū? ¿Te gustó?

—No lo sé. Prácticamente no salí de la clínica. ¿Por qué?

—Podemos ir ahí. Empezar de cero.

—¿Qué dices? ¿Estás insinuando que debemos huir juntos? —comentó Mimi, divertida, incorporándose un poco para verlo mejor.

—No sé lo que digo. Sigo durmiendo —dijo Takeru con serenidad, apoyando los brazos detrás de la cabeza.

—¿Ese beso no se sintió lo suficientemente real para ti? —cuestionó la muchacha, coqueta. Takeru pasó saliva.

—Creo que necesito unos minutos para procesar todo.

Mimi sonrió y volvió a recostarse en el pecho del rubio. Ambos suspiraron.

—Tómate tu tiempo. Solo quiero estar contigo —dijo ella.

—¿Qué hay de los demás? —preguntó él, al cabo de algunos segundos.

—No me importa lo que puedan pensar. Si de verdad son nuestros amigos, y estoy segura de que así es, no nos juzgarán.

—¿Qué hay de Yamato? —inquirió Takeru, inquieto.

—Tampoco me importa. Aunque las festividades en familia van a ser algo incómodas —bromeó la joven—. Por mi parte, no me interesa saber más nada de él. Pero entiendo que es tu hermano, espero que puedan hacer las paces. No sé cómo se tomará esto…

—Él sabe desde hace tiempo lo que siento por ti. No sé, tal vez pueda aceptarlo algún día… no lo sé, no quiero pensar en eso ahora.

—Tú lo nombraste…

—Sí… —susurró, rodeando a Mimi con ambos brazos y aferrándola. Todavía no creía del todo lo que estaba aconteciendo, aún temía despertar en cualquier momento, como siempre sucedía…

—¿Qué hay de Hikari? —se atrevió a preguntar la joven. Takeru ladeó la cabeza.

—Absolutamente nada. Sé que se pondrá contenta, no puedo creer que pensaras que aún sentía cosas por ella... Hikari es mi mejor amiga, cuando descubrió lo que sentía por ti me dio ánimos. Ha sido fácil estar con ella porque sé que me comprende.

Mimi sonrió de lado.

—Sí, fue más o menos lo que ella me dijo. ¿Te molesta si duermo un momento? —solicitó momentos después y antes de esperar respuesta, cerró los párpados y relajó el cuerpo. El corazón de Takeru desprendía una melodía de arrullo ideal.

El joven se sonrojó y besó aquella tersa frente con dulzura.

No, todavía no lo creía. Suspiró por enésima vez; quizás debería «dormir» un poco también o algo así. ¿Se puede dormir cuando estás soñando? Takeru se disponía a averiguarlo, cuando notó que algo estaba resbalando a su costado: era la pulsera, que se estaba deslizado de los dedos de Mimi. Takeru la atajó enseguida y la apretó contra sí, sonriendo. Luego, tomó despacio la mano de la castaña y colocó la pulsera alrededor de su muñeca. Mimi despertó.

—Sabes —musitó, observando su mano y posteriormente mirándolo a los ojos—, a simple vista, Yamato y tú pueden aparentar ser muy parecidos. Pero yo creo que no es así, en absoluto.

**FIN**

* * *

><p>Vaya... a decir verdad, tengo sentimientos encontrados. Por un lado, me siento feliz y aliviada de haber terminado mi primera novela larga de Digimon. Por otro, me siento algo triste a saber que este fic ha visto su final. Y sobre él, como mencioné alguna vez, siempre estuvo en mi cabeza, aunque claro, a la hora de escribirlo sufrió algunas modificaciones y hasta casi me veo tentada de terminarlo cuando Takeru le dice a Mimi que se ve muy linda en sus sueños. Pero no podía ser tan mala con él después de todo lo que pasó el pobre, me parece que se merecía su final feliz.<p>

Les quiero dar infinitas gracias a todos por haber leído mi fic y por haber sido pacientes (o no tanto, jeje) y seguirlo hasta el final. :)

Gracias por sus reviews del capítulo anterior: Ahiru-san, asondomar, Diablita666, Ivymon, Naruto-Namikaze17, MimatoxLove, mi querida Mor, , Adrit126, IzzieBlake, El susurro del viento, Japiera, clariee, Sybilla's song, HikariCaelum, Ellie77 y mimimatt26. Gracias a todos los que leen y los que agregan a favoritos y/o alertas.

Y gracias especiales a mis queridas asondomar y Sybilla'song por los consejos, la ayuda y el ánimo a distancia. ¡Las quiero!

El título del fic no es precisamente por la última frase de Mimi; creo que asondomar lo describió muy bien en un antiguo review:

(...)«Creo que con este fic te estás poniendo en el lugar de otros y tratando de entender lo que sienten, y eso es realmente muy bueno para aplicarlo en tu vida. Comienzas a observar a quienes te rodean y empiezas a ver lo que hay más allá de la "simple vista" y es increíble todo lo que ves.»

Por último, me queda agradecerles una vez más y dejarles de regalo una imagen que encargué hace tiempo (seguramente ya la habrán visto por ahí), es la escena del aeropuerto donde Mimi y Takeru se toman las manos: www. deviantart art/Commission-Takeru-and-Mimi-270485255 cortesía de la genial y talentosísima Sakura-a-i. :)

Pienso seguir haciendo fics de Digimon, así que espero volver en breve. ¡Feliz 2014!

(Por cierto, aclaro por las dudas que el tiempo de internación de Mimi lo discutí con personas competentes al tema y si bien un mes les pareció un tiempo prudente para el tratamiento físico, (o al menos el comienzo de él) me aclararon que el tratamiento psicológico es de tiempo indefinido.)


End file.
